Bonds
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: Another triwrite between Jade Griffin, Silverfox and myself. In the sequel to Growing Up, Cubbi is now a squire under the famed Sir Plucki. But the path to knighthood is not an easy path to take...Chapter 67-74 added 12-20-12
1. Chapter 1

Bonds

The Gummadoon knights and councilors, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. Sequel to **Growing Up**

Cubbi sighed deeply and as soon as the door closed, he waited ten minutes and then turned on his side lamp. He knew he was being ridiculous but at the same time, a nagging feeling of doubt was buried at the back of his mind. What if the thoughts and feelings he got in his dreams came true? He would have thought a second war was impossible but it had certainly happened.

Cubbi had been in Gummadoon for almost a month. He had visited the Glen once during that time, for a day or so. But now that he was starting to adjust he hardly ever got homesick. Plucki was great. He was so patient and encouraging; Cubbi could not have asked for a better mentor. And because he was in training, his days were pretty easy, compared to the adult knights.

He'd wake up at eight when Plucki came in to tell him it was time to get up. After breakfast, he'd have until noon to do whatever, except on the first, middle and last days of the week. On those days, he and the other squires and paiges would go to tutoring from eight thirty to noon. There was more to being a knight than physical talent after all.

Cubbi was learning all the rules and subjects he needed to know. It wasn't too bad actually. The worst part was reading because languages had never been his strong point. But his work load was light. On those days, Plucki or one of the other main knights, Blastus or Gumlittle would be there when he got out, leading him and the others back. In a few months, they said, they could do it alone. Cubbi knew he was the key reason Plucki or one of the other knights would show up. Unlike the other trainees who were born and raised in Gummadoon, the city was still new to Cubbi although he was learning. After that, he'd have lunch, and then have physical training for three hours. And then, Plucki'd 'release' him to go do whatever he wanted. For Cubbi, that meant finding Tavi and heading off to explore the city or the woods.

Cubbi rolled his eyes mentally. But because Plucki was in a sense his 'guardian' now, he had a strict bedtime and curfew. In by seven, in bed by nine. It was annoying but Cubbi tolerated it. He wouldn't dare tell Plucki he didn't wanna go to sleep.

But he didn't…the dreams…

Cubbi bit his lip. The dreams had been there ever since the end of the war, almost four weeks now. Cubbi tried to sleep but each dream was always the same…always. If anything as the nights went by, they grew more intense. Cubbi, finally, had given up after about a week. For the past two weeks, he would wait until Plucki left after making sure he was in bed and then he'd do whatever he could to pass the time. Whether it be reading, coloring or anything, he'd keep at it until the sun came up. Only then, would he collapse onto his bed for about three to three and a half hours of sleep.

Although he was exhausted, he kept up the façade during the day. No way would he tell his Captain he was too chicken to sleep. Gum, what kind of knight was afraid to go to bed?

Cubbi got up slowly and walked into his bathroom. He studied his face.

He looked ragged, and exhausted. He'd taken some magic cream from Tavi's collection and used it to hide the bags under his eyes. It faded about five minutes after his bedtime so he reapplied it when the sun came up so he wouldn't look so horrible. Cubbi knew this wasn't good or healthy but he honestly didn't know what to do. He'd tried conquering his dreams and fears but without success.

And he was not about to tell Plucki about the dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Cub, watch it!"

Maintaining his balance after that exclamation, as his staff nearly smacked into Martinni's head, was impossible. Cubbi fell off the beam, landing in the hay which lay below.

Angry, he yelled back, "Don't call me 'Cub'!"

"Hold on now. What's this?" Gumlittle rushed forward to help Cubbi up, a bit roughly, as the pink gummi was acting out.

"Nothin'..."

"No, not 'nothin'. You apologize to Martinni."

Cubbi eyed his opponent for today's lesson, then hung his head. "Sorry, Martin. Didn't mean to lose it."

The other squire in training gave a nod and Gumlittle led Cubbi away.

"What's with you? You never had a short fuse before." the knight asked, pulling Cubbi to a bench. His tone kind and not harsh, Cubbi still had trouble admitting anything was wrong.

"Nothing, Gumlittle. Just... lost my cool."

"Well, I'd advise you get it back, and quick, or next time you'll find a mop in your hands instead of a staff for the day." He added a raise of one brow to the mild warning and left Cubbi to return to the other squires and paiges. He was the littlest, but not the youngest. Toni was his age, too. And--

"Sir Cubbi!" Tavi ran up, nearly throttling him as she latched her arms in a great bear hug around his neck.

"Argkk! Giddoff, Tavi!" The guys teased him enough as it was, hanging around a girl who looked about the same color. Good thing she got those weird streaks in her hair.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to friends!" But she released him and ran off.

"Cubbi and Tavi, sittin' in a tree!" started Corvi, the eldest. Not to be mean, but the guys loved to joke around. And he had to admit, it was a little better, being one of the guys and getting teased, instead of everybody walking on eggshells around him and half bowing to him like he was a prince or Gum herself; like they did the first week he was here. Sure he saved the day, partway, with Sunni and Buddi's help. Okay, so they saved the world. Again. He just wanted to be a knight, and the sooner he could do that, the sooner he could rid himself of the nightmares! He'd suffer with teases to get to his goal. Smirking, he turned his gaze up at Corvi as he swung himself back up to face Martinni. "So? I heard you kissed Maldairi behind the corral!"

Corvi blanched and shut up. Maldairi was Councilor Berrybottom's granddaughter and he could be overprotective of her interests. She was certainly too young for Corvi! Cubbi grinned and crouched, his head clear finally to really show Martinni what he could do!

"Tavi?"

"Oh!" the gummi girl stopped, after having nearly run into Sir Plucki. "Er.. Yes?"

The captain frowned. "Have you noticed Cubbi acting... unusual? Unhappy, depressed, out of sorts?"

"Oh... Not really." It was only a half-lie. She could always cheer him out of it, so she never really saw him acting depressed. Not for very long. Grinning, she trotted off.

Plucki wasn't quite happy with her reply. Something was up, and he, as Captain of the Gummadoon Knights, had a right to know what their newest trainee, had bothering his mind of late. He thought the cub had put the last few months behind him. The Glen was restored, Zorlock was gone for good, and an age of peace reigned between Glen, Barbic, and Royal clans, and also the humans of this land. A Gummitopia someone called it that first beautiful morning where banquets honored The Three. And yet... So much death. No one could erase blood stains on sand you could see with your heart, if not your eyes. Nothing could drown out the voice of dying loved ones in battle, nor the mockery of your evil foe as he thought he had won it all, as he swore to destroy all you held dear. Nothing could stop that cacophony of disillusionment and call for atonement. Nothing, except those pressing the future onward. He'd hoped this progressive march, and Cubbi's own desire of knighthood, would alleviate the deep unworthiness and self-despair that had so sunk Cubbi originally, and nearly lost them their existence. Had enough

time passed? Enough forgiveness met? If not, it was Plucki's goal to cast aside doubt, strengthen resolve, and lead the healing march. Aldi had wanted this. He believed it with all his heart. This was not replacing Aldi, but helping another cub with Aldi's permission. He silently thanked his deceased son and started out to inspect the performance of those who so looked up to him. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was nine at night and Cubbi looked up; it was bedtime, Cubbi was still not comfortable about the night but by his heightened senses, he knew someone was coming to enter his room and a second later, he saw Plucki open his door. "Hi Sir Plucki." Plucki still had to get Cubbi adjusted to talking to him on a comfortable level. "Cubbi, you can call me Plucki, you have to get used to being comfortable around me." Cubbi looked at Plucki and nodded "Cubbi I came up to ask you something." Cubbi tensed up inside but he hid it well from his mentor, "Yes, Plucki, what do you want?" Cubbi only hoped the cream would last out during this time, cause if it didn't he would never get away with the fact that he had only been getting three to three and a half hours of sleep a night. "Cubbi, I'm concerned; I was speaking with Gumlittle and Blastus recently and they told me… as of recently your temper has been going off sooner then it did a while back; is there something wrong Cubbi?" 

Cubbi knew if he lied, he'd be caught, but he knew the best way to get away with what had happened was not to tell all the details, only give him glimpses of what had been happening and that would get him by for now. "Oh, I guess 'cause the other paiges and squires have been teasing me about my friendship with Tavi; I guess it just built up to the point where I couldn't hold it no more."

Plucki looked at the cub who was sitting on his bed, "Has the teasing hurt you at all?"

Cubbi shook his head, "No Plucki, I guess I let it get to me. It's like when Sunni would tease me when we were a little bit younger, when I was about four and she was eight, she'd call me a baby and it would get me mad."

Plucki smiled, "Well that's just a rivalry because you two've always been together; you're almost like brother and sister now."

Cubbi nodded "I guess it's just the way the other paiges and squires are letting me into their world I guess; I'm sorry that I lost my temper."

Plucki nodded "Well, remember you have to learn to control that temper of yours or as the others said you'll be holding a mop and not a weapon for that day's training." Cubbi nodded as Plucki walked out after telling Cubbi good night. Cubbi 'whewed' as he was able to pull it off in time as the cream started to wear off.


	4. Chapter 4

Cubbi drummed an abstract design on his desk with his fingers. It was back to tutoring for today and Cubbi had never felt so exhausted in his life. He tried to focus on what Lady Ivori was saying. She was a sweet lady, young, about her late twenties and kind as could be. She always tried to include all her students in their studies and Cubbi was especially fond of her.

But life was dragging on for Cubbi. He had thought that the fear couldn't hit him during the light. But it had. While he had been getting the limited amount of sleep he could get before Plucki woke him up, the nightmares had struck. He was out of options. He couldn't sleep. He would just…he wasn't going to sleep. He couldn't. His plan was hopefully that once his body was sleep deprived enough he could get just sleep with no dreams. But even if that didn't happen, he was too terrified to go back to sleep. Every time the dreams came, they were more vivid…

Cubbi shuddered internally. They never dulled. He always heard that horrible magician's voice, over and over again, telling him that he was no longer in control, that his body was no longer his. He always saw the dead lying still and cold, all over again. He always saw those he cared about fall dead right before him and when he turned to face their killer, he found only his reflection and their blood on his hands.

It horrified him. More and more so with each passing night, it was wearing him down. He was fighting to concentrate on anything. He was faltering in training. He knew Plucki saw it but so far he hadn't said anything. Cubbi wondered how long that'd last. He was trying, Gum knew he was and he figured that was his saving grace so far. And as far as he knew, no one knew he wasn't getting sleep. Tavi's cream hid a great deal of it. But Cubbi knew nosy Tavi. She was starting to pry. If anyone found out, she would…

"Cubbi?"

The cub sat up immediately, his eyes alert. He felt the other snickering at him and he felt his cheeks burn red for a brief moment. But Lady Ivori just gave him her gentle smile.

"Could you read that last passage out loud for us, Cubbi?"

"I…sure…"

Corvi chuckled, "Wanna do it before we turn fifty this time?"

"Corvi Gummi!" Ivori snapped at him and he shut up but the others snickered. Cubbi knew it was all in fun but it still hurt. He'd never admit it, he just went along with the crowd but his reading ability was always a tender spot. He knew he wasn't as fast or quick a reader as the others. Even the younger ones seemed to catch on faster. He always saved his reading homework for late because he never wanted Plucki to figure out it took him almost twice as long as the others. Bad enough to be too chicken to sleep…he wasn't gonna tell Plucki he was stupid too.

Cubbi stalled quite a bit but he stumbled through the paragraph, with each pause, he felt his cheeks burn although all Ivori gave him were hints of encouragement. Even the other squires and paiges stopped their snickering but Cubbi still felt self-conscious. He'd never felt that way when he'd been home-tutored, with Zummi. He supposed he'd just have to get used to it.

"Very good, Cubbi. Much better than last time. Corvi, will you continue?"

Cubbi hid his face in his hands, laying his head on his desk. Everything…everything, was everything against him…

A sharp pain in his leg brought him back to the present. Turning, he saw that Toni had kicked him and that Ivori was scolding Corvi and Flynn. They'd started to throw things at the board and her back…they never did that! Sweet Gum, Blastus was their mentor and he was very strict on respect, if nothing else. Toni leaned over and whispered in Cubbi's ear,

_"They distracted her. You fell asleep about five minutes ago! You owe them. You know what Plucki'd do if he knew you fell asleep?"_

Cubbi didn't want to even think about it. Sweet Gum ABOVE! He'd fallen asleep! What if the nightmares had come here! Cubbi was petrified of that…he had to fight the sleep harder, that was all…

"All right," Ivori was talking again and she sounded agitated. "Class dismissed for today. Corvi, Flynn, your mentor leads you all back today, does he not?"

Both cubs winced but nodded.

"I want to speak to him."

Cubbi winced himself. He knew Blastus well enough to know that it took a lot to make him angry and that he was usually laid back but that respect was big with him. He gave Corvi and Flynn a grateful look and they just mouthed,

_"You sooo owe us."_

Ivori led the boys outside, to wait. She stood by Corvi and Flynn, no doubt keeping an eye on them. Cubbi stayed by the wall, rubbing his eyes when someone grabbed him arm. Turning, he found himself face to face with a familiar girl.

"Tavi!"

"Cubbi, what's with you?"

"What do you-"

"Don't lie. I'm a sorceress in training, don't forget."

"So that makes you a mind reader?"

"No," she touched Cubbi's face, underneath one of his eyes, "But I know my blending lotion when I see it."

"Tavi-"

"You aren't sleeping, are you?"

"TAVI!" he hissed.

"I know you Cubbi Gummi! You're usually so full of spunk you could be my brother. And you fell asleep in class; number one pupils usually try to not do that-"

"You were spying on me!"

"Tell me the truth…am I your best friend or not?"

"I…well, yeah but-"

"Then tell me!"

Tavi was put ill at ease by her conversation with the Gummadoon Captain. Plucki generally didn't inquire about things that he did unless he noticed them and it bugged him. And to some extent, Tavi's sorceress senses were becoming fine tuned. And there was also the simplest explanation of all: Cubbi was her best friend, the sole gummi she could honestly say she trusted with her life and she was worried.

"Fine, no I'm not sleeping. I haven't slept well for almost a month and starting tonight I plan on not sleeping at all, happy!"

Tavi blinked. "Cubbi…" she didn't have to ask why. She saw and felt his fear.

"Tavi, please…don't tell anyone…please…promise me."

"Cubbi…"

"As a friend, promise me…"

"All right…I promise. But-"

Whatever she'd been about to say was never said.

Sir Blastus had arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Cubbi's owing Flynn and Corvi started at dinner, with forking over his dessert. And begging for another one from the cook. He could have used the extra sugar to keep awake, but he did both with the same trudging determination he'd adopted for the past week. Just get through life. It'll get easier soon. Soon. Just get through this night, this hour, this minute, this second...

"Cubbi!"

"Don't yell!" He howled back, plugging his ears. Tavi stood in his doorway while he sat on his bed studying.

"I had to. You didn't hear me!"

"Fine. Whaddayawant? I gotta study."

"How long have you been using my magic cream?"

"I dunno. Why?"

"Cubbi, it's dangerous to use that stuff too much!"

"But I need it. And quiet down or somebody'll hear."

"Good." she muttered, grabbing for the pot stashed in his drawer.

"Hey!"

She'd darted out the door. Fear spurred Cubbi to action. It didn't dawn on him that it would look weird chasing Tavi for some magic face cream. He could only think of what would happen if he didn't have it!

Tavi was fast. She liked to race the boys and frequently she won. But Cubbi was driven and desperate. And sneaky. He cornered her in the hall behind the kitchen. A dead end.

"Tavi, give it back. C'mon. I thought you were my friend."

"I am, which is why I gotta take it. It could hurt you. You don't wanna look like an old bear when you're Corvi's age, do ya?"

"No..."

"Then let me go. I'll hide it so you won't be tempted."

"Tavi, please. Just let me use it one more time. I'll figure something out tomorrow but I NEED it tonight!" He made a grab for it but she clutched it tightly to her body.

And then she started whispering.

"Tavi?..."

"I'm sorry, Cubbi, but I hafto." She thrust the little pot into the air. "Dumisumappumear!"

The spell was spoken so fast, Cubbi barely understood her words. The pot vanished, and a loud boom sounded throughout the castle.

"Um... It wasn't supposed to do that." Tavi shook her head, her ears ringing from the blast of sound.

They didn't hear the footsteps but saw clearly the upset and concerned faces of adults.

"Tavi Gummi! What did I tell you about practicing magic unsupervised!" Her Aunt Toffi, Councilor Wooddale, planted stern hands on her hips.

"Uh... Not to?" she tried weakly.

"Cubbi, what's going on?" Gumlittle had also come at the commotion.

"Er... Well..." Cubbi would have glared at Tavi, cuz it was all her fault, but it wasn't, and they were both in trouble now. Biiiigg trouble. Especially Cubbi. He was in too much trouble to even consider, and it hadn't even started to boil over yet. But it would. His stomach twisted into knots and suddenly, dinner didn't feel so good. Not good at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Cubbi looked scared now, not knowing what to do; he knew if Gumlittle was here then soon after, Plucki would be down to see what had happened. Tavi looked at Cubbi, knowing she had got both of them in very extremely big trouble but she wasn't sure how to get out of this situation now. As she stood there, she quickly tried to remember how she got out of it other times when she knew she was going to get it. To Cubbi, time seemed to slow down and he flashed back to when he was only four years old when he and Sunni were playing in the kitchen and had broken one of Grammi's good mixing bowls.

_Flashback_

"CUBBI, SUNNI, WHAT HAPPENNED HERE?" Grammi said in excitement as she saw the broken bowl laying on the floor. Sunni was scared but Cubbi was extremely scared as he didn't know what Grammi would do. Sunni took the full blame for the broken dish… no deserts for a week, but he knew he would have gotten worse.

_Present_

Cubbi now was at a loss for words as to what he and Tavi could do to get out of this big trouble. Soon, Cubbi's biggest fear would be known. After his dreams, it was an upset Plucki. Cubbi had only seen Plucki mad once since he had been staying in Gummadoon and one other time, when he was found by the Gummadoon knights when Gummadoon appeared once before. Cubbi was never in a hurry to see his mentor's anger. He knew once Wooddale told him what had happen, he for sure was in for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Wooddale crossed her arms, "We're waiting."

Tavi winced, "We were just playing Auntie."

"Pretty loud game," Gumlittle commented. He was looking at Cubbi though. The young squire eyed Tavi,

"She was loud."

"Hey!"

"You're the one that swiped it."

"Tavi Gummi, what is he talking about?" Tavi now saw what Cubbi was doing and she smiled,

"Aw, Cubbi and I were just playing this little game. I swiped something and he was trying to get it back from me. And I-"

"She made it disappear," Cubbi chimed in. He smirked, "Cheater."

Tavi rolled her eyes and then both cubs turned to the adults, waiting to see if they'd buy it.

Gumlittle felt this was a bit odd but he didn't question their story. He looked at Wooddale who nodded. Gumlittle cleared his throat,

"Well, you two don't need to be making such a ruckus. You'll wake the whole castle." Cubbi glanced at Tavi,

"She did it."

Tavi blushed, "Okay, so I'm still rusty with the magic…I confess! You don't hafta shove it down my throat!"

Wooddale narrowed her eyes, again, "Are you even supposed to be using magic without me or one of the other wizards around?" She quirked a brow and Tavi said,

"No, Aunt Toffi."

The sorceress grabbed her niece by the upper arm and slowly led her off, saying, "We need to have a talk, young lady."

Cubbi watched her go, still a little angry when Gumlittle clasped his shoulder. "Lad, I think you and I have one more place to go…"

"It was just a game, Plucki."

"That's not why I'm disappointed, lad." He said simply, looking down at the small cub that'd been shown to him by Gumlittle when he had headed in at the loud noise. When he'd been informed of what had happened, he'd been shocked but not too badly. After all, Cubbi was a cub. In fact, the Gummi Knight was rather amused by this little tale. "I'll never get angry because of you playing. You're cubs. It's the time you chose to do so that disappoints me."

Cubbi sighed; Plucki was so good at guilt trips! "Because it was night, right?"

Plucki nodded, "Not just night, it's late lad. In fact, as soon as we're done I want you to get a bath and get into bed."

Cubbi just nodded; he already had a plan for keeping up the façade. He just had to fulfill it carefully. But first, he had to get through this lecture of Plucki's which was a killer. He wasn't boring but he knew how to zero in on your guilt. Cubbi would have much rather had that type of lecture than this type. It was also the first time that Plucki had lectured him since he'd become his squire.

He already made up his mind to avoid it again if he could.

"I don't mind you playing with Tavi. In fact, Councilor Wooddale asked me to thank you for her a few days ago."

Cubbi looked up, "For what?"

Plucki sat down in the chair by Cubbi's bed, where the cub was perched. "For being her friend. Cubbi, Tavi and Lucki were extremely close siblings, almost like twins. We were all worried at how she would handle her brother's…passing." He chose his words carefully, knowing the small cub he was talking to was still sensitive on the memories of the war. "You've helped her more than you know, lad."

Cubbi shrugged, "She's nice…when she isn't swiping my things!"

"I thought you told me it was a game."

"It is…but it's nice to have a heads up." The cub caught Plucki's glance and said, "I promise we'll keep it down at night from now on, okay?"

Plucki got up, smiling. "That's all I ask. Go ahead and play but try and do your quieter games at night." Cubbi nodded as Plucki walked out. The cub waited a few more moments before grasping a small jar and disappearing down the hall. He was as quiet as possible, knowing that the adult knights would be up for quite a while yet. Slipping down the back set of stairs, he vanished into the library, where one of the older magicians, an elderly gummi named Nanci greeted him.

Nanci smiled and turned, greeted her visitor. Her voice was old, shaky but kind.

"Well, hello there young squire. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to know if you could grant me a favor."

"I will certainly see if I may, young one. What troubles your heart?"

"Well, uh…I need to get a gift for Grammi. I was wondering if you could make any of that face cream that hides the blemishes on your face."

"Oh, such a sweet gift young squire. And quite simple to make. Have you a jar?"

The cub handed her his ivory jar. She smiled and muttered a few words he could not catch before handing it back to him.

"There you go, little one."

"Thanks," the cub beamed, knowing that his face could melt anyone and ran off. Sure enough, he heard Nanci mutter about the "cute lad." He hated being known as cute but he'd use it to his advantage if he could. His prize in hand, he ran back up the stairs. He had a way now, just hold on a bit longer; all he had to do was stay awake.

That proved much harder than he had ever anticipated. The cream worked wonders but every day Tavi looked at him with pure worry on her face. She approached him a few times and managed to get out of him that he had a new cream. He did promise her that he would stop using it at the end of the week and she seemed okay with that. But she still watched him with pain in her eyes, pain of worry. Now that the end of the week had come, she kept looking at him with a more intense expression.

Cubbi was having a harder time hiding it as well. His appetite had increased but the adults shrugged it off. Plucki had told him that it was probably a growth spurt. So Cubbi used that excuse. However, it was tutoring that was killing him. He had taken to pinching himself every half hour, to make sure he was awake. He knew Corvi and Flynn would not help him again. Blastus had made them do cleaning chores for two days instead of training and write a lengthy letter of apology to Ivori.

And now, the exhaustion was in full spin. Today of all days. The squires trained against one another for most of the week but today, on the last day of the week, they went up against their mentors for a skills analysis to see what skills they needed to sharpen. He was hanging in as well as he could but he was failing and he knew it. Luckily, Plucki had not yet said anything.

But with a duck under Plucki's latest blow, the exhaustion took its toll. His knees buckled, his eyes shut and he fell off, unconscious. Plucki, alarmed, jumped right down, picking the cub up. He was already starting to come to.

"Lad, are you all right? You're not ill are you?"

"N…no…I'm fine…"

"No, he's not!"

Cubbi felt his heart stop as he recognized Tavi storm onto the field over to the two. He forced himself onto his elbows and hissed,

"Tavi Gummi, you promised me!"

"I don't care! You're going to kill yourself!" By now, she had Sir Plucki's full attention. She ignored Cubbi and ran over so she standing right by the Gummi Captain. "Don't listen to him, Plucki. I made him a promise that I wouldn't tell but I think I should."

"Plucki, don't-"

"Hush, Sir Cubbi." The knight's words were not cruel but they were stern and firm. He gave a nod to Tavi, "Go on, lass."

"For the past month, Cubbi's only been sleepin' for three hours a night and he hasn't slept at ALL this entire week! He's gonna kill himself!"


	8. Chapter 8

Why? Why'd she hafta say that? He was too tired to even speak his complaints now. Only mortified beyond belief. Everyone heard Tavi's blurt. All the squires, all the paiges, all the knights in the courtyard. Cubbi sagged. Exhaustion coated him like Grammi's molasses taffylickers on their sticks... He slept.

It was worse than before. Gum, how could it get worse! But it was. Blood, the smell of decay, himself alone sitting on a throne of bodies and skeletons. Smiling, laughing gleefully at the massacre at his feet. He was Zorlock!

"NNOOOOOoo!" Bolt upright in bed, sweat pouring off his face, eyes wild with fear and desperation, Cubbi reentered the waking world.

A hand settled on his back. Cubbi jerked away.

"Easy, lad. Everything's fine."

"No it's not! Everything's horrible!" He kicked off the covers, ran to the window. Just before sunset... Why couldn't it be day? Why couldn't the nightmares at least let him get a bit of sleep in before... before the torture.

Plucki left his bedside chair as soon as the cub had risen. Afraid he'd do something wild, the gummi captain was keeping a close eye on him.

"It's all wrong. I was supposed to come here and train to be a great knight like you, Plucki, but now everybody knows I'm scared to even sleep! I've tried-- Gum, I've tried!-- but they won't go away and I should be able to control my emotions. Right, Plucki? Isn't that what you taught me?" Desperately, he turned on his mentor. Surely, if anybody would know what to do, it'd be Plucki.

The knight turned a resolute but solemn face his way. "You've learned a lot here, but I've failed somehow. You should have known it was alright to come to me. Cubbi... How could anyone question your bravery? You tried to conquer these inner demons by yourself. Not even I could do that. I needed help. And I asked for it. Did you think I'd stop training you if I knew you were plagued by nightmares?" For once, Plucki looked lost.

Cubbi couldn't answer. He knew, but he couldn't say it. Plucki'd be crushed.

He didn't have to say it. "I see... Cubbi, I've been wondering if it's for the best that you stay with me, or whether you should have all of us at your disposal. Perhaps you'd benefit by more time with Blastus, or Ramsei--"

"Plucki... Aw, I KNEW this would happen! No! I don't want them. I want you! I... I need YOU. So... I'm asking you now, for help. Please. Don't leave me." Plucki had seen him cry before. Why did he fight it so much when all he wanted to do was curl up in somebody's arms and bawl his eyes out? Clenching his own jaw to stop a sudden flood of pride and tears, Plucki stepped forward and took the young gummi in a strong embrace. "You are growing up, Cubbi. And I'll never leave your aid as long as you have need of me." Did Cubbi know? How much he felt he'd let his own son down. How he'd failed so with Aldi... He would NOT fail Cubbi. By Gum, he would NOT! "So.. Um..." Cubbi pulled free gently. "You have any suggestions for me sleeping easier?" "Unfortunately, I don't. Perhaps if you talked--" "No." On this, Cubbi was strongly opposed. "I... I don't want you, or anybody, to know what's in there. Just.. just make it go away. Please." "Well... " Plucki scratched the back of his head, thinking. "I was reading just before you woke. Perhaps if I read to you...?" "I haven't tried that..." "When you're ready to try sleeping, come and get me. I'll be waiting." Sensing maybe Cubbi needed a bit more time alone, Plucki left him be. Staring out on the courtyard, the cub saw Corvi and Flynn practicing under an evening haze. Cubbi shivered. The haze was like out of the dreams... Would anything be the same again? It felt like an eternity since he'd slept. Really slept. And walked among his fellow gummies and peers like he was one of them, and not an outsider or... or a danger. Even now, what were they saying about his fall? About what Tavi said? Calling him worthless? Trouble? Weak? A coward and a baby? A-- Somebody knocked on his door. Cubbi kept quiet. The someone knocked again. "Who... Who is it?" His voice shook at first. He stilled it. "Martinni. I brought you dinner... if you're hungry." Martinni? Maybe Plucki sent him up. Cubbi, smiling, pulled the door open. "Starved!" Martinni came in and set the tray on Cubbi's bed. He stood nervously about, hands behind his back and eyes always on the pink squire. Cubbi didn't like it. "C'mon. Sit if ya want." "N-no thanks. I'd better go..." "Martinni... Wait!" But he was already out the door. Martinni was afraid. Of him? Of course of him. Wonder which loved one was taken from Martinni because of me! Cubbi thought savagely of himself. I was the cause of it all. Wasn't strong enough. No longer of an appetite, Cubbi pushed the tray aside. Still not satisfied, he picked up his cupcake and threw it, watched it spatter against the wall. Waste. It was all a waste. Wasted effort on him, as he wasted so many lives because HE couldn't do it. He couldn't do it... In a fit of remorse and overgrown guilt, Cubbi caved into a pile of sobs. Plucki. I need you! I need you here! Grammi, Gruffi, Zummi, Tummi, Sunni, Gusto! I need you all! Why can't I say it! Tavi couldn't go to dinner. What if Cubbi showed up? He already hated her forever for blabbing probably. And... at dinner, she'd have to hold back her tears. It was hard. Being strong for Aunt Toffi and the others on the council. They talked to her already about what she did, what had happened, what might happen later on. But she'd do it again and all over because it helped them win the war. Even though... No. I can't think about it. If I do, I'll never stop crying and what if somebody found me then, huh? Nobody wants to be around a girl who cries all the time. Just because she lost her entire family... She couldn't win. Couldn't beat it. She knew what Cubbi had to be feeling, cuz she felt it too. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? Why couldn't SHE save her brother, her mother and father? What more done could have saved everybody? Why couldn't Zorlock have taken her? She'd have killed herself to save everybody. She would have! The tears didn't start small. They were always huge trickling waves of salty wet and she hated crying, hated that she couldn't stop. Tucked in a dark corner, knees bucked to her chin, Tavi Gummi wept for those gone, wept for her big mouth and her caring heart, for not being good enough in magic to save everybody, for being unable to help Cubbi, and not stop crying! She just wanted all of it-- all her pain and anger and everything bad-- to be balled up into a... a raincloud or something, and just blow away! Leave her alone! Leave her completely! A breeze flitted in through her niche. She smelled wet in the air, on the wind. Opening her eyes quickly, Tavi didn't get a chance to peek out a window. The storm was inside the hallway! Great dark clouds sputtering rain and hurling a brewing wind. Tavi watched, fascinated and calmed, as the tempest grew. Had she... She'd made THAT? 


	9. Chapter 9

Cubbi looked at the cupcake in tears as it slid down the wall slowly; as it did, the icing left a trail. Cubbi watched this as he looked down at the tray on his bed, then he grabbed his pillow and started to quietly cry into it. Cubbi didn't know how Wooddale could survive having Zorlock in her, with little effect and he was in so much pain from the visions that Zorlock gave him when he was being controlled by him. Why was he made to see so much hate, pain and death, why wouldn't these visions leave him?

Tavi looked at the small storm in the hallway and wondered how she created that in her state of sadness. She knew a lot about gummi magic, but she had to admit to herself that she was still a student, in the sense that she still had a lot to learn about using magic. As she looked at the storm, she stepped out of her room and the rain made her hair fall into her eyes. Since the day she had got the medallion from Lady Bane and it absorbed into her, she had not looked at the streak in her hair. She had looked at it the day it happened and accidentally did at times, but this was the first time she had looked at it since that day; the first real good look at it. As she looked at her streaked hair, she then felt a wave of tears come again as the bad memories of battle came back to her.

"Cubbi please, I know your scared but I need you now; please forgive me." Tavi said to herself as she looked about. At that moment, the storm stopped as suddenly as it appeared and she looked about then to saw her Aunt Toffi.

Wooddale smiled, "I see you seemed to have learned something else about gummi magic, Tavi."

Tavi's eyes welled up and she ran to her aunt, holding her around the waist, "Auntie, why did my family have to die, why couldn't it'd been me, why did they die and I survive?" Wooddale was at a loss of words as she held her niece; she knew she had to help her during this time of need.

Cubbi looked about again, wondering if Plucki would be there for him. He knew that he was acting like a baby, but at this time he was so scared and hopeless, he didn't know who to go to or what to do. Cubbi sighed, as he sat again on his bed he looked at the cup sitting on the tray of food, and sighed again, why were they being so nice to him after what he did, even though he wasn't' in control of his actions due to Zorlock, why couldn't he control what he did?


	10. Chapter 10

That guilt was more powerful than anything else. The dreams were horrifying but no more horrifying than his guilt, that horrible, terrible guilt. He hated himself. He honestly and truly believed that he hated himself. How could he have let Zorlock do such horrors, such terrible things? He was still in his body! Why hadn't he been able to fight off the force? To fight off that evil? That evil that had inspired such pain hurt and fear that he saw reflected in the other gummies' faces. Martinni had been a fierce reminder.

He had just gotten the other squires to accept him. Now, with the news of these dreams, he no doubt had lost their friendship. There was fear in their eyes for him now; he could see it. He hated it. He didn't want them looking on him with fear! He felt enough fear in his dreams. Martinni and the other squires and paiges…they were friends and he had finally started to feel familiar with them, to feel comfortable. Now, the facts about his dreams were out. He bet that they didn't have those problems.

He growled under his breath. Why did Tavi hafta open her mouth! If she had just kept her mouth shut, then….then…

Then, Plucki still woulda found out and Cubbi knew it. He hated admitting it though. He dreaded sleeping but his body wouldn't last much longer and he was starting to feel it. His eyes were heavy as they could be; his limbs felt oddly like lead, his heart beat oddly, almost like it was tired. His entire body felt weird. His skin felt like it was crawling underneath his fur. His hands shook like leaves. But he forced himself to stay awake. He couldn't sleep. The fear was still way too close, way too real.

He sat down on his bed and just drank his juice. He couldn't eat but the juice he could stomach for now. He looked at the pink stain on the wall and having nothing else to do; he rose and cleaned it off before sitting down again. The meal was hardly unappetizing. In fact, it was one of his favorite meals: cheese pasta with vegetable and meat stew and a biscuit. But his appetite was not there today. He set it on his side table and lay on his stomach, slowly nursing his mug of sweet juice. He couldn't go get Plucki yet, he wasn't ready…not yet.

"Shh,"

"It's not fair!"

"I know."

Tavi buried her face into her aunt's chest. The tears and pain had finally overwhelmed her. She was screaming at herself to stop crying, to buck up and to pull away but she couldn't. Sweet Gum, she missed the feeling of arms around her. She missed her mother, her father but most of all, she missed her brother. Lucki had been her best friend in the world, even though he was her older brother. They had still argued, as all siblings did but they got along remarkably well. Her parents' deaths cut deep enough but the loss of her brother was like a dagger to her heart. She knew it was horrible but she found herself saying that her parents' deaths she could handle but why did her brother have to be taken as well?

And now, since she had told on Cubbi…

"Cubbi hates me, doesn't he, Aunt Toffi."

"No," she answered immediately, "He is a little upset but he'll recover from it. You were not in the wrong, Tavi."

"I wasn't?"

"No, my niece. In fact, Cubbi is very lucky to have a friend loyal enough to break her word."

"But…I gave him my word, isn't that wrong to break?"

"Sometimes, it's necessary Tavi."

"It…is?"

"Of course,"

"You mean, it's okay to break a promise?"

"Sometimes, child. Was Cubbi hurting himself or someone else?"

"Yes…"

"Then you did just fine."

Tavi gave a nod and pulled away from her aunt, finally forcing her tears to stop. Her aunt didn't say anything, knowing how her niece could be. She merely nodded and said,

"Why don't you get your bath and get ready for bed? I'll be in to tuck you in in a little bit."

Tavi only nodded, surprised a bit that her aunt didn't mention the magic gone awry. But then, she supposed she'd mention it in the morning. In any event, she took her aunt's advice and got her bath and her nightclothes on. But she couldn't go to bed yet. Despite her aunt's reassurance, she had to get someone else's…she had to talk to Cubbi!

Cubbi sighed, looking over his storybooks. He didn't really know which one to select. He didn't want Plucki to think he was a baby after all. He admitted that as immature as the prospect sounded…he did want to be read to. Grammi had been doing it up until the war…even in Ursalia; she'd pull out his storybooks at night and read to him. For the first few weeks, she'd even rocked him in a rocking chair. He didn't deny, even to himself, that that had given him a comfort.

"Cubbi?"

The cub looked up and his eyes narrowed,

"Whatta ya want Tavi?"

"I wanted to…talk to you."

"Well, my ears are open. Whatta ya want?"

"I didn't betray your trust for the heck of it, Cubbi!"

"You embarrassed the heck out of me, Tavi!"

"What?"

"Did you have to announce it on the training field?"

"You were killin' yerself out there! What would you have told Plucki when you collapsed if I hadn't said anything? You really think Plucki woulda let ya just get right back on the field?"

"I--"

"Not in this lifetime! He'd had drug you to sick bay!"

"Tavi--"

"I'm not sorry about what I did…you were scarin' me... I just wanted you to know that I'm still your friend, even if you hate me."

She turned to walk out; she'd said what she needed to say. She wanted Cubbi to tell her that he'd forgiven her, that he didn't hate her at least. She wanted that more than anything else. Her steps were slow, for that reason. She paused at the door, her violet nightdress fluttering a bit in the hall. She turned around, her eyes still a little wet from that overwhelming wave of sorrow.

Cubbi was silent for a bit. His anger for Tavi was still harsh and he still was beyond humiliated from what she did. His cheeks burned at that mere memory of it. He could still feel everyone' s eyes on him, hear everyone's audible gasps at what she said. But despite all that, he didn't hate her. He never could. He could see why she'd acted like she did even if he didn't wanna admit it. But he wasn't ready to forgive her yet but still…

"I don't hate you Tavi."

Tavi didn't make a reaction to that except to sigh in relief. She said simply,

"Cubbi…I felt pain too, you know."

"I know…"

The two cubs locked eyes for a brief moment before Tavi walked out. Cubbi sighed and got up. Grabbing some pajamas, he retreated into his bathroom for a warm bath before he went to go and get Plucki. He was sick of the fear and his body couldn't stay awake much longer. It was going to fall soon and he could feel it. He would rather have a chance to get rid of these horrid dreams before he fell into darkness again.

_Several Miles from Gummadoon…_

"Yes…almost there…"

A wrinkled old hand pulled with all the strength it could muster. Old and ancient eyes peered out, hate and a lust for revenge shining in them. The dress she wore was torn and tattered, almost in rags. Anyone stumbling along the figure would have thought it to be an old beggar. The woman was certainly old enough. By all rights, she should have been long dead. Her face, wrinkled and weather torn, was beginning to show it.

But the eyes, mirrors of the soul, were far from crippled and disabled. They were still strong with every ounce of eagerness and thirst for power that they had always possessed. They were focused, determined. Those dark eyes centered on the target at hand, a large and neatly kept castle before her. It was as she had left it. She cursed, seeing the shattered window, left by the Kuson Pi.

Stumbling through the doors, barely able to stand on her own, the old woman made her way into the main hall. The remains of the Kuson Pi beast still lay on the floor. By now, it had gathered maggots and flies and it made a dreadful stench. The ancient sorceress scowled and cursed in an ancient tongue. She made her way over to her magic books. Her power had all but been extinguished. However, she had revenge to rank on three cubs, those three that had brought such disgrace on her, led to the downfall of a plan perfect in all aspects. But, no…not all at once. And not yet. She had to regather power, regather magic somehow. Yet, as she thought back over that battle…that war.

Her thoughts locked on Gummadoon and the littlest one.

_Gummadoon_

_Everything was dark. There were a few candles and torches along the walls of Gummadoon but they didn't flicker with the warm and joyful orange heat that Cubbi had grown accustomed to. Instead, they were steady and strong and they were a dark black. There was no light or heat from them. These fires were dark and cold. Wind whistled through cracks in the walls..._

_Cracks!_

_Yes, as Cubbi looked around, he saw that the stone fortress of Gummadoon was weakened, failing. Bricks fell in shattered chips and flames spread over the ground. The cub darted through them and towards the outside, screaming for help. How could no one being doing anything! They had to fix this up. It was vulnerable like this!_

_He darted out into the courtyard and froze. _

_"No…no…not this…"_

_The knights knew. Or more accurately, they had known. Weapons lay sprawled across the ground, shattered and blood strain. Sleep horns shattered at impact, swords broken from their hilts, bolas tangled about gummi necks; killing the air supply…it was a massacre at his feet. His feet stepped down into the courtyard slowly. Everything was quiet._

_His steps came slowly and shaking. He had to grasp at the decaying walls and statues to keep upright. He felt sick to his stomach. As he gazed over the courtyard, he felt his knees starting to give out. Gumlittle and Blastus were the closest. Blastus had more cuts and gashes on him than Cubbi could count. Gumlittle…was in pieces._

_Ramsei and Ecri had fallen together, pierced together with one spear. Cubbi fell to his knees and threw up. He couldn't stand and stumbled, landing onto top of someone. Sitting up, he screamed._

_Tavi was laying on her back, her face a dark blue. Bruises covered her neck, in the shape of hands. Cubbi stared, stunned and gently put his hands over the bruise marks…_

_They matched._

_"NO!"_

_He scrambled backwards, scooting over rocks and blood. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"You're only fooling yourself!"_

_Cubbi jumped up, looking around, his eyes wide. "Show yourself!"_

_"I don't need to."_

_"You did all this! You're a murderer! And a demon!"_

_"Am I?"_

_A burst of wind knocked Cubbi down and he found himself onto of his mentor's body. Plucki's face was blue, his mouth eternally locked open. A cord was tied around his neck._

_"PLUCKI! NO!" Tears filled his eyes and he jerked his head up, "COME OUT!"_

_"I am already out…look."_

_Cubbi looked down and found the same cord around Plucki's neck in his hands. His paws were smeared with blood._

_"You can't escape me."_

_Turning, Cubbi found his reflection in a pool of blood…as Zorlock._

"NOOOO!"

Cubbi jerked up in bed, sweat pouring down his face, his sheets twisted around his legs. A horrific feeling took over his heart, a feeling more intense than any previous nightmare had put into him. Was it true? Was Zorlock coming back? Was he back in him? Was he!

Cubbi jumped out of bed, no longer able to stand it. He didn't care at the moment what he looked like. Plucki had given him an order to come to him if he needed him. Cubbi couldn't disobey a direct order and he had to see…was that dream true or just a dream? Was Zorlock back in him and if he was, Plucki'd know what to do…

"PLUCKI!"

The cub slammed the Gummi Captain's door open and jumped onto the captain's bed, wrapping his arms around his waist as he sat up, sobbing his heart out.


	11. Chapter 11

"There is no calming him, I'm afraid." the healer said, shaking her head sadly at the pink Glen boy, his arms fused around the Gummadoon Captain.

Plucki nodded, wanting her to leave. She'd been summoned by Gumlittle at the cub's outcry. She meant well, but she really had little knowledge of what was going on. He knew, however. He knew all too well. The twisted dreams. The nightmares of things happened, things to come. They were only illusions, but they could still hurt and make permanent scars if untreated. The healer knew only physical wounds. She did not have any treatment for mental ones.

Thankfully, she left. Cubbi wasn't crying. He simply wouldn't let go.

"Still not willing to tell me about it?" Plucki asked with an awkward smile.

"It's Zorlock." Cubbi blurted out. "He's still inside of me. I'm him!"

"Ah. Those dreams." He tried to pass it off as nothing new, and something that would go away in time. Any time Aldi had had a bad dream, it worked.

"A dream? But how do you know for sure? Couldn't he still be lurking in me? How do I know? What I did--"

"Cubbi!" At Plucki's stern command, the cub silenced. "Did you hear what you said?"

"Yeah..." The tears started again. "Me. I did it. I let it happen. I know you say I didn't, Plucki, and that anybody would have had at least as hard a time... Hard? Gum, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to live through! I can't do it again!"

"No one expects you to. And Zorlock has been banished for good. He can't come back. I swear to you. Have I ever led you off, Cubbi? Hm?"

"...No."

"Don't you see? It's been your fears and doubts that fuel the dreams. You have to let them go or you won't be able to live happily again."

"Live? Happily? Plucki, I don't deserve to live! I should have died..."

"Cubbi Gummi, honorary knight or not, that is the last thing anyone should be allowed to say. My great grandmother Destini foretold you would live and save us, and continue to live a good life afterwards. Yes, Zorlock was inside of you when he ... he defeated her... I don't blame you one bit. You were and still are a victim, Cubbi, and you've got to get used to that idea. Destini was never wrong and I won't have you trying to live miserably. She wouldn't stand for it and neither would I. Swear you won't ever say that again!"

Oh, but Plucki was livid! Cubbi met his eyes. "I... I swear. Plucki?"

"Don't apologize. You didn't kill her. We all lost someone dear to us, Cubbi. That's the horrible part of war. But they saved what mattered. The lives of others. Destini saved all of us. Yaci and Lucki and the other squires. Everyone who fought and fell. They all saved us. It is now the job of those who survived to carry on with holding to their efforts, to keep what really matters, and to live happy and remember them. That is our job."

"What if... what if I can't remember how?" he squeaked, tears choking him. Plucki smiled, chuckled a bit. "That's where others come in. We aren't alone, Cubbi. We're all here. For you, for me, for whoever may need us. I... I need others to keep me fighting. Ramsus and Gumlittle and Blastus. We all fight for others. Little Tavi. She needs you more than anyone else. You have to be there for her, Cubbi. Won't you be there for her?" Cubbi bit his lip, knowing how much she missed her big brother. How could he possibly fill in for a family member? "I... I'll try." Plucki smiled. "Good lad. Now... Could you do something for me?" "What?" "Er... You're cutting the circulation to my left arm." "Oh." Their conversation faded to low whispers as dawn broke. The Gummadoon knight standing outside his captain's door silently moved away. He just wanted to know that Cubbi would be fine. He was worried. And he knew some of what the cub was going through. Guilt. Lucki. The boy had potential. Moreso than many of the others. He would have gone far. He had a full life to lead, and now? Dust and ground and spilt blood on a poor battlefield. Nothing...

The hardest thing a knight without a family has to do is bury his own squire.

The Gummadoon knight retired to his room and locked it so he could weep in peace.


	12. Chapter 12

Cubbi, with his slightly tired eyes, looked about the room as he was resting on Plucki's shoulder. He let go a little so he would not cut off his captain's circulation to his arm. Cubbi was still worried that the other knights may blame him for the death of their kin, squires and paiges during battle. Cubbi put his head down on Plucki's shoulder as he quietly cried. Cubbi kept quiet but Plucki could tell he still hurt, even though he had explained to him it was not his fault at all.

Cubbi looked inside himself and wondered… "Could Zorlock still be here? Oh Gum," he prayed he was gone for good as he tried for the first time to sleep in a while, he stayed close then in what was, to him, ten minutes, was at least three hours when he woke up. When he woke up, he realized that Plucki was holding him asleep in a chair. Cubbi made a slight noise as he woke and instantly Plucki woke up. "I see you took a nap there, are you feeling better?" Cubbi just looked at him, not wanting to show his weaknesses. Cubbi just stayed quiet. Plucki held Cubbi to try to calm him again; maybe he could at least get him to sleep again for a little while longer. Plucki could sense that he was still very sleepy but knew it would take a lot to relax him until he was feeling comfortable enough to sleep soundly again.

Plucki wondered if Tavi was having nightmares as vivid as Cubbi's dreams were. He only hoped that the dreams would soon stop for the cubs and they could go on with their normal lives and training.


	13. Chapter 13

Cubbi curled into Plucki's torso, feeling safe inside the Gummi Captain's arms. Plucki was so strong, a true legend, just like his storybooks said. Surely, he was safe with him if he wasn't with anyone else. He knew he should have been ashamed, should have tried to pull away from this but he couldn't. It felt good to be held, much as he hated to admit it. Grammi had done it…

"Relax, lad." Plucki cradled the cub, sliding his hand up the cub's pajama top and rubbing his back. Cubbi fought but then at one moment, his muscles relaxed and he slumped. Plucki chuckled. Every cub had a sweet spot. A sweet spot was what he called it although it had no medical term. Put frankly, a sweet spot was a small area on a cub that if touched or massaged right could spell relaxation and sleep almost instantly. Aldi's had been right below his shoulders. With a quick sweep over Cubbi's back, Plucki found his in the arch of the cub's back. He dug his fingers into the fur and skin, rubbing in slow circles.

Cubbi didn't know why but a sense of peace ran through him when Plucki started to rub his back. It was a sense of total relaxation. It wasn't the normal relaxation either. This was deeper, much deeper. He felt his entire body slack and relax. He wanted to stay awake, afraid of more dreams but his eyes and mind weren't cooperating. He fell asleep, his face pressed into Plucki's shoulder.

The Gummadoon Captain held the cub a few more minutes and when the cub's breathing turned heavy, he scooped the boy up and carried him back to his own room. Walking in, he chuckled. The cub certainly acted like the other squires when it came to room etiquette. Plucki stepped over several toys and books scattered over the floor and laid the cub down on his own bed. The boy didn't stir.

Reaching down to straighten the sheets and blankets, something caught his eye. After covering the younger gummi up, he knelt to see what it was. He pulled from underneath the bed a small teddy bear, weathered and loved. He smiled at the fond memories it brought to mind and slipped it under the covers with his squire. The cub clutched it in response.

He knew why it was where it was now. Plucki knew how much Cubbi tried to impress him. It flattered him but he really wanted the boy to feel comfortable just being himself, as the other squires and paiges did. He and the other knights would always check on the other squires before they turned in for the night. The paiges went home for the night until they became squires, as most of the paiges were still too young to be away from their parents that long. But they would check on the squires. Cubbi wasn't the only one that still clutched a stuffed animal for comfort. Martinni had his lamb, Flynn had a stuffed bird, Toni used a stuffed fish. Corvi had given his deer up just last year. In a way, Plucki loved to watch them sleep. Still so young and innocent…

The captain took one last look at Cubbi before he left to get dressed for the day and to head out with the others.

Gumlittle took a glance at the clock as he finished dressing. He had a few minutes to himself. The gummi knight sat down at his armchair and reached into his file cabinets. He and the other knights had offices where they kept the major paperwork but these files were more personal. Gumlittle was not unused to admiration. He kept all his pictures and paintings from his squires here. Most of them were from his paiges right now but he opened a file near the back.

Sorting through the papers, he had to smile at the odd scribblings and colorings. The ones closest to the back were obviously done from a long time ago. Scrawled across the bottom of each one, in sloppy and uneasy handwriting was the name "Lucki, Page of Sir Gummie."

Gumlittle shook his head, remembering that boy's old nickname for him. He had called him that the first day he had seen him. That was so long ago but he could recall it with every bit of detail as he could recall battles and wars and the day of his knighthood…

_Eight Years Ago…_

"That was better than yesterday, _petit celui_."

Gumlittle and Plucki chuckled as Blastus helped his youngest paige, Corvi down from the training equipment. His other paiges had long since passed through squirehood and were now all knights, with the exception of Ecri who was due for knighthood in a few weeks. Plucki's squires had grown and were knighted as were most of Gumlittle's except Yaci, Ecri's twin brother. It was time to start the next generation of trainees. Corvi was the first of them and the little cub was definitely determined. The cub pouted, his light golden hair blowing into his eyes. Mud and a faint bruise marred his light cream fur. His eyes were watery, with tears of frustration. His lip stuck out in the traditional "pouty" look. That look was deadly.

"Not good 'nough!"

Plucki chuckled and walked out to the small cub. "Don't get frustrated, lad. It takes time."

Corvi crossed his arms, "Don't wanna wait! Wanna be good TODAY!"

Blastus chuckled and ruffled the cub's hair, "In time, _petit celui_. You've had enough for today. Go play."

"Wanna train some more!"

"No more today."

The cub stomped his foot and sat down on the ground, "Not fair."

Blastus smiled, "Tell you what. You go play some, _mon ami_, and I'll tell you some stories on our battles later."

Corvi looked up, interest perked in his eyes, "Promise, Blastie?"

Plucki held in a laugh at that nickname. Blastus took it in stride and nodded to the cub's question. The cub got up to leave but at that moment, a cry of "NO FAIR!" pierced over the training field. Corvi clamped his hands over his ears. "Too loud!" Blastus chuckled and nodded past Plucki. Turning, the Gummi Captain blinked and greeted his exhausted mate, Illsi, who was dragging their eight year old son Aldi by the arm.

"Plucki, help!"

Plucki raised a brow at the small pink cub in his wife's arms. "Aldi?"

The young cub stopped his tantrum. "Papa!"

"Don't "Papa" me. What is the deal with this tantrum and giving your mother a hard time?"

"Mama's being mean!"

Illsi rolled her eyes, "I told him to start on his studying and he threw a fit."

"It's boring!"

Plucki just narrowed his eyes, "Aldi Gummi, haven't I talked to you before about this?"

While the adults went over to where Plucki and Illsi were lecturing Aldi, little Corvi wandered about, not wanting to leave the field yet. He climbed up on training equipment, no easy task. He went higher than the smaller beams where he and Sir Blastus trained. The adults' training equipment was much more interesting. They had obstacles to avoid! It fascinated the young gummi. He tottled about the beams, holding his arms out to keep his balance.

Finding the spinning pods that were meant as obstacles, the small boy ducked under them, trying to find the start switch. He knew that the councilors could turn it on but he'd also seen the knights use it when the councilors weren't present so he figured there was another way to turn it on. After climbing the pole that actually held the swinging pods, he found what he desired. He had to crawl out on the pod itself to reach it though. Swinging down so he hung from it, he kicked it on with his foot.

To his childish delight, the pod started but now his former task was forgotten. This was fun!

"Blastie! Look at me!"

"Blastie! Look at me!"

That call made the knights look up. Plucki, Gumlittle, and Blastus shouted nearly as one, running at the same time,

"CORVUS! Get off there!"

"It's fun!"

Blastus jumped up, turning the machine off but at the last second, he called again, "Corvus! Let go!"

"Kay!"

That said, he did just that! The swift speed sent him flying across the training field and into a pile of bushes. He sat up as the knights ran over, laughing.

"That was fun!" He shook his head, still a bit dizzy and then realized he had landed on someone! Looking closer, he laughed, "Lucki!"

Blastus pulled Corvi up as they arrived, looking him over for any injuries. The cub just grinned. Blastus glared at him and the cub's smile faded. Looking for a distraction, he said, pulling Lucki up,

"Blastie, this my friend Lucki!"

The three knights looked at the newcomer, who looked about a year younger than Corvi, with dark green fur and hair. At closer glance, they recognized him as Sir Glenfield's son. Plucki left Aldi to his wife and knelt to the boy's level. The cub was painstakingly shy. It was the first time they had seen him without having to pry him from his mother's skirt.

"What are you doing here, lad?"

The reply could scarcely be called a whisper,

"Watching."

Corvi added, "He always watches you guys!"

Plucki raised a brow at Lucki, "So, we have a little spectator?"

Lucki said softly, "Wanna train…"

"Oh, you do?"

Lucki pointed right at Gumlittle, "With him."

Gumlittle was stunned, "What? Me?"

Lucki emerged from the bushes and walked around the gummi knight, "You giant. You my favorite."

Blastus and Plucki laughed. Gumlittle looked down at the small cub who barely reached his knee. The boy asked ,softly,

"I…maybe…train under you?" he asked quietly. Gumlittle chuckled,

"That's up to your parents and our Captain."

Before Plucki could say a word, Corvi and Lucki ran over to him, looked up at him, softened their eyes, quivered their lips and asked,

"PU-Lease?"

Plucki laughed out loud and replied,

"If it pleases you, Gumlittle and your parents, I see no objection."

Lucki yelped and ran back to Gumlittle, attaching himself to his leg. "Gummie's page!"

_Present_

Gumlittle shook himself out of him memories, realizing he'd been brooding too long. Blastus would be waking Corvi any minute and the knights would be heading out to the stables to tend to the steeds. He slipped the pictures back into their file and closed the drawer, rising to get his boots and put those on. That task accomplished, he stared at his desk once more.

As was tradition, each year the Gummadoon knights had professional portraits done both as a group and with each of the trainees. Gumlittle had several around his room but on his desk were two special ones. The first had been done years ago, when Yaci was sixteen. When Yaci had still been his squire and before those two brothers had lost their love for life and humor. Yaci had been a little sarcastic one, always finding the humor in things. In the picture, he was clinging to Gumlittle's neck, like a little monkey.

The other was the one that sliced his heart open. No more than five months old, it had been done at the annual portrait paintings earlier that year. Little Lucki, newly eleven, standing by his mentor's side, a bright and happy grin on his face. So full of life and hope. Now, what had come of it? That young cub laid with the others in the dark ground, tore from life before his prime.

Gumlittle got up, scooting the pictures back a little before heading out to meet the others at the stables. Work was always good. He had to press on and work was the best way to go about that. Lucki wouldn't want him to brood and weep forever. Lucki had always been the type to move forward. It took Gumlittle weeks before the child understood he had to stop for a training injury or illness. Now, his mentor took a lesson from his deceased squire:

Remember, cherish but press on.

Cubbi sat, watching the other squires silently. He had slept late, surprisingly pretty well. He had never imagined the dreams would have dulled but they not only dulled…they all but disappeared! He had experienced a few brief bits of dark dreams but they had passed. He hadn't remembered other dreams but his bad ones had been limited. He'd woken up only twice. He had not slept so well since before the war. He didn't know what Plucki had done but he hoped he'd do it again. He had felt so safe when he did that…

The cub had slept well past noon when he finally woke up. Plucki hadn't scolded; he'd been glad to see the boy sleep so well. Cubbi had missed training and tutoring but Plucki had said that he was out of both for the week until his body could catch up on the sleep. Cubbi had complained briefly but a brow raise from Plucki had ended all his complaints. Now, he sat watching the other squires play in the sitting room. He wanted to play but after the way Martinni had looked at him…

He wanted to play with them!

Stubborn to his core, he got up and walked over to them. Sweet Gum, it looked like fun! He never missed out on a good game if he could help it! Maybe Martinni would be more accepting or something. He supposed he coulda stuck with the adult knights but… the adults were in a room down the hall, doing who knew what…adult stuff. Boring!

The squires were tossing toy quickcars around at the moment. They could fly like gliders if they let the wings fold out so that's what they were doing. They were made to model the Gummadoon swans of course. Cubbi approached them. Flynn, Martinni and Toni were tossing it back and forth. He called out,

"Guys, can I play?"

The three turned. They paused, uncertain. Fed up, Cubbi said,

"Look, I know I'm probably a big baby to you but I didn't exactly-"

"No, you're not…" Martinni spoke. "It's just…well,"

"We aren't having dreams like you and we-" Flynn added,

"Didn't go through what you did. We didn't think you'd wanna play or talk!" Toni finished, blunt as ever. "Do you wanna play?"

"Yes!"

Toni grinned and flew it towards Cubbi. "Here then."

Cubbi beamed and tossed it to Martinni, in a spiral. The green furred squire beamed.

"Teach me to do that!"

"Just curve your wrist," Cubbi explained. The cub did that but Martinni's aim was less than perfect. The swan soared over Toni's head, lodging at the top of one of the china cabinets where figurines, dishes and the like were kept. Toni hissed,

"Smooth!"

Martinni blushed and pushed a chair up to try and reach the small toy. There was no such luck. Martinni pouted,

"Guess that game's over."

"Nu uh!" Toni argued. He climbed up the stairs halfway and leaned over the railing. "Give me a hand guys. I can almost reach it."

Cubbi got up and followed Toni. The light blue cub was leaning as far over the railing as he could so Cubbi grasped him around the waist so he didn't fall. They probably looked completely ridiculous but in a way, Cubbi loved it. This was kinda fun, being one of the guys again and solving a problem without adult interference! Toni almost had it..

"Whoa!"

Toni plunged further than he meant to and suddenly he was much heavier than he had once been. Cubbi went sailing over the railing and both boys slammed hard into the far edge of the cabinet. Being old and not meant to support weight on its top, the wooden cabinet toppled and then plunged forward with a sickening crash onto the floor. Toni and Cubbi went sprawling across the ground while Flynn covered his ears. Martinni ran out of its path, yelping,

"Heads UP!"

When the hideous crash and echo ceased, Toni rubbed his aching arm and asked Cubbi,

"Ya think they heard that?"


	14. Chapter 14

The first one on the scene, surprisingly, was Corvi.  
"What in Gum did you two do!"  
Flynn and Martinni had split completely from the scene. Wise of them. Unwise of Toni and Cubbi to try, as they caused the mess. This wasn't   
something to walk away from and they both knew it.  
"Where were you?" Toni countered. "Touching noses with Berrybottom's granddaughter?"  
Flushing an intense red, Corvi's jaw clenched before he stalked away, mad as heck.  
Toni and Cubbi exchanged looks.  
Cubbi asked, "Isn't he too young to like girls? Yuck!"  
"Aww, we just like to tease him, cuz he's the oldest. We dunno where he goes. Don't care. More fun to tease him and not know." Grinning, Toni looked  
around at the destruction. "Er... How we gonna explain this?"  
"The truth is always best, young squire." came the great booming voice of Sir Gumlittle.  
Toni gulped. "Uh... Uh... Ohh... my arm!" Clutching his arm, the cub went into throws of agony. Anything to distract his mentoring knight from the  
surrounding damage.  
Cubbi rolled his eyes. Especially as Gumlittle fell for it.  
"What's wrong, lad? Don't tell me you were hurt during another of your stupid stunts?"  
Cubbi was thinking maybe he could sneak away. He did not wanna get left with all this on his head!  
Exasperated, Gumlittle scooped Toni up and headed for the nearest healer.  
On second thought, he turned toward Cubbi. "You stay put. Plucki and the others'll be here any moment."  
"Already are." Sir Ramsei said, leading the throng of adults.  
Berrybottom, Spinwillow, Wooddale, Ecri, and Plucki swarmed on the scene, gasping and staring in stunned disapproval at what could have been a quick  
car wreck for all the damage.  
"What in the name of fur! Great Gummies, what happened here?" Councilor Berrybottom demanded of Cubbi.  
Funny, but he sounded like a mix of Gruffi and Zummi for a second there. The familiarity didn't calm the cub any. They only sounded like that when they were steamed! "Er... Well, ya see... Um... We were just playing, and..."  
Spinwillow went down on her knees at the carnage. "My... my dishes... My jade horses... My family heirlooms?" She started growling and would have said more if not for a hand on her shoulder by Wooddale.  
"It can all be repaired, 'willow. No need to fuss so."  
"Wooddale, this is inappropriate behavior for any cub." Sir Ramsus sputtered, pointing needlessly to the wrecked cabinet and contents. "'Just playing'? No cub with any sense would have played with a cabinet!"  
"Calm down, all of you." Plucki's usually calm voice had a deadly chill to it. "Cubbi is my squire, and as such, I will punish him appropriately." Plucki's eyes sought those of the pink furred cub. "Cubbi? Come with me."  
gulp He knew he was in for it but he was also honorable and would take whatever punishment due. That was part of being a knight. Just keep tellin' yerself that...  
Cubbi was led to the nearest washroom and there Plucki eyed him to the depth of his soul. "Cubbi, what exactly happened?"  
With Plucki's calm manner returned, it was a little easier to talk about it. "We were playing and the quickcar got stuck on the cabinets and... well... we tried to get it."  
"I see." More than the cub said, it was how he said it. Plucki understood very well that, having not been raised in Gummadoon, Cubbi might have been feeling more than just the weight and remorse of battle. He needed to spend time-- fun time-- with cubs his own age. Something normal. How could he punish the cub severely when he and his longtime playmates had done far worse?

_:flashback:  
Gummadoon courtyard, pre-human invasion time_  
"Hey, Blastus! Toss it lower!"  
"Eh, mon' ami petit, jump a little higher!" The french-born cub chuckled but dutifully tossed the ball to Gumlittle, his vertically challenged playmate. They were roughly the same height, but 'Little claimed his dad told him he'd just get bigger and bigger. Well, they'd just turned ten and no growing yet!  
Plucki, prowling in the bushes, leaped out and caught the ball before it reached 'Little. "Ha! Gotta catch me now!" Tearing around a corner, he wasn't looking where he was headed and collided into Fleuri's flower patch cart. Pots, soil, and bulbs were bumped over, rolled, and crashed to the ground.  
Gumlittle and Blastus, bringing up the rear of the chase, slowed when they saw what happened.  
"Uh oh."  
"Zut!"  
"Erego Blastus! Ques quese!"  
"Mama... Je joue au ball--"  
"Non. Ne discute pas, garcon!" Fleuri snatched her son and Plucki and pulled them to the nearest knight, who'd been coming over at the commotion, along with others.  
"S'il te plait, Mama! Plucki il--"  
Enraged, Blastus was not able to repeat the words his mother said next, for their bad content.  
"Madame Fleuri, what is going on?" The blue-furred knight, trying hard not to laugh at the scene, appeared sufficiently serious to have the children brought to him.  
"Sir Hari, zese... boys... 'ave ruined my work!"

"In stead of carting them about, why don't you just have them help you get everything in order?" Expertly steering her and the cubs back that way, he continued to smooth talk the irate foreign gummi until she was quite willing to oversee her son and Plucki fix the damage done. Plucki marveled at the old knight and had never had any other hero or role model in mind but Sir Hari. His dad... Well, he didn't really remember dad very well. So there was Sir Hari and so good at making everything better that Plucki rather enjoyed the punishment.

_:present, Gummadoon:_

"You'll be cleaning this washroom, including behind the sinks and toilet. Just you. No one else. That will be your punishment."  
Cubbi's head sagged. "Yes, sir..."  
Plucki smiled gently. "You're lucky I didn't hand you over to Councilor Spinwillow!"  
Cubbi snorted. "Yeah. I wouldn't have survived that! Okay, Plucki. And I understand why I'm being punished. It still stinks, though."  
The knight cocked his head to one side and sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything." His straight face fell away with a huge grin to make the joke complete. With a pat on the head, he left Cubbi to his punishment. Just outside, Plucki paused, remembering the good old days fondly. He, Blastus, and Gumlittle were quite the rascalish trio... Plucki grinned mightily.  
He stood there remembering for a bit, listening to Cubbi whistling away his work woes.


	15. Chapter 15

Cubbi cleaned away at the bathroom; he'd known he would have a punishment for what he did but he was still wondering what the gummi council would have done to him. He also thought the phony act that Gumlittle's squire did had soured his mood, but he knew it was best that he tried to make the best of the punishment he had to perform. Cubbi thought to himself it could have been much worse, a bare bottom spanking. Cubbi shivered at that thought, as it been a while since he got one of those, but it still was fresh in his mind.

Cubbi still remembered that day he'd learned to fly using a modified extra part to Gruffi's Gummi Berry Harvester. He'd been able to find out the real truth of the Aerials. Cubbi shivered, remembering how much Gruffi's punishment that time had hurt his bottom; he had to lay on his stomach for a while until the sting was not too bad, to sit again.

Within the hour Cubbi had completely finished cleaning the bathroom, even down to polishing the chrome on the faucets so they shined like silver. Cubbi impressed with his work, stepped back to admire it. As he did, he forgot about a mop that was behind him, stepped on it and slipped back with a thud. The combination mop, slippery tile, and the boots the cub had on made for an accident. Cubbi landed on his backside hard and the mop flipped to end up on his head over the helmet he had on, which made him look like he had on a fuzzy hat.

The thud quickly grabbed the attention of Plucki who was close by to the bathroom. Plucki had been lost in thought remembering a similar situation that he and Blastus had been in when they both were Cubbi's age, and in another room similar to the room were the cubs got in trouble now.


	16. Chapter 16

_:Flashback:_

_Gummadoon Sitting Room, Pre-Human Invasion Time_

"My turn P'ucki!"

The eight year old cub giggled and tossed Gumlittle the ball. The cub was five, three years younger than Plucki, but he was almost as tall as Plucki was! Plucki was a squire, had been for one year already and Gumlittle was just newly a page but they had known one another a long time, mainly because their parents were friends. But as they spent more time together, they'd bonded.

"I got it! I got it!" Gumlittle chased the ball, slamming into a side table in the process, sending an old oil lamp onto the ground. It shattered on contact. Gumlittle winced and looked at Plucki as he ran over. Plucki made a horrified face and helped Gumlittle up. Scooping up the ball from the shards, he turned to Gumlittle and said,

"That was Mama's…"

"_Tombe. Va le boom_."

The two turned to see a new cub in the doorway. Small, about three or so, it looked like. He had rust colored hair and he was obviously foreign; they heard it in his thick accent. But he walked in, curious. He regarded the two older cubs with wondering eyes. Plucki wondered if this cub belonged to the cook and his wife they had coming from France.

"Hi," Gumlittle grinned cheekily, always glad for a new playmate. "My name Gumlittle…this P'ucki!"

The cub was obviously confused. He blinked, not understanding their words. Plucki, although he was worried about getting in trouble, he wasn't the type to leave a cub hopelessly confused. He knelt to his knees so he could be closer to this cub's height. Gum's sake, he was short! He looked the cub in the eyes, to make sure he had his attention and then he pointed to his chest,

"Plucki."

The cub blinked and Plucki repeated the motion. By now, Gumlittle had caught on and when Plucki stopped, he hit his own chest, saying, "Gumlittle!" The two kept this up for a while, before the cub's eyes lit up and he yelped,  
"Ah! You P'wucki. You 'Ittle! Me Blastus!"

Plucki nodded and said the little French that he did know: "_Qui, qui_!"

Blastus clapped his hands, happy as if he'd found the secret to the wisdom of the world. He followed the two over to the remains of the lamp and looked up at them,

"_La lampe importante_?"

Thank Gum for some French that they could figure out! Plucki nodded and pointed to his chest,

"Mama's."

Blastus seemed to understand that and thought,

"_La peau? La notification personne_?"

Blastus tugged on Plucki's arm and darted through, reaching down to pick the glass up. Well, Plucki's mother and mentor had pounded into his head to never touch broken glass but let an adult handle it. He always thought it was dumb but when it had been repeated so often, he obeyed. He nearly repeated that to this new cub but his warning came a few minutes too late.

"OW!" The cub dropped the lamp, wailing at the pieces of glass stuck in his palm. But he grabbed the pieces again, throwing them into the trashcan and sweeping the rest under the rug. Gumlittle looked at Plucki,

"Maybe they won't notice?"

Plucki shrugged, "Worth a shot." He grinned at the small cub and picked him up, "I like you."

Blastus grinned right back.

_:Present:_

Opening the door, he had to laugh.

"Not funny!" Cubbi protested as he stood. Plucki just smiled and helped the cub to put the mop up. He set the bucket and sponges away and then gently led Cubbi over to the sink. Taking the cub's helmet off, he leaned him over and helped him wash some of the suds out of his hair. Cubbi pouted but didn't move. Plucki worked quickly and then dried the cub's hair with a towel and helped him comb it out.

Looking around the room, he smiled, "I'm impressed, lad."

Cubbi smiled, "This room is a lot bigger than it looks though."

Plucki laughed, "Oh, believe me, I learned that the hard way too."

"You got in trouble?"

"Oh, Gum yes…what, you think I was always an adult?"

"Aren't all adults?" came the cheeky answer.

His reply was an attack on his side with swiftly moving fingers.

"No fair tickling! No fair!"

"This is no fun, no fun, no fun."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that earlier, Toni."

Toni turned from his position of mopping the sitting room floor and pouted. Gumlittle had taken a seat in one of the chairs, viewing the cub's work. Toni stuck his tongue out at him briefly but went back to work. Gumlittle cleared his throat and took a sip of tea he had with him. He waited a moment, to see if the cub would take the hint and when he didn't he said,

"Add the hallway to your list of floors to wash."

"WHAT!" Toni whirled around, dropping the mop. "That's not fair!"

"You would have just had this room without that little tongue flash."

"We didn't mean to knock the stupid cabinet over. Most of those things were ugly anyway."

"That isn't the point Toni. Do you not know to ask for help if you can't reach something?"

"Yes…"

"And do you also know that you boys are supposed to stay clear of the cabinets?"

"Yes…"

"And…did you listen to any of those rules?"

"No…"  
"I had a half-mind to turn you over to Spinwillow."

The cub pouted, saying again, "It's not fair."

Gumlittle chuckled a little, "It may not be fair but it won't take you much longer to finish. You're nearly done with this room and the hallway isn't the long, you'll survive."

Toni sighed but went back to mopping. As he finished the last corner of the sitting room and headed out into the stone laid hallway, an idea took shape in his head. He knew it certainly wouldn't work but the humor of it just might be enough to win Gumlittle over. Gumlittle could be stern if he felt the need but the knight was also the type to cave, if given reason.

On the way out the door into the hallway, Toni fell onto his side, clutching his stomach, in the center. "Gumlittle!"

The knight rolled his eyes but walked over, looking down at the cub,

"Yes?"

"Massive…pain…can't move."

Gumlittle rolled his eyes again but he smiled. Toni's eyes didn't have the sincere look they had when he truly hurt or was truly trying to fake it. He was joking around, which was fine. Gumlittle could afford to play around a little. No problem with loosening up! He took on an overly sympathetic look and knelt to his level, shaking his head, "Pain, is there, young squire? Where?"

"Here…" he grabbed the left of his belly, "The appendicitis is doing the tango…"

"First off Toni, you tried this earlier." He pulled the boy up and handed him the mop. "Oh and for future reference?"

Toni cocked his head; Gumlittle broke out in a grin and slapped the boy's cheek in a friendly gesture

"Your appendicitis is on the right."

"Well…it's on your right!"

Gumlittle laughed and ruffled the boy's hair as he went off to finish the hallway. Gumlittle thought a moment and then called, "Toni?"

The cub stuck his head back in.

Gumlittle chuckled and took the mop from the boy, "I suppose this room is punishment enough. I expect you to apologize to Councilor Spinwillow however and obey the rules in the future or next time, I won't let you off easy, understand?"

The boy flashed him a salute, "Yes sir!"

Gumlittle, all too willing to joke for a bit, gave the cub a salute back, "Dismissed, Sir Toni."

His laugh filled the room as he tore towards the playroom on the upper floor. Shaking his head as he put the mop up, Gumlittle chuckled fondly. That boy could be a mischievous child, crazy even at times but he was a good and stout hearted lad when it came right down to it. Rambunctious, yes but what cub was not rambunctious? In fact, Toni reminded him a lot of himself when he was child. Oh, how he had driven his parents nuts!

""Little!"

He turned, surprised to hear that voice. Coming through the door was Denni, one of his pages. Given that dinner was going to be served in a few minutes, it was rare for any of the pages to still be here; most went home after training was through, unless they were staying for the night. The pages did spend the night on occasion, to slowly wean them away from their parents. But tonight wasn't one of those nights.

"Denni! What are you doing here? I walked you home, remember?"

Denni sniffed, tears running down his face. "I lost my B'ankie."

Gumlittle thought a minute, translating his child-talk. "Oh, you lost your blanket?"

Denni nodded, his short black hair bouncing with each sob. His olive green fur was marred with tear stains. He sniffed, "I always bring with me. I dunno where it is!"

Gumlittle picked the small five year old up, "Okay, first off, Denni, calm down. We'll find it. Come on, no more tears."

Denni wiped his eyes and looked at his mentor who thumbed his nose.

"That's better." Setting the cub down on his feet, he asked, "Do your parents know you're here?"

"Big sister knows…said she'd tell Mama and Papa."

"All right, come along little one and we'll see if we can find Blankie."

_Miles from Gummadoon_

"So…my old magic is gone…there is always more…"

These were Lady Bane's words to herself as she searched through her old magic books, flipping through each one. It was an infuriating process. She had kept her Troggels, or the surviving and loyal ones, away with the threat of adding new rugs if she was disturbed. She wanted her beauty and strength back more than anything. That gem had been the magical amulet that had given her much of her power. However, everyone had some ability of magic. She was not about to let hers go unattended to…

"Ha! Here it is!"

It was. Spells of the ancient Latin tongue. Complicated spells to cast, they took longer but they could have devastating effects once the sorceress had mastered their power. Flipping through the ancient scribblings, she found the perfect way to test her new path to power. She took a sip of water, to wet her parched and older throat and spoke, her raspy voice full of anger and lust for revenge, but not the voice of an amateur sorcerer:

**"Reverte temporis manus. Concede mihi adulescentiam meorum annorum praeteritorum ut iterum sentiam vires et potestastem quam olim possidebam!"**

Immediately a golden light filled the entire room. Her throat felt stretched for a moment and then the pain left it. She lifted her wrinkled hands up, to view them. The varicose veins shrank and then receded beneath her skin. The age spots faded and then vanished completely. Her yellowed nails turned first ivory and then the white of youth. Finally, the wrinkles smoothed, ever so slowly as if being ironed out.

Her stomach toned, tightened, grew stronger. She felt the pain of her spine straightening itself and the muscles in her legs and back doubling up on one another, returning her posture to its previous state. Her breasts rounded and filled out, becoming firmer. The age spots and wrinkles vanished from her skin, turning it to its old ivory shade. The beauty came back to her legs and arms. But as she rushed to the mirror, the last of the transformation took hold and she watched with anticipation.

The wrinkles of her face vanished, as if someone had tightened her skin. Her chapped lips became full and smooth and the rosy shade returned to them. The bags beneath her eyes ironed out and merged with her skin. Her cheekbones defined and a faint peach color filled her entire body, save for the faint red on the cheeks. Her grey scrawny hair bleached first to white and then to the darkest black as it fluffed out and fell in waves to her waist. The transformation was done…

She was young.

_Gummadoon_

"You're telling me that it was at his house the entire time?"

Gumlittle laughed out loud and answered, "Yep, right under the bed, under some dirty clothes."

Plucki shook his head but smiled. That did not surprise him. Gumlittle had told Plucki about Denni's visit. They had searched for hours to no avail only to have Denni's father come and show up, saying that his blanket was under the bed and his mother had been washing it. Plucki knew that feeling all too well as with Aldi, many a toy had been lost in the mess in his room. He tried to imprint this lesson on the squires but to no avail.

"Maybe if he kept his room cleaner, that wouldn't be an issue."

Blastus looked up from where he sat on the floor with the squires. The knights had gathered in the sitting room for the evening, as they did after every dinner. The adults conversed and talked while the squires had dragged out some favorite playsets and were playing together. The toy of choice was a model of Gummadoon, complete with toy weapons and soldiers. Even Corvi was not ashamed to be playing with. Blastus, forever the child at heart, had left the adult conversation and joined the boys. He looked up at Plucki's statement and grinned,

"Ah, but _mon ami_, where is the fun in that?"

Plucki fixed his gaze on Blastus. "You could do with cleaning your room up a bit too, Sir Blastus."

Blastus just grinned, "_Sacre bleu_, surely you jest." And went back to playing with the boys.

Plucki rolled his eyes but smiled. Ramsei rolled his eyes too but not in amusement. Sometimes he couldn't believe that Blastus outranked him. He sure didn't act like it most of the time but for some reason that didn't bother Plucki or Gumlittle at all. In fact, they seemed to like his goofing off. But then, Ramsei had long given up trying to understand his brother-in-law.

"We win! We win!"

"Of course you guys win," Toni complained. They had divided into teams. He, Cubbi and Corvi on one team and Martinni, Flynn and Blastus on another. Toni saw that as exceptionally unfair. He looked at Blastus and pointed,

"You got a knight on yer team!"

Blastus smirked and tweaked the cub's nose, "And I suppose if you lose a battle, you'll complain too, _n'est-ce pas_?"

Cubbi laughed. "They might let us win so they don't gotta hear it!"

Toni took on a fake hurt look and then pushed Cubbi down. Cubbi pushed back and before long, a friendly wrestling match broke out.

Ramsei watched it, not amused. Looking at the clock he stood up.

"Boys!"

The squires turned to look at him. Blastus regarded the older but lower ranking knight with a warning glance. Ramsei didn't mind cubs playing but he got pretty picky this late at night. But Blastus saw a look on his face that was extremely alarming. He started waving his hands back and forth, whispering "_Non, non_!" If Ramsei saw it, he ignored it.

"It's getting late," he continued. "You all need to get a-"

Blastus covered his ears, "_Non, non_…don't say it."

"-bath."

Blastus threw himself across the room at that word, so he was by Plucki and Gumlittle's feet. "_Trois…Deux…Un…_"

"NO BATH!"

The room almost shook when all the boys except Corvi took off like a shot out of different doors. Ramsei stood there, stunned dumb.

The other three knights however, burst out laughing. Ramsei whirled to glare at them and Blastus stood up.

"Ramsei…_mon ami_… you don't say the 'b-word' around anyone younger than ten…" he gave the knight a "duh" glance as he headed out after Flynn, his youngest squire. Flynn never lost a chance to remind someone that he hated both baths and vegetables, both with an equal passion. Fortunately, however, he was also a klutz and pretty easy to catch. Blastus headed off that way, as Gumlittle started after Toni and Martinni. Plucki, standing to go after Cubbi, called to his youngest friend,

"Or to you, Blastus."

"Shut up."

Gumlittle laughed, "It's true!"

Blastus paused, turned around, stuck his tongue out at them and took off down the hall. But as he went, he had to smile. He wondered if they were remembering what he was. He'd never liked baths much but this particular memory always made him smile, mainly because of the loyalty they had for each other. As he pursued Flynn, he thought back a few years…

_:Flashback:_

_Gummadoon Pre-Human Invasion Time_

"Plucki! Little! You gotta save me, _mes amis_!"

Plucki, a ten year old, and Gumlittle, an eight year old, turned as their youngest friend, Blastus, a mere five year old, tore over to them, in a panic. He darted between the two, hiding behind them. Although, it was mainly Plucki he hid behind. The trio were close, like brothers, or as Blastus affectionately called them, his _freres grands_. Gumlittle and Plucki had picked up a great deal of French and they both loved Blastus to death. Plucki turned to the cub half his age and asked,

"What is it _frere petit_?"

Gumlittle broke in, "Yeah, who's trying to pick on you? Plucki and I'll clobber 'em!"

"It's my mama!"

Gumlittle winced. Fleuri was not someone he wanted mad at him and she wasn't even his mother! In fact, Gumlittle wouldn't want either of Blastus' parents mad at him. Blastus' mother was a florist who didn't seem to have any control of her temper whatsoever. She tried and she no doubt loved her son and children but sometimes it was hard to tell. Blastus' father, Vizzini, was a little better. He was one of the palace cooks but he was always a little disappointed his son chose not to follow his footsteps. Still, Gumlittle took a breath.

"Uh…what did you do?"

"Nothing! Mama wants to give me a bath!"

Plucki faltered, "A b…bath!"

Gumlittle made a face, "Ew! Poison!"

Blastus nodded, "Baths are bad for you! Hide me!"

Gumlittle and Plucki grinned, taking a hold of Blastus' arms and running out of the city, towards the woods. Blastus giggled, laughing like a loon. That was the best part of being the little one! He wasn't even running really. He had a firm grip on Plucki and Gumlittle's arms and they were pretty much carrying him. He grinned, hearing his mother calling his name as he and his friends vanished into the woods.

"Three…two….one!"

Blastus yelped as his two friends tossed him off a small tree branch. His surprised yelp turned to a happy cry as he landed in what he originally thought was a lake but he grinned when he saw it was a mud puddle that a lot of the boys in Gummadoon liked to play in. He waved up at his friends who grinned in response and jumped in after him.

Blastus, always the child and always the one to get the dirtiest first, jumped out and came back with a handful of pine needles and leaves. He threw them down on top of his two friends. They laughed and threw a handful of mud at him. He grinned, a gap toothed grin of a cunning cub and called to his friends, "I bet you I can get more leaves than you!"

The two other boys, never ones to turn down a dare, jumped out and tore past him, "I bet not!"

Blastus ran after them, calling, "No fair! Longer legs!"

The three cubs took off into the deeper woods, grabbing up handfuls of leaves and starting to throw them at each other. The dry leaves stuck to the mud like it was honey so before long, it looked like three little forest demons were running through the woods, instead of three cubs. Blastus, despite being shorter, had the most energy and before long he pulled ahead. Laughing, he called back,

"Catch me _maintenant_!"

Plucki, however, saw what was ahead, "Blastus! Stop!"

His warning came too late as the small cub ran smack into a leg. Falling onto his backside, he yelped,

"Tomie!"

Sure enough, it was a band of knights that the cub had run into. And not just any knight. Tomie, as Blastus called him, was Tomus, his mentor. Plucki and Gumlittle came into view, wincing. Tomus turned from where he stood, his face stern and serious. He pushed his rust colored hair back and regarded his trainee with a disapproving face.

"Sir Tomus!"

Plucki ran forward and pulled Blastus up. The small cub was grateful for it and Gumlittle and Plucki immediately came up with reasons for the current state, especially since they still had their uniforms on! Blastus wasn't the only one in trouble. Coming up from behind Tomus were two unicorns, each carrying another knight. Upon seeing the cubs, they both dismounted.

The older two cubs winced as they recognized their own mentors.

Sir Valei was Plucki's and he didn't look too happy. He was one of the higher ranking knights, actually in the blue rank. He was a tall gummi, with light tangerine fur and blood red hair. But he was also one of the few knights that had an eye patch. It was the same shade as his hair and half covered his left eye. Valei was one of the oldest of the knights, and also one of the strictest, especially when it came to etiquette.

Gumlittle may well have been the easiest off. His mentor, Sir Quintus, was one of the younger knights; Gumlittle was his first squire while both Valei and Tomus had taught many a squire and page. Quintus was a sky blue shade with long neon blue hair that he kept tied back in a low ponytail. He was the yellow rank, while Tomus was red and Valei was blue. However, even naïve Quintus didn't look happy.

"Explanation, Sir Plucki," came Valei's deep voice. Plucki winced,

"Uh…we, uh…you see…"

"They was saving me!" came Blastus' young voice.

Plucki nodded with fervor, "Y..yeah! That's what we were doing!"

Quintus fought to hold in a laugh. "From what?"

Gumlittle and Plucki exchanged grins. They might get away with this-

"From a bath! Mama trying to poison me!"

Uh...strike that. Plucki and Gumlittle hit their foreheads. Oy, Blastus was way too honest!

Blastus spied his two friends' expressions, "What?"

"Well, that explains a lot…" Tomus mused although he had to smile, despite the situation. He fixed his sights on the three children who chose that moment to run but not back the way they came. They plowed through the knights, grabbing Blastus as they went and darting between the unicorns' legs. The animals in response, whinnied, throwing their front legs up, panicked. The three cubs took off at a run, only to be stopped cold by a

"BLASTUS ARAUMAND GUMMI! _Ne pas me faire vous appelle encore, le jeune ours_!"

Blastus slid to a stop as his mother made her way through the branches. His two friends froze behind him. But despite the anger on Fleuri's face, Plucki chuckled,

"Araumand?"

Blastus sent him a harsh glare, pouting. "_Tu fermes en haut_." He turned to his mother and took on his pouty and cute face, moaning, "Mama! _Je ne veux pas un bain ! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'un !_"

"_Gum comme mon témoin que vous faites ! Vous regarde_ !"

Plucki spoke out, on his friend's behalf, "Lady Fleuri, please ease up! We were just playing…"

Fleuri's glare stopped him short. "You are in zeep trouble too, Plucki…Gumlittle…"

The two boys exchanged looks. Fleuri growled and turned to her son,

"_Quand vous avez des ennuis, ces deux sont toujours tout près_." She turned her head and called behind her, "Ashlei! Gadi!"

Plucki froze as Ashlei, his mother, walked through the trees, followed by Gadi, Gumlittle's father. Plucki and Gumlittle tried to give them a sheepish grin but it wasn't helped by the fact that their knight mentors chose then to enter and tell what else had happened. Gadi stormed forward and looked at Gumlittle right in the eyes,

"Gumlittle Carrum Gummi, you better start explaining."

"Uh, well, Dad, you see…uh, we were helping and then this happened and…the next thing…oh, uh what was the question again?"

Plucki met his mother with his innocent look but it wasn't working this time,

"PLUCKI LITHIUM GUMMI! Look at you!"

"Moooomm!"

Gumlittle, despite his father's glare of disapproval, and Blastus, despite how close his mother was to turning him over her knee right there, burst out laughing,

"LITHIUM!"

Plucki whirled and gave both a dark growl and look, "Call me that and die."

"Call you what…Lithi?"

Plucki picked up a clump of mud and threw it. Blastus ducked but it soared past and nailed Valei right in the face. Plucki winced and both he and Gumlittle tore to Blastus, picking him up, "Actually, a bath sounds real good right now."

They ran back towards the city while Blastus whined,

"_Non_, I'm allergic to soap!"

"Then we shall die together!"

_:Present:_

_Gummadoon_

"…and so in exchange for their bravery, they were entrusted with the safety of their clan and city and guided it into peace for the rest of their days."

Cubbi grinned and Plucki shut the book. The Gummadoon knight smirked at the cub's eyes. Oh how he loved to see the cubs' eyes light up whenever he or one of the others broke into one of their stories. The squires adored it so every week, when the training and dinner was done; they'd gather in the sitting room and tell all the stories of their battles to the little trainees.

Plucki pushed Cubbi back onto the bed, tweaking his nose, "And now this little knight needs to get some sleep."

Cubbi smiled, faintly. Plucki was so casual about it that Cubbi felt silly being embarrassed. His dreams had dulled a lot and when they did come, before he could even yell out, Plucki was right there. It was like he was psychic or something. Still, Cubbi supposed he should have been able to cope with the dreams on his own…

"Sir Cubbi…what did I tell you?"

Plucki pulled Cubbi into his arms and started on his sweet spot again, saying softly,

"Lad, even the strongest of warriors lean on another at times. We all do it here."

"All of you?"

"yes, all of us."

"Even you? Gumlittle? Blastus? Ram-"

"Yes, all of us. We're all family here, lad. Ramsei and the others are like my best cousins. Blastus and Gumlittle are my brothers. And all you boys are all our sons."

"Really?"

"Yes, we stand by one another, no matter what."

"So…"

"We're never alone, lad. Tell me, what is the sound of one knight on the battlefield?"

"Uh…"

"Nothing. With only one knight to an army, there is no battle, nor no army. Only with a lot of people working together can there be victory. That is our strength. Not in standing alone but in standing together."

Cubbi nodded, "I think I understand." Plucki smiled and rubbed the boy's back until sleep overwhelmed the cub,

"In time you'll see, little one. In time."

_Miles from Gummadoon_

Lady Bane laughed and whirled around, letting her long skirt and black hair flare out around her, like a ripple of color. Her voice echoed through the room, vibrating off the tiles and stone. She danced about the room, happy as she had been since she had truly been young. This spell was not like the other spell which disguised age with youth. No, this was truly turning back the clock.

"And what better way to celebrate than with a little spell practicing?"

And she knew the perfect victims. Flipping through her spell book, she went over a few diseases. Disease spells were great practice because she could direct them to be lethal, to attack all or few or pretty much anything else she wished. She wanted to make those gummi knights and especially that child suffer but because he had suffered a sorcery inflicted illness before, she knew they'd be suspicious if she hit him. Besides, the way to fall an army was through the leaders. She needed to examine the way the knights and squires worked together and lived together. This could be done with a mild illness spell and then she could decide where to go from there.

"hmm…yes, this is perfect."

Cubs' Fever…a rather semi-common illness that had not been completely extinguished from Gummadoon. It would be not too uncommon. However, she wanted to try its serious form first. Any fool could cast a mild spell. This illness hit the older harder. Looking over her choices, she smiled as she selected her victim. Not only would he serve her purpose for a harder form of the illness but he was hardly unimportant to the knights. She grinned and released the first wave of her new magic:

" Fly from here, waves of Cubs Fever. Instill your pain and agony in one alone. One I desire. Sir Blastus, child adult of Gummadoon, fall victim to their pain. "

That said and done, she sat back to view her results.

_Gummadoon_

Blastus had been tossing and turning for hours on end. Looking over at his clock, he winced. He would have to get up for training and the other duties in less than three hours and sleep was just not coming. The pain had hit suddenly and swiftly at about midnight. It was a similar pain. One he had felt as a child. He tried to ignore it. Had he been younger, he would have complained to Plucki that he didn't feel good rather than go to sick bay willingly.

But this pain was too harsh, too powerful.

He stumbled to his feet and leaning against the wall, he walked down to sickbay where Sarrika was on duty. Given his hatred of medical exams, she was rightly stunned by his entrance and then alarmed by how he shook and how red his face was. Jumping up to rush to him, he'd only time to mutter,

"_Tres mal_…I don't feel good…"

Before he collapsed.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sir Blastus!" Sarrika barely caught the sickly knight before he fell to the floor.  
Too early for others to be up, she managed him to an examination cot, one left over still from the great battle which she was still tending the effects of. Young Tavi was complaining of headaches not five hours ago. But she had no time for the smaller ails at the moment.

Sarrika tried getting any response from the fallen knight but he had completely succumbed to whatever was attacking his body, and it didn't look good. A cursory examination confirmed her budding fear. Oh Gum… Not Cub's Fever! Medicine alone may not be able to help Sir Blastus. She hated to do it but left him in the infirmary while she ran to wake the Gummadoon Council. This was terrible!

Tavi saw Sarrika streak out of the infirmary like her fur was on fire. Or, actually, like someone else's fur was on fire. Curious, and not having any sleep tonight for the dull pounding in her head, she crept up to see what might be going on.  
There lay Blastus, prone, moaning softly, and not looking well at all.  
What can I do? she thought, wracking her brains for some hint. Her headache vanished at this new threat, she tried to figure out how she could help. She had no medical training, nor any healer's knowledge. She was just a kid! But a kid who wanted to help. That's gotta count for something! Well, Sarrika musta gone to tell somebody or get some help. She'd go to the council or the knights. She could go and wake whoever Sarrika didn't go find, but which was it?  
A funny prickly warm sensation traveled through her body and suddenly she saw Sarrika talking to Councilor Berrybottom. It was a little disorienting, but the vision vanished and she had her answer. Not questioning how it happened, Tavi raced up to the level where the knights' rooms were.


	18. Chapter 18

Cubbi slept but it was not a real deep sleep; his thoughts were still on what had happened and he thought… how could he have let Toni talk him into doing that. Cubbi moved in his bed as he slept, he tossed and turned to find his comfortable place in the bed. He had been sleeping in this bed in the room near Plucki's room for a while but still he was scared living away from the home he knew.

Tavi paused as she headed out, hearing the sickly knight in the infirmary. Her sensitive nature took over and she slowly walked back in, poking her head in. Tavi saw Blastus was out cold; he was sweating and moaning in pain, she knew he needed comfort. She also saw the vision of the healer talking to now her aunt in addition to Berrybottom, she could see she was relaying the news of his illness, and even she was shocked. She had learned years prior how to read lips and saw Sarrika's confirmed diagnosis, Cub's Fever. Tavi as she saw this vision brought over a cold compress and put it on Blastus' forehead; she couldn't do much but lent comfort to the gummi knight. She knew Cubbi would soon find out also and she worried for him.

Tavi then got a vision of the cub, her friend as if he slept an uncomfortable sleep; he was not ill but she knew from her experiences recently he might be having a night terror, she herself had one and was walking about the quiet halls of Gummadoon to get sleepy, she didn't want to wake anyone and hoped sleep would come her way. She knew now seeing the knight ill in sick bay it may be a while before she would be able to nap or sleep for a while, or at least till Sarrika returned to care for the sick gummi knight. She then also wondered who else would fall under this as she knew once one caught it, it would spread fast.

Her small amount of care seemed to make little difference although she supposed it shouldn't have surprised her. After all, she had no knowledge of healing arts, none at all. She could feel the harsh fever even without touching him. It scared her. She had known the knights almost since she born and she had never seen one submit, not like this. She bit her lip and decided to follow up on her first idea and go and wake the other knights. Or at the very least: Plucki and Gumlittle.


	19. Chapter 19

Corvi was lost in a good book when he saw little Tavi in a near panic. He usually wasn't up this early but he got thirsty and had gotten up to get some juice. Not being able to go back to sleep, he'd gone to the library for a little bit. It was a few hours left to sunrise though so the palace was silent for the most part. Except for little Tavi rushing up the stairs. He set his book down on the side table and called up to her, "Tavi?"

The small girl spun around and ran down to the first floor.

"Corvi! I gotta get the knights up, somethin's wrong, Sarrika went and woke the COUNCIL!"

That put Corvi on edge. For a medic to go and get the council, especially at this time…it was bad. He knelt to Tavi's level. "Okay, calm down, Tavi. Now, tell me what gives."

"Blastus is really sick…he looks BAD!"

Corvi felt his heart stop and then speed up. Blastus was his mentor…no, more than that. Over the years, Blastus had become like a second father to the squire, especially after his own father was killed in combat when he was nine. More than that, Blastus had been there every time he needed him, whether he needed a guiding mentor or a playmate.

"How…how sick?"

"Sick enough Sarrika left him alone to go get the council! We needa get the other knights up!"

Corvi didn't deny that but he led her to the wall where he touched a small carving in the stone. A small doorway opened up. He had to duck to get in but Tavi was just fine. Once inside, they were met with a series of tunnels, passages, stairs and trapdoors. Tavi about panicked and headed back out when Corvi snagged her arm and pointed up one. "That'll end in a door that opens in Gumlittle's left wall. Go wake him. I'll go and find Plucki."

"How do you know it'll go there?"

"I've got Gummadoon's blue prints here." He pointed to his head. "Now go. It'll get you there a ton faster."

Tavi regarded the older gummi curiously but she did what he said and started up the stairs. She noted that these stairs were a ton steeper than the others. It was obviously made to get someone somewhere faster than usual. She suspected they might be emergency exits, created when the city was first built, for evacuation purposes. In any event, it certainly helped!

Arriving at her destination, she didn't even bother opening it quietly. She slammed the wall opening wide open and screamed,

"GUMLITTLE ! GET UP!"

Corvi tore up his own flight of stairs, urging his feet to go faster. He didn't know how sick his mentor was or even what he had but he knew that if Sarrika had, one, left a patient alone in sickbay then it was beyond serious. She made it her policy to never leave a sick gummi alone, for even a second. She always found someone to stay with them if she had to dart out. So the fact that she had left him alone made his heart go at the speed of a unicorn's hooves.

Secondly, she had woken the council. Corvi could only remember one time when they had woke the council and that had been when Illsi and Aldi had caught Fire Plague. He'd only been about five years old but he remembered that clearly. Blastus and the other knights had left to fight Zorlock and they had only been gone three days when first Aldi then Illsi had fallen ill. Sarrika had gotten the council then because of the threat of epidemic. Whatever Blastus had, it had to be contagious for Sarrika to get the council.

Corvi reached the top and pushed the wall in. He found Plucki easily. The knight was fast asleep. He hated to wake him but he needed to. He fumbled for the lamp and turned it on as high as it would go.

"Plucki! Wake up!"

"No improvement Sarrika?"

"Are you certain-"

"Yes, without a doubt." Sarrika bit her lip and wiped down Sir Blastus' face with cold water. He only trembled in response and rolled over, trying to get more comfortable and attempting to dull the pain no doubt. She was mixing up any herbal remedies she could think of to try but unfortunately, Sir Blastus was allergic to the main ingredient in the most commonly used potion so she was having to improvise.

Berrybottom added, "But if I remember right, didn't all our current knights catch Cubs Fever in their youth?"

"Yes, they did."

"How could he catch it twice?"

"I…I…I don't know, Councilor. I honestly don't know."

"Will he live?"

"I can't say."

"Well, I'd appreciate some answers, milady."

Sarrika turned and found herself met with Corvi, Tavi and Gumlittle and Plucki. The two knights had obviously just found out about their fellow knight being in sick bay. They had on their night slacks and their housecoats but no shoes. And judging by their faces and the swift way they entered, they knew little but that Blastus was sick. Plucki met Sarrika's eyes,

"What's going on?"

The medic responded softly, "Cubs' Fever."


	20. Chapter 20

"That's impossible." Gumlittle cried in disbelief.  
"True, but here our fellow gummi lies afflicted with that very illness."  
Spinwillow hated admitting it also but what more could be said?  
"But…" Plucki was also at a loss. What could have brought this on? NO cub had the fever lately! He remembered well what happened when he, Blastus, and Gumlittle caught it… "Councilor Berrybottom, your wife treated Sir Blastus when we were cubs. It was very hard on him because of his allergy. What of now? Will he pull through?"  
Deathly still lay the room as Tavi and Corvi absorbed the cold and frightened words of Sir Plucki.  
"We… can't say. I'm sorry."  
"No! What do you mean you don't know? You're the Gummadoon Council, aren't you? Aren't you?" Corvi demanded, a new terror building.  
"Gumlittle…" Flurryfeather indicated the distraught squire.  
With a nod, Sir Gumlittle took Corvi by the arm. "Lad… We'll do everything we can. He's strong. He wants to live. C'mon. Standing here bellowing won't help. He needs his rest." With such gentle urgings, the big gummi knight led Corvi away.  
"Aunt Toffi, something's wrong, isn't there?" Tavi felt certain. Felt as sure as she'd been about anything.

Councilor Wooddale, Toffi to her niece, nodded gravely.  
"We have no means of determining from what source this illness came?" Spinwillow asked.  
"Why don't you use your magic?" Tavi suggested, impatient.  
The Council turned to Tavi. Flurryfeather answered. "Child, we can't heal with magic. You know that."  
"Yes I know but can't ya use it to find the source?"  
The adults looked at one another and blinked.  
Wooddale replied, "We could try."  
"Finally! What do we do first?" Eager to help, Tavi wrung her hands.  
"You? Nothing. You're a bit young to start at the top, don't you think?"  
Flurryfeather's head tilted to one side, regarding the gummi girl.  
It wasn't meant to be rude but Tavi took immediate offense. "But I wanna help! I AM helping!"  
"Sir Plucki," Berrybottom interrupted. "Perhaps Tavi could help you look up the medical records Sarrika keeps. We must know who has never had Cub's  
Fever and keep them away from anyone who has had contact with Sir Blastus. Including you, Tavi. You might be contagious, and don't tell us you didn't go in. We're fairly sure you did. Can't keep away when others need help." He smiled gently.  
Tavi blushed, then gulped. She did, and they were right there. The last thing she wanted was to spread the fever to others.  
"Come." Sarrika waved the two on ahead of her, toward the back of the clinic, where she kept her meticulous records.

Sir Ramsei heard the shouting but he'd been up late after a lecture from Sir Plucki. He did not need to be reminded never again to say the 'b-word' to the cubs. Silly. Silly reaction from them, and silly reaction from the young cubs. He simply didn't get it. Being clean was part of being a knight. The cubs should embrace it as part of their training. And the other knights should not laugh it off.  
Ramsei sighed, knowing he couldn't ignore the commotion outside, just as he could not ignore that he'd never had cubs of his own and therefore little  
experience with children. Except for Aldi… He sat up, trying not to think of the loss, nor the fact there could be no one to blame but himself. After all, he was as set on going after Zorlock as Plucki, and left his sister and nephew -- unknown sick -- to stand by his brother-in-law. It was supposed to be a day of triumph, returning with the news that they'd finally imprisoned the terrible wizard. Only… No. He would never feel truly triumphant again. Never again.  
But there was trouble afoot. Sir Ramsei pushed on his boots and stamped out, ready to demand the meaning of the early raised voices, when he burst into the hall and saw absolutely no one around. A brow quirked at the oddity, he headed down. The Council might know what was about.

It seemed that nearly everyone over the age of 5 had had Cub's Fever, thank Gum. Plucki was beginning to feel a tad easier about the whole situation. There weren't too many cubs under 5 and most of those weren't around the knights. Only Maci of the pages and he could be stopped from coming over, or if he happened to get sick, at least he was young enough to overcome it.  
Tavi looked up with a great sigh. "Is that all of the records? We only got about ten names on the list."  
"Yes. This may not be so bad." Plucki ruffled her hair, trying not to think of Blastus sick. Anything but that.  
"Good, cuz I really need to talk to Cubbi. Am I off quarantine then?" She put her hands to her hips.  
Sarrika inhaled sharply. Plucki's eyes got big. Cubbi…  
Sarrika spoke it. "Do you know, Sir Plucki? Has he had Cub's Fever?"  
After everything the cub had already been through! Plucki's teeth ground. "No. I don't know. But we'd better find out."


	21. Chapter 21

Cubbi slept still but after all he had been through he was still not feeling quite comfortable enough to tell his mentor now. Cubbi opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of the room were he now called home. He thought how much had happened to him in the last few months and the changes in his life that he was going through to make his dream of becoming a full Gummi Knight. As he laid there holding his teddy bear that he had since he was a very young cub, he looked at it, surprised as long as he had it, it was still looked quite good, loved and a little worn but still in good shape. He still was thinking as he heard his door open and the light of the hallway beaming into his sleepy eyes. As Cubbi squinted to keep the bright light out of his eyes, he heard a voice. "Cubbi, are you awake?"

Cubbi instantly recognized it; it was Plucki. "Yes P-P-Plucki?" He was scared that he would get in trouble for being awake so late in the night. As Cubbi looked, he noticed that Plucki was in his robe and sleeping clothing, Cubbi looked puzzled, wondering if something was wrong.

"Cubbi I need to ask you a question, before you came to live here and do your knight training, do you remember if you have ever had "Cub's Fever?"" Cubbi looked puzzled at the question; he had colds and many such cub hood illnesses but he looked confused at the question Plucki had just asked him.


	22. Chapter 22

"Cub's Fever?"

Plucki sat on the cub's bed, "Yes, Cub's Fever."

Cubbi shrugged "I dunno, never heard of it. Grammi mighta but she never told me."

Plucki closed his eyes; that was the answer he had been dreading. Cubbi was especially at risk if he had never even heard of the illness. That meant that it had probably not been around the Glen for several generations. If Cubbi caught it now, then it could be a worse case than any of the other squires or pages who had a slight advantage.

"Plucki?"

The knight turned and was met with a cub's overly concerned eyes. "Why do you ask, Plucki? What's goin' on?"

Plucki smiled, faintly, and gently ruffled the boy's short hair. "You're too smart, little lad." Cubbi pouted at him, puffing out his lower lip. The defiant look in his eyes said plainly "don't call me little." Plucki chuckled low in his throat and stroked the cub's cheek, something he had taken to doing whenever he had something serious to discuss. "Blastus caught a strain of it. It's fairly serious with adults and cubs can catch it easy so we want to try and prevent an outbreak if we can."

Realization shimmered in Cubbi's eyes and he nodded "Oh…"

"Gumlittle and I need to stay with Blastus, lad, to help him anyway we can."

Cubbi nodded, not complaining at all. "Will he die?"

Plucki sighed but he never lied. Not to a cub, not to anyone and he wouldn't lie to Cubbi. "We can't say Cubbi. We'll try as hard as we can and if I know Blastus, he's too stubborn to succumb to this. But…"

"…you can't promise it?"

"No, Cubbi, I'm afraid I can't."

Cubbi bit his lip and Plucki smiled. "Gumlittle and I are going to stay with him and help him out. I'm going to turn you boys over to Ramsei for a bit. Can you hang in with him as mentor for a few days?"

Cubbi nodded "Just help Blastus."

"Good lad."

"Cubs Fever!" Ramsei couldn't believe this…that illness was nearly wiped out! It was almost unheard of! It had been more common when he was younger but that had been a while ago. The last real outbreak they'd had had been when he, Plucki and the others had been cubs. He and Plucki had been about twelve. To hear of a comeback of it --and it first showing in an adult Blastus' age!-- was unbelievable.

Councilor Tosslewind nodded, solemnly, "Afraid so. Sarrika has confirmed it."

Ramsei frowned, almost angrily but there was concern in his normally stoic eyes. "Any word on how bad he is?"

"Sir Plucki and Gumlittle said they were going to stay with him. They'll be over quarantine in a few days but you know how they are with one another."

Ramsei nodded and a half smile broke through his face. Everyone knew how close those three were. Heck, Aldi had called them "Unca" as well as him, although they weren't technically related. Ramsei sighed at the memory. It had been Papa, Mama, Uncle Rams, Unca Little and Unca Blast'a. Ecri and Yaci had come in as squires about the time Aldi died and Aldi had become pretty good playmates with them. Ramsei mentally shook his head. Yaci was gone now too, dead. Ecri…well, he might as well have been dead too. Ever since the battle, the knight had kept quiet. He did what he was meant to do and then some. He threw himself into his duties and neither Blastus nor any of the others had managed to con a single word out of him. Every time Ramsei saw him, he got an empty face, blood shot eyes and all in all, a knight with no life left within him. He had discussed Ecri a few times with Plucki. The Gummi Captain was very close to ordering him to see a mind healer but he didn't want to force him into it if he could help it.

"-amsei?"

The knight shook himself out his thoughts, "Yes councilor?"

"You might want to discuss some things with Plucki. Don't enter sick bay. We don't want you becoming a carrier but see what our Captain plans to do."

"Of course." The knight turned and headed out of the room. He walked past some of the squires' rooms and past Blastus' empty quarters. Knights had more than bedrooms; they typically had small little homes called their quarters although the blue ranking knights' quarters were usually big enough to be called their own wing. Ramsei had a small kitchen, bedroom, sitting and living room in his quarters. His senior knights had larger ones. But Blastus' quarters were usually well lit by this time. Seeing the doorway dark and lifeless made him shiver mentally.

Ramsei stuck his head in the room across from Blastus' quarters, or one of the rooms. Flynn and Corvi had their room right across from their mentor. Flynn was still asleep and the knight decided he best not disturb the cub yet. Not until Plucki gave orders of what to do in any event. Glancing in Corvi's room, he saw the preteen was already up.

"Corvus?"

Corvi turned, as he always did when he was called but he was quicker when they used his real name. Seeing it was Ramsei, he relaxed. The blue knight always called him Corvus. He was so formal…he called everyone by their real name. He was always Corvus; Toni was called Antonius by Ramsei every time. Even the pages were called their real names, like Dennus.

Corvi mentally shook his head at the knight's dark eyes. Ramsei used to be a lot, well…warmer. When Corvi was five, before Aldi had died, Ramsei had been the one that had given Blastus the idea for his nickname, although unintentionally. Corvi bit his lip at the thought. As much as the name humiliated him, he'd have given anything at that moment to hear Blastus affectionately call him "my little lamb."

"What are you doing up, Corvus?"

"I heard about Blastus" came the cub's simple answer. "You expect me to go back to sleep after that?"

Ramsei just nodded, "Staying up and worrying won't help matters at all, Corvus." He didn't mean to sound scolding or stern. He could understand why Corvi would be the most concerned of the squires. He depended on Blastus the most especially in the past three years, since the cub's father Sir Gustav had been killed in battle.

Corvi just nodded, "Don't tell me how to feel or act. Just keep me updated, Sir Ramsus."

"That I can do."

"Good."

Ramsei decided it best to leave the cub be. Corvi normally was very mature and well behaved but when he was worried, as he was now, he got snappy, cranky and sometimes downright mean. Ramsei normally would have told the boy to march himself down to the stables and start cleaning for his attitude but given the situation, he let it pass.

Corvi waited and when Ramsei had closed the door behind him, the teen threw himself on his bed, tears clouding his vision. He dug under his pillow and found a stuffed animal he had taken comfort in for about three years, although it was always in private. Blastus had given it to him the night his father had passed away, after he'd taken him back to the palace. Ironically, his mother had been in labor with his youngest brother, Cori, at the time.

_:Flashback:_

_Three Years Ago_

"Go 'way! Leave me alone!"

Corvi buried his face under his pillow, choking on fresh sobs building up in his throat. He didn't want to see anyone right now. He didn't want to be reminded of the life going on outside his chamber's door. He didn't want to remember the brother being born that very moment without a father. He didn't want to revisit the scene that kept repeating itself throughout his mind.

He'd entered the battle field to help, in any way that he could. The knights were having difficulties. His father had fought valiantly and Corvi remembered secretly cheering him on, watching for the time when his father and his mentor, Blastus, would help Plucki and the others to fall this villain. He imagined the victories, the cheers…

They never came.

His father had fallen right in front of him, blood pooling on the normally green grass. At first, Corvi had thought that his father was playing dead to distract the enemy and perhaps he was going to rise back up and attack. However, as the attack had worn on, he had never moved. It had taken Corvi up until Blastus and Ramsei had come over and brushed his father's eyes shut to realize his father had been killed.

"Corvi?"

The cub drew his face from his pillow, tears blurring his vision. He wanted to be left alone, to cry alone. Yet, at the same time, he wanted some comfort. His mother was in labor with his last sibling or she would have been right by his side. He longed for someone to give him comfort and yet at the same time, he wanted to be left to his tears.

Blastus sat down on the cub's bed and stroked the boy's long golden hair. Corvi looked at him, tears still staining his cheeks. Blastus smiled, gently, and rubbed the cub's face with one of his fingers. Corvi grasped one of his mentor's fingers and whimpered, "Not fair. I want Daddy." He proceeded to burst into fresh tears and having no place available to wipe his nose, he smeared it on Blastus' arm.

Blastus made no reaction to the motion and instead patted his lap, "Come here, _petit celui_."

Corvi crawled over into his mentor's lap and laid his head onto his shoulder, crying. Blastus cradled the boy's head and started to stroke his long golden locks again. The cub started to scream and wail, saying "Why, Blastie? WHY? It's not fair! Daddy was supposed to be there when I got knighted. Daddy was supposed to be there with Mama RIGHT NOW! WHY!"

Blastus couldn't give an answer to that that the cub would accept or appreciate. The fact was simply: death wasn't fair and the cub was right. It wasn't fair that the cub had to lose his father. But the fact remained that it had happened and there was nothing more to do except deal with it and try to move on. That was hard for even an adult to do, let alone a child.

"Don't go Blastie!"

Blastus was jerked from his thoughts by the cub's tearful plea. He looked down and the cub met his eyes with tear filled ones. "Go? What do you mean, little lamb?" he said softly, using his nickname for the cub. Corvi buried his face deeper into the knight's shoulder, sobbing. He dug his claws into Blastus' arm, as deep as he could.

"Don't go away like Daddy did! Don't leave me too!"

Blastus was stunned. No wonder the cub was clinging to him so. He was afraid, not surprising, that Blastus would die too. After all, the cub's father had been a knight and he had gotten killed. Blastus was the sole other male figure in the boy's life and over the years, since the boy had become his very young page at three years, they'd gotten extremely close. Corvi looked to Blastus as a second father and the knight knew it. He tilted the boy's head up, talking to him gently,

"Little lamb, Blastie's not leaving."

Corvi buried his face into Blastus' chest. Blastus gently turned the cub's head, "I'll be here as often as I can be, little lamb." Corvi nodded, wiping at his eyes. Blastus grinned at him, "_Mais_, when I can't be, you hang onto this, alright?" Blastus drew a small package out of his knapsack, something he'd picked up when he'd headed back to the palace.

Corvi took the small box, blinking at Blastus. "It's yours, little lamb. Open it up."

Corvi ripped the paper off, reaching into the box. He removed a small black lamb, stuffed with feathers, a rarity for play toys. He stared at Blastus and the French knight grinned and thumbed the boy's nose. "A little lamb for my little lamb."

_:Present:_

"Plucki?"

The Gummadoon Captain turned at the voice at the doorway. Sarrika smiled faintly; it was obviously a struggle to do so in the current situation but she was trying to keep her spirits up. Plucki and Gumlittle had promptly glued themselves to Blastus' bedside, not that it surprised her any. When they'd gotten sick the first time, only by putting their beds side by side could she even keep them in bed! Plucki and Gumlittle hadn't caught serious cases but because Blastus had been allergic, it didn't help.

"Ramsei is here. He wants to know what you plan to do."

Plucki turned to Blastus, rubbed the younger knight's forehead with a wet cloth and got up, telling Gumlittle to watch Blastus for him. He headed to the doorway and inquired, "You've heard Ramsei?"

"Yes, Captain." Ramsei's eyes were full of concern "How is he?"

"Bad."

Ramsei nodded, squeezing his eyes shut for a brief moment. "What do you wish me to do?"

"Gumlittle and I need to stay with Blastus. Can you take over for a few days? Guide the squires."

"I'll do that, Plucki."

Plucki nodded, faintly, but upon hearing Blastus turn over in agony, he vanished back inside and the door shut in Ramsei's face.

Ramsei faced the squires, his face serious. The commotion had woken the boys and it seemed pointless to get them back to sleep. Most of the boys had questions and all of them wanted to know why their mentors weren't going to be available for a while. He'd told the boys that to make it safer for them and the knights that they better go home until Blastus was better. They would come for training of course but it would be best for them to spend the nights at home. The one exception was Cubbi, simply because his home was too far away.

"Will Blastie be okay?" Flynn looked ready to cry.

"He'll be fine, Flynn. But you boys are to listen to me until Plucki and the others are back in commission. Is that understood?"

He got nods from Corvi, Toni, Flynn, Martinni….wait a minute! "Boys, where's Cubbi?"

The squires exchanged glances and shrugged. Ramsei growled under his breath. It wasn't even seven yet and he'd already lost one of the boys! Suppressing the urge to curse, he turned to Corvi. "Corvus, you're in charge of getting them breakfast and off to tutoring. I'll see if I can track down the rogue one." The teen nodded and gently ushered the cubs towards the kitchen.

Ramsei watched them leave before turning his attention to possible areas the cub might have run off to. He knew it wasn't sick bay because if Plucki had seen the cub in there, there would have been a lecture going on that Gum herself could hear. He thought a moment and then checked the squires' playroom. No luck. He chanced a glance outside and decided to try the training field, knowing all too well of the cub's love and passion for becoming a knight. But that was a no-show as well. He was about to head back inside when he heard a fierce whinny from the stables.

The scene that greeted him was almost enough to make him fall to the ground laughing. Cubbi was clinging to one of the unicorn's lead ropes but the stallion had lifted him completely off the ground! The persistent cub however wasn't about to give up and used the situation to straddle the stallion's neck, bringing its cries to a halt.

"What are you doing, Sir Cubbi?"

The cub turned and was immediately defensive. "I'm helping! Blastus could well be dyin' and Plucki's gotta stay with him. If I can't help him in sick bay then I'll help him any other way I can." His eyes narrowed "And I mean that with every speck of spunk I got."


	23. Chapter 23

Though the scene humored him, Sir Ramsei never let laughter ruin a good disciplinary action. Unlike his fellows. They often laughed too often, too quick. The thought of being so lax often put a sour peel on his face. And yet, often times, they were right in doing so. Just as Cubbi was right to work. Unlike the others worrying and crying, the lad was showing a maturity he didn't think existed in the cub, or any cub. Except Aldi…  
Berating himself mentally for making any such comparison, Ramsei sighed. "Plucki has much to teach you, squire. About stallions," And he grabbed the lead rope to lower Cubbi to the ground. He patted the unicorn's neck and it calmed. "and other things. Do you know his name?"  
"Sure. Plucki's steed's named after his dad's. He told me." Defiant, Cubbi's chin stuck out. Still hadn't forgiven Sir Ramsei for trying to keep him out of the fight against Zorlock. "His name's Sharpsight."  
"Then use it. And maybe then he won't be so disagreeable to you." Handing Cubbi the stable brush, Sir Ramsei turned about and hid a silent smirk.

Corvi crept just near to the clinic to hear the awful bustle of nervous physicians and knights. It made him feel sick, and wanting to hate the world. What if Sir Blastus didn't make it? What if it was happening all over again?  
"Stop it!" he hissed at himself. "Yer not helping anything! Get a grip. You gotta do what Ramsei said. Look after the others. Just… just be okay, Blastie. We need you back soon." Wiping at an errant tear in angry frustration, Corvi turned and ran, seeking something to do.

Meanwhile, Lady Bane plotted. Lady Bane stirred and stewed. Lady Bane made herself some dinner.  
Sighing pleasantly at her reflection, her beautiful young face, the evil sorceress magically whipped up a small feast in anticipated celebration. Soon the Gummadoon's child-knight would be dead, after a lengthy and much deserved painful and agonies wait. Especially for his pitiful meddling comrades in arms! Cackling, the young-looking witch threw in a handful of garlic and smelled her brewing banquet. Soon, those wretched gummies would be bowing in mercy to her, and she would give none.

Councilors Flurryfeather, Spinwillow, Berrybottom, Wooddale, and Tosslewind convened in the quiet of the council chambers after Spinwillow guaranteed complete privacy by a special locking spell.  
"You've all heard from Sarrika." Wooddale said. "You know her opinion, and the only conclusion we may reach."  
"Sir Blastus wasn't out, wasn't around anyone with Cub's Fever. You can't catch it just out of nowhere." Tosslewind put in, making the point of what they had all come to realize. "It's magic. Devious magic."  
Berrybottom nodded. "Agreed."  
They did not speak of who or what could have done this. They all had a pretty fair idea. What mattered now, and what became the only topic of discussion, was how to combat Cubs' Fever now that it was decidedly magic-born. Little could be concluded, however. It was just so unheard of. Such disregard for life. Such malicious intent! Much shaking of heads ensued, as well as mutterings of the unknown.  
"There must be something. The Spell of Argus the Great?" Flurryfeather asked.  
"Only for children, and it requires six wizards, not five."  
"Couldn't we revert him to child form first and get it to work?"  
"No, no. It says clearly here that…"  
Tavi, listening in secret, was getting very frustrated. She could help. She KNEW she could. If they'd let her. But she didn't want to tell them her secret just yet. She didn't want anyone to know. Not yet. But… if it meant helping Sir Blastus, and they needed six wizards…  
She crept toward the group and touched the spell of locking, willing it away. She took a deep breath and went to her aunt's side. Amid the shocked faces of the council elders, Tavi focused only on Wooddale, her Aunt Toffi. She'd listen, right? She'd understand? She had to!  
"I heard you talking about helping Sir Blastus, and--"  
"Child, how did you get IN here? Why, this is.. It's…" Berrybottom sputtered.  
Wooddale calmed him with a raised hand. She silenced the others starting to speak with a mere look. To Tavi, her little niece, she kneeled. Yes, she knew. Hard not to. If the others weren't so absorbed in other things of late, they'd have known, too. The power reeked off the cub like the smell of a rejuvenating bath. But Wooddale knew it was best to let the child speak her peace, be brave about bringing it up herself. To handle this budding force correctly may be the key in saving them all one day. "Yes, Tavi? What have you to say for yourself?" Quirking a brow at the cub in warning, Wooddale knew this was exactly the way to handle Tavi. For now.


	24. Chapter 24

Tavi would not take this sitting down as she kept the serious look of determination on her face. She knew if Sir Blastus died, along with his death it would possibly kill Corvi because she knew he was on the edge. Tavi also knew that the only way they could save Blastus life was to use the regress spell that would return him to childhood; he'd be in the body of a child but have the mind of his present day form.

If that's what they had to do, then they would.

Corvi sat picking at his food, trying desperately not to cry, wondering if he was soon going to be all alone in his life again, he'd lost his father and now it was looking like he was about to lose his mentor and second father. Corvi kept the pain inside but he kept thinking as he picked at his food, "WHY GUM, why are you doing this to me." Corvi ate very little, but he did eat, just to hide that he was very worried about his mentor.


	25. Chapter 25

He was also worried about his brothers and mother. His two brothers were starting to show up more, saying Mama needed more help lately. He could understand why. She had to run their small farm and raise two boys on her own, since his father was dead. His youngest brother, Cori, was going through the toddler years full force. No wonder she was at her wits' end. And judging by Morri's reports, she had a cold or something.

Just great.

Lady Bane growled under her breath. She should have figured they would have some way to counter magic with magic. Still, she supposed this gave her another chance to try a different spell. Perhaps one more subtle. She had many options. One thing she had always envied on Zorlock was his ability of possession. Perhaps, with this book of ancient spells, that was open to her as well.

Flipping through her pages, she discovered with delight that indeed it was! She was nearly giddy with excitement. But, who to try it out on? None of the important figures, too obvious. She thought over the gummies she had available before deciding to simply let the spell decide upon the one more vulnerable. Spells that did that would search one's soul. She would just have to figure out how she could use the gummi to her advantage later…

Cubbi's fingers ached but he kept it up. He'd finished brushing Sharpsight and had moved onto Sir Gumlittle and Sir Blastus' unicorns, Shadowspeed and Vite specifically. He wondered how much longer his hands would last. All he knew now was to brush back, brush back, brush back. He had to stand on his tiptoes to get near Shadowspeed's neck and the stretching was starting to get to his muscles but he didn't care.

By the time he finished with the last unicorn, he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He hadn't just done the main knights; he'd done all the unicorns he could. He'd had little trouble with them, it was just time consuming. He'd stopped briefly, at Sir Ramsei's insistence to get something to eat and drink. Now, as night fell the small pink cub wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He wasn't done yet though. The unicorns needed fresh water and grain for the night so Cubbi set out to the nearby aqueduct, where the knights gathered water for the stallions and mares and, if need be, refilled their canteens.

Filling up the bucket was like pulling teeth. He dropped it several times in the process and he stumbled when he carried it and filled the trough. Luckily, the knights had a big trough that they pumped into each individual stall. The boy nearly got there on his fifth trip only to lose his balance, spilling the water all over the ground. He growled through his teeth,

"Stupid, stupid gravity."

_Yelling at the dark isn't going to make it turn into day._

Cavin had told him that. Cubbi remembered that. Cavin had been telling him a little about being a page and then a squire. Whenever Cubbi had gotten frustrated at something, Cavin had remarked that comment to him. He'd said that his grandfather had taught him that. Cubbi had never really understood the phrase but rather than ask, he'd acted as if he did. However, now he was beginning to understand, a little. He had meant that Cubbi could complain all he wanted but it wouldn't change anything.

_:Flashback:_

_Two Years Ago_

"Cavin, are you done yet?"

"Not yet."

The boy pouted but sat by the fence, waiting. Cavin finished shoveling hay into a stall and then lifted his friend off the fence by the scruff of his neck. In the gummi culture that would usually mean that he was in trouble but among the two boys, it had become a gesture of brotherhood and affection. Similar to when Cubbi would climb onto Cavin's shoulders. Cubbi playfully laughed and Cavin set him up on one of his shoulders.

"Better?"

Cubbi smirked "Yeah…I can actually see things now."

Cavin walked out to the well and dipped the bucket down into the cool water at the bottom. Cubbi kept a firm grip on Cavin's shoulder. Had it been any earlier, he couldn't have because of the threat of being seen. However, with the day late, not many people were outside so Cavin figured it was safe to have the little gummi cub in view. In fact, the two friends had been getting ready to turn in for the night when Cavin had remembered he had to get a bucket of water for the next morning.

"Cavin, you carry the bucket different than Grammi."

The human boy smiled "Well, I'll carry it by the handle sometimes" He adjusted his hands so that he carried the bucket by the bottom. "This way is easier. I use the handle if I only have a little bit or I only have to go a little ways."

"Why?"

"Well, look Cubbi…" the boy moved the bucket to hold it by its handle. Water sloshed out as he walked. Cubbi nodded, feeling a little foolish. Cavin just smiled at him though. Cubbi shook his head, laughing. What was it about Cavin that always put him at ease? The human did. Cubbi used to think it was because that human boy was the first real friend he'd ever had but it was more than that.

There was a loyalty between them that Cubbi loved. He never doubted that Cavin would help him, never. Cavin had proved that a thousand times over, a million times over. In fact, the two had even made a pact with one another to never abandon each other. So far, nothing had ever come up where that was even tested but if it did come up, Cubbi had no doubts about what would happen.

In fact, the one thing that greatly disturbed the gummi boy was the realization that if it ever came to revealing their secrets, Cavin would rather die for treason than betray their word. That scared him. Cavin meant a great deal to him, like the big brother he'd never had. Laying his head against the human boy's, Cubbi just relaxed in the comfort. Before long, the late hour and relaxing scent of his best friend caused the gummi cub to drift off.

Cavin looked up at his best friend who'd leaned against his head. The boy looked pretty comfortable and relaxed so the human page let him be. He snuck up the stairs, being careful not to be seen. He poured the bucket into his bedside bowl, for washing his face and hands in the morning or for a drink in the night and gently picked Cubbi off his neck. The cub never moved. He laid the boy down in his bed before he pulled his boots off and laid down by the boy. Cavin loved this as much as Cubbi; Cavin had never had many friends, if any. His grandfather had raised him because his mother had died in labor and the first wave of the Black Plague killed his father. But as a result, he'd never really had any really close friends, not until Cubbi.

Curling up against the tiny gummi cub, he closed his eyes and savored it.

_:Present:_

Cubbi blinked away his homesickness and dipped the bucket into the water again, this time adjusting it so he carried it by the bottom. Some water still spilled out, most of it back on him, soaking his tunic front but the majority remained in the bucket. He had to stretch up on his tiptoes to pour it into the trough but the trough was slowly but assuredly filling up.

Back and forth, back and forth. His arms were starting to ache by the time he finally got it filled and climbed up to release it into the individual troughs. Luckily, that went without a hitch. It was getting down that required a little thinking. Cubbi finally just jumped, although he was a good ways up. He'd jumped out of trees higher but that was always into a swimming hole.

"Watch it shrimp."

Cubbi blinked when he found himself caught. A younger knight, yellow level, with wild black hair and dark green fur, was holding him and slowly lowered him to the ground. Age wise, the knight was young, probably in his early twenties, and had only recently been moved up from green to yellow ranking. He had a dark forest green patch on his chin, an old burn that was still healing. Cubbi couldn't recall his name though…

"Timothi, kiddo."

Cubbi blinked, "huh?"

"My name's Sir Timothi."

"I…I knew that."

"Sure you did." Came the casual reply. "You still working ,shrimp? Last I checked, the squires were to be heading home and to bed."

"I can't go home. It's too far to come back for training. And don't call me shrimp!"

"Okay, squirt. So, shouldn't you be heading into bed?"

Cubbi sighed "Yeah…I just wanted to get the grain out to the unicorns first."

Timothi eyed the boy curiously. When he'd been a squire, he'd have avoided work like the plague. Yet, this little one, and a new squire at that, was pouring himself into it. He eyed the boy's armband, on his left wrist and caught Plucki's seal. So…this was the Captain's new squire? Spunky one! He smiled at the lad though and offered him his canteen. "Least drink something."

Cubbi accepted it graciously; he was hot! Not to mention achy but he wasn't about to tell Timothi that. However, he did drain the canteen almost completely. Handing it back to Timothi, he wiped his mouth on his arm "Thanks, Sir Timothi."

"No problem. A word of advice, kid, next time you decide to work like Plucki, bring water."

Cubbi had to laugh at that. "Plucki works like this?"

"Heck yeah. You'd think were always in the middle of a war by the way he works. You're definitely his squire. Maybe they shoulda named you Spunki!"

"Ew, that's a GIRL'S name!"

Timothi just smirked at the lad, "Won't Sir Ramsei be a little irked you aren't in bed?"

Cubbi folded his arms, "He'll live. I told him I'd come in when I finished the work I was doing and I will."

Timothi smiled "So, you just have to do the grain?"

Cubbi nodded. Timothi took the boy by the arm and led him to a storage room, unlocking it with his key "You'll need someone to unlock it, spunky."

Cubbi blushed red in the cheeks "Oh…"

Timothi just ruffled his hair and said with a laugh "Have at it Spunky. I'll tell Ramsei where you are at least."

Cubbi was already caught up in the work and didn't hear a word he said.

"Any better?"

Gumlittle shook his head when he greeted Plucki. The Captain had gone to sick bay's wash room for a quick bath and came back out in shorts. Gumlittle greeted him with a sad, depressed face and just shook his head. "No, nothing. He hasn't had any dreams from what I can tell but he's in pain." As if to prove it, Blastus moaned and curled up deeper into ball.

Plucki stroked the knight's hair, "Don't you leave us Blastus, hear me?"

He got no answer.

The door was knocked on at that point. Little Tavi walked in, in her nightdress and a cloak. She looked nervous but determined. "Sir Plucki, Sir Gumlittle. How's Blastus?"

"Bad, lass."

Fidgeting, Tavi replied "The Council found out it's magic-born."

"Magic?"

She nodded. "Auntie said that we can try a spell to counteract it but there's no guarantee that it'll work. Said it was the Spell of Argus the Great, whoever he was."

Plucki and Gumlittle exchanged glances. They'd learned about that spell in tutoring and the boys would be coming upon the topic pretty soon. From what they knew of it, it was a spell to rid cubhood illness from a body but it was extremely complicated. Required a lot of chanting and concentration as well as six wizards, as some gummi cities had. However, Gummadoon had only five so how could they possibly cast it?

The door opened and the Gummadoon Council padded in, one at a time, Wooddale and Berrybottom being last. Wooddale waked over to her niece for a moment and smiled to her, giving her a few words of encouragement. Flurryfeather approached the ill Sir Blastus and touched his forehead, muttering a few words. A bright flash followed, one that made Gumlittle and Plucki shield their eyes. When the glow faded and they could see again, they recognized the spell: an age regression spell. Of course, if that was used then the spell of removal could be cast…but how with only five wizards? They watched the council for answers.

Wooddale held her hand out to Berrybottom who took it. Flurryfeather clasped his. Tosslewind took that hand and Spinwillow clasped that one. Shw paused and then turned to Wooddale's young niece. She stretched her older hand out and clasped the little hand of the seven year old sorceress-in-training. The little girl grabbed hold of her aunt's hand with her other hand.

If Plucki and Gumlittle weren't shocked before, they were now.

Toni pushed his way into his mother's house, half pouting. He hated the fact he had to go home. He hated going home. His mother fed him and clothed him but he got more affection from bugs than he did from her. She didn't even try. She hadn't wanted him and he knew it. She tried the best she could but it was hard when she never wanted children in the first place. Gumlittle was much more fun. Gumlittle would tell him stories, read to him, play with him…his mother did none of that.

"Mother, I'm home for a few days."

"Fine Antonius."

Toni sighed and trudged upstairs into his bedroom. It was bare as always. Toni pulled his stuffed fish from his knapsack and hugged it tight. Gumlittle had given it to him when he became his page and Toni clung to it. It was the only toy he had. He didn't dare tell the knights that though. His mother tried but she didn't want this or him and that wasn't her fault. There was nothing wrong with that. Not every gummi wanted children.

Still….Toni's father was never home. He'd been an unwanted surprise and his father only came home to see his mother. He would acknowledge him but there was no love between them and Toni knew it. Never would be. He sighed, dreading these next few days of boredom. He would help with the chores but that was about it. He and his mother wouldn't talk.

However, if Toni knew what was going to happen the next three days, he would have welcomed boredom but a certain spell saw evil potential in Toni's neglectful mother and meant to take full advantage of it. As Toni took his evening bath, Toni's mother left her eyes and Lady Bane looked out through her eyes. She spied Toni's armband, Gumlittle's seal imprinted on it thrown atop his squire uniform and she smirked…oh yes, this had MUCH potential.


	26. Chapter 26

"Antonius! Hurry up! You're a lazy cub, you know that?"  
Toni, startled, splished water out of the bath. "Uh... Okay!"  
And he thought they wouldn't be speaking! Frowning in concern over her unusual tone, he grabbed a towel and mopped up the splash. She'd never called him lazy before...  
It didn't end there. As soon as he stepped out of the washroom, there she stood, hands on her hips.  
"You call that clean? You're worthless lately. I can't count on you to help with anything, get it done the way it should be done." With a blustery sigh, she twirled about, her skirts swirling at her ankles, and down the hall she marched.  
Stunned, Toni couldn't help the flush of his cheeks. He sniffed himself, checked his hands. And he thought, I guess I could have done a better job...

_:In Gummadoon:_

Plucki and Gumlittle kept their mouths shut. They'd ask later why Tavi, a mere apprentice, was helping to cast a difficult and potentially dangerous  
spell on their poorly-fairing brother-in-arms. In fact, knowing that negativity could sometimes affect magic, and they would not be party to that, they both exited the room. That, and they could keep anyone from entering and disrupting the spell. Well, no chance of that with Sirs Plucki and Gumlittle on guard!  
Little comfort it was, and they both knew it. The hall was silent. Deathly still. Er... Not deathly still. Think of something else... Gumlittle had to get the idea out of his head. Think of anything else! Like... like... What were the squires and pages doing? Hopefully resting comfortably. And Ramsei keeping young Cubbi away from here so he couldn't catch the same. Cub's Fever was an ancient illness. If Cubbi's clan had no knowledge of it, even a cub like him might not withstand its throws. Best not to tempt fate. Gum swings the hands of that wheel in strange ways sometimes...  
Plucki glanced over at his fellow knight, his other best friend. "I'm sure it'll work. The Council knows--"  
"Yeah. I know." Gumlittle settled to a crouch, closing his eyes. He didn't feel like talking to the ever-optimistic Plucki. Best friends were one thing. Reality was trying to creep up on him and he was fighting it by not thinking of the events going on in there. He needn't a reminder. He needed to get his mind off it!  
Plucki sighed, kept to a stand, and kept his thoughts to himself. He knew the Council wasn't perfect. With a wild card like Tavi in play... No. They had to have a chance. The Council wouldn't risk Sir Blastus' life if they weren't sure... Or desperate.  
He glanced again at Gumlittle. "Would you like me to get our supper?"  
Gumlittle stood in a rush, looking for an excuse to leave. "I'll go. Uh... Be right back."  
Plucki watched him go a bit enviously. Was it that Gumlittle thought he was stronger? That he'd been through this before and could now take it? He'd lost his wife, his child, all because of a magic spell sending his loved ones into a dizzying illness he could not catch them from. All because of him. His teeth ground. No, if that were the case, they were all wrong. He knew himself well. He wasn't as strong as everyone thought. He was afraid, worried, and longing to cry over a possible injustice. But he wasn't a cub. He had to be strong for others. By Gum, he hated it, but that's where the matter stood.

Cubbi was on his way back to the stables, fighting a tired he wasn't too familiar with. Sure, he got work outs during training, but this was the type of endless task you don't think about because yer set on it or worried and don't have time to think on it. So he really was very tired and just not thinking when he threw the feed over the corral gate... and onto Sir Ramsei.  
Sputtering hay, the knight startled him into sputtering an apology. "Uh... Sir Ramsei! Uh... I mean I... Um... Sorry. I'll... I'll clean it up!"  
Cubbi hurried into the stall with a rake, tripped, and smacked Sir Ramsei on top of the head with it! Rising slowly, he cringed and turned red when he saw the knight rubbing at his head and his teeth ground in anger. Ramsus let out an air of frustration but he didn't snatch the rake. He picked it up and eyed the young squire. "You're more dangerous with this than you should be." he grumbled.  
Cubbi blinked, stood, and stared at the knight. "Y-yessir." He'd sounded like Gruffi. Exactly.  
Slapping the mare's rump affectionately, Sir Ramsei passed Cubbi a nod on a job well done and headed out.  
"Sir Ramsei? How is Sir Blastus?"  
Without turning, Ramsus waved a hand in farewell. "Get some sleep, Cubbi."  
Cubbi accepted that, wondering if Sir Ramsei even knew. His mind turned back to the sudden accident-proned nature of his around the knight, and why  
Ramsei hadn't gotten mad. He'd cracked the knight a good one on his head, but he hadn't yelled. Gruffi definitely would have yelled. At least a little. Still, for a moment, it was like he was home and Gruffi had been after him about using his pebbleshooter in the halls again.  
Cubbi did go up to his room, or the room he was now assigned to away from any threat of catching Cub's Fever. He went with a little smile. Not so homesick at the reminder of Gruffi.

Gumlittle did not take long in returning. Brought plates and cups on a tray fully laden. Neither felt like eating much so Plucki was just as glad there sat as comestibles dried fruit, cheese, some bread, and a bit of sliced meat. Enough to last for a wait. A long wait.Plucki took up a cup of water and a handful of cheese cubes. He asked absently, "How fairs young Toni in his training? Improved in staff yet?"  
Gumlittle grunted, a bit humored and glad for the distraction. "No. I doubt he's made for that type of fighting, but he gives it a good try. No, I've seen him handle wooden swords, archery, and bolas with a lot more promise. He's got some skill there."  
"Hm. Maybe we can work out a better course to get his level up in staff. It isn't something to be neglected in a knight's training just because he isn't good at it yet."  
They thought about it a while, talked some, but eventually succumbed to a very long day. They slept outside the door of a deathly sick gummi they considered a brother. Neither slept well, but they did sleep.

The creak of the door startled Plucki and Gumlittle into jumping alertness. At the ready, they turned and met the weary faces of the exiting Gummadoon Council. All but Berrybottom and Wooddale. Weary but not defeated. Spinwillow even smiled and patted Gumlittle's paw.  
The two friend knights hurried in.  
"It's alright. Everything's as expected." Berrybottom said to slow their onward dash.  
Wooddale held an exhausted Tavi in her arms. The poor cub had either fallen asleep immediately or passed out. Plucki hoped it was only sleep.  
"By Gum..." came from Gumlittle's mouth, hushed.  
Plucki glanced at him. His eyes were on Sir Blastus' bed. Even knowing the affects of the Spell of Argus the Great, Sir Plucki could only stare. Never had he expected to see this sight again. He couldn't help but grin at the very young form, amazed at how the hands of time themselves had been turned back.

Sir Blastus was indeed a cub again.


	27. Chapter 27

_Gummadoon Stables_

Cubbi was with Sir Plucki's stead, giving him the next day's brush down. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice saying that Sir Blastus was a cub again that he turned to see Tavi. Cubbi was confused; it was blazingly early.

"Tavi what are you talking about; what happen to you?"

Tavi was still tried from her experience but had heard Cubbi in the stables. "Cubbi, Sir Blastus is a cub again. It was the only way he could heal at all, as an adult, he was…was ..." she stammered off, trying not to let emotions affect her judgment on what to tell her friend. Cubbi, not wanting to push the topic anymore, just nodded. Tavi then walked up to a trap door in the stables and scampered back to her room before her aunt found out she snuck out.

_Gummadoon Sick Bay_

Plucki was sitting with his friend, having forgotten how he was when he was a cub. He could see, even as a cub, Sir Blastus was having a rough time. Plucki put a cold compress on his friend's head. Blastus murmured as he was trying to sleep, even at two and half. Plucki was desperately trying not to show his emotions, seeing his friend in so much pain from the fever. He knew this was the best but still it was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done.


	28. Chapter 28

_Gummadoon Stables_

Cubbi wiped the sweat out of his eyes and set back to cleaning and repairing the reins and saddles of the unicorns. It was still dark outside and nearly dawn but he had found it nearly impossible to sleep. He had gotten maybe an hour or two in before he had awakened and been driven to work again. Ramsei would probably yell at him. He didn't care. He had to do something. He felt so useless just sitting there.

"Ow!"

Cubbi yanked his hand away and sucked his fingers. The leather had cut his pointer and thumb finger. He winced and looked at the injury. It wasn't too bad. It tasted bad mainly, like hay, mud and oil. Probably cause of the cleaner he was using on the leather. Plucki had showed it to him shortly after he'd moved in. It tasted horrible but he ignored that fact. Small droplets of blood trailed down his arm.

"Drat…" Cubbi walked over and ran water over the cut. It wasn't serious enough to demand any other attention. Without even thinking about covering it, the cub set his mind back to finishing up this last saddle and rein set before moving onto the unicorns' hooves. They needed cleaned every so often and they were filthy and clogged. After some looking, Cubbi located the tool used for such a purpose and started on Plucki's steed.

Eyes heavy, Cubbi denied sleep. He still had the rest of the unicorns to do. His stomach protested, yelling at him. He ignored it. He didn't wanna go eat. If he did that, he'd be reminded of the potentially dangerous situation. There was no tutoring to day but he hadn't gone to the classes yesterday either and Ramsei hadn't made him. Cubbi was glad for it. The tutor was supposed to send home reports soon for each of the knights to go over and he dreaded his. It wasn't that he didn't try. He tried with all his might. But the facts were…he pretty much still couldn't read. He could read a few words but sounding them out was horrible. With everything going on, he'd never really learned completely. He knew enough that he wasn't seen as stupid but he'd seen how the tutor looked at him. What had she put on that thing? He shook thinking about it and the too slipped, brushing the stallion's leg.

A fierce whiney brought Cubbi back to reality. He swiftly patted the stallion's neck as he'd seen Ramsei do and sure enough after a moment, he calmed. Wincing, the cub said "Sorry, Sharpsight." He grinned and the unicorn nuzzled him. He patted its nose and set back to the task at hand. It didn't take too long to clear out the unicorn's shoes and feet. He moved onto the next stall, then the next and the next. The sun was high in the sky, almost midday by the time he finished the last unicorn. He thought it would have taken him longer but it didn't.

Taking a towel off the stable door, Cubbi wiped the sweat off his forehead. He winced and looked down at his hands. They had about five new blisters but he ignored them. It wasn't that didn't hurt but he wasn't about to weighed down by them. He walked over to a chart the knights kept on the stable's walls, listing everything that had to be done every day. He'd done most of them already: the brushing, the cleaning of the hooves, and fixing the saddles and reins. He had the struggle to read the rest but he managed it, slowly.

"Today we bathe the unicorns, kiddo."

Cubbi whirled around.

Sir Timothi cocked a brow at him. "Kiddo, do you ever sleep?"

"Can't sleep right now. So I work."

"You're crazy, cub."

"Fine. I'm crazy."

Timothi laughed. "Well, you can't bathe the unicorns alone. Want a hand?"

"Sure…"

Timothi chuckled and showed the cub to the platform where they washed them, directing him to get buckets of water and soap and fill the small trough-like container off to the side. Cubbi, always anxious, ran off in that direction and brought back bucket after bucket, soaking his tunic in the process. His little hands looked horrible but if there was one thing Timothi had learned it was that nothing was gonna change this cub's mind. Better not to try and waste his breath.

Leading the first out by the lead rope, Timothi tied the rope fast and then lifted Cubbi up and let him dump the first bucket of water down the stallion's back. Cubbi loved this although Timothi, for the life of him, could not figure out why. Still, it was nice to have a helping hand, even if it was a little helping hand. Setting the cub down, Timothi handed him a brush and let him scrub the unicorn's legs, flank and rear, although reminding him to be mindful of the hooves. Cubbi followed every instruction to the T. In fact, Timothi couldn't remember another time the unicorns got cleaned so well and so fast! He hardly noticed how quickly they went from one to the next. Timothi did put his foot down on Cubbi bathing some of the wilder ones but the cub wasn't dismayed, merely went to the next chore, mucking the stalls.

Why would anyone do that willingly? The knights would try absolutely anything to get out of that chore and yet here was a cub doing it by will alone. Only Corvi of the squires had to do that but Cubbi needed no prompting for it. He didn't make a face or anything, despite how dirty his bare hands and feet became throughout the process. It was well after sunset when the boy finally finished. Taking a breath, he turned around and ran directly in Ramsei.

"sir Ramsei!"

Ramsei didn't say anything but walked past the cub, inspecting his work no doubt. Ramsei didn't act like he wasn't either. He would mutter to himself or make odd 'hmm' sounds in his throat. After what seemed like an eternity, he returned to the child. Cubbi stood there, drenched in sweat and smelling like it too, waiting like a cub eager to see if they would get out of trouble or not. Finally, he spoke.

"Excellent work, Sir Cubbi."

Cubbi beamed and Ramsei, despite his gruff exterior could not help but give a faint smile back. "You do good work, cub."

"what else can I do?"

"you need to eat dinner and get some rest."

"can't I-"

"I've been watching you lad. You haven't eaten lunch or breakfast, nor did you sleep very long. I'd have to be convinced to call what you did have a nap it was so short."

Cubbi sighed "I tried. I couldn't sleep. Please…one more chore, please…"

Ramsei sighed. He commended the cub's determination but honestly, how could this child keep going like this!

"Please…"

"Very well cub but if you're tired or hungry later, you fend for yourself. Nor will I be explaining your exhaustion to your mentor. That will be your job."

"Understood Sir."

"If you want to clear the fields and pastures, you can deposit the waste into the holding pen for the other knights to make into compost tomorrow."

"Okay! Which fields?"

"Right now, do the two on the left. Once the unicorns are brought in from the remaining two, you can clear them as well."

"'Kay! Thank you, Sir Ramsei! I'll do it right! Promise!"

"I've no doubt of that, cub."

Cubbi tore off into the distance and vanished. Ramsei shook his head, closed the gate and walked back to palace to see how the closing duties were coming with the other knights.

Corvi's Home

"Big Brother! Big Brother!"

Corvi grinned, dropped to his knees and embraced his three year old brother, Cori, tightly. The small cub squealed and Corvi tossed him up, catching him. He'd been out today, tending to the farm around the house but now it was time to turn in. Morri snuck around the corner, his seven year old brother, and he opened his arm to him too.

"Corv." Morri said softly. "Mama's worse."

"Worse?"

"Yeah…she couldn't even get outta bed this morning! I fixed Cori's breakfast."

"Good. I'm proud of you. Did you two have dinner?"

"Nu uh."

"Thought not. Brought you some fruits and dried meats and cheeses from market."

"You did that?"

"Yep…with my leftover credits."

"You spent your 'lowance on us, Big Brother?"

"It's no big deal. I'll get some more when Blastus gets better."

"He will get better right?"

"Of course."

"And Mama…?"

"Let me see her, okay? You two start eating."

Cori tugged on Corvi's pant leg. "Brother…You change me?"

Corvi blinked. "Still haven't got the hang of potty training yet, huh?"

"Nu uh…"

"You'll learn. Morri, can you do that while I tend to Mama?"

"Sure Corv."

Corvi slowly pushed open his mother's door. "Mama? How are you doing?"

She smiled weakly at her son. "I wish I could say better. Thanks so much for your help, sweetie…"

"Aw, they're annoying but they're my brothers, Mom!"

"I know. You're so good to them."

"Mama? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh, I'll be fine. It's just annoying, sweetheart. You know I hate having to call on you to do some much."

"Don't worry 'bout it Mom. Just rest."

"I intend to. Don't worry so much. Corvi…you're so much like your father that way…"

_Toni's Home_

"Antonius!"

Toni jumped and ran down the hall. Mother had been very cranky as of lately. Heck, she'd swatted his backside for simply breaking a dish as he tried to help her. She'd always been a believer in spanking but he'd never really gotten many from her. He got more from his mentor than her! She usually ignored whatever he did, just doing it herself. Gumlittle had swatted him once or twice; he'd really spanked him only once when he'd gotten into the weapons' room after being told not to. The other squires teased him for it because he was the only squire who'd ever gotten that type of punishment from their mentor. The knights usually used chores or other things.

"yes Mother?"

"You call this clean!"

She pointed to the floor. Toni blinked. He'd washed it as best he could which was hard because the cleaner was harsh on his hands and nose. His mother had asked for his help so he'd given it to the best of his ability. What was wrong with it? He dared to ask her that.

"WHAT? You have to ASK?"

"Yes…Mother…how should I clean it better?"

"I can't believe you're so…so…so STUPID you can't tell!"

Toni's throat clogged. She'd called him many things over the years…

…but never "stupid."

"Stupid Antonius! That's all you are, stupid, stupid, stupid!" She threw the bucket of cleaner at his feet where it splashed over the sides and burnt his feet. He winced and looked up at her.

"Now do it RIGHT!"

"Yes, Mother…"

He got down on his knees and started scrubbing, hoping she couldn't see his tears. She turned off and stormed down the halls, scoffing about,

"I didn't even want a cub and I had to get the DUMB one…"

_Gummadoon Sick Bay_

"His fever's lower, that's good."

Sarrika was very matter-of-fact with the two knights, a trait Plucki had always loved about her. No beating around the bush with this gummi. She said it like it was. That was very helpful in this situation. Gumlittle and Plucki wanted to know the truth, nothing sugar-coated. So far, Sarrika was giving them hope. She gave them a smile and adjusted the ice cloth on the small knight-turned-cub's forehead.

"He does better with you two here. I think he knows you're here."

"He knows." Came the unisonous answer.

She nodded. "If it drops much more, he'll be out of the danger zone."

The two knights only responded with a nod. They knew that meant he could either get much better or much worse. He wasn't out of the danger zone yet. War had taught the two to never celebrate until there was a clear view of victory. Gumlittle sighed, burying his face. Plucki tried to maintain a chipper tone. "Don't worry Gumlittle…you know as well as I that Blastus is too stubborn to succumb to this. We'd never stop pestering him for it."

" P'ucki... "  
Sir Plucki jerked to attention as did Sarrika, whirling around and rushing to the young cub's bedside. Small, fevered eyes creaked open. Upon seeing Sarrika, he screeched and dove off the bed, hiding underneath Plucki's feet. " NO! No Med'cine! Nasty! Big Brother save me! " Wrapping one secure arm around his "brother's" leg, the young Sir Blastus stuck one thumb into his mouth and looked up at the two adult knights, pleading.


	29. Chapter 29

"I... suppose that's another good sign." Sarrika commented, kneeling to get a closer look at the bear-turned-cub. How he managed such a feat as leaping out of bed in his condition boggled her. She hadn't known Sir Blastus as a cub naturally. They were roughly the same age. He'd known her profession right away because of her clothing. Healers were hard to miss in their white with lavender symbol. She sighed, glancing up at the two adult knights. "Think you can get him to sit still for me?"  
Sir Plucki was trying to take it all in stride and picked up his even more pint-sized fellow. "Er... My French is a bit rusty..." He eyed Blastus with an unsure smile. "Bonjour, mon frer."  
Sir Gumlittle, however, was trying to hide a great grin at seeing their brother in arms in the arms of the captain of the guard! Despite everything, he gave in to laughter. A hearty laughter of one who's been through a tough time and the weight of it all left him so light and airy that he can't help himself.  
Blastus, recognizing Gumlittle also, giggled and pointed at him. " Silly brother. "

_Far Pastures Of Gummadoon_

_  
_Cubbi knew tired. He knew weariness. He thought he knew bone-tired, dead-tired, and weary-beyond-belief, but this...  
The young knight-in-training stared out at his accomplishment and felt nothing in his head. Didn't feel like he'd just done three full fields of unicorn droppings. Didn't feel the rest of the chores of the day and evening. And yesterday's. Didn't feel like he'd made much of his time... Didn't feel his arms.  
Yes, his brainworks had sunken into the miasma of slowness because of how far he'd pushed himself. He stared and stared at the field, trying to fit it all in. Unable to. He contemplated the fact that his whole body hurt yet it didn't hurt as bad as it had the rest of the day. It was beyond hurting now. He could hardly feel it. Could hardly feel anything. He just stood there, analyzing this beyond point, analyzing the fact that he could no more lift his arm than he could his legs. He felt his head start to tip forward and analyzed that. It was the last thing he analyzed before he fell flat over, unconscious.

_Corvi's_ _Home_

Corvi brought his mother her dinner but she was asleep by the time he came in. Well, I'll just leave it on her nightstand... With delicate care, he deposited the tray noiselessly and exited.  
She had him worried. Didn't know what was wrong with her. Should he call for a healer? Mother didn't like them much but they might help...  
He sighed. He knew the story. Mother was afraid of healers because of his older brother. They hadn't helped him, so how could they help her? That's what she thought. Corvi didn't exactly agree. He'd been to see Sarrika once, and she was with Sir Blastus now. He knew there was no other way to make Sir Blastus better. Sarrika was the only thing that would keep his favorite knight alive. He wanted to tell Mother that but he knew it'd stress her out, and he wouldn't do that. She was too weak as it is.  
So he went about the usual chores, tucked his brothers in, read them stories, saw them fall fast asleep.  
He missed Mother doing that for him sometimes, but he was the man of the house now. He'd do it for his mother. Always and no matter how long it took her to get better.

_Toni's Home_

"I'm not DUMB!" Toni wanted to yell at her back. In his head, he did yell, as he cried. Only the tears came out. Lots of them. Stupid tears for babies! What would everyone think if they saw him blubbering like that! He forced his eyes to squeeze out the last of any such nonsense tears and gritted his teeth and scrubbed the floor till he was rubbing the stone foundation a new layer. This had to be clean. This HAD to be clean! Mom would see now. He wasn't worthless! How could she say...? He WASN'T worthless! He'd MAKE her change her mind... somehow.  
In the morning, or what little left there was, Toni got up and crept to the bathroom. His hands were blistered from all the cleanser and intense scrubbing. His face felt hot and dry from all the crying. He'd cried in his sleep and dried tears left slight marks on his face. He was just reaching for a towel to dry his face when his mother grabbed him by the neck and hauled him out.  
"Ungrateful! I do all the work around here and here you are taking up water and space. Get out!" She nearly flung him away and into the wall of the hallway before marching into the bathroom where she slammed the door.  
Stunned, Toni stared briefly. Then, in only his nightclothes still, he ran out of the house. Anywhere but his mother's sight was better!


	30. Chapter 30

_Gummadoon Street_

Toni sobbed as he tried to control his feelings; he'd never seen his mother act this way toward him. He had never seen this coming, Why was she being so mean, was it something he did? After he was flung from the bathroom, he was sure it was not long before she would be throwing him out of the house. He wished this would not be true, and hoped it wouldn't but he prepared for the worst mentally as he tried to control himself

_Fields of Gummadoon_

Cubbi dreamed little in his now dead-to-the-world sleep; he had not slept this way since he was first gassed with the sleeping horns of the knights when he first met them. He was dreaming of many a battle he'd done during the war. This dream was different, it was not a night terror dream but a dream where he was floating  
above the action and watching himself battle while he was controlled by Zorlock. He could see battles going on with Ursa and the Aerials, Sir Blastus' combat battles, as well as other battles. In a way, it scared him to see these images but he still was not sure what it meant.


	31. Chapter 31

The cub's dreams were empty of anything else and he didn't even stir once. The clouds overhead threatened to pour down rain but Cubbi didn't dare move. He couldn't have if he wanted to. His muscles were far too wasted and his spirit, as strong as it was, had been broken by physical and mental strain for the moment. He didn't know anything but the rest his muscles and body had been craving and now took by force.

A few squirrels and rabbits scurried past him. They stopped to sniff him but finding nothing of interest or of use, they scurried past. As they hopped out of the fence, they scurried across Sir Timothi's path on his way to make sure all the unicorns were in, should a storm break out. He looked over the fence and spied a still form on the fields. Worried that perhaps one of the pregnant mares had decided it time to foal, he hurried out. What he found was far worse.

"Cubbi!"

He recognized the pink cub anywhere. He'd become rather fond of the cub as of late. He scooped the boy up into his arms, finding his fur and clothes slick with sweat and the cub's breaths were slow and labored. His heart was racing. But he looked like he would be okay. The young knight scooped the squire up into his arms, baffled.

"Why didn't Sir Ramsei make you stop? Gum's sake, Plucki would have put a stop to this a long time ago. Doesn't Ramsei realize that cubs aren't good judges of themselves sometimes?" Timothi growled. If Ramsei wasn't his superior, he'd have given a good chunk of his mind at that moment. But the fact remained that he wasn't in a position to do that. Right now, the only thing Timothi could think of was to make sure the cub was alright. He was no medic. But sick bay was quarantined. He'd have to hope to find one of the medics off duty that hadn't gotten exposed to the sick.

Wait…one of the elder healers, Hucklberri was in the city. He'd retired but surely he'd give the cub a look over. Timothi set his sights on that elder's guest quarters and headed back to the palace at a break neck speed.

Through all this, Cubbi dreamed.

_Gummadoon Streets_

Toni shuddered as the sky crackled, announcing an incoming storm. He wanted to go home where it was dry. There wouldn't be training today then because of the storm. Great. He'd been looking forward to morning so he could go to the palace. If there was rain, all the squires knew there was no training, at least not for them. Corvi would still have his but they weren't experienced enough yet to train on wet equipment.

Toni cast a glance back at his house. Mother was cranky today but he didn't want to get her in trouble. Heck, Gumlittle had lost it at him a few times. Plucki had chewed him out for it too. He didn't want Mother to have to go through that. Maybe…maybe it had been like what happened with Gumlittle. He wanted to believe that. Maybe…

Hey, maybe Mother had seen the floor! Maybe that would have cheered her up! Toni headed back to the house and then paused, seeing the garden in the yard. "I'll show Mom I'm not useless! She hasn't even asked me!" That thought as his comfort, the cub threw himself over the fence and started to tug up the weeds with his bare hands.

Sweat poured down his face and mixed with the rain as it began to pour but Toni worked his heart out. Blood sliced through his fingers as thorns or tough leaves cut his skin. He'd never been really good at gardening but he was determined to make this work flawless. He even got onto his hands and knees and inspected the little plants by the root.

His mother observed this from the window, Lady Bane feeding off the woman's contempt and sorrow of her husband's death despite how she feigned he still lived. Toni was a constant reminder and the sorrow of loss was easy to feed off of. The woman stormed outside, pausing behind Toni. The boy didn't even look up until his hands were gushing blood.

"Mother! What…what do you think?"

Silence.

"I…I weeded the garden…"

"I'm not blind."

Toni blinked. "Well…how-how did I do?"

"Idiot."

Toni blinked, tears prickling at his eyes. "Oh…I did it wrong?"

"You're lucky if you didn't ruin it. Gum's sake, you're so useless. If you want to do something go chop wood, surely you can handle even that…"

Toni swallowed, "With that big ax?"

"No, with your hands, Antonius. How dumb are you? Of course with the ax."

Toni got up, tears running but made his way to the woodpile. The rain made his hands slick and uneasy but he heaved the heavy blade onto his shoulder and kicked some of the wood down, determined to make his mother admit she was wrong. Chopping wood was something none of the knights let him do. Only adults were allowed that work. They'd only just allowed Corvi that chore. That gave Toni a brief sense of pride.

"I'll show you, Mother…"

_Corvi's Home_

Corvi awoke early and fixed his brothers breakfast silently before checking in on his mother.

No improvement…in fact, she was getting worse.

The teen pulled away into the hall, biting his lip. "Blastus, I wish you could tell me what to do. Father, I wish you were here."

He eyed his mother again and smiled faintly. She was still dreaming, he could tell. That gave his heart a comfort….

"OWIE! BIG BROTHER!"

And another day begins…

_Gummadoon Sick Bay_

" No wanna nasty medicine. No! "

The bear-turned-cub struggled in Plucki's arms, trying to get as far away from Sarrika as he could. She had managed to mix up an herbal mixture that wouldn't affect his allergy. But the cub wasn't having anything to do with it. He was clinging to Plucki's neck, burying his face into the nock of the Captain's neck. Gumlittle found this rather amusing but didn't say so.

Plucki had to think to translate the cub's talk. His French was rather divided; he could understand it just fine but it took some time to remember how to speak it. Luckily, the cub in his arms seemed to trust him anyway. It was an odd situation; it seemed like Blastus remembered people and places but he didn't remember events.

Gumlittle stepped in to help, stroking the cub's brown hair, feeling a bit odd but relieved all the same. If Blastus was fighting, which he usually did when it came to any type of medical exam, it was a good sign. His French was halting but understandable. " Come on, little brother. Calm down. "

"Non!" The cub buried his face into Plucki's chest again. " No take it! "

Plucki forced his voice to take on a firm tone, one he used with the squires on occasion. It felt odd talking to Blastus as anything btu an equal but that simply couldn't be helped at the moment. "Blastus!"

The cub looked up and Plucki's voice froze in his throat. Blastus looked up from tear filled eyes, streams already staining his chubby cheeks. His little fists were curled up into Plucki's fur and he looked at the knight with such trust in his eyes, yet there was a hidden fear there. That wasn't unusual. Even as a cub the first time, Blastus had never been one to admit that he was sick. He would deny it left and right.

Sarrika spoke up, "I still have to finish preparing it. If you two can just get him in that bed, that'll be a big help."

Plucki gave her a nod and sat down on the bed himself, Blastus still clinging to him like a leech. He unlatched one hand and stuck his thumb into his mouth. Lying his head on Plucki's shoulder, he calmed down a little bit. That was a relief. Gumlittle walked to the counter and came over with a glass of juice which he offered to his now much-littler brother.

" Here, Blastus. Drink some juice and relax. Plucki and I are staying right here. We aren't leaving, okay? "

Blastus looked up to clarify and Plucki smiled at him and nodded " We're staying, brother. "

The cub nodded and took the large cup from his older brother. Plucki shot Gumlittle a half-dirty look and the knight blinked, "What?"

"He's about, what…two, maybe Gumlittle?"

"Yes, what of it?"

Gumlittle got his answer as much of the juice drenched the cub's front. Maybe a fourth of the glass, if even that, got into his mouth. Gumlittle mentally slapped himself. He should have remembered that. But it had been a while since he'd had to deal with a messy cub. Even his pages were pretty neat; it was just in their personalities. His last really 'hard' page had been Toni. Toni was still like that in some ways but he'd plum forgotten that such a large glass would be absolute murder to a two year old Blastus.

The cub drained the glass as best he could and handed it back to his brother, grinning. Now a long red stain ran all down his front, to his waistline and circled his muzzle. Had the situation been less serious, Gumlittle and Plucki as well would have broken up laughing. But they knew that the chances of that juice staying down were still pretty slim. Despite Blastus' cheery outward behavior, both adults knew it was an act. Blastus always put on an act when he didn't feel good. He always tried to be 'tough' and 'grown up' in a sense.

The cub stood up so he was perched on Plucki's thighs and met his brother's face. " All sticky, big brother. "

Despite himself, Plucki smiled. Blastus was too adorable not to smile at. Besides, even if this was his fellow knight reduced to childhood again, it was still a cub and Plucki had always loved cubs. That was one reason he and these two had bonded so. While Plucki was close in age to Gumlittle, he was five years Blastus' senior. He'd taken on an older brother role with the cub when they were children and in a sense, it continued into adulthood. " I see that. "

Sarrika looked up at the two knights, "Think you can get him cleaned up? I'm about ready here."

Plucki and Gumlittle exchanged glances. She wanted them to bathe a fellow knight! Well…he was their brother but still…

Plucki shook his head. He was Blastus' brother, despite his age. They'd known as soon as Blastus got sick that they possibly would have been helping with things of that nature. Actually, it was much better that Blastus had been reduced to a cub. It made things a lot less awkward than had he still been an adult. Granted, it wouldn't have been the first time they'd seen one another in the bare but it would have been a blow to his pride and Plucki wanted to avoid that if he could as he knew Blastus would have done the same had the situation been reversed.

Plucki fixed his sights on Blastus who had sat back down and playfully tugged on his beard, giving him an impish grin. The Gummadoon Captain gently pried the cub's hands off and gave a half nod to Gumlittle who took the hint and walked into the bathroom to get a lukewarm bath prepared. Blastus was oblivious to this and tugged on Plucki's beard again, laughing.

Sarrika found this a good sign. Laughter was always a good sign. Cub's Fever was a tricky illness one that sometimes faded and then came back full force. If it was in its lighter throws upon the knight then it was imperative to get the herbal remedies in him as soon as possible. If the herbal medications could start to take effective when the symptoms of the illness were lightened then the better chance they had of making an impact. When Blastus had been a cub, the illness had tricked them a few times as it lightened almost so it was merely a slight head cold and then during the night had dive bombed back to critical.

" Stop that, you shrimp. " Plucki scolded lightly. " That hurts. "

" Nu uh… " came the grinning smirk. Plucki ruffled the cub's hair and he got a squeal of pain. " Stop it, brother! Head hurts! "

Hmm, so the symptoms were getting worse again, not good. That most likely would mean his fever would go back up. He pressed Blastus against his chest, gently easing him to rest a bit. The cub curled his legs up and closed his eyes, sticking his fingers into his mouth. Plucki rubbed the cub's back a little bit, hoping it would relax him. For a good while it seemed to work.

Gumlittle crept back in after a few minutes "Ready?" he asked in common, knowing Blastus' knowledge of common was limited at this age. Plucki looked down at the cub and slowly got up. Luckily, they hadn't thought of what to put him in yet. That saved them the trouble of trying to get clothes off him. The nightclothes he'd been in as an adult were of course too big.

Blastus stirred when Plucki stood, " Big Brother? "

Plucki just smiled at him. This façade didn't work though. Blastus saw the water, he smelt the soap and he felt the steam. He leapt out of Plucki's arms. " NO BATH! "

He darted around Gumlittle's legs, through Sarrika's skirts and before any of the three could even shout a warning, the illness-carrying cub tore out the door and down the hall.


	32. Chapter 32

_Inner Gummadoon_

Gum, thought Sarrika as the knight-turned-cub darted off. If anything else is to go wrong, please make it next month, or next year for that   
matter! Her profession prepared her to the realities of life but being subject to so much at once would weigh on any gummi. She told herself that it wasn't her losing her touch. Just a bad month. Get a grip. Your fellow gummies need you!  
More than she knew. Outside the castle's stronghold were the pains she couldn't even think about in order to contain an epidemic here, and the loss of a great knight and friend.  
She and Plucki dashed after little Blastus, warning anyone that may be up to get back in their rooms. By now the rumor of Cub's Fever in the castle had spread faster than any virus, and would hopefully stop any outbreaks. It sure got people back in their rooms!  
Little Sir Blastus could not go far in his condition. Weak, panting from exertion, and just not fast at this age, the sickness working against him sucked the last bit of strength from the child-knight. He faltered, fell, and did not get back up.  
"Quickly! Bring him back!" Sarrika urged, for it was Plucki who reached Blastus first. She nearly ran into Gumlittle in her turnaround. To him, she said, "Bring the herbal remedies I've prepared in the bedding room, the ones on the tray. Plucki?" She called the knight-captain to her side. "Get him in the bath. Now!"  
Whatever Sarrika asked for, she received. It didn't matter that she was present for the bathing of a bare Sir Blastus, or that they had to pinch the cub to wake him enough to force the medicine down his throat. Sarrika would not take the fussing anymore. The ordeal left them all nerveless and feeling cruel as the child-knight whimpered in Sir Plucki's arms, a warm dry towel about his small body.  
Plucki glanced at Gumlittle, who was feeling it just as he. Like they'd betrayed their little brother. Gumlittle spoke up. "Did it have to be that way?"

_Outside Healer Huckleberri's Home_

Sir Timothi jogged lightly toward Healer Huckleberri's cottage, careful not to jar Cubbi in his arms. He knocked heavily on the door, trying to manage the cub's weight with one hand. Knocked loudly, too. It was early and he wanted to make sure he was heard. Huckleberri didn't have the best hearing either...  
The door creaked open. A pale peach-furred young lady gummi stood in the doorway. She blushed at Sir Timothi.  
"Sarrani??"  
"...Come in, Sir Timothi."  
Timothi stared but entered the dark abode. No lights were lit but he needn't any to see the gummi who haunted his happiest dreams. They'd both put each other on hold to pursue their passions. He, training as a knight, she as a healer. She'd left to seek new medicinal treatments as soon as Gummadoon was a stable city once more and not wandering the zones of millennia. When did she get back??  
"I came to see Healer Huckleberri..." He trailed off. How could she have gotten lovelier on her travels? Or was it that he'd simply missed her so?

She smiled. "I can see that. Lay him here."  
Snapping out of his thoughts, Timothi followed her instructions. He tried not to stare as she examined the cub, nor fall too deeply into the lull of her comforting voice. Gum, he'd missed her!  
"Huckleberri's not as young as we remember him, Tim. He needs his rest. I'll see to this cub. He's not of Gummadoon, is he? No, I don't suppose he is. Open that curtain there. Let some light in, though there's hardly any on this grey day. What was he doing? How did you find him? Like this?"  
Timothi told Sarrani the whole of it, including that the rumored outbreak of Cub's Fever was indeed true.  
"I've just arrived this morning. Since Huckleberri is my mentor and I am always welcome to his home, I stopped here first. I assume my sister has the rest in hand at the castle main?"  
"Sarrika. Yes. There are odd rumors of goings-on in the castle. Magic craft creating the re-emergence of the fever. Sarrika's in the Council's ear about it, I hear."  
Sarrani smiled. "As well informed as usual, I see."  
Timothi caught her eyes like one might a fine pale moonlight. A bare grasp that might break at the slightest breath. Had she still feelings for him?  
Sarrani passed him a final shy smile of affection before fetching the cub some dry clothing from another room.

_Gummadoon Woodyard_

Toni stared at his hands gripping the axe handle. Bloodied from pulling weeds, he stared transfixed as the redness slipped down the shaft of wood. He stood there mesmerized until the crimson trail touched the cold metal. A jolt shot through him. He heard his mother's voice, yelling at him to get to work. No, not Mother. It was the thunder again. And a drop of rain. And a hundred more as the downpour began. Mist from the late spring began to rise as Toni steadied his hands, took a firm grip, and chose a round of wood. He placed it on the chopping block and the axe rose high. He let it fall.

_Tavi's Room_

It was her fault. Everything. If only she'd...  
Tavi woke with a gasp. The thunderclap woke her with a start. That was all... That, and the bad dream. Again, she'd had the dream. The dreams were telling her things. Things she shouldn't know, and things no one else knew.  
The medallion inside of her warmed when she was happy and felt cold when she was sad. Cold and heavy and hard. She knew the stories of Emi. Tavi shivered. She wouldn't end up like her. There was just something wrong with that gummi. Very wrong. It wasn't the medallion that turned Emi. It wasn't!  
Tavi curled her knees up to her chin and cried. She was tired of questions. Ones asked from the Council, and those no one asked but she could hear it from their eyes. They knew the stories, too. She didn't want to be around other gummies right now, or yesterday, either. It was getting hard sometimes, pretending everything was normal. It wasn't! Especially not in her dreams.  
She was the gummi who'd died at the hands of Merlock the Magician. The gummi who'd risked everything to keep Gummadoon safe. But now... Whenever Tavi woke, it was fuzzy, the dream. And so was the gummi's name! She was so important, so very important. Why couldn't she remember her name?! She wanted desperately to remember, because it was also important, but she dare not leave her room. No more questions!!

_Healer Huckleberri's Home_

Cubbi stirred, opened his eyes, and gasped at the unfamiliar surroundings.  
"Oh-ho-ho! He is awake."  
Cubbi swiveled about. He was on a couch in a small, dark room. His arms and legs hurt like he'd been stretched like Grammi's attempts at taffy. There were three gummies in the room, and one was very old. That one had pale green fur and had spoken first. He sat beside him on the couch, a cane clutched in his old paws.  
"It's alright. You've exhausted yourself. Just rest." the second gummi said. She was a pretty gummi, and young. He didn't know her either. The last face he knew. His face went red because of it, too. Sir Timothi caught him passed out in the field... Cubbi slumped.  
"Just take it easy, Cubbi. You meant well, sure, but even knights take breaks. Now you know why." Sir Timothi smiled. He was trying to be kind but Cubbi could only feel his embarrassment through and through.  
"Can I go?" Cubbi muttered. He realized suddenly he wasn't in his normal clothes and blushed furiously. The lady gummi undressed him?! "Uh..."  
"Your clothes are drying. It's pouring down rain right now. We think it best if you stay here a bit longer." the old bear said. "You'd best listen, too, unless you'd like to wind up in a muddy field face down again. Exhaustion is not to be taken lightly, young one."  
His embarrassment turned to frustration, and anger. He kept his trap shut, but all he wanted to do was run right out the front door.  
"A knight's duty is to his people. Listen to them. Learn from them, and teach them."  
Plucki's lesson from just days before popped into his head suddenly. Cubbi blinked. Yes, he tended to act without thinking. People generally waited to long to get anything done and then nothing got done. But he wanted to be just like Sir Plucki. And learn everything he taught. Cubbi sighed. Learn as well as teach, huh? The cub forced himself to sit back and relax, which was tough. Even in the giant sprawls of the Glen, he got so bored when it rained! Now he didn't even have the other squires or pages to play with. He eyed the three gummies watching him closely and stuck out a hand to the old bear because he was closest.  
"I'm Cubbi Gummi."  
The old bear smiled. "I'm Huckleberri." He extended a brittle-looking paw for a good shake of his own.


	33. Chapter 33

_Healer Huckleberri's Home_

Cubbi was still blushing as he smiled at the three gummies who were in the room with him. Cubbi was not quite used to all this attention that he was suddenly receiving. All that Cubbi knew was he was in a field resting and now found himself here. Cubbi then looked down and seen a breathing mask that was around his neck, he looked up at Sir Timothi questioning this.

"Cubbi, Huckleberri thought that would be best for you, when I found you in the field you were on the verge of hyperventilating, and your heart was beating as if you had battled a whole army yourself."

Huckleberri then looking at Cubbi "I could tell that if I didn't put that on you, you may have stopped breathing cause it was so labored when you arrived." Cubbi still confused as he looked out a window and seen it starting to rain more and then the sudden crash thunder and lighting, started to make the cub shiver. Cubbi had been scare of the sound of very loud thunder and lighting since he was 3 years old and immediately tried to hide behind the pillow he was laying on now.

_Gummadoon Sick Bay_

Sarrika seeing the Sir Blastus now whimpering hard in Plucki's arms wrapped up in a towel, made her think what would be best to help the knight turned cub feel more comfortable in his current condition.

"Plucki, do you think you could fetch one of the sets of play clothing that the cubs wear, that may fit him now, I think it may be more comforting for him if he was dressed that way."

Plucki who looked a little confused at this comment was wondering what to do.

"Plucki, he going to have to remain in this cub state till his illness passes, its best that we make him as comfortable as possible as any two year old cub would be."


	34. Chapter 34

_Gummadoon Woodyard_

Toni's eyes were clouded over with sweat, tears and thin streams of blood that poured off his face. His face was a stone, fixated on one goal and one goal alone. He didn't know why his mother was so different lately but he meant to impress her, to make her proud of him. His memories of his father were nearly nonexistent but he did remember his father playing with him. Back then, Mother had been nicer, more involved. She'd been thinner, healthier. She'd smiled more, laughed more.

Toni knew he had been an unplanned baby. He knew his parents had never planned on being parents. They were young and active. His father had been an explorer, venturing out, seeking new dimensions, new lands, more gummies. Before, his father would vanish for weeks and return. He had left when Toni had been two or so and the cub never saw him again. Mother insisted she got letters and signals from him, detailing his adventures and telling how he was delayed and unable to return just then.

Toni had his doubts.

Honestly, Toni thought his father was dead. He never heard from him himself and neither did any of the knights. Surely, they would have been the first to tell him of any news. Yet, Gumlittle never had any news on his father. Toni never asked him though. He felt like his mother couldn't be lying about something like his father but he wasn't sure of her behavior at all anymore.

PAIN!

Toni dropped the ax and fell to his knees, clutching his thigh. Blood seeped out of the small wound where the heavy blade had nicked him. It wasn't deep, he knew that but he also knew that it hurt! The cub put pressure on the wound until the bleeding ceased. He trembled, still in quite a bit of pain. It stung like mad and burnt, probably due to the dirt and grime he'd collected on his body flooding into the wound.

Toni whimpered under his breath and then headed over to a nearby rain water puddle and scooped up a handful into his palm, splashing it onto his wound. It ran down his thigh, leaving a thin, light pink stream. It stung, probably from the mud and dirt that had gathered in the water. He probably made the wound worse by adding the dirty water but at the moment, Toni wasn't thinking about that.

The wound wasn't too deep which was a help. Toni had to stop for a few minutes though, waiting for the horrid pain to subside. It felt like fire for a little bit but then it began to fade. The pain never vanished but it gradually became more like a bite than a cut which was better than before. The cub was mad that the cut still oozed a bit; it would probably leave a scar.

Gum! What would Gumlittle do? The knights told them over and over not to touch the axes or the woodpile. Toni's mother thought nothing of it but what if his mentor found out? Gumlittle would kill him, Toni was sure of it. How could he get out of this? The cub eyed the scar critically. It was a rugged cut, from how the ax had slipped down his leg. Toni was a klutz and he knew it. Would Gumlittle buy that he'd fallen off a fence and into one of the farm pens?

He would.

That thought aside, Toni pulled up the next block of wood, despite how heavy it was. The rough bark on the side made his small palms bleed and chap but he kept at it, regardless. If he could get even a smile from his mother that night…or what is it morning? He blinked and tried to see through the pouring rain but it was hard. He shrugged. The point was that he had to get recognition from her!

Swing, fall, swing, fall, swing, fall…

Thus began the painful ritual the rest of the early dawn and into morning.

_Gummadoon SickBay_

Sarrika was hardly proud or happy with herself. She hated making anyone cry or shrink away in fear or pain but with Sir Blastus, it was a matter of his life. True enough, he was a cub but Sarrika found herself so thinking of him as the adult. That made her job all the more harder. With a child she had always known as a cub, it would have been far easier to remember the simplest things scared, upset and worried the patient but with Blastus, she was coping with one who usually knew what was coming but now did not.

Thank Gum for Plucki and Gumlittle!

And speaking of which….

" No more owies, Big Brother! She mean! "

Plucki stroked the cub's hair, trying to use it as a comforting gesture. " She's trying to make you feel better. "

" She hurts. No more touch! "

Gumlittle had left for a moment, trying to take all this in stride. He knew there was little chance of him or Plucki catching it but that wasn't what clouded his mind. Fear was always on his mind although the fact that Blastus was talking was a comfort in itself. Never could shut that knight up, adult or child form. It was a comfort. But as for his task at hand…

Sarrika had said that it would be best to get some kind of clothes for the child, if at all possible. The fever would fall easier if he was kept warm and while the towels and blankets worked for now, they were not as well a covering as some type of pajamas or even slacks and tunic. So, that was Gumlittle's mission. But what clothes did they have that would possibly fit a two year old?

Well, they didn't but it was possible that Corvi's youngest brother might. Gumlittle didn't want to ask any of the civilians for some, not when they had to be burned. Corvi had been longing to do something to help Blastus he knew so he hoped this little bit of aid would give the cub a sense of accomplishment, that he was doing something.

Gumlittle approached one of the small intercoms they kept in sickbay that led down into the knights' quarters. They were crude, not like the Gummiscope which was quite the advancement. The intercom itself was little more than a metal tube that connected to certain rooms. Gumlittle managed to get a groggy Ramsei. That made him smile for a moment. Ramsei and about half their knights were grumpy as all get out until they had some morning tea. Yet when Ramsei heard Gumlittle's voice, he adjusted his tone.

"Yes, Sir Gumlittle?"

"Cut the formality, Ramsus and that's an order."

Ramsei had to roll his eyes at the oxymoron but he replied simply "Understood. What do you need?"

"Has Corvi come back yet?"

"I think he's still at his mother's house."

"Can you go and get him, ask him for some of Cori's clothes, not ones the cub likes because chances are we're going to have to burn them later."

"Understood."

Ramsei stopped answering then and Gumlittle heard the door open and shut before he closed the connection. Walking back to Plucki who cradled the shaking cub, he stroked his brother's forehead, " Ramsei's getting you some clothes, little brother. "

" Cold. "

_Corvi's House_

The knock on the door was enough to get Corvi cursing. He had been working and tending to his family all night it felt like. Sleep was a rarity and one that he had just sworn he'd become accustomed to. His dream hadn't even been halfway through and it had been a wonderful one. Blastus was all better and they were out on the field, training together, Blastus, as always, making it fun and creative.

Just a dream, gone with the morn.

If one could consider this to be morning!

Fiddling with the latch a moment, the cub opened it, still in just his boxers, his hair a frizzled mess.

He promptly blushed blood red and felt like a fool and dashed to grab a housecoat.

"S-sir Ramsei!"

"Don't fret so, cub. I've seen far worse than cubs in their underwear."

"That's a real comfort." The cub remarked and tore his mother's housecoat off the wall. It was purple but Corvi didn't care. He pushed his hair out of his face and backed up so Ramsei could come in out of the spring rain. "What can I do for you Sir Ramsei?"

"Gumlittle needs some clothes for Sir Blastus. You know the council reduced him to child form to help better combat the illness? He's about Cori's age at present moment. Could you-"

"Sure…just stay quiet. You wake my brother up and I will personally shoot you."

"You ought to watch that tongue, cub."

"It's early, I don't feel like it." He snapped, cranky with the rude awakening and the early hour but walked into his youngest brother's room, keeping the lantern he carried very low, as much as he could help it. He paused for a moment to check on his brother in his crib. He was sleeping soundly still, mouth half open. Corvi pulled the covers up on him a bit and then went to his sibling's drawers. He opted on two outfits, one being a simple long night shirt and one being of long slacks and a long sleeved shirt. He handed them to Ramsei.

"You need anything else?"

'No, this should do."

"Good. Ramsei," the cub looked at his feet, almost afraid of the answer "How is Blastus?"

Ramsei tilted the cub's chin up. "Ask your questions to me, not the floor, Corvus."

"Yes sir…how is Blastus doing?"

"He's in the best care possible. From what I know, which is very little, he's talking."

Corvi nodded.

"Get some sleep Corvus. I doubt we'll do training today, at least not in the early morning. Perhaps later if the rain dries up some."

Corvi nodded and then closed the door after the Gummadoon knight, laying against the wall, sliding to the ground, burying his face into his folded arms. His dream faded away into the cold reality: Blastus was still sick, and sick enough that the council was forced to use magic. They usually reserved that for the worst of situations.

Rising to his feet after a moment, the cub took advantage of this pre-dawn awakening to start the household chores, pausing to check on his mother.

Her fever was worse.

_Healer Huckleberri's Home_

"Water's best right now, young one."

Cubbi pouted at the female healer but took a sip of the mug of water and slowly began to down it. His body had been craving it for the past few days. He was smart enough to drink it when he really needed it but all in all, he had not had nearly enough for the past day or so. His body took it in as much as it could. The healer reminded the child to go slow and to sip, not gulp. Sometimes that was hard but he was determined not to look like a disobedient and foolish cub.

As for Timothi, he kept close to the cub, for some support. While the knight hadn't known the cub very long, he did know how much he admired the boy's crazy spunk. It suited him well and Timothi thought it would continue to do so, if only the child could learn to harness it. That was something accomplished with time.

As for Cubbi, his body was well adjusted to this comfortable couch. It had been longing for the rest for days. However, the cub's mind was another matter all together. He feared Plucki's reaction mostly, remembering Ramsei's warning.

"Plucki won't do much worse than lecture, cub."

Cubbi glanced up. Timothi smiled.

"Pluck's funny that way. If yer not hurt, he'll lecture you until your ears burn off or give you chores you didn't know existed but chances are, since you were hurt, he'll be more concerned than angry."

"I…I was trying to help…to lighten the workload."

"I know."

"Never fails." The cub played with the cup in his hands before laying it down. "I always screw it up somehow."

"Hey, none of that!"

"I do…"

"There'll be none of that talk here, Cubbi. None of the knights, myself included, will stand for it."

"Seems like I'm so out of place here sometimes…"

Timothi smiled "We all felt like that at one time or another, as we learn and adjust."

"You did?"

"Still do, sometimes. Tell you what…"

"What?"

"When Blastus is better, ask Plucki to t ell you about his days of training. You're not alone in feeling odd, kiddo."

_Lady Bane's Castle_

The evil sorceress watched her possession spell with much happiness. Toni, although tough on the outside, was already beginning to show wear. She stepped her ways up just a bit. She did not want to draw too much attention but rather test the waters. When the cub Toni returned, Lady Bane took advantage of this to tear into his confidence, his self esteem, leading the gummi lady to banish the boy to his room, to the corner for bringing in dirt, water and grim.

Toni would be a hard one but the sorceress was much enjoying exploring the limits of the gummi spirit…as well as what kind emotions cracked it best.

_Toni's Room_

Tears blurring his vision, Toni fixated his sight on the bare walls of his room. They had always been bare but more so lately. He had never felt comfortable putting drawings or paintings or anything of that sort upon the walls. Mother never looked at them. Any work he finished at tutoring, he threw away. Mother wouldn't keep it and Toni didn't think Gumlittle would be interested in his stupid little writings either.

It hurt.

Toni worked hard on everything he did, be it training or schoolwork. He wanted recognition, praise, encouragement. He never received any from his mother, not once. Lately, all he got from her was ridicule. He was actually looking forward to going back to tutoring. Lady Ivory would be sending their success reports home in a week or so. That meant Toni got to show off his work to Gumlittle.

Oh, how the cub craved the praises and 'well done!'s that would generate.

His little heart needed it.


	35. Chapter 35

_Toni's Room _

He could hear her ranting, even from his room. He heard her and stared at the blank walls and couldn't even get up the gumption to plug his ears. He deserved it, the ridicule. He must, because she was his mother for Gum's sake. There had to be something wrong with him! But how could he fix it if she never gave him half a chance.  
Blank walls...   
He wished he was as blank as the walls, simple in the head like his mother thought he really was. Then it wouldn't matter. All of the bad things people would ignore about him. Simple people were treated with more respect than he was...  
Why couldn't I have been born truly stupid and simple?! He cursed not Gum, nor his mother, but himself. All his fault. Everything. From being born to his stupid useless hobbies to his feeble hopes of every being anything in the eyes of Sir Gumlittle. How could a simpleton like himself ever hope to be anything but a shoveler?  
"Stupid. You are SO STUPID! How could I have EVER given birth to a worthless and pathetic cub like HIM!?"  
Stop. Stop stop stop stopstopstopstopstOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!!!   
His hands clamped so hard around his ears, they popped painfully.  
Make it STOP!! Make HER stop!! Make me stop... 

_Healer Huckleberri's Home _

"Yer too hard on yourself. Ya don't see it but we all can, lad." Huckleberri said.  
"Everyone makes mistakes. Me, Huckleberri, Sir Timothi, Sir Plucki, even the Council. We all do. But we must get by that, Cubbi. Move on, learn from our mistakes. That's how we truly grow." said Sarrani.  
Cubbi bowed his head. "It isn't just me screwing up. I just don't seem to fit here sometimes... Anybody can see I'm not from Gummadoon."  
"And that bothers you?" Sir Timothi asked, though they all knew it. The point was to bring this out into the open further.  
"It might interest you to know that not everyone of Gummadoon was born here, young squire," Huckleberri began. "I myself came to Gummadoon and stayed when they told me they hadn't any but one other healer. And Sir Blastus. Do you think he was born here, the way he talks? No, sir." The old healer smiled, remembering back. "Why, that little cub was a handful, too. Rascal! Always getting into everything. He provoked Gumlittle and Plucki to more mischief than I think they'd've gotten into the pair of them alone! Oh, yes, Gummadoon has all sorts of people under its roof." 

_Gummadoon Sick Room  
_  
"If only we had a way of capturing this image forever. For posterity, of course." Sarrika said, grinning.  
"You mean for bribery." Plucki grunted, standing back to stare at the little Sir Blastus. The night shirt fit fine. His two-year-old best friend still held his arms up from putting on the night shirt and looked expectantly at the other adults. Plucki chuckled. "You look like I'm robbing you. Put your hands down."  
"Sarrika, please tell me this isn't going to last more than another day..." Gumlittle was wearing down. The stress the recent events were causing wasn't doing good by him. Everyone could see that. And everyone else was just behind him when it came to the breaking point.  
"We'll keep him in this form as long as it takes, Sir Gumlittle. As soon as his sickness is done, run its course, then you'll have your answer." 

_Tavi's Room_

Tavi, still dressed in her sleepclothes, paced. Why? Why did she dream so much about the gummi who'd truly saved them from Morlock? (and no I cannot remember how to spell this dude's name lol. Apologies!)  
A knock at her door startled her into pausing. "Y-yes? Who is it?"  
"Your Aunt Toffi, dear. May I come in?"  
"... Sure." She tried to sound and act like nothing was wrong. Nothing at all. She threw on a smile and hopped cheerfully onto her bed as her aunt entered.  
Her aunt was smiling, too, but it was a tired one and one that hid concern.  
"What's wrong?" Tavi asked.  
"How do you feel today, Tavi?"  
"Auntie, I wish people would stop asking me that..." She sighed wearily, nothing false about it.  
"We're merely worried about you.What you've done -- what you did-- was not anything we'd predicted. We're the Council! We're supposed to see these things. But it is no small matter and we're only concerned."  
"Concerned about my sanity." Tavi snorted.  
"Now, don't take a tone with me, girl. We want to help."  
"You're treating me like a thing, Auntie! Not a gummi! I haven't broken yet! Stop fussing!"  
They stared each other down a moment. Councilor Wooddale subsided with a sigh. "Very well, niece. But... Please, if anything out of the ordinary happens, or you start to feel yourself... lost... please come to me, or any of the Council of Gummadoon. Or any of the knights! It's very important, sweetie."  
Tavi's jaw clenched and she glared and looked quite menacing to her aunt. "You think I don't know the stories? You don't think I know about HER? You're so afraid of her, you won't even mention her name!"  
Wooddale stared, shocked. "You know of Emi?"  
Still angry, Tavi nodded.  
"There is great power in a gummi medallion, niece. The one you absorbed was no different than that which Emi consumed. And you are so young. How can we NOT worry?"  
Tavi's lip started to tremble. She wasn't really angry at her aunt. They were worried about her. That's all. She was worried, too. "Aunt Toffi?"  
"Yes, dear?"  
"Will I...? Is there any way to stop from going insane after what I did?"  
"Something is wrong. PLEASE talk to me!" Wooddale pleaded, her arms out.  
Tavi rushed to her aunt, clutching at her desperately. "In my dreams, Toffi. I'm never me anymore. I'm someone else! I can't make it stop. I can't make the rain stop, or the thunder. I can't stop being afraid even though I want to so bad!"  
"Oh, child..." Wooddale stroked her head, smoothed her tossled hair. She sighed, then smiled. "It'll be alright. You don't sound like you're going insane to me."  
Tavi began to sob against her aunt. "I'm not Emi. I'm not, Aunt Toffi! I'll never be like that."  
The Gummadoon councilor's smile grew and pulled her niece into a loving embrace. "I know, Tavi. We'll make sure of it, and I never believed you would, dear."


	36. Chapter 36

_Toni's room_

Toni, as tired as he was, had labored on to complete cutting all the wood needed. As he continued to try to rest, the pain from his earlier accident started to

become even sharper, like a sword had cut deep into the bone of his leg. He tried his best to hide the injury, but Gum it still hurt, but didn't hurt as the terrible words his mother kept saying about him. The dampness of his fur and his young body overworked from cutting the wood, he started to see hallucinations of his father, as he remembered him..

Toni now wondered, if he was now on the verge of dying. He remembered hearing stories that before one goes to meet Gum, that they see visions of a family member who come to take them home. Toni remembered Sir Blastus telling this when Ecri's twin was gravely injured and right before he died.

_Healer Huckleberri's Home_

Cubbi sat on the couch as he though of what Timothi had just told him. Cubbi was not one to take ones words at heart very fast, he remembered many a time when he still was home in the Glen, wondering if he belonged, seeing how different he was from the others. Cubbi once again picked up the cup and quickly finished the water, which was the wrong thing for him to do..

Immediately Cubbi started to cough and choke, very clear that he could not catch his breath. Huckleberri picked up Cubbi fast and padded him firmly on the back, which cleared the cub's cough. "See Cubbi, that why I told you not to gulp, it can do more harm."

Cubbi's ears drooped as he looked at Huckleberri, not knowing what to say at all. Huckleberri knew it was not the cub's fault, it was his body craving water so bad that he was unable to control his urges.

Timothi then looking on a shelf pulled what appeared to be a small bear toy, handing it to Cubbi. Cubbi looked not knowing what to say as he looked at the toy unsure to take the toy. Cubbi had a small bear of his own that he had since his was a younger cub and brought with him to Gummadoon when he started his training. Cubbi kept the small stuffed toy hidden in a knap sack he kept hidden under his bed, and still was not sure if Plucki knew of the toy or not, since there were times he forgot to get the bear at night and would find it near or next to him when he woke up in the morning..


	37. Chapter 37

_Toni's Home_

How long Toni sat there, he wasn't sure. He knew his ears had ceased their aching but he still refused to take his hands down and away from them. Blood slid down from them, simply from the puncture wounds from his claws. He hadn't realized that he was holding them so hard. He was faintly aware of two things. One was that Mother was not screaming anymore and he could smell a delicious meal downstairs and two was that Mother made no move to call him to join her. She had said to sit where he was so Toni didn't move.

Minutes became hours. The sun dipped low in its journey and then vanished away. Toni's stomach growled in protest as it had all morning, all afternoon and all day. He didn't dare budge, hoping that soon Mother would call him down to eat. Surely she would. She had made him go without one meal before but never all day, never like this.

Unable to stand it, he moved to the door, peering downstairs.

"Mother, can I-"

"Antonius did I say you could come out?"

He shook his head "No…but I haven't eaten all day."

"You should have thought that before botching the wood cutting!"

"I…cut a lot of wood though Mother…"

"Not enough!" she spat, her word poison. "All you managed to do was botch the wood you did cut. Do you think these pieces are big enough or small enough to be of any use? No! I'll have to go and re-cut them myself!"

"I...I've never used an ax before, Mother."

"Stupid cub. All you ever have are excuses! Any fool can use an ax!"

Toni's ears drooped. The older gummi woman groaned, clutching her forehead as if the mere task of speaking to Toni was making her head hurt. She growled, her hair frazzled. "Great Gum Above, can you achieve nothing right?"

He bowed his head lower. "I…I'll go sit some more, Mother."

"No."

He turned, looking at her. "No?"

"Go to bed. I don't want to see your face anymore this evening!"

Toni turned his head, walking back into his room. His eyes downcast, the cub sat down on his bed, wincing. His leg was throbbing again. It had been doing it all day. Toni eyed the cut from the ax; it had turned dark navy around it, swelling. He couldn't get any ice to put on it so the boy walked into his washroom, trying to locate some cloth. His search came up empty as there was nothing.

Walking back into his room, he pondered over his choices and then looked down at his clothes. They were still grimy from cutting wood. Mother hadn't allowed him time enough to take a bath or to change his clothes. He only had a few pair, most of them still being at the palace and Mother hadn't bothered to wash anymore. He tore a piece of his slacks off and wrapped it around his leg. It made it sting worse a moment but Toni climbed into bed, whimpering.

"Blastus, get better soon. I want to come home." He glanced at the door where he heard his mother ranting some more. Toni pulled his pillow over his head, shaking, tears running down his face. He wanted to be home with Gumlittle, getting a warm bath, climbing into a warm bed, and listening to Gumlittle's stories of victory until dreams claimed him. Gumlittle would walk out after covering him up to the shoulder and lighting a small lamp by his bedside.

He wasn't afraid of the dark.

He was just afraid of the things he couldn't see that were in the dark.

Toni glanced about, nervously, at his room at that thought. With no candle lit, as Mother ordered him to bed, the shadows crept over the bed and floor, like so many twisted fingers. Toni pulled his blanket tight around himself, whimpering. It was cold, given the recent rain outside and the cooling weather. More rain was expected. Usually about now Mother would have taken out the warmer blankets but he still only had his thin sheet.

The cub trembled, lying down, attempting to sleep.

Every sound made him jump.

Clutching his fish close to his face, he could almost see all the demons and monsters that were lurking in the shadows.

"Gummie…"

_Huckleberri's Home_

Sir Timothi glanced out into the falling night. It was hard to believe that a day had slipped by so swiftly. Did Sarrani still have the effortless talent as always to make time slip by so swiftly? It was hard to believe he had missed her so. Had it really been so long or did it just seem so? Timothi could not take his eyes off her even as she finished the evening's chores while Huckleberri made sure Cubbi did not move as of yet.

Chuckling, he followed her as she went outside briefly, probably for some fresh air.

"Sarrani…I-"

"Still as silver tongued as ever, Sir Timothi?" she teased gently.

His cheeks turned dark. "Well, you always-"

"You always slip up about me. Do I make you so nervous, Tim?"

"I…it's not-"

She chuckled and wrapped her arm on his shoulder. Her touch made his stomach light and airy. She sighed deeply, regarding the sky. "Are you certain this will not cause you trouble?"

"No. Sir Ramsei will understand. And if he does not then Plucki will."

She smiled. "The cub is his squire, yes?"

He turned, blinking.

"His arm band told me as much."

Of course. He had forgotten that. He felt suddenly foolish but Sarrani merely smiled, as she usually did. Turning her attention skyward, she pondered.

"I wonder if the disease will indeed spread."

Timothi sighed "I hope not."

"Yes, such an outbreak now would be disastrous."

"I only hope Sir Blastus recovers."

"he is strong, isn't he?"

"of course."

"And he has his brothers with him?"

"I'd be surprised if they leave to do anything."

"Then he will be fine."

Timothi turned, gave her a gentle smile. "Thanks."

Cubbi regarded the two youngest adults as he sipped his warm milk. He was grateful for something besides water and the older gummi had made him quite the meal tonight. Regarding Hucklberri a moment, he pointed to the two other adults.

"Is Sarrani his girlfriend?"

The healer laughed out loud. "Oh, if only she were, young one, it would lift his heart."

"Looks to me like she is."

The old gummi smiled, gently tapping his cane against the floor. "Ah, but for the sight of a child."

Cubbi turned, "Hmm?"

"Children see much that adults wonder about, cub."

"What's that mean?"

Hucklberri smiled. "It means that as one grows older, he often overlooks obvious clues that are quite apparent to a cub's eyes. The sound of children's laughter and play is among the greatest in the world, young one. Sir Plucki in particular loves it. Children understand and see so much more than we could hope to fandom."

Cubbi stared, setting his glass down. "Plucki likes to hear us play?"

"Oh, most assuredly child. Cubs give us all a reminder of the grand things of life, of the hope of the future. Hearing you play reminds us all that children know truly what is most important and that is to be happy and live well."

Cubbi scratched his left ear. This old man talked funny but maybe he had a point. Plucki did seem to always smile so much brighter when he came upon the squires in a game. He hadn't scolded harshly when Cubbi and Toni had fallen that cabinet. Was…was he supposed to train here and play? Was play a part of training? Of keeping that spirit young? Cubbi wasn't sure but it was something to ponder.

_Lady Bane's Castle_

"Blast them!"

Lady Bane growled. Her spell of Cubs' Fever had worked wonderfully but the gummies, as usual, had a recourse. The knight would recover. That was not a major set back merely an annoying one. There was however, quite a bit of hope for potential with this Toni and his mother. So far, the little information she had gathered was invaluable.

Toni's will was already half broken. If she could break it the rest of the way, she would know very well how to deal with the rest of these gummies. Given the gummies' constant way of always beating her some way or another, she also found herself getting a great deal of pleasure out of seeing the boy's tears. It made her smile, especially learning more and more on his fears.

Regarding the boy through a viewing spell, she considered her options before deciding on a simple dream and visions spell. Very easy to cast, in fact, amateurs often practiced with them as she had when she had been younger. She had been a mere apprentice but able to cast one with great detail. Now, with centuries of experience, a grotesquely detailed night terror would be child's play.

Child's play. Such an appropriate choice of words.

Turning her attention back to the cub currently focused in her attention, the dark sorceress waved her hands and muttered a sparse few words to turn any thing he saw into something worth fearing.

_Corvi's House_

"Hang on, just a little longer Mom."

Her fever had shot through the roof in the recent day. Corvi was spending his every waking hour turning the cloth over and re-drenching it. Morri was watching Cori, hopefully getting him something to eat. The teenaged boy would eat later.

Faint wisps of air escaped his mother's mouth in the form of coughing. Splatters of blood dotted the bedspread a moment. Corvi felt his heart freeze in his chest. Falling onto his knees, he begged his mother, almost with tears running.

"Mom, please! Let me go get a healer!"

"No!" came her adamant answer. "No…no healers…"

"Mom, it wasn't their fault!"

"They…didn't save your brother…didn't save your father…"

"At least let them try though, Mom!"

"You…worry too much Corvi…"

"Mom, you're coughing up blood."

His mother opened her eyes and she smiled "Don't worry. My throat's dry, Corvi. Nothing…more."

Corvi snorted, his breath sending his hair up a bit. "Nothing more my eye."

She smiled, "I just need to sleep a little, sweetie."

"Can you at least try and drink some water for me, Mom?"

"That, I can do."

Corvi lifted her up, supporting her upper back, wincing at how hot she felt. She seemed coherent though. He felt a little better when he saw she could at least hold the glass herself but he couldn't shake the splatters of blood from his mind. He knew enough to know that was quite serious, no matter what the illness nor who the victim.

Still…Mother requested no healer…he had to respect that. He had to.


	38. Chapter 38

_Tavi's Room_

Tavi finished telling her aunt of the dreams that had been bothering her. For a long moment, Councilor Wooddale sat in thought.  
"I believe," she started finally. "that, in a way, Destini is trying to help you. She used the medallion you absorbed much more than any of the rest of us. In a way, it was a part of her, as it is now fully a part of you. Some of her may also reside in the medallion. I believe she's trying to look out for you."  
"Can I make her stop? It's creepy and weirding me out."  
"Well, I suppose that's up to the both of you. Tavi, along with the responsibility that goes with what you did comes also a kind of adaptation if I understand the old texts correctly. Emi failed to adapt to the medallion's power. It consumed her. You must come to terms with what now lay inside of you. Perhaps you should try... talking to it."  
"Talk to it? But it's just a thing, auntie."  
"Even a thing can have a voice." Her aunt shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to try, and I'm not sure how else to get straight at the matter without addressing it directly, and quite literally. The next time you sleep, try taking control of your dream and see what happens then."  
"But how DO I take control of my own dreams? I'm asleep!"  
Councilor Wooddale smiled. "Practice."  
A knock at Tavi's door jerked their heads around.  
"Er... Councilor Wooddale? Sarrika is requesting you."  
The councilor nodded at the summons from the messenger gummi and stood.  
Tavi held onto her aunt's hand. "Aunt Toffi..."  
She bestowed another smile on her young niece. "Everything will be fine, Tavi. Trust yourself, as well as your fellow gummies."  
Without another word, Councilor Wooddale left. 

_Gummadoon Infirmary _

She wasn't certain why they might call her in such apparent urgency. It must be something wrong. Councilor Wooddale sighed. She was thinking in a very negative and unGummi fashion. Not like herself at all. The situations of the last few days had taken their toll on many gummies and she must not succumb. Steeling herself for another blow to glance unharming off her shoulder, metaphorically, Councilor Wooddale entered the infirmary.  
"Oh, come back here, you!"  
"Ale', ale'!"

"Grab him quick before he gets into the--"  
"Too late..."  
Wooddale was stopped in her tracks at the scene. Sirs Plucki and Gumlittle chasing after their fellow-turned-cub, naked as the day he was born. Little Sir Blastus squealed as Sir Plucki snatched him up, just as his little hands grabbed the medicine tray and sent it crashing to the floor.  
Healer Sarrika, usually quite sedate, was laughing her smock off.  
Councilor Wooddale blinked, took another look at the scene, and was also attacked by a fit of laughter. 

_Toni's Room_

"Gummie..." the cub whimpered, tossing in his bed as the nightmare unfolded.  
He was on the ramparts, on the battlements, on the topmost of Castle Gummadoon. He was waving to Gumlittle as largely as he could but his knight could not see him. He yelled and screamed at the top of his lungs but Gumlittle did not hear him. And the danger trudged near.  
Why couldn't they see it? Gumlittle was a tall gummi. Why couldn't he see the evil on the horizon? It lurched ever near, just as his knight walked ever closer to its waiting jaws.  
"Gummie, no, NO!!!" He had to get down, to run to Gumlittle and warn him! But there were no doors nor stairs nor any way off his high vantage! Toni raced around the ramparts, in circles around the highest tower, ringed the battlements several times. No way down!!  
"GUMMLITTLE!!" he yelled.  
Sir Gumlittle kept walking.  
Toni could only watch in horror as his knight marched on, met the horror, fought it in vain, and was consumed screaming in agony. He blinked, his throat locked tight, his body numb. No... NO! NOOOOO!!! Tears ran a river down his shocked face.  
"Hah! You couldn't do anything to save him. Just LIKE you to be worthless!"  
Mother! She was in the empty castleyard below. So far below him... But it was her. He was safe up here. Except that he could hear her...   
Huge clawed hands, like those from the horror that had eaten his knight, reached high, high up and grabbed him. They pulled him only so that he would topple over the edge. Falling, falling!! Toni couldn't stop his plummet. He met the castleyard below with a resounding crunch. At first, he felt nothing. Then, as the shock wore off, he felt it all. Unending pain, fire, nerves twisted and plucked, and in his ears the greatest pain of all. And mother was kicking him savagely as she spoke.  
"I should bury you! You should never have been born! I'll never forgive you for being the lowliest ever! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!!"  
Even crying hurt, but Toni couldn't do anything else. As his body lay broken, and beaten by his mother, while his mind lay ravaged just like it, too, had fallen from the ramparts, he could do nothing but take the beating. He could think of nothing but of his loss of Gumlittle, his inability to stop the constant torture around him, and that perhaps the only way out was to end it all himself... 

_Corvi's Home_

He didn't sleep well. His brothers did but they didn't have the problems that were weighing on him.  
Corvi stretched, yawned, and sighed. Perhaps Mom was right and all she needed was sleep. Still, he just couldn't bring himself to not check up on her.  
He crept up to her door and opened it a crack. She was lying on her back, her eyes were closed, and her mouth open a bit. He frowned. She made a wheezing sound when she breathed. He didn't hear it now. Maybe she was better. Elation filling him, he stepped in and moved to her bedside. He felt her forehead, sure that her fever had finally broke.  
Cold. Cold? How could that be? "Mom?"  
When he got no reply, he nudged her shoulder, then shook her a bit. She moved funny when he shook her but she didn't stir.  
"Mom." His voice louder, more firm, he shook her harder.  
Her whole body moved.  
She was stiff. She was cold. She was...  
Corvi's eyes went wide. White, cold fear seized him. "No. No..." He shook her hard enough to rock the bed but it only cemented what his mind was trying to deny. Mom... Mother... was--  
"Co'vi?"   
He whirled, fright prompting him. Cori was up?? He couldn't see this. No, he couldn't!  
Corvi ran from the room and shut the door with a solid thump just as his littlest brother came into the hallway.  
"Co'vi? Is Mama awake?"  
He couldn't tell Cori. He couldn't tell either of his brothers. Not yet. He couldn't tell them...  
Corvi walked over to his littlest brother and wrapped him in a strong hug.  
"Co'vi? Is Mama still asweep?"  
"... Ah-huh."  
"When's she gonna wake up?"  
"She's not going to, Cori. She's going to stay asleep for a long time. A very long time..." He couldn't take it anymore. Tears fell from his eyes and fell on top of his little brother's head.  
He may not understand what that meant but Cori could tell that his brother was very upset and sad. He started to cry, too, because of that, and because he was just told he wouldn't see Mama for a long time.


	39. Chapter 39

Corvi held his brother close as he tried to comfort his little brother, not knowing how to explain that their mother had passed away. Seeing how young he was, he was not sure how to explain death to his little brother. Corvi had seen recently since the battles ended how hard it was to explain to the youngest of cubs that members of their own family had died in battle and would never come home.

Cori held his older brother whimpering into his older brother's chest, making Corvi's shirt soaked with his tears. He could not understand why his Mother was asleep and was not waking up, all he could think was he needed her, and could see that Corvi needed her to. Neither cub was sure what was going to happen.

They held each other for what seemed like an eternity, as Corvi let his brother cry as much as he wanted to. Corvi still remembered how hard it was for the twin knights, when one was killed in battle, how it even effected Ramsei. He wondered if the other knights were also affected as they were by death.

_Tavi's room_

Tavi was still wondering what her Aunt meant about taking control to her dreams,

she never heard of this. All she knew since the battles she was having trouble sleeping a full night without waking up. Her dreams were intense but not as bad as she seen how Cubbi's were. Tavi began to wonder, could the medallion in her start to cause night terrors as bad as Cubbi's had been, and still were at times, since Zorlock was destroyed.

As Tavi laid down on her bed in her darkened room, she started to think more on what her Aunt meant exactly about talking to the medallion inside her. She was still puzzled on what Aunt Toffi meant.

Tavi while holding a pillow off her bed, felt the glow of the medallion inside her and wondered what destiny had in store for her.

She knew she would never end up how Emi did, but still wondered what Fate had store for her. She wondered, seeing and experiencing, what had just happen recently, if Cubbi was having these same thoughts. As she though, she drifted to sleep still wondering what Gum had laid out for her future.


	40. Chapter 40

_Corvi's Home_

It didn't take long for the crying to summon Morri from his sleep. It was early so he wandered into the hallway rubbing his eyes. "Cori? Corvi? What's goin' on?" His eyes focused, swiftly seeing tears on both his brothers' faces. Walking over, he tugged on Corvi's long hair gently. "Corvi?"

The teenager lifted his head and pulled Morri into his arms, wrapping his arms as tight as he could around the cub. Morri didn't say anything but rested his head on Corvi's shoulder, hoping that would bring him some comfort. The teen shifted so he sat down and pulled both his siblings into his arms. Cori was starting to fall back asleep, mostly from the early hour and the crying, it created a great deal of emotional drain.

Morri however was looking at Corvi with questioning eyes.

"Corvi? What's going on?"

The teen got up, cradling the now sleeping toddler, never saying a word. Morri trailed behind him, grasping at his shirt. "Corv? Tell me!"

"Shush. I will in a moment."

Corvi was usually pretty formal, at least when things got serious but that was still pretty weird for him to say. Morri fell silent but followed his sibling as they walked into Cori's room. Corvi laid his brother down and then laid against the crib a moment, resting his eyes. Morri walked over and put an arm on his. He didn't know what was wrong but Corvi looked like the world had crashed onto his shoulders.

"Corvi?"

The young squire glanced down, "Mor, come with me."

The smaller cub did so. Corvi stopped in the hall and sat down. Morri sat by him, "Corvi?"

"Morri, Mom isn't going to get better." He hated to say it but he had to say it as it was or he was never going to get through this.

"What? Sure she is! Mom said-"

"She's dead, Morri."

Morri froze and the blood drained out of his face. His lips mouthed no but no noise came out. "She…can't…"

"She is…"

Morri looked up at Corvi "She can't!" He leapt up, his eyes flashing. "You're a liar!"

"You think I'm liking this news any better than you, Morri!?" he demanded, tears stinging his own eyes.

"She can't be dead! Papa's dead already!"

"I know!" Corvi screamed right back. He knew he could wake up Cori but at the moment, his emotions took over, full swing and howled "Shut up Morri! You think I would lie about this? Do you think I'm that twisted?! I went to check on her this morning and she was cold as ice and she wasn't breathing! She's dead! I hate it but she is!"

"Mamma…" Morri's eyes welled up and he flung his arms around Corvi. "She was getting better, she can't be!"

Corvi didn't say anything, not trusting himself not to cry and seeing him cry was the last thing Morri needed right now. He wrapped his arms around his brother and laid back against the wall, letting Morri wail into his chest. He was emotionally drained and it took too much energy to reassure his brother verbally so he just wrapped his arms about him. He wanted someone to wail into himself but that was not an option for him. He was eldest, he was the man of the house, in charge of the house-

"What's going to happen to us, Big Brother?"

Corvi looked down. His own heart froze. Would his brothers have to go to adoptive homes? He would stay at the palace he knew but they weren't trainees. They had no relatives. Corvi's palms began to sweat with fear. He would not lose his brothers that much he knew. He didn't know how but he was not going to be separated from them. Normally, he would have said adoption would probably have served someone best but now, with them being all he had left, his heart trembled at the thought of losing them. They were all he had left.

Gummies tried to keep siblings together, as much as was possible. But his brothers, especially Cori would be snatched up instantly. He was a teenager.

He wouldn't be able to go with them, he knew. He wouldn't accept that. He couldn't. He had lost his father, his mother now. His grandparents were long dead as were any other relatives. His siblings were his rocks, his last binding to sanity.

Without them, he was all alone.

And being alone was a fate worse than death.

Already, the house felt dead…no, not dead, don't think that word. Empty…yes, that was a better word. It felt cold and lifeless…there was that word again! Perhaps, it was impossible to describe a life alone without using that word, those details. It broke his heart just thinking it, as it brought that horrible thought, image of his still mother back to mind. He looked down and tightened his grip on his brother. Morri was warm, Morri was alive. Morri was still with him.

"We're going to have to work together, Morri. I'm going to stay here for a little bit but when I go back to training, I'm trusting you with Cori, alright?"

Morri looked up. "What are you going to do?"

"Right now…I have to…Mother….deserves to…rest."

Morri nodded "I'll help…"

"No…no…I need you here in case Cori wakes up."

Morri eyed him but then nodded "But you need help too…"

"I'll be okay…it'll help me to have you with Cori."

Morri eyed his brother, tears staining his face. "Are we-"

"I don't know how Morri but we're staying together. I'll take care of you both."

"By yourself?"

"I'm not going to lose you two to anyone else if that's what you're asking."

"Can you do that?"

"You're my helper, right?"

Morri wiped his eyes "right…"

"then we'll be fine. We worked together great while Mom was sick, right?"

Morri nodded "Right…"

"We just have to keep doing that. It isn't going to be easy but we're not going to lose each other I promise."

"How can you be so sure…"

Corvi didn't want to reply as he didn't know for sure how he was going to do this but he knew he had to keep his brothers with him, no matter what the Council said, or the knights or anyone else. He didn't care what they thought. He wasn't going to lose his brothers. If that meant keeping Mother's death under wraps and not mourning her, then so be it.

"We'll be okay, I promise." Corvi's own eyes overflowed with tears but he forced his smile to stay. "That's a promise I won't break."

Morri wrapped his arms around Corvi's waist tightly. Corvi fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around him again. He had to bury Mother before any additional diseases slipped in due to the dead flesh but he could wait a moment and take another minute to hold Morri. He needed it himself.

_Tavi's Room_

_"Child."  
Tavi opened her eyes and looked around. For a moment, she panicked but then realized she must have been dreaming. The atmosphere was simply empty of any other explanation. It was cold and cool, with a faint wind they blew about. She turned and looked about, her feet shifting to find purchase but she did not shift or move though there was no ground holding her up._

_"Who's.."_

_The gentle chuckle put her at ease. "Fear not child, there is nothing here to harm you. Dreams cannot harm the physical body."_

_She whirled around, still a bit nervous. "Destini, Aunt Toffi was right…you are trying to talk to me."_

_The elder gummi smiled gently and walked over, kneeling so that if there had been a solid ground, she would have been sitting on her knees. "Indeed, young one. Your aunt is very wise."_

_"She's old." Tavi replied simply and Destini laughed._

_"That means very little, small one." She advised gently. "Age will always come with wisdom but wisdom does not always come with age."_

_Tavi frowned; she didn't quite understand that one. But she shook her head. "You know you're creeping me out with these visions."_

_"it is not I, child."_

_"It's…not?"_

_"No child."_

_"Then what is it? It's creeping me out!"_

_"it is the power you have unleashed."_

_"What power?"_

_"You msut understand young one" she said softly and patiently "The power of a gummi medallion is not minute. It is intense."_

_"I know." Tavi said softly "I hear the warnings often enough."_

_"And they are well-founded."_

_"I don't want to-"_

_"Emi frightens you."_

_"Yes! I don't wanna be like that!" Tavi replied, nearly panicked. "I don't want to turn like she did!"_

_"Then listen well little one."_

_She nodded, falling silent._

_"A gummi medallion is not completely understood except that some of us have great potential for magical use and some must work for it. You were blessed with natural ability. When you absorbed the medallion, it was much like opening a dam. All that contained power had been unlocked. Normally, a medallion as it is taps into one's ability, either trained, natural or both and guides it to perfect it."  
Tavi blinked._

_"Let me try this way." She spoke gently. "Think of one's magical ability as a river and the medallion as an aqueduct. It controls how much is released at once. As one begins training, with small spells, doors are opened slightly. As you become more skilled, you may open the doors wider without risk of harm as you learn to guide the raging waters. But when you absorbed the medallion, you in a sense, no longer have those doors to control the power coming out. These visions and spells with emotion are your power without restraint. You must learn to control it yourself."_

_"How…how do I do that?"_

_"That is where you must learn on your own child. Emi is the only other one to absorb a medallion. The power of it, consumed her."_

_"I don't want to turn out like that."_

_"And you will not. You now know what you must do. Get guidance from those who know the power well. Read and learn and trust yourself. Trust is the key to the profession of magic, child. You must trust others and trust yourself."_

_Tavi bit her lip._

_"And speak, child. Speak often and be not afraid to speak out about your worries. It is that uncovering of all fears that will render you strong."_

_Gummadoon Sick Bay_

Wooddale laughed again "So, Sarrika, how fairs the young knight?"

Sarrika walked over and put a hand to his forehead. Her eyes lit up like stars and she regarded Plucki and Gumlittle with a smile that could be seen miles away "The fever has broken."

Blastus gave her a gentle raspberry, clutching to Plucki's hair, tugging gently. Sarrika turned

"Councilor?"

Wooddale walked over and smiled at the small child. "Allow me another moment." She smiled at the small gummi cub and then looked up at Plucki and Gumlittle. "I shall retrieve the others to return Blastus to his correct age." She chuckled "And thus, give you two a break."

Gumlittle breathed out a sigh of relief. "Toni'll be easy after this."

Plucki chuckled "Never say that." But his heart leapt within his chest. Not so much that Blastus could return to his correct age but that the fact he could return to his age, meant that he was out of danger, that the illness had not taken his youngest brother away from him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the baby cub and squeezed as tightly as he dared. The small cub tried to wiggle free, not liking the confinement but Plucki would not let go.

Memories of losing Aldi and Illsi still cut deep. He laid his cheek onto Blastus' head and just released a deep sigh of relief, thanking the stars.

Gumlittle regarded Plucki a moment before the realization cut him as well. He sat by Plucki's side and as Wooddale left, the threesome were rocking back and forth slowly, embracing one another.

_Toni's Home_

"Toni!"

The cub sat up, startled out of his dream. Drenching in sweat, he sat up, shaking. His thin blanket was hardly providing any warmth but he looked around the dark room and clutched his stuffed fish tightly. It was early morning, well not quite morning but not night anymore thus, he was shocked to see his mother walk in. She never bothered with him in any shape or form. He shuddered, simply remembering that dream.

"Mother-"

"What is wrong with you!?"

He stared. It was NOT said with kindness.

"You're going to wake the entire city with that kind of ruckus!"

"I…I was scared."

"Stupid. Dreams aren't real. Any fool knows that!"

"It seemed so real…" he sniffed.

His mother regarded him silently a moment "Idiot. Can you not even know fact from fantasy any longer?"

He shook harder. "I…I'm sorry."

"Get out of my hair, that would suffice."

Toni eyed her but stood, picked up his sack and headed downstairs. He looked back several times, first at the bottom of the stairs, then at the door, and then as he walked into the early morning bussle.

She never once called him back.

Head down, the cub headed across the ground, never saying a word, never lifting his head.

Why did Mother hate him? How long would it be before that dream became reality?

Spurred by fear, the cub took off at a long run, towards the palace. Mother was fulfilling her part of that horrid dream, calling him so many things and acting so cold. Was the rest of that dream destined to come true as well?

Was Gumlittle destined to die? Was he already dead?

Part of Toni said no as Mother had yet to strike him but he did not know if visions worked by fulfilling exactly as they were seen or if they were merely a taste of what was to come.

The cub plowed through adults; knights and non knights alike as he pushed through the doors of the palace and tore down the hall.

_Tavi's Room_

_"Tavi…"_

_"Who's there?"_

_"Come, don't you know me?"_

_The cub turned, her maroon hair blocking her vision for just a moment before her eyes went large, her palms wet and her heart cold._

_"No…"_

_"Come, you know you can't run from me. We share the same fate."_

_Twisted, dark, cold, heartless…_

_"Emi…I'm not like you!"_

_"Not yet. You will be."_

_"No!"_

_"Your medallion was even more powerful than mine as you absorbed more than one or did you forget?"_

_Had she? She'd…yes, she'd had her aunt's and Lady Bane's. She had forgotten…_

_"You'll be consumed far faster than I was."_

_"NO!"_

_Hands clasped her shoulders. Tavi turned her face away, not about to look into those dark eyes. Those ruthless and evil eyes. "You and I are the same. Accept it. Feel the power coursing in your veins and pulsing with your every breath. Grasp it, use it!"_

_"No, no, no! No I won't! Emi! Stop it! I'm not you Emi Gummi!"_


	41. Chapter 41

The shrieking brought Councilor Berrybottom in. He'd been on his way to join the Gummadoon council for returning Sir Blastus to his normal state... er, age... when the great shrieking started. Upon entering, the cub was white as a sheet, upright in bed, and staring at nothing. Her face frozen in a mask of fear. "Er... Tavi?" he approached cautiously.  
The gummi girl threw off the covers and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and clinging for dear life.  
"No! No, it's not true!! You have to help me!!"  
"Calm yourself, child. I'm supposed to be asking for your help. What seems to be the trouble?"  
"A... a n-nightmare. It's... nothing!" She started shaking, despite her words. "I'm... I'm awake now." Her eyes darted about, not certain for a moment whether that was true. "I am awake, right?"  
"Why, yes. Er... Are you well enough to help us change Sir Blastus back? It's why I'm here."  
"Uh... Yeah. Just a minute. I'll change."  
Councilor Berrybottom waited outside for her to do so.  
Okay, Tavi, get a grip... She went to her window and looked outside. It was almost the afternoon? Well, she hadn't really slept last night. Quickly she dressed, avoiding the dream at all costs. She pushed it far, far back, and away. She could not have it buggin' her while she helped the Council. Even though it's exactly what Destini told her not to do... Destini! Yes, that was the gummi's name! She remembered!  
Bolstered by the knowledge of the fallen sorceress's name, it steeled her to the reality that if Destini had talked to her, then... that really could have been Emi. She shivered, glad whatever it was couldn't touch her when she was awake. Right?

_Gummadoon Castle interior  
_  
The puddles Toni splashed through to reach the palace left a muddy trail in quite a ways. It faded as he plodded on, leaving no further trace of his dash. He just wanted to be alone. Just erase himself from everyone's lives for one day. Couldn't he do that? Not worthy to be a knight, why bother going to training? Mother didn't want him to come back, he'd bet. But... where else could he go?...He found a back room little used. Cobwebs littered the place but it had one time been a meeting room of some type. A cot even lay in the back. It was musty and dusty but had a blanket. He curled up there and endeavored to forget about his life. Perhaps in the castle, closer to Sir Gumlittle, he could forget about his mother's loathing, his own failings, the terrible ache in his body, how thirsty he was, and warm up and forget any nightmares. Just... curl up and forget and... and disappear. That's what he wanted.  
Toni tossed and turned on the cot for several minutes. The dream memory plagued him. Not his mother. No... It was the image of Gumlittle being killed, eaten, by the thing in the woods. Had he forgotten? Was he really so selfish not to check up on his knight? Stupid! He felt horrible, in body now as well as mind, but he had to see his Sir Gummie.  
Toni got up, dusting absently at his now dusty clothing, and limped a bit out. No, he couldn't be seen looking weak and limping. Just suck up the pain... He could at least do that. And ignore his battered, stinging hands. Just... Just find out if Gumlittle was okay and then he could crawl in his newfound hole again.

_Gummadoon Infirmary_

Sarrika smiled at the results in the fading magical glow. Sir Blastus, now at his normal age, sagged slightly, but his brothers were there to catch  
him, both Sir Plucki and Sir Gumlittle.  
"Mon dieu... Ques quesei.." muttered the wobbly, shorter knight.

"Easy there, Blastus. Sit down." Gumlittle helped the other knight to the bed. "There's a lot to tell and you still aren't very steady on your feet."  
Gumlittle chuckled, passing a look Plucki's way.  
Plucki started to chuckle, then laugh whole-heartedly in his enormous relief.  
"I... uh... am a bit parched, mon frer..." Blastus cocked his head up at Sir Gumlittle.  
"I'll get him something." Plucki offered.  
"You sure had us worried there, Blastus." Gumlittle said as the Knight Captain headed out. He nearly ran into Sir Ramsei.  
"Oh, Ramsus. You found Sir Cubbi, I assume?"  
"Oh, I found him alright. The cub's to stay at the guest cottage with Healer Huckleberri and has Timothi fawning over him almost as much as he's mooning over that girl, Sarrani." Sir Ramsei shook his head.  
"Oh, come now, you were young once, too, Ramsus, even though you choose to forget that." He nudged his fellow's shoulder in a kidding fashion.  
"Hmph. I assume by your good nature that Sir Blastus is doing well?"  
Here, Plucki grinned and clapped his fellow on each shoulder. "Yes! The fever has broken. All will soon be back to normal. If you could, please let Cubbi know he can return tomorrow, when we are certain there are no more outbreaks and no one lingering or contagious to any degree. The Council will do a complete sweep of the place with Sarrika to make certain, and put up certain safeguards to prevent a future attack. Sir Ramsus, this was sickness aided by magic." Here, Plucki turned serious.  
"Magic? Who would dare... You don't think--?"  
"No, we believe it is Lady Bane this time." He could not allow himself to think about the OTHER who'd started it all last time. Not right now. "So... Yes. Go and inform Cubbi that his confines are not indefinite, and that Blastus will be back on his feet soon! Off you go!"  
Not usually so jovial, Ramsei gave him quite a look back but Plucki ignored it. He needn't another reminder from his brother-in-law of what happened the last time magic had brought in a bout of illness...

_Gummadoon Hallways_

Tavi walked to the kitchen with her aunt, her stomach growling miserably.  
"Magic can be draining, niece. One must remember this. There is much still for you to learn. So very, very much."  
"That's what... um... Never mind."  
Councilor Wooddale stopped. "What were you going to say, dear?"  
"N-nothing, Auntie."  
Her aunt sighed and kneeled. "A wise person listens with the ears, and with the heart, Tavi. I hear your heart is troubled, and your mind. It's all over your voice. What's the matter?"  
She shouldn't hide it. Destini told her not to! She said to trust herself, and to trust others. And she trusted her aunt. Above all gummies...  
"Auntie?... Um, I've got something troubling me, and it's big, and I don't want you to freak, cuz I'm already starting to and I just need someone to tell and Cubbi isn't here and I... I just don't know what to do!"  
Councilor Wooddale stood, nodding. "Come with me, Tavi. We'll sit and eat and have our talk in private."

_Healer Huckleberri's home  
_  
Cubbi was allowed out today, later on, after sitting for another story and jam and toast and tea session. It seemed all Huckleberri did was tell stories and talk on and on. He knew stuff, sure, but Cubbi just couldn't stay in the house anymore! Plus the rain had stopped, even though clouds loomed. Some sun shone through in patches and Cubbi chased those. He'd just been given word that Sir Blastus was fine or getting there and he'd be able to continue on the track of being a knight once more, and be with Sir Plucki. That'd be the best. He missed the other squires and pages but...  
Really? It was Sir Plucki he missed the most.  
But first, even though he wanted to play, he felt like doing something productive instead, to show that he wasn't just making his seclusion a holiday. Cubbi headed back to the Gummadoon stables to see how the unicorns were fairing in the sullen weather.  
Sarrani, from the window, watched him go. She sighed.  
"Don't worry. He's a strong one. He'll manage to keep himself entertained and do his duty, I have no doubt. Just wiser this time and not going to overexert himself." Timothi smiled.  
"I suppose. Um... Timothi?"  
"Er... Y-yes?" Was this the moment? Was she finally going to ask about their emotional standing? He was fluttery, afraid, and hinged on her every action.  
"Tim... I have to go away again. My arrival isn't permanent. I... I don't know when I can come back, or if I can come back for good. There are so many distant warrens that need a capable healer, and larger towns trying to come back to former glory. In my travels, I've seen them all. My heart is that of a true healer. I go where there are those who need me. I... I hope you can understand."  
He sighed gustily. Well, it wasn't that he didn't expect it. And it wasn't the end of the world. But... "I know, but... Before you leave again, I want to know one thing."  
"Yes?" Now it was her turn to await his next words.  
"Sarrani?" His voice cracked a bit. He cleared his throat, kneeled, and drew his small dagger. He held it out before her. "Healer Sarrani, I, Sir Timothi do swear to be by your side in your travels, to support you wherever you go, and protect you in times of need. I swear my sword and... and my heart... to you. Er... If you consent." His face had gone red but he did not falter in his pose of seriousness for this was as serious as any true marriage proposal. Just... slightly different.  
The poor girl looked a bit shocked, and flustered. "Um... I... What about your work as a knight here?"  
Sir Timothi sheathed the dagger and stood. "There are plenty up-and-coming knights. They won't even miss me. But I have missed you. Terribly. Seeing you again after almost two years? I... I don't want to miss you anymore."  
Sarrani quirked a brow at him, a bit of smile poking through. "I didn't know you could be so serious."  
"We've both grown a bit since last we saw one another."  
"So... Was that a... a marriage proposal or a knight's decree?" The love of his life giggled at him.  
"Well..." He shuffled his feet. "That's entirely up to you, milady."  
Giggling a bit giddily, she threw her arms around him and hugged him soundly.  
From the door edge of his room, Healer Huckleberri backed away from his eavesdropping, lest his chuckling give him away.


	42. Chapter 42

_Corvi's_ _Home_

Corvi was still wondering what to do, he knew they had to bury their mother soon before dieses set in from her now empty shell of a body and he knew decay and the smell of flesh would attract others soon. He had to think of a way to keep her death a secret until Blastus was available again. He knew once he found out about her death he'd help to keep them all together.

_Gummadoon Sick Bay_

Gumlittle stood with Blastus to make sure he was okay; he could see that

the spell to return him to his normal age had indeed made him week, Gumlittle helped him into some clothing. Sarrika suggested that Blastus stay in sick bay a little while longer just to make sure he was totally okay, She could see that he was weak but that soon would pass but she wanted to make sure he was fine.

Plucki smiled as Ramsei walked off, he only hoped the illness was gone, he hated to see Cubbi away but he figured it was in the best to have him at Healer Huckleberri's home until they were sure. Timothi would make sure to care for Cubbi until he was able to get there.

Plucki only hoped to Gum, even though he knew it was a pointless hope, that the council wasn't right that it was magic that brought the plague to Gummadoon, because ….

He knew this wasn't totally over and could mean another more serious outbreak could happen.

_Gummadoon Palace_

Toni, not knowing where Gumlittle was, panicked and hoped his dream wasn't true. His mother's harsh words were cutting through him like a knife into soft leather, it twisted into him like a dull sword plunged into his heart. "He can't be dead, he can't be dead! _Please Gum, please… please say he is okay, please don't let this dream take place._

Toni, not watching where he was going, ran flat into a wall at full speed. He had his stuffed toy fish with him but as he fell, it dropped out of his tight grip as he slid down the wall, out cold.

A passerby gummi saw it happen and checked on the small cub, "Son, are you all right?" The brown adult Gummi, looking about twenty two, kneeled down and checked on Toni; he could fell he was sweating and pale, not sure what to do, he picked up the cub to find help. He could see the cub was in some sort of night terror trance that he could not break him out of and was worried he had caused serious damage to his head. He could see the swelling growing on his brow above his eyes and knew that was not a good sign.

_Gummadoon Stables_

Cubbi checked the unicorns, still hoping he be able to return to training soon. He was learning to like study sessions but enjoyed the weapons training the best. He sighed and made a face seeing the mushy stuff that Timothi was about to get into. He still remembered how Sunni would do this with her crush on Gusto and then in a more serious relation with Buddi.

Cubbi made a face as he cleaned up a stable; he was in with Plucki's stead, remembering the day he'd seen Sunni and Buddi kissing. What he missed was the games he played with the other squires and pages; he even missed the games he played with Sunni such as Capture the Flag and thought maybe it would stay clear enough that later when he could see Plucki he could get in a game before it was time to return to training.


	43. Chapter 43

Cubbi put the shovel away bounded up to the rest of the unicorn stables; grinning at the first one he saw which happened to be Vite. He stood up on his tiptoes and rubbed the unicorn's nose. The small stallion whinnied and then snorted in friendly greeting, nuzzling the cub's hair. Cubbi laughed out loud and stepped up, using the slats of the gate to boost him up.

"Hi Vite!" he grinned. "Guess what? Blastus is gonna be better soon!"

Maybe it was an odd thing, talking to a unicorn but Cubbi had grown up among forest creatures and spoke to them the same as he did anything else or anyone else. His reward for such behavior was making a great many animal friends, including all the Gummadoon stallions in recent days. Vite as well as Sharpsight seemed to be particularly fond of him.

This day, Vite seemed to appreciate the news and neighed with pleasure, stomping one hoof. Cubbi beamed,

"You want out to the field?"

Now, this was usually an adult-only task but it seemed to Cubbi that since Vite was so obedient to him that there was no reason why he couldn't lead him the little distance to the field. After all, he was not the type of stallion that would run off. He stood up, leaning over and unlatched the gate, laughing as it swung open. As Vite walked out, Cubbi jumped off the gate and walked over to the stallion's side.

The small unicorn snorted, throwing his head back and forth then stopped. Cubbi looked up at him and the unicorn bent down slightly, almost all the way to the ground and snorted at the child again. Cubbi stared a moment then asked "you want me to ride you?"

Vite snorted firmly and Cubbi took hold if his mane gently and pulled himself onto his back, bareback. Vite stood up and continued onto the field. Cubbi blinked but then laughed slightly. It was a little like riding a rama but smoother. Vite didn't make such sudden movements. The unicorn stopped by the gate, turning long ways beside it, allowing Cubbi to lean over and unlatch it. The sun had dried much of the rain but the grass was still damp, making for a wonderful smell as Vite made his way over the fields. Several of the other unicorns had been let out to graze. Vite kept away from them, content to gallop lightly.

Cubbi kept his eyes focused, unsure for one thing. He knew he wasn't supposed to guide the unicorns himself but Vite had not given him any trouble and in many ways, the stallion had asked him to ride him out into the field. Still, the young squire wasn't sure if the knights would appreciate it. Oh well…nothing to be done about it now.

"You've a talent with him, child."

Cubbi turned, stunned and found Timothi and Sarrani watching him from the side. Cubbi blushed in the cheeks. "Sorry, I thought--"

"You're certainly jumpy." Sarrani commented, swinging herself up onto the fence. Cubbi rolled his eyes mentally. She and Timothi had gotten mushy and now she was acting like Sunni did: giddy and weird. Cubbi still didn't understand why girls got like that but he opted not to ponder it too much. He'd learned a long time ago it just made his head hurt.

"Well, I don't wanna screw up again." He said quickly. "I want to help out though-"

Timothi smirked, regarding the cub gently. "You're doing fine. Blastus won't care you took Vite out. He lets Corvi all the time."

Cubbi breathed a sigh of relief at that and patted the unicorn's neck who snorted with pleasure. Timothi pulled himself up onto the fence. "You know kiddo, we just received word that you can head back to the palace tonight. Sarrika's doing the final checks for illness but we think it was confined to Blastus."

Cubbi's heart leapt. "Does that mean Blastus is all better?"

"My sister," Sarrani assured him, "Is keeping him overnight for observation, just in case but yes. He's already complaining he wants up, she says and that's always a good sign."

Cubbi beamed, relief covering his face. He didn't want to mess up, he hated doing that. And this meant he got to see Plucki tonight! Though he was relieved Blastus was alright, his heart leapt most at knowing he got to go back to Plucki. Cubbi didn't understand why he was so attached to the Gummadoon Captain but he was. Plucki managed to make everything okay, no matter what it was.

The cub gave Timothi a grin then eased Vite into a slow gallop over the field.

_Gummadoon Palace_

Toni blinked, coming to and then sat up, rubbing his aching head.

"You're here early, lad."

Toni's ears perked and he turned, finding Plucki knelt next to him, holding the ice on the lump over his eyes. "And already getting into mischief I see." Plucki teased him gently, knowing all too well how accident prone he could be. Toni was pretty klutzy at times, he'd hit that stage. All the squires had hit it at some points and Toni had never been overly graceful but it was worse as of late. So, when Josai had brought him in with a large lump on his head, it didn't surprise the knight.

Toni's eyes widened "Plucki?"

Plucki chuckled, moving the child's hands "Here, hold it there." He said firmly but gently. "It'll keep the swelling down."

"Plucki, you left sickbay, does that mean-"

"Yes, Blastus is better."

"Can I see him?"

"I don't know lad. He needs rest still-"

"Just for a minute." He said honestly. He felt a fool, first for shedding all those stupid tears and now for this lump on his head. Deserved every inch of that pain. He didn't even deserve this ice but Plucki would make him keep it on or he'd hold it himself. Just like him to cause them more problems…

No time for that! He reprimanded himself. What about Gumlittle? Was he with Blastus? Or had he…was he…

"Can I see Gummie too?"

Plucki eyed the cub, a little surprised. Toni was always one that tried to be 'overly mature.' He had stopped using "Gummie" a while ago. Still, given the stress of the recent days, the Gummadoon Captain dismissed it. He smiled. "Well, Sarrika says we aren't contagious anymore otherwise, I wouldn't be here so I don't see why not."

Toni beamed and before Plucki could say a thing, the child plowed past him and he could hear his feet slamming up the stairs. His mind was on Gumlittle and him alone. Mother had started to be cruel and cold so did that mean Gumlittle's death was coming soon? His heart beat erratically, with fear, just thinking of it. Gumlittle, one of the few gummies he held so close to his heart.

The cub froze as soon as he reached the hallway, slamming on his breaks. What right did he have? He was…he'd already given Plucki problems and he hadn't even been here for three hours. Perhaps it was better for him to remain in his little hole of a room. Hidden away and thus unable to bring them anymore trouble. Still, that dream ate at his heart. He had to at least know if Gumlittle was alright, then he could run before he did them any trouble or harm.

Slowing to a tiptoe, the cub stuck his eyes around sickbay's doorway.

_Gummadoon Sickbay_

"Mon Dieu, I see…" Blastus mused.

Gumlittle smiled at his brother from his bedside. "Yes, you gave us quite a scare. We almost thought we'd lost you."

Blastus chuckled "Come on, did you think me that easily conquered?"

"You're stubborn, that's certain enough."

"Has served all three of us well." Blastus reminded him. Gumlittle laughed; glad to hear Blastus' sense of humor. His heart had dreaded that he would never hear it again. Death had visited them a great many times, each time narrowly passing them over. Only once before could Gumlittle remember death really cutting deep…no, three times he realized now.

Aldi.

Lucki.

Yaci.

Suddenly overwhelmed with relief, he pulled Blastus into a tight embrace. Blastus blinked, more than a little surprised but he laughed and patted his brother's shoulder. "Mon ami, I'm fine."

Gumlittle didn't answer, lots of possibilities rushing through his mind.

What if Blastus had wound up sharing all those loved ones' fate? The thought almost snapped Gumlittle's heart in two. Lucki and Aldi had been so young when they'd died and that had been a time of utmost sorrow. He remembered that well enough. Though it had been years ago, Aldi's death had cut Gummadoon deep through each and every one of them. Gumlittle, Blastus and Ramsei had been second only to Plucki.

Gumlittle tightened his grip slightly just remembering it. They're returned from sealing Zorlock only to receive horrific news. While they'd been gone Illsi and Aldi had each fallen ill with a mysterious illness. Illsi had succumbed almost overnight. Aldi had lasted a little longer but he had died within the past few hours. Oh, that news had crumbled Plucki more than any attack could.

Gumlittle closed his eyes slightly, remembering all too well. It had taken he and Blastus days to get him to even come out of his quarters. Understandably, the loss of his family had crumbled his heart but like Plucki was known to be like, he'd refused to crumble under it though his eyes had lost a great deal of their spark. In the recent year, with the addition of Cubbi as his squire, they'd seen his eyes light up like they hadn't in years. It had taken time.

Then there was Yaci. Though an adult when he died in this past war and a knight of his own right, Gumlittle had trained him, in both the ways of knighthood and the ways of life. He'd taught him much, ranging from simple things about battle tactics to complex things about life that he had acquired in his many years. Knighthood, war and growing up had taught the Gummadoon knight much and he had wished to equip his squires with as much as he could.

He had done well with Yaci. He'd grown and become strong, smart, and dependable. Gumlittle remembered well enough watching the child change from a cub into a bear, a little at a time. Perhaps that was why his heart still ached for him. It was the price being a mentoring knight had. Unlike human knights, gummies became extremely attached to their trainees and to their fellow fighters in general. They created an extended family of sorts. Brothers, sons…linked in the heart. It made the gummi forces far more formidable than the less in tuned human forces but it also made them suffer more from their losses.

Lucki…

A greater tragedy, Gumlittle was sure, had not yet been generated than Lucki's death. The boy had been young, younger than even Corvi. He'd just turned eleven about a month before the war broke out and Gumlittle had just started to let him train with the weapons. The younger squires trained with practice weapons but Lucki had then taken to a real bow like he was born to hold one. Oh, his aim was far from perfect and he had a bad habit of holding the arrow in the middle rather than near the feather but his determination more than made up for it.

Gumlittle did not feel ashamed to admit that many a time, he had returned to the boy's empty chambers and simply sat there, eyeing his things. The old mind teasers he used to love, the books he used to read and yes, the toys he used to have, mainly animals. That had been one of Lucki's strengths. He was one with animals most of the time, using them as both a hobby and to enhance his training. He'd taught his little sister how to ride when she was only four. His parents had been worried about that but Gumlittle knew Lucki wouldn't let anything happen to her. He'd taken to being a big brother like he'd been doing it his entire life.

Yes…being a big brother was something Gumlittle knew all too well.

He smirked down at Blastus and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We knew you were too stubborn for this."

_OOO_

Toni regarded Gumlittle and Blastus from the doorway silently. He lowered his eyes and his ears drooped considerably though his heart felt lightened. Gumlittle was alive and that gave him a sense of hope. He pulled away, lest he disturb the two. Surely the last thing anyone wanted right now was his pitiful fur around. The boy turned to dart down the hall but the pain in his leg made him stumble a little and Blastus caught it.

"Mon ami, I think we have a petit visitor, n'est-ce pas?"

Gumlittle stuck his head out in the hall. "Toni? What are you doing here so early?"

The boy glanced up, forcing his face back to its usual attitude but he couldn't resist throwing his arms around Gumlittle's waist. He took an inhale, trying to convince his mind that indeed his mentor was alive and well. Gumlittle's strong grip returned the hug after a moment and Toni smirked, feeling Gumlittle stroke his hair a little, his deep chuckle making Toni's heart leap.

"Well, hello to you too, lad."

"I missed you, Gumlittle!" the boy replied, looking up with a wide smile, his first genuine one in days.

Gumlittle chuckled, ruffled the child's white hair. Toni closed his eyes, grinning, letting the elder knight's touch bob his head from side to side gently. Toni finally said, "So, is Blastus better?"

"You could say that, mon ami," the deeply accented voice called. Toni beamed and ran in, happy to see Blastus as well. Though his dreams did not include Blastus' death, he was reassured to see the knight nonetheless and rushed him, flinging his arms around his neck. Blastus laughed out loud and returned the cub's embrace before releasing him. "Qui, Ol' Blastus should be up and about by tomorrow if Sarrika does not find any hiding illnesses."

Toni beamed, "Did Ramsei tell the others?"

"Oh, I'd imagine not yet as it is fairly early." Gumlittle replied. "In fact, I'm surprised you're here so early Toni."

The cub's face fell. So…it seemed Gumlittle didn't…did he not want him around as much either? No, that couldn't be what he meant. Gumlittle cared about him. If nothing else, Toni could always depend on his mentor. Hearing this was a fierce blow to his heart for a moment until Gumlittle spoke up again, smiling as he gave the cub's hair another jostle.

"You should get some more sleep, lad. Ramsei'll most likely do a little training today but tomorrow, we'll be back and about." He smirked. "And knowing Blastus, he'll give you boys a bit of a break to have some fun and regroup."

Toni beamed. Inwardly, though, he kicked himself. He was being selfish! Blastus was better and here he was, stealing his time with his brothers away! The cub drew away, nodding. He walked out of the room, laying against the hall wall a little bit, sighing.

Gumlittle was safe so the cub trod back to his self reclusive hole, secure with the knowledge that his beloved Gumlittle was alive.

_Forest Just beyond Gummadoon_

Sweat pouring off his forehead, Corvi rested his head against the shovel. This was not a chore he liked in the least and the fact that it was his own mother made it a thousand times worse. He had managed his mother's body out to the forest without detection and thus, here, where she'd set up a memorial to his father, he'd buried her. It had taken a great deal of time and he was grateful to Morri for keeping an eye on Cori.

The boy knelt, more like fell, to his knees on the freshly overturned dirt, his eyes still so deeply coated in tears that it was hard to see straight. Every second he was digging, preparing his mother's body and then, as just now, overturning the dirt back, it didn't even seem real. He kept staring at the ground, just imagining that it would vanish like a bad dream and his mother would return from the house, scolding him that he would catch his death out here but nothing of the sort happened.

It never would again.

Corvi laid his forehead against the shovel, tears leaking out of his eyes but he didn't cry, not verbally. Rather, he led the tears seep out. He couldn't afford to break down and wail. He still had his brothers and that gave him a sense of pride and of motivation, determination. Though his heart still burned with pain, he stood, looking back towards the house and an odd sense of courage flooded his soul and he strode back, head held high despite the tears that still continued down his face. He would not let this conquer him or his siblings. He refused to be broken by it.

Strangely, he could almost hear his mother laughing behind him, saying "You're just like your father."

_Lady Bane's Palace_

The ancient sorceress leaned backward in her chair, ignoring her bumbling Troggels. She could see Gummadoon through an elementary visionary spell. She saw the day fade away with swiftness, saw the squires return and saw that child-knight rush his mentor with such sickening affection that it made her retch mentally. Aside that image, her eyes went to two others.

The blue squire was one. He kept to himself, did not emerge from his holed up room when the other squires rushed out for breakfast. Or lunch. Or training. In fact, the Gummadoon knight Gumlittle was looking for the squire when he didn't show up for dinner, given that they had given the squires leave to return about midday.

She scowled, ignoring it. It wasn't important right now…soon but not just yet.

Rather, she turned her attention to the little girl wizardess.

She frowned. There was more to this than met the eye and it dripped with opportunity.


	44. Chapter 44

_Evening, Toni's Refuge_

Toni moaned and turned in his fevered sleep, disturbed by the jovial voices outside his dusty hovel. He wasn't aware that it was Cubbi reunited with Sir Plucki. It was a mocking joy to his fevered mind. He was not aware that the pain in his leg had grown to a hot warmth that affected his mind, nor was he restful in his sleep. Lack of food, water, and a troubled mind made rest impossible, led on by his leg wound's growing fever. It hurt to exist and completed his torment beyond anything else the cub had before experienced. Lady Bane need not assist in lending to his night terrors this time. That one was enough. They plagued him hour after hour, his body having forced such sleep on him and the fever keeping him locked in the torturous slumber. It was agony, hour after hour of unrelenting pain, nightmares, and feelings of no self worth.

_Councilor Wooddale's bedchambers_

"Ah..." her Aunt Toffi said simply, her eyes on the patchwork quilt of her bed.

"That's all? Just... ah?" Tavi sighed in frustration. She also sat on her aunt's bed, glad they were here instead of Tavi's room. Too many interruptions there. Nobody came into her auntie's bedroom.

Councilor Wooddale gave her niece a patient smile. It did no good to tell the cub what she'd been told scared even herself! "Yes. Ah. It would take another encounter for us to determine if what you saw was a dream or the real Emi, niece. And Destini as well."

"What else could they be? That is how Emi looks, right? How I described her? I've never seen her before! How could it be just a dream conjuration??"

The old gummi sighed, nodding. "This is true. But there is one other possibility. The medallion has ways of letting you see things. Two now reside within you, Tavi. There are bound to be... repercussions. The Destini and Emi you saw may have been conjured from the medallions themselves. A warning perhaps. Or perhaps even as tutors. It isn't outside the realm of possibility."

"Still, Auntie, I need to know more about both of them. And... I wanna know about Emi first. How did she become what she became? I need to know."

"That may be difficult, Tavi."

"Why? Won't the others let me know, given these circumstances?"

"It isn't that we wouldn't, niece. It's that we're, well, not really sure how it happened."

_Gummadoon Castle, Cubbi's room_

Cubbi, nestled in his bed, couldn't stop smiling. Plucki pulled over a reading chair and sat down.

"I'm surprised you're still wide awake, Cubbi."

"I'm not tired. I just got back! I wanna know everything that happened while I was gone."

Sir Plucki chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't relate everything but... It was hard. It's always hard seeing your friends sick. I'm glad you were safe elsewhere."

"I did a really good job taking care of the stallions, Sir Plucki. Just wait and see. Sir Ramsei told you, right?"

Plucki laughed. "Yes, he said something along those lines. What about your other studies, though? Have you been reading more?"

Cubbi's face fell. "Er... Well... I didn't have time cuz I was doing chores so much."

The Gummadoon knight cocked a brow at him. "No time for studying, eh? Well, let's see where you're at, alright?" He stood, retrieved one of only two books from the shelf, and handed it to Cubbi.

The cub took the book with reluctance and cracked open the fresh pages. He had no trouble seeing the words but his reading was well under the normal for his age. He glanced at Sir Plucki. "I kinda thought you'd forgotten about my reading."

Plucki smirked. "You are my squire and I feel responsible for this part of your training, too. Had trouble amongst your classmates and teacher last I'd heard, correct?"

Ashamed, Cubbi's head ducked down. "Didn't know you'd heard that, either. I... I just don't like reading in front of them."

"What about me?"

"I... Plucki, you know I'm not very good."

"I know. And I'm offering my services as a knight to help you get better."

"You mean you'd tutor me? To read better?"

"Yes. Reading is important, Cubbi. Always remember that."

The cub beamed anew and looked at the book again with a sense of hope, and eagerness. He had Plucki back, after all. He could believe in anything!

_Lady Bane's Castle_

She'd poured over her scrolls and ancient texts, seeking a particular spell or series of spells. These gummies were so focused on their friends and loved ones. It was disgusting, true, but she could see a lot of potential, starting with that furry little sorceress. Instead of some true torment, how about a look at the potential inside of her. Give that little wench a taste of what true power can do and have her think about all the power she had bottled up inside of her just itching to be let out.

Ahh... There it is. A spell of resurrection. Difficult, and lengthy, but well worth it. It would rattle every gummi mind in the castle and for miles around once they knew. That little sorceress had a brother. Now where would they have buried him...


	45. Chapter 45

_Cubbi's Room, Gummadoon_

Cubbi, though he was reading below the level a cub his age should be reading, was doing his best for Plucki. He'd been working on it, really! Sure, he spent more time doing other things he didn't like, and he really didn't like reading at all and that's why he always did it last, if he had time. And, yeah, sometimes he didn't make time for it but... Well, a knight's got other responsibilities. And he WAS trying. He wondered as the knight-captain came into his room if he saw his effort.  
"Cubbi," started Sir Plucki, standing beside his bed that evening. "Even though you have not been reading much during my absence, you do seem to have picked up a little. Tell me, have you been reading on your own?"  
Cubbi blushed and nodded. "Well, sometimes at night when I couldn't sleep I would peek at the story book you would read to me. Sometimes I'd do it after Grammi tucked me in and I couldn't sleep. I think she'd find the book on the floor 'cause I'd find it on my night table in the morning."  
Plucki smiled. "You know if you want I can read to you like Grammi did, Cubbi."  
Cubbi beamed when he heard this. "You'd do that for me?"  
Plucki grinned. "You like being read stories huh?"  
Cubbi nodded eagerly. "Yes, that's how I learned about Gummadoon, when Zummi read to me and the others the night before we first met."  
Plucki smiled, remembering when he had for the first time met Cubbi on the one hundredth night of that year for the spell that affected all of Gummadoon. After a 100 years spell. So much time gone by... And yet, he could easily relate to Cubbi. He hadn't been the best of students as a cub either and had required tutelage as well. Always playing around too much with his fellow 'brothers' Gumlittle and Blastus. But that was done, the spell was gone, and he was very glad Cubbi was his squire.  
Plucki tried not to think of how close he felt emotionally toward Cubbi, and how guilty it'd make him feel later on because it was as if he were taking on a new son to replace Aldi. It wasn't so. He'd never ever thought of Cubbi as a replacement for Aldi. Never... Could he trust himself not to think of Cubbi as a son? Would it be so wrong if he did, in time, do so? Plucki sighed mentally. Not now. No guilt now. He was trying to HELP the lad. Plucki picked up the story book he read Cubbi from at night as he snuggled down in the oversized pillow on his bed.  
Plucki read him a story about a gummi knight who battled a dragon. As the knight-captain read, he watched as Cubbi. Soon, the young squire's eyes became droopy. Cubbi's eye soon closed. Despite his age, the cub then started to suck on his thumb.  
Plucki smiled as he watched Cubbi. All cubs were the same when asleep. Absolutely perfect. Happening to glance at the floor, Plucki saw a small bag near the cub's bed. He picked it up and found a loved stuffed toy bear. Plucki figured perhaps Cubbi slept with it at night and put it near the squire's right arm.  
By instinct, Cubbi sensed it was there and grabbed it, holding tight. Not waking one ounce, he hugged it and went back to sucking his thumb.


	46. Chapter 46

_Hidden Room In Gummadoon_

Toni hadn't budged, not for a while. He heard Gumlittle calling for him and with little surprise. It was late; he'd remained hidden for most of the day even when he heard Cubbi return with sundown. He could smell the foods cooked but he was reluctant to emerge, even for that. He didn't feel he was worth the trouble. After all, wasn't he the one that usually had some complaint on the foods? Picky eater that he was, he deemed himself not worthy of it, at least not today. The cooks and everyone would be all fussy and relieved with the news that the illness had not spread and he didn't trust himself not to shatter that good mood.

However, as the night wore on and Gumlittle's voice did not vanish, he found himself kicking himself yet again for his selfishness. Gumlittle was responsible for him while he was here. So, when he had vanished, he'd caused him more trouble. That figured…after all, he was always making trouble for everyone.

The boy stood up, limping from the pain in his leg and feeling a bit dizzy but he shrugged it off. Don't be weak! He scolded himself. It's just a hurt leg and one you earned because you were a clumsy oaf! Suck it up and keep going! Show them that at the very least, you're not a weakling who runs from pain. Especially pain that's your fault.

The boy pushed the door open and started a soft tread down the hall. The lights were off, which told him that he'd stayed in that room rather late. That didn't surprise him to be perfectly honest. He would have stayed curled up in there forever if he could. He dusted his clothes off a bit and walked down the hall, towards the voice, which he heard was now echoed by some of the other knights' voices. He winced inwardly. He'd caused Gumlittle trouble enough to call others in? Just like him to be so stupid…

His heart suddenly froze in his chest.

Stupid Toni. He'd checked on Gumlittle just once since he'd come back. What kind of loyal squire did that?! The dreams never changed, only grew worse as the day wore on. The monster had always remained hidden but the screams had become so vivid that they would echo in his mind after her awoke. The blood because so real its red color flashed in his eyes after he had closed them. The pain that cut through his body he could still feel, making his legs throb whenever he woke up. The insults, the horrible statements cut his heart just as deeply as if his mother was standing there.

Toni decided that without a doubt it was the death of Gumlittle that haunted his young heart the most though. He could have been taken by that beats while he'd been hiding like a fool! Like a cowardly idiot! He broke into a sudden run, his heart jolted into that newfound fear though he could still hear Gumlittle's voice. What if he went out into the forest to look for him? That monster could get him there! It was so close to Gummadoon! It could come and get him!

The boy's leg screamed at him but he ignored it, not satisfied until he saw again that his knight was not injured, was not hurt. He couldn't remember his heart ever hurting this much, couldn't remember this much fear. Had he driven his knight to go outside and seek him out? Had he sent Gumlittle to his death?

He felt sick.

"Antonius!"

For a brief moment, the cub's blood ran cold. Mother? Here, like in his dream? Was she going to toss him from the highest towers to land with a sickening crunch, only to have no release? To have no reprieve from the pain? To suffer and not be able to see Gumlittle again? To have failed him? That was decidedly what killed the boy's heart.

"Toni, where have you been? I've been looking for you forever, lad. You missed dinner."

No, not Mother. That was Gumlittle's voice.

Toni turned and was met with Gumlittle coming down the hall, looking worried and slightly agitated but not hurt, not dead…alive.

Toni's face fell at Gumlittle's serious glance. "Sorry, Gumlittle."

"Where were you, lad?"

"Just…around."

Gumlittle eyed the boy and reached out, ruffling his hair, getting a puff of dust. "Looks like you were walking through the old halls."

Toni shrugged "Maybe a little bit." That didn't make him feel too bad. That wasn't technically a lie.

"You missed dinner."

"Wasn't hungry." Now, THAT was a lie. His stomach was howling and screaming at him, demanding food. He ignored it. Gumlittle eyed him a moment.

"You need to eat a little something, then get a bath and head onto bed." Here the knights' serious expression turned iinto a smile. "You gave me quite the scare, Toni."

Toni bowed his head, twiddled his left thumb, tapping it against his middle finger, a habit he had when he got nervous. "Sorry…"

"No harm done, really." Gumlittle remarked. "Let's just try not to do it again." He terminated the topic there. He turned and walked down the

hall, gesturing the boy to follow him. Toni did after a moment, forcing his feet to fall in heavy strides. He was afraid if he didn't walk so firmly that he would start limping and what kind of squire limped from a stupid injury like a cut on the leg? He was stronger than that and he was intent to prove to Gumlittle that he was a strong lad! Useless but at least strong…

_Gummadoon Council Chambers_

It was rare for a council meeting to be called so late at night and rarer still for the said members to be silent for such long extended periods. Wooddale had called it, after careful consideration on her part. She did not want to cause undue panic and she didn't want to cause any fear on the part of her niece but the fact remained that what she'd been told was no minor thing.

"You're certain that she described Emi, Wooddale?"

"To the exact detail, Flurryfeather."

All went silent again. It was quiet for at least ten minutes before Berrybottom spoke out,

"Is it possible?"

No one wanted to admit it and they all denied it viciously for a long while before admitting the truth. It was quite possible, that like many seals, the magical lock that kept her confined within her mirror prison had grown weak with the passage of time. It had taken a great deal of power to seal her away, not necessarily due to the spell's requirements but because it was a fellow gummi.

Emi's story was one full of holes and unanswered questions. For starters, Emi was old, even older than they were. Yet, she maintained her youth. They didn't doubt that she had managed to stay ageless, even in her prison. Her story was one of sudden and unexpected changes. She had first appeared almost nine hundred years ago. It was unknown when she'd been born. All they knew was that the attacks on gummies began with small "incidents." A quickcar gone awry, a magical concoction that caused natural disaster, suspicious illnesses…

By the time the gummi-human relationships grew shaky, she had made it very clear that she wanted power and control and would not hesitate to snatch it away by any means possible.

Those dead by her hand was rivaled by no other tragedy.

So many knights claimed so many young gummies, so many old. She had shown no mercy in her victims, even going so far as to wipe out whole warrens. The warrens of Gummi Cove, Gummton, Berryvale wiped out completely, not a single survivor, not even remains of the buildings. The cities of Gummdone, Berrysight, Gummerrit, West Gummton, Ursan. They had been thriving, with such hope. Wiped away with nary a sign as to what she had desired or what she took. Many surmised it was some form of magic, as with each destruction, she grew stronger and wiser in strategy.

Gummadoon had been fighting to isolate and imprison her as soon as it became clear that she was a threat.

It had been a combination of Sir Plucki's command and gummi magic that had sealed her away, right before the human and gummi relationships crumbled into nothing and the war had broke out. Very little caused their Gummadoon knights to cling so tightly to one another but that day, though ending in victory had drawn even their Captain into the arms of his comrades.

Her threat was substantial. No, it would cause pandemonium if the cities heard of the possibility of her loosening her bonds. The mere possibility of her being able to reach across into dreams was enough to make the council sweat and wring their hands. Her threat was enough to give them nightmares but the thought that she was reaching out to one of their own and a child at that!...

Tavi's current condition was very mind-troubling as well. Little was known of Emi's mental state but something must have gone massively wrong. No gummi had ever, either before or after her birth, shown such blatant disregard for life. Not even humans showed such callousness. They had spent a great deal of time trying to figure out her motives, trying to figure out where she'd changed from all the others.

The only explanation that anyone, anywhere, could come up with was the medallion. The medallion was a tool, something that could be used for good, to keep magical abilities strong and to hone them into a grand asset. However, there was also much unknown about it, as the origin of the first medallion was shrouded in mystery. There was talk that it had been created to hone into one's soul, one's emotional states and motives. That was cause for alarm, as Emi seemed to be one dictated by hate. They'd known she had absorbed a medallion though no one knew how or why. She was the first of the gummies to ever do and ever since she had acquired it, her violence had grown. There was no way of knowing what kind of effect it had produced on her.

Likewise, they had no way of knowing what her limits were, of whether or not she had managed to reach Tavi thorough her dreams. It was entirely possible. Likewise, it was possible, it was a imitation of the medallion, created to guide.

It was also possible that it had been conjured up by the cub's mind but none of the council believed that either.

Not much was achieved in that meeting, aside from old memories of pain and fear.

_Toni's Room_

It hurt  
It burnt  
And it stung.  
It was hot!

Toni sat up in bed, kicking his covers off and rolled up his pajama leg, staring at the clean bandage he'd wrapped over the wound on his leg, from the ax. What was wrong with it? He had cleaned it, he'd splashed water in it. True, it had been outside water but how dirty was that? He swallowed rain water often enough when he was playing and fell and got scrapped knees on the ground more times than he could recall.

Still, it didn't ease the sharp ache that seemed to pulse from that small wound. Toni unwrapped the bandage a minute, to see if anything was rubbing it. He made a face. The cut was an odd shade, a yellow white color oozed around the cut and the pieces of the skin had yet to fuse together and form a scab like most of his wounds did. His skin and fur were raised a little bit around it and his light blue shade was a slightly darker navy around it. It burnt to the touch.

Toni saw no rubbing or foreign objects in the wound however. Wounds would heal eventually right? They always had before. He just had to wait it out. Wrapping the bandage around his leg again, he pulled it extra tight, biting his lip at the tingle and cutting pain that fraught on his body. He laid down again, looking outside. It wouldn't be sunrise for a long while.

Still, it seemed like it would take forever.

Closing his eyes, Toni rolled onto his belly, trying to go back to sleep but the pulsing under the bandage seemed to only grow worse by the minute, never mind the hour! His fur turned slightly darker as the slight fever took hold, his body's response to the invasion of infection that had entered by that old wound. It wasn't a horrid fever but definitely one easy to notice, even by his own judgment. Though he knew not why he was sick, he knew it was a fever and he knew Gumlittle would notice it.

He just hoped he wouldn't send him home for it. Maybe it was a minor one that could be treated here, away from Mother. He could scarcely move his leg without it protesting immensely. He didn't want to do any more chores, not the type she required.

Besides, if Gumlittle knew he was sick, he would pamper him.

Toni screeched at himself mentally for such a thought. How could he be focusing on such a stupid thought, on such a small and petty thought? He deserved every inch of this pain. His fault for being a stupid idiot that couldn't even hold an ax right. He had been the one who'd aimed like a fool and sliced open his leg. Why bother Gumlittle with such a stupid pain, let alone a fever? He figured the fever was a punishment as well, and justly deserved! So, why did he keep thinking back on being sick here before?

He had been sick before, just once, when he was training and Gumlittle…no, all the knights had immediately seen to it that he was as well cared for as possible. One of the other squires had volunteered to take his chores while Gumlittle had tended to his fever and seeing to it that he was not disturbed save for necessities.

Toni almost welcomed this fever. He wanted to go to Gumlittle now but if he did that, they might see it as serious and take him home.

He didn't want that. He just…well, he wanted…

To be perfectly honest with himself, Toni wanted to crawl into Gumlittle's arms and wail his eyes out.

But he could not. He mentally slapped himself. He couldn't put Gumlittle under any more stress or trouble than he already had! Last night, like an idiot, he'd left the poor Gummadoon knight petrified for his safety because like a moron, he hadn't thought. That was becoming common. He almost expected it of himself. After all, as Mother said, he would never amount to anything anyway so why even try?

Squeezing the bandage, hoping to alleviate the pulsating pain, Toni bit his lip, clutched his stuffed fish tighter and prayed and waited for the sun.

_Gummadoon Sitting Hall_

Toni prayed.

The other boys listened intently.

Cubbi didn't leave Plucki's side, his ears perked up.

Corvi looked tired, but interested. He'd been darting back and forth since they'd woken up. He was almost acting as weird as Toni. Toni usually was much quicker and faster. It had been a surprise when no one had come to wake them up that morning. When they had all stumbled down when their bellies demanded food, the knights had called them into the sitting room, promising food as soon as Plucki's announcement was done.

None of the boys expected him to declare a rest week!

Cubbi looked baffled and looked up at Plucki,

"What's that mean?"

Plucki chuckled but the other boys answered "It's the best, Cubbi!"

"huh?"

Martinni grinned. "No training, no studying. But we get to play all week."

Toni eyed Plucki, "Is this one of those where we have to go home?"

Cubbi's heart froze. He'd just gotten Plucki back!

The Gummadoon Captain chuckled "Not this time, boys." Oh, he saw those eyes light up and smirked. The boys knew all too well that if it wasn't a vacation home then it could only be one other thing. It made him glad that the boys looked forward to them so much. "Blastus' little brush with illness got us to thinking it would be nice to have a week for us to teach you boys about other things besides training. Yet no less important."

Cubbi blinked "You mean a whole week for—"

Corvi smiled "It's a whole week for our mentors to just teach us things that we either wanna know or they think we need to know." He eyed Plucki "I'm surprised you can take the time to do that."

Plucki smirked. "We thought now would be a good time to do it. Besides, given the tense atmosphere, it would be nice to have a little breather."

Martinni wrapped his arms around Gumlittle "When do we get to start that?"

"We'll start it tomorrow afternoon."

Blastus chuckled as his squires wrapped him in a hug too. It was truly a rare treat to get to do these weeks. They were essential though. More than a week for special training, it was truly more of a week for interpersonal bonding. Not only between squires and their mentors but between the group as a whole. It was a time to learn one another's strengths and help them to improve on their weaknesses.

Cubbi beamed; he didn't completely understand this but from the boys' explanations it looked like he would have a chance to really show Plucki what he could do!

Seeing the happy faces, the Gummadoon knights exchanged glances. They each had their own reasons for the timing on this.

Plucki, it was mainly because he hoped to find a way to boost Cubbi's confidence. The poor cub tried so hard yet was so hard on himself. Timothi's reports on his actions while Blastus had been sick had said that much. Plucki planned to use this time to show Cubbi that he had his own strengths, as well as to improve on many things for the cub. It would be easier without having to worry about tutoring. Plucki suspected that he would have to tutor him for some time but if the lad felt he was making some headway, even a little bit, then it would make it easier.

As for Blastus, his reasoning was far simpler. He'd been spared his life. Few things made his heart leap as easily as cubs did. He had seen such improvement in his squires and pages. Likewise, he'd been impressed with how well they had pulled together and cooperated when he was sick. Oh, how proud they had made him! He was not one to deny praise and rewards, especially when it was well earned!

Gumlittle, well, he worried about Toni lately. He was the same in many ways but not so much in others. He was a little sullen and he thought perhaps he was down for some reason. Toni was too prideful to tell him what was wrong and Gumlittle knew that pressuring him would accomplish nothing. So, maybe, the bonding and closeness of this week would lower that stubborn cub's walls a little bit!

_Lady Bane's Castle_

While the sorceress had been pursuing that cub's body, her search had been interrupted when she'd eavesdropped on the Gummadoon Council Meeting. Originally, she'd done so to see where best to hit them and how best to do it but upon conclusion of it, she'd found herself sitting still, for perhaps the first time in days.

"Emi…so you're still alive."

That name, that…creature.

Lady Bane's own blood still turned to ice at the name.

_Gummadoon Sitting Room, Late Evening_

Patrol duty was hardly something many of the knights looked forward to, especially those with squires and pages. Usually, due to the extra responsibilities that training another demanded, Sir Plucki gave them the least amount of additional patrol he could but he could hardly play favorites. He and Blastus had done their duty in night time patrol previously, before this outbreak of sickness. Gumlittle had his this night, something he wanted to get out of the way before the week with his trainees. That way, it was truly a week for the boys.

Thus, while the squires played in the sitting room, each doing their own thing, Gumlittle prepared himself for his night patrol, stopping in briefly to bid his squires farewell for the night. It was not something new but it was certainly something Gumlittle didn't like, especially lately with the news of sickness aided by magic. But then, it did little good to worry about it right now, to let it intervene with their daily lives, at least not while they had so little information. It was mainly Toni that worried him, at least far more than the suspected magic. Toni was acting odd, even for his unusual personality. Even now, the usually rambunctious boy sat off on his own, away from the others, staring into the dancing flames of the fireplace.

If Toni was anything, quiet and still were hardly one of them. He put up his hard face, smiling and playing when prodded but Gumlittle wasn't a fool. However, he also knew his stubborn squire! So, he generally pushed it aside, trusting Toni to tell him when he was ready.

"Boys!"

Martinni turned, looking up from his toys as Plucki gave his brother a soft smile. While being Captain gave him many privileges, he was not the type to play favorites and his brothers would not have liked him to.

"You're heading out now, Gummie?" Martinni inquired, standing up and rushing his mentor, wrapping his arms around his leg. The tall knight chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yes, for the night."

Toni's ears perked up and his eyes grew in size. "All night?" He stood from his isolation by the fire.

Gumlittle nodded "I'll be back before you wake up but it's my turn to patrol the grounds."

Toni walked over to his teacher, his heart feeling like it was constricting on itself. What would he do if something happened to Gumlittle when he was out? This was just like his dream! That monster was out there! Every time Toni closed his eyes, he saw it again, and heard Gumlittle scream. Saw him die, over and over. Dreams didn't repeat like that, not usually. It had to be a warning. If Gumlittle went out into the woods to patrol…then…then…

No, he couldn't go!

"No!" Toni launched himself at Gumlittle as the knight headed for the door, tightening his grip around the gummi's leg, so tightly that Gumlittle felt a tingling in his foot a moment.

"Toni!"

"No, no, you can't go!"

Plucki and Blastus exchanged glances and tried to offer their reassurance although it was unfamiliar territory. Usually, if anyone would protest Gumlittle's absence, it would be Martinni but he was pretty calm about it. Toni was usually the one they had to remind not to tease others.

Toni on the other hand was fixated on a goal. No matter what it took, he had to keep Gumlittle here! Here with him! He would never be allowed to accompany him so it was critical that Gumlittle stayed here then! Gumlittle was his…Gumlittle was all he had! He would not lose him! He refused!

"-won't be too long..."

"-everyone takes turns, mon ami..."

Toni wasn't hearing all their words, only bits and pieces and even those seemed insignificant. All he was hearing was that Gumlittle was leaving. No...he was his protector. He could not go away from him. That monster would come, would take his Gummie away! No, it was lying in wait in the forest. He had to keep him here. So long as he stayed out of those woods, he would be safe! He couldn't be away from him. He could NOT let him leave!

"Toni!"

The cub shifted his eyes upward. Gumlittle's eyes were full of concern. "Lad, I've gone on patrol before. This isn't new. You know Blastus and Plucki will see you and Martinni off to bed."

Blastus walked over, touching the cub's shoulder. "Qui, petit celui. Gumlittle can even come tell you when he comes back."

"No! No, he can't go away! You can't!" he screamed again, latching onto Gumlittle by digging his claws in so deeply that they drew small drops of blood. By now, tears, usually so absent from Toni's face in any shape, began to fall in buckets, staining his cheeks and blurring his vision.

Burying his face into Gumlittle's waist, the highest he could reach, the cub screamed louder, anything to keep him here!

"No! No! No! No!No! No!NO!NO!NO!NONONONONONO!"

By the last "no," Toni's voice began to crack and break but he kept right on screaming, right on crying. He began to beat his tiny fists as hard as he could, saying Gumlittle had to stay that he wouldn't let him go away! That he couldn't go away and by Gum he wasn't going to leave him!

"NO! NO! NO! NO!NONONONONONONONONONO!!" Now, with too much crying and too little air, the cub's body attempted to compensate by rejecting his stomach's contents, focusing its attention on the body's other functions. Toni choked and fell to his knees before emptying his belly right there.

Gumlittle scooped the cub up, holding him close, ignoring that Toni was getting a mess all over his uniform. At the moment, he was too concerned to care, trying to think of anything to get the poor child to stop, to calm! His pleading eyes met his Captain's who, with a face whose worry mirrored his own, gave a simple nod as answer.

"Toni, Toni, okay, okay, okay. Listen, Gummie's not going okay?"

Toni hiccupped and looked up, his eyes wet, his face pale and his fur slick with sweat. "N-no?" Was this true? No trick, no lie? He was still safe? Gumlittle wasn't going? The monster wouldn't claim him? His body trembled, not wanting to believe such a thing to be true. His eyes filled again and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. His entire body was still shaking.

Plucki cut in "I'll find someone else lad, I'll go myself if need be but Gumlittle will stay with you, alright?"

Toni wrapped his tiny arms around Gumlittle's neck and shaking still, his crying subsided but did not disappear. Gumlittle wrapped his arms around Toni in a tight embrace, "Shh, it's alright. Everything's alright."


	47. Chapter 47

_Gummadoon Sitting Room, Late Evening_

It was a dream. Only a dream. This was real. He was hot and sweating and in pain just like in the dream but Gummie was holding him and telling him everything was alright. And he wasn't going anywhere. Not anywhere. Toni held on tighter, holding on to what was real and safe and so very much everything he'd ever wanted.

"Come, lad. Let's have a seat and talk." Gumlittle said, breaking into Toni's asylum.

Toni at first resisted but soon melted under the gummi knight's gentle persuasion. He forgot himself and limped the short distance to a bench out of the way, and out of earshot.

"Now then," Gumlittle started, his arm still around the cub. Toni had yet to release his hold with either hands or arms. "I've been a patient bear I think. Something's bothering you. We try to let you cubs come to us when you're ready but I suspect it's a problem bigger than just one gummi can handle. So how about you tell me what's really going on? First, Toni, what's wrong with your leg?"

Antonius gulped, staring into the eyes of his mentor and beloved adult. How could he have limped in front of everyone!? He wasn't just stupid and worthless. He was in for it! His mind raced for a good lie, or even a bad one, but all of them fell to bitter ash in his mouth. He couldn't speak. Like a giant baby, no good to anyone, the only thing he could think to do was cry. How he hated himself for crying on Gumlittle again. Hated himself for doing it and for loving it so much. In a brief moment, he thought the most perfect thing in the world right then was if Gumlittle would do the honors and kill him real quick and clean. Dying by Gumlittle's hands was more than he deserved.

The squire beholden to Gumlittle fell asleep still crying some time later. The sight had disturbed the other cubs so Plucki called them all to join him for a game in the next room, leaving Blastus to watch over Gumlittle and Toni. No answers were available until Gumlittle gently hoisted the cub in his arms and headed for his own room.

"Mon ami, what is wrong with him?"

Gumlittle shook his head. "Don't know, but it's something big. I can tell. I'd like a look at his leg. It's buggin' him. I don't want to wake him though. If he's this exhausted, mentally and physically... I can feel the fever on him. Not just by feeling his forehead, Blastus. His whole body's gone hot. I'll watch him tonight and when he's up tomorrow, we'll get our answers."

"That is good. It is never wise for our petite colleagues to bear heavy burdens."

Gumlittle nodded.

Upon reaching his room, Gumlittle settled Toni in his bed, nearly had to pry the lad's hands out of his fur, and tucked him in. Stand watch for the night, get answers in the morning. He'd been worried about Toni before. Now, the worry was growing into fear. Fear of the unknown. Could this be just the throws of troubled youth? Or something more sinister from an enemy sorceress who refused to leave gummies alone?

Toni woke with a start. His leg's throbbing he was starting to get used to. That hadn't woke him. It wasn't a dream either. He felt bad. Really bad... Like he should run to the bathroom and hurl. That sour feeling fled when he realized he wasn't in his room, nor in his hidey hole or any bed he'd ever called his own. He was in Gummie's room! Gumlittle sat in a soft chair, asleep, his head slumped forward and slight snores pushing into his chest.

Toni slipped from the bed cautiously, and not just because of his leg. He remembered what happened last night. Everything that happened, everything he'd done, everything he'd thought.

As much as it hurts to think it, I don't deserve Gummie. I'm weak, stupid, no good for anyone. I'll poison anyone around me. What was I thinking, wishing Gummie would kill me??

Toni looked long on Sir Gumlittle, for perhaps the last time. He'd saved Gummie once but he'd poison the knight with his useless, selfish presence. Tears in his eyes, he stealthed from the room and ran as hard as he could, jarring leg and weakened body.

"Hey, Toni, what's--?"

And pushing past the only gummi to see him go. A squire or page. He couldn't tell, couldn't see very well at all. The only thing he knew was that he had to hide. Forever.

_Early Morning, Tavi's Room_

There was a knock. She didn't reply.

Councilor Wooddale entered her niece's room, saw the child sitting on her made bed and staring at nothing. Fear seized the councilor's breath momentarily.

"...Tavi?"

"Didn't sleep, auntie. Couldn't. I couldn't face her again. Because we don't know, do we? We still don't know?" The cub turned her face up to her aunt, eyes red and hollow, worn windows into a tired mind and body. "But I'm so tired, Aunt Toffi. I know I can't be awake forever. I waited up for you but you never came so I never slept. I kept thinking what should I do if I start to turn into a monster like Emi? What should I **do**?"

Councilor Wooddale sat on the bed with her niece and took her in a comforting embrace. "My child, how could you become something you fear so deeply?" She had to believe it. She had to believe it. She had to believe it with all her heart. She had to –

Tavi pulled away slightly, not lulled by the voice of comfort she'd been seeking since the Council convened last night. "Aunt Toffi, what are you REALLY thinking?"

At a loss momentarily, again, the Gummadoon councilor sat their with her mouth open to say something. Words of encouragement? Comfort? "Tavi... We don't know what to do." Words of defeat spilled from her lips. The truth, but defeat none-the-less.

"I-it's okay. At least we're on the same page." Tavi managed a weak smile but her lip quivered on the start of tears.

The ruckus of laughter and cajoling from the courtyard far below diverted their woes momentarily. Tavi got up and went to her bedroom window, gazing out and down. The boys -- squires and pages alike -- were all laughing and smiling and rough-housing in the central courtyard. Weird. She knew they should be training shortly. What was going on?

A ruckus of another kind started up within Gummadoon's walls at that same time. Gumlittle's booming voice could be heard echoing down many a corridor.

"Where's Toni? Has anyone seen Toni??"

_ Gummadoon Central Courtyard_

Corvi shook his head, grinning and joining in at the infectious behavior of his fellows. Despite having so much weight and woe on his shoulders lately, this was well needed and he felt he could enjoy it a bit. So, he got the guys up a bit early -- not purposefully but how else could he explain slipping out to check on his little brothers and being caught slipping back in if not to tell them he wanted up early to get a head start on their free week? Wholeheartedly agreeing with this plan, the word spread and soon all the squires and pages were up and tearing around the courtyard in anxious anticipation of their mentors arrival for the much-needed holiday. Very needed. Now he'd have less need of excuses to slip away and be with his brothers. He sighed in relief and tackled the smaller Cubbi who was taunting Martinni. All three boys wound up in a pile, laughing and kicking.


	48. Chapter 48

_Gummadoon Corridors_

Gumlittle's voice kept up calling for his squire, Toni; he was now panicked as he had never been before. He knew Toni was hurting, he had only seen this kind of reaction, physically to an injury, before a few times from battle injuries and he knew they could become infected and if not treated, soon and the root found, could be potentially fatal.

"Toni, come back!" Gumlittle called out, soon this brought attention from Plucki.

"Gumlittle, What's wrong?" Plucki stared at Gumlittle, who was almost out of breath

"T-T-Toni, he…he's missing, I was watching him in my room cause he wasn't feeling well and now he left, from the way he's been acting I…I'm hoping he will be okay."

Plucki looked at his friend and fellow Knight "You get Wooddale, she may have a spell that may help us find Toni faster; if what you are telling me is true, he could be dying soon if we don't find him fast."

_Tavi's Room_

Tavi, looking out the window, was still wondering why she was unable to sleep at all; she thought it was because she was thinking on the secret she exposed about Cubbi, was he was still mad at her for making the magical cream disappear that he was using to hide from Plucki that he had not slept at all for a long time, or was it because she, when Sir Blastus had become ill with Cub's Fever that if it wasn't for her that Blastus could have died of his illness.

Her mind would go off in so many directions was she tried to close her eyes. She heard the voices from the Medallion inside her, and still wondered if she would someday be at peace, so she could live with the piece of Gummi History inside her. She watched outside as the squires and pages were playing and wondered if Cubbi was among them; she had not seen her friend in a long time, not since the outbreak of the illness in the Gummadoon Halls.

She heard that Cubbi was okay and was helping out with his squire duties when teaching and the training was suspended, but still she was wondering how he was doing. Once again, her mind started to race and she then started to flashback to when she and Cubbi met for the first time; she wasn't sure why this was happening but she was thinking it was again due to the Medallion inside her.

She only hoped that someday she would learn to control its power.


	49. Chapter 49

_Gummadoon Corridors_

Plucki frowned, in deep thought. He knew how cunning a cub could be and he also knew how stubborn Toni could be. He was hardly the type of cub that would ask for help. He also knew from the boy's previous actions that he needed help, probably more than he or the other knights could give him. He and Gumlittle, as well as Blastus, knew Toni fairly well but there was still only so much they could perceive.

"Gumlittle, why don't you and I continue looking. Blastus, perhaps it is best if you go and retrieve his mother. She may have some information we don't. We can surely figure this out together."

Blastus nodded, though he had to admit he was not overly fond of Toni's mother. Still, given the potential danger of the situation, she as his mother, had a right to know what was going on anyway. He hoped that she had some insight that they didn't. After all, while he had been sick, the squires and pages had gone home. She had been with Toni for a long while, so she may have some idea what was bothering his mind as of late. So, he could stomach her for some time.

It wasn't that she was a horrible person but she was a fairly isolated gummi, had been so since her husband's death. Blastus had to admit that when Toni's father had been around, she had been something else all together! She had been a nervous new mother as he had been a nervous new father but they had fed off of one another, figuring things out. Then, he had died and she had all but cut off all contact with her fellow gummies.

Blastus headed out the door, while Plucki and Gumlittle went down the halls. As they did so, Blastus turned and called,

"_Mes amis_!"

Plucki turned as did Gumlittle and Blastus added, "Let me send in Corvi. _Mon ami_ knows these halls better than even the architects."

Gumlittle nodded; he could take any help offered right now.

Blastus darted back outside, tearing towards the small farm in Gummadoon's city walls. He paused briefly as he passed through the courtyard, chuckling at the mess of boys wrestling in the faint light. Still a jokester at heart, he whistles through his teeth and called

"Attention!"

Corvi and Martinni about killed themselves jumping to their feet and Cubbi stood up as well, slamming his head on Corvi's elbow and accidently jarring Martinni in the side. The two elder cubs yelped and glared at their younger counterpart until Blastus' deep laughter drew their eyes. Corvi, somehow, knowing Blastus the longest, asked,

"What's up Blastus?"

"Perceptive as ever, _mon ami_." Blastus praised the young squire. "Young Toni is missing. I need to retrieve his mother. Perhaps you can help Plucki and Gumlittle look—"

"What about us?"

Blastus turned his attention to the voice. Surprisingly, it was Martinni, who was usually pretty soft spoken but now, the squire of Gumlittle was full of fire. His hands clenched and his eyes determined, he said, "We can help look!"

Blastus smiled, as he saw the other squires, Cubbi and Corvi, looking just the same…all but Flynn whom was not out just yet but that didn't surprise him. Flynn was usually the last out and he surmised that, having just been promoted from page to squire, he was feeling a bit shy. He addressed all of the boys,

"We would gladly accept any help, loyal _garcons_." He smiled with pride. He addressed Corvi first, "Plucki and Gumlittle will tell you where they are looking. I put these two additional sets of eyes in your care, Squire Corvi."

Corvi beamed and then smirked wider as Martinni gave a firm nod and Cubbi gave Blastus a full hearted salute. It wasn't the right position or even the right hand but it was the spirit behind it. Corvi smiled as Blastus headed out, towards Toni's home then turned to the younger boys whom took off with a run ahead of him, plowing inside, calling for

"PLUCKI! GUMLITTLE! WHERE DO WE LOOK?!"

_Lady Bane's Castle_

This certainly complicated things.

She was beginning to see another direction, namely with that dead brother of the little sorceress but the possession of Toni's mother had certainly opened her eyes to many things. First, the gummi spirit, especially of Toni was especially fragile. Oh, how she wanted to see it crack the rest of the way. Or, as the idea had currently occurred to her, see the Gummi Mother's spirit break when she withdrew her possession.

The Gummi Knight's arrival and ask for aid to find Toni opened too great an opportunity to ignore. So, taking on the façade of a worried mother she rushed off with him toward Gummadoon's Castle.

_Within Gummadoon's Walls_

Toni wanted to be left alone. Forever.

It was a suiting ending for him. To stay holed up here forever until he died. Of what he didn't know nor did he care. It would be a proper ending for him. To suffer and wither away for all the trouble he had caused everyone. He would have liked a swift death, perhaps one by gumlittle' hands but he was not worthy of it.

He curled up, tightly, hidden in the old hidden room in the walls. He wanted to be alone, forever—

"Toni?"

"What?" he demanded, rather coldly but without bite. He didn'thave the spirit to muster up enough bite to frighten a bug.

He blinked as Flynn;s head poked into view.

"whatta you want, Flynn?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin, you just leave me alone."

Taken aback slightly, the younger gummi crawled into the small room and planted himself at Toni's feet. "No! Everyone's looking for you—"

"why?"

"because they're worried about you!" Flynn declared, his own heart crying. "And I am too! What's wrong?"

"I said it was nothing."

"It isn't nothin'"

"It is. Now, why don't you go play with Blastus and them?"

The squire of Blastus shook his head firmly. "Nope! I ain't leaving until you do."

Toni growled. Standing up, he made his way out a second door. Flynn was swift though and darted through it before Toni slammed it shut. The older squire growled but he ignored Flynn and started to walk among the forgotten corridors. Flynn made up his mind right then to pursue the elder squire and force him out into the open again. There had to be a lot of people looking. Maybe once they had a hold of Toni, they could figure him out. For right now, well…

Flynn didn't want to leave him alone.

_Gummadoon Corridors_

Cubbi didn't like her.

Walking with Plucki and Toni's mother, the others had split to look. Plucki was patient and polite and Cubbi tried to imitate his mentor by using "yes Ma'am" whenever she addressed him but it was hard. It wasn't anything she said but rather HOW she said it. Cubbi couldn't place it but there was a certain falseness to her. Something that reminded him of Zorlock and that scared him.

Still, what was important right now was finding Toni.

Focus on that.

Lady Bane frowned. She could easily see where Toni was, using a view spell but figuring out how to get there once inside Gummadoon's walls was slightly harder. She was determined however and after asking Sir Plucki a few questions, under guise of being concerned of course, she could hear slight voices inside the walls. Fingering the stone, she pressed one and as she suspected, a door opened and Toni stumbled out, followed closely by Flynn.

"Antonius!"

Oh, how she looked to see faces contorted in terror like that…

Toni's heart froze in his chest. He froze in mid step and Flynn fell into his back as they spilled out of the wall. He could hear both Cubbi and Plucki call to him but he couldn't focus on it. All he could focus on was his mother. She was here. Gumlittle wasn't here. Was…was this it? Was she going to kill him? Finally put him out of her misery and his?

Flynn stared at Toni completely baffled. His mother was here. Why wasn't he happy? That was something Flynn was nervous about becoming a squire. He wouldn't see his parents every night. He would have ambushed his mother if she showed up. And Toni didn't have a father. Why wasn't he happy?

Cubbi was frightened but not for himself. For Toni.

It wasn't just his own feeling on Toni's mother now he was certain. Toni's face was frozen in a look of pure terror. Cubbi and Plucki had called to him several times but he only stared at his mother. It wasn't a kind of stare that Cubbi knew either. Usually, he knew the stare of being in trouble and he knew the stare of being surprised. He knew the stare of regret and the stare of mischief…

This was none of those.

Toni's mother took a step, "You scared us all to death Antonius!"

Toni wet his pants.

Cubbi smelled it and he saw it. Saw the boy's face pale and saw him step back only for his leg to give out and for him to collapse on his backside, scooting backward on his bottom, his arms shaking. He licked his lips, started to pant. He swallowed, twice then stammered "M-m-m-Mother…"

Lady Bane frowned; this was not how she planned it to happen but she judged that she would have to surrender possession soon in any event. She would need all her energy to focus on her resurrection spell. Plucki and Cubbi were looking at her already with looks of doubt and suspicion. She supposed that there was little point at trying to hide it. Rather, why not use this opportunity to drive both Toni and the gummi woman's spirit into the dark abyss?

"yes, it's me. What are you doing? Wandering off, running off, not listening and causing everyone a headache?" She threw her arms out for emphasis and Toni covered his face, trembling. It was coming ,he was certain. The end…

"And look at you now? Wetting your pants like a stupid little baby? Is that all you are, Antonius? A stupid little baby? Completely useless to anyone?" she rolled her eyes for emphasis. "A lot of damn good you've done anyone. Failing me, failing all these knights here, wasting their precious time with your stupid little problems!"

Cubbi was stunned, shocked and angry. He had never heard anything like that, not even from humans! How could Toni's mother be so…

Cubbi ran from Plucki's side and dropped to his knees by Toni, holding the boy tightly and faced the woman, "Hey! You don't hafta be so mean!"

Lady Bane fixed eyes with the cub turning the gummi woman's face, her eyes burning through the gummi woman's. She saw Cubbi's eyes narrow, trying to focus—

He had been through possession and she couldn't risk it being revealed, not right here in any event. Later, when her task had been completed and she fled the body but not here! Later, when the two gummies, both mother and son, had been reduced to little more than shattered shells, but not here. Too many gummi magicians here…she had to distract the brat had to keep him from saying anything…

And her hate for him was certainly strong enough to make this enjoyable.

"You stay out of this, brat." She grasped Cubbi by the throat and slammed him into the nearby stone wall with all her strength. Cubbi's head erupted with pain at the contact. Ringing shot through his ears and he yelped in visible pain.He felt a faint wetness in the back of his head but not a lot, mainly small droplets. The pain was more horrible than anything else. It felt like a branch had been taken to his head with the force of Gumlittle and Gritti Barbic combined. It caused his brain to feel like it was bubbling in hot fire. But almost as soon as the pain started, he felt it stop as the gummi woman's hand was yanked away.

Cubbi grasped his head instantly, rubbing it to try and ease the hurt and he was faintly aware of the woman demanding "-Release me right now, Sir Plucki!"

He opened his eyes, trying to clear his vision. His head hurt but he wasn't worried about that. This woman wasn't his mother. But she was Toni's! How could he stand it-- His eyes focused on Toni.

Toni stared, stunned.

He…he had done it again! Caused someone else pain, suffering because he was a stupid worthless piece of—

No more, he couldn't let this happen anymore. No one else suffering because of his presence. Cubbi was bleeding, Flynn was crying, all because he was still here! All his fault! All his fault! All his fault! Gumlittle…his favorite gummi would only be put through more torment because he was here, making his life a misery.

"N…no more."

He stood and ran down the hall. Flynn pursued him.

After a moment, Cubbi ran after him as well, leaving the gummi woman screaming after him but with a completely livid Plucki restraining her.

_Gummadoon Weapon Room_

The cub turned, regarding Flynn with empty eyes.

Flynn didn't like this. Toni had run into the secret passages and had emerged into the weapons' room, a definite no-go. Even he knew that and he had only been a squire a few days!

The small cub regarded the passage into the weapons room that Toni had taken. There were passages all over Gummadoon and Corvi had pointed this one out a long time ago. Just mainly to show the others different ways out they had if need be.  
Toni turned back around and looked around, ignoring his pursuer. After all, in a few minutes, they wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. He would only be troubling Flynn and the others a little longer. He took a breath but didn't pick a weapon, not here anyway. Rather, he started to walk down the aisles, slowly, one at a time. He never looked ahead of him, only at his sides or at the floor. Mostly, he focused on the shields which reflected his dark eyes back at him.

Toni's mind regarded these images with disgust. Just a stupid, ugly, clumsy ...thing. Mother said it enough, Father had left when he was two. Surely, they were true! Was it true what Mother had said? That Father was alive but didn't come back because he was here? Did his own father really despise him so much? What had he done? He must have done something.

The cub kept walking, things running through his head.

Was there no way to make this pain stop? Not the pain in his body. He was accustomed to it now but his soul and heart never got accustomed to the pain that they felt with every word Mother said.

Normally, Gumlittle's words would ease the pain but even their kindness felt empty now. Nothing dulled the pain. Mother had said he was a burden to this world. That he was unwanted, that he caused everyone he met nothing but agony.

Toni paused in his onward march, regarding the spears and swords and arrows hanging from the wall. The cub unhooked one sword from the wall but found it too heavy and replaced it. He took a lance instead. The cub eyed it over, mainly the end.

Sharp and shiny.

The cub pondered some more things. Mother's comments and Father's absence.

Her cries:

Better off without you...

Burden to everyone...

Nothing but pain and embarrassment...

Waste of air and gummi blood...

...as bad as the humans who drove our ancestors away in the first place...

Pitied and humored, never loved...

All the things she said were running through his head. His nightmares, or were they visions of his own incompetence...running through his mind. All his faults, all his failures.

The cub pricked his finger on the end and just stared at the drop of red blood that appeared underneath his fur and then dripped down his wrist to drop onto the marble floor. The cub stared for a moment, not even hearing Flynn's calls nor the cub's hands rip the lance away. Toni sat down and stared at the pricked finger a long time. He felt nothing but a strange compulsion driven by an alien presence that seemed to enhance his already strong feelings or hopelessness and worthlessness.

He would be delivering them all from a useless burden after all wouldn't he? He would be doing them all a favor. He would be freeing them all. He was not worth freedom. They all were. Truly, could he do this one thing right and free them all from the slavery his own uselessness and stupidity cast them in?

The cub rose to his feet, walked past Flynn, not hearing his pleas to stop and come back with him, to talk to Gumlittle and towards the back racks where the daggers hung. Flynn called after him but Toni's eyes were focused and intent.

When Flynn got no answer, he followed the cub, not sure what to think. He felt scared through.

Toni studied the blade of one for a moment with a morbid look. He studied his reflection in the blade for a long moment, considering, knowing full well that it was sharp. It caused small cuts on his hands when he ran his hand along the side.

"Freedom." He said softly and Flynn froze in his steps and stared. What was Toni doing…

With a swift hand, the blade's tip drove into Toni's wrists, right below where the hand started and the cub ripped straight down. Blood erupted in a steady spill, like a fountain. Toni didn't delay and cut his other arm in the same fashion, ignoring the pain that erupted through his arms as his body tried to repair the inflicted damage.

Toni held the blade up to his neck, ready to do the final one, one he knew not even he could mess up…

With a swift oof, he met the marble floor and Flynn screeched, kicked Toni's hand hard, knocking the dagger across the floor. He met Toni's eyes a moment and cried, tears running,

"Toni! What are you doing?! You'll die! That's a lot of blood and-"

"Sorry it took me so long to do it."

Then it was silence and Toni closed his eyes of his own will. Better this way, he kept saying to himself. Better this way. Gummie'll be happier and Cubbi and Plucki and..

Flynn screamed.

And screamed and screamed and screamed.

Cubbi paused, hearing the faint yelling from the room he'd just passed. Plucki had called some kind of command and all the available knights had started to scurry, some calling for the councilors, some rushing to where Cubbi had just run and some still searching for Toni, some were looking for the other squires but Cubbi was sneaky and plowed right through them.

So he heard Flynn's cries for help and with quite a bit of effort pushed open the heavy doors. He normally would have gasped at the massive amount of weapons but now, his eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat.

Flynn was sitting on the ground, holding Toni's hands across the wrists, crying. Blood had pooled out on the ground and slid down Toni's arms in long streams, staining the boy's sleeves and Flynn's hands. Flynn saw the elder cub and called to him desperately for help. Cubbi stared at the pooled blood a moment, wanting to panic.

"A knight does his people best by staying calm. A knight uses what he knows to help all he can."

What did he know about this…a gummi hurting themselves? Deliberately? He didn't know nothing about that!

But…wounds? This deep…did he-

Yes, he knew about this…

_Several Months Prior, Ursalia_

"Really? You drove 'em all out on your own, Gritti?"

The big barbic chuckled at the small cub's interest. The Glenb cub ate up anything he said. It made Gritti feel proud, not of himself but that Cubbi had such desire to listen and learn.

"Yep, they ran—"

"Gritti?"

Gritti interrupted his own story and turned as did Cubbi when the door opened and Buddi stumbled in, clutching his left arm, which was pouring out blood. The boy was walking weird though, he had his arm raised over his head like he was being robbed or something. Gritti was at his side in a minute and pulled him to the table. The older barbic wrapped some kind of tie on Buddi's arm and tied it tight but not so tight it completely cut off the blood flow. He tied it near the top and then started to wipe the boy's arm, revealing a jagged wound on the lower arm. Gritti pulled off the small sack he always carried and pulled out what looked to Cubbi like small wooden needles and leather strips.

"Partner, what did you do?"

"Slipped and cut my arm on an arrow."

Gritti shook his head but still keeping the boy's arm up in the arm, he started to push the needles through the skin, dragging the leather with it. It pulled the pieces of skin together. Gritti was quick. Buddi winced the entire time but he never cried and Cubbi stared. As Gritti got about two-thirds through, he pulled the tie a little looser and when he finished, he wrapped it in some kind of cloth covering and untied the boy's arm entirely.

Cubbi blinked. He didn't know why Gritti had done that: made Buddi keep his arm up, tied his arm but he knew it had worked…

He bet Buddi was gonna have a cool scar!

_Present_

Cubbi looked around then looked at Flynn.

"Pull his arms up, hold 'em up high!"

Flynn blinked but was grateful that someone was telling him what to do! He did what Cubbi said then stared at the cub ripped at his squire uniform, making small strips of cloth. The boy dropped to his knees, getting blood all over his knees then tied the ties on Toni's arms, up around his upper arm. He pulled them tight but left them slightly loose to let some blood through. Cubbi clamped his own hands over Toni's wrists and met Flynn's panicked face.

Truth be told, Cubbi wanted to run himself. He didn't like the feel of Toni's warm blood pouring down his hands but was grateful it seemed to be not so much. He wished he knew how to do those stitches like Gritti had done! He wanted to go and get Plucki or someone but…well, he couldn't leave Toni! And Flynn would know better where to go and who to get.

Besides, Flynn looked like HE would pass out.

"Flynn! Go get help! I dunno who, I don't care…just someone!"

Flynn didn't need to be told twice. He jumped up and ran, leaving the door open. Cubbi tightened his grip on Toni's arms and screamed himself,

"PLUCKI! GUMLITTLE! ANYBODY! HELP! IT'S TONI! PLEASE! HELP!"


	50. Chapter 50

_Gummadoon Corridors_

"I said release me, Sir Plucki!"

The knight-captain stared in shock at the Toni's mother. He'd seen her attack on Cubbi. Never, even with his own eyes, would he have believed it possible for a gummi to harm another in such disregard, if at all. It was unconscionable. Unthinkable! Was she mad? Possessed? He was at a loss but held her firm.

"Plucki...?" Gumlittle, brother in arms that he was, came upon the remnants of the scene a bit slower but none-the-less got a look at something very wrong.

"Karleni is not well. She must be restrained until we can solve her condition."

"What kind of condition?" Gumlittle hoped it wasn't another epidemic.

"A problem of the mind. There's no time to explain now. Take her."

"There's nothing wrong with me, oaf! Let me go!" Toni's mother struggled some as she was passed from Plucki to Gumlittle but was otherwise unconcerned with the two knights' presence or dialogue.

"Toni?"

Plucki shook his head. "He was here. Karleni..." The knight-captain suppressed a shudder. He could not even speak of such un-gummi behavior right now. "Toni ran off again. Flynn and Cubbi went after him. I know you want to be the one to get him, brother, but I need you to secure this sick gummi. Under no conditions should she be released. Hold her in the prison if you must but the Gummadoon Council needs to see her with their own eyes. I cannot make full sense of it."

Nodding a shallow nod, Gumlittle tightened his grip on Karleni.

Plucki raced off.

Eyes following after his captain, Gumlittle was still wondering what sort of ailment was afflicting the gummi in his arms when she sagged without warning. Her legs just gave out beneath her. She let out a faint and strangled cry. She went limp.

"Karleni?" Still keeping his hold, Gumlittle turned her over in his arms, picking up her smaller body. Her eyes were open but haunted and staring at nothing. Her mouth was open in a full expression of horror. He felt for a pulse, because she looked scared to death. Very much alive. An active heartbeat. This woman was in no condition to be placed in a cell. Gumlittle jogged through the corridors, the unresponsive Karleni in his arms, seeking Healer Sarrika.

_Lady Bane's Castle_

Hmph. A bit premature to withdraw her hold on the gummi woman but enough damage was done. Quickly, the evil sorceress turned her focus on the gummi's abused son, Antonius. Just a little push...

Lady Bane smirked as her spell wound its way into his mind, prodding just that extra little bit to make the cub do the unthinkable. She truly lived for these moments. True that power was delectable and magic was power of an extreme faction but to use it to toy in the affairs and lives of others, of whole nations. Intoxicating. Her smirk twisted into a greedy grin. She felt like dancing when the cub slit his wrists and as he leaned forward to finish off with his jugular vein.

Her evil glee was premature when the meddling younger cub tackled Antonius and thwarted the final blow. So taken with rage, her delicately woven hold on Antonius slipped a fraction. She wanted to end it now, quickly! Too late. It took time to gain control of a person, even one weakened like Antonius, and he time for full control had passed. She must wait. Again. She HATED waiting. Damn that interfering cub!

She'd been so close. Several times now she'd nearly had the lot of them. How did they keep countering her attempts to drink in their misery? Well... it didn't matter. Perhaps Mother was right. The living are NOT the way to go.

Lady Bane straightened from bending in concentration over her scrying bowl. Slowly, she turned to a small corner of her spell chamber occupied by a small corpse. It hovered over ancient symbols on the floor and the ceiling, held in a kind of stasis not unlike that of the grip of death itself. However, within the seals inscribed, death was losing its decaying hold on the corpse.

Lady Bane felt herself renewed at the sight of her newest project. Her head tilted slightly to one side, a light smile on her face as she examined the recreation of the corpse in her master spell. Patience. She need only wait a little more.

She snarled at herself. Patience? She hated to wait. But this... This would be worth it. Calming her inner desires was hard but for this project? Worth it. Mother was right about one thing. Taking over a living creature was faster but could be easily countered. Controlling someone long dead? Let them try. There would be no way to counter her next move. It was impossible.

Again, Lady Bane smirked, admiring the great potential in repairing the wreck of bones, flesh, and green fur in front of her.

_Gummadoon's Interior_

Tavi sighed wearily as she wandered about an empty hall. She didn't feel tired really. She should. She should be zonked out in bed, sleeping for two days straight. No. Her sigh reflected the weariness of being unable to solve any of the myriad of problems and thoughts bouncing around in her young head. Really, what she wanted was to talk more with her Aunt Toffi but she was off being Wooddale right now with the other Councillors. That was the trouble with having her only living relative be one of the city's leaders. Always busy. Especially now. Weird stuff was going on, and not just in Tavi's head. She was sure it weighed on her aunt's mind but maybe it was easier to solve Gummadoon's other weird problems and just wait on what to do about Tavi and the gummi medallions inside her and the disturbing talk of Emi.

Tavi shuddered. She didn't want to sleep, either, and was glad she didn't feel tired. Right now she just wanted to feel normal and do and act normal. Maybe she should go outside and find Cubbi. He wasn't much of an inside cub like her. He was probably outside right now fighting imaginary dragons or training with the other squires or—

Sir Gumlittle ran past her, in such a rush he didn't say a thing. The brush by left Tavi reeling but not from his passage. He was carrying someone in his arms. When he went by, Tavi felt... empty. No, that wasn't the right word. Not empty. What was it called when the soul hurts so bad? Despair. Great despair. It made Tavi sick. Who could be feeling that way? Was it Gumlittle or the gummi he carried?

Perhaps against her better judgment, she was a gummi and wanted to make sure if she could help, she'd be available. She followed after Sir Gumlittle.

_Gummadoon Infirmary_

Reading past healer tales and gaining insight from their stories was a pastime Healer Sarrika enjoyed in her leisure time. The problem was that the healer rarely got such leisure time to herself.

As Gumlittle hurried in to the infirmary, she privately wished her sister would have stayed this time as another gifted healer for Gummadoon. The city appeared to be in need of more than one of late.

"She collapsed. Sort of. She's awake I think. Just unresponsive." Gumlittle said as soon as he lay eyes on the healer. "Plucki's off looking for Toni, left me with her, said she's not to be left alone because she could be dangerous or some such. Is it just me or is Gummadoon falling apart?"  
Sarrika ignored his comment, motioning him to one of the beds to set Karleni upon. She saw young Tavi peeking in but set that aside, as well, and focused on her job. Yes, lately, Gummadoon was falling apart from the inside.

Bare minutes into her examination, Sir Plucki rushed in, Cubbi and Flynn behind him. Blood covered a portion of each one of them. In Plucki's arms was Toni, pale and unconscious. Sarrika looked between her first patient and the second. Toni was in further danger if it were his blood. She turned away from the listless mother and focused on the son.

The boy's wrists were slashed, clearly. Shocked at wounds, she covered it quickly and got down to her chosen trade, enlisting the help of those around her to fetch this or that already handy from shelves in the infirmary. While she worked to patch up the cub, she had only one other matter on her mind, which she pointedly asked Sir Plucki. "How did this happen?"


	51. Chapter 51

Plucki sighed as he cleaned his hands of the blood that he got from trying to keep little Toni from bleeding to death. "I am not sure; something has driven him to this, if it wasn't for us, I Im not sure what would have happened.." Plucki looked over at Cubbi, who now looking at the blood on his arms and hands and saw him pale a little, knowing this was the first time since the battles Cubbi had seen blood, and even then he had been under Zolocks influence and such.

Sarrika also could see Cubbi was pale, as she sews up the wide gashes on Toni's wrists. She thought to herself she had rarely seen a suicide attempt, only a few times in her career as a healer, and this was one of the worst cases shed seen. The gash was almost to the bone on the cubs right arm. She only hoped the herbs shed put in would help heal and keep it from becoming infected.

Cubbi looked at Plucki, frightened, seeing what had happened to both Toni and his motherhed never seen someone try to take their own life, and for Cubbi it was a scary though that a friend could die. Sarrika made sure to keep Karleni sedated until she knew what had caused all this mess.

Once she had stabilized Toni, she came over to Cubbi who was trying his best not to show emotions but she could see the cub was an emotional mess, of being saddened, scared, nauseous but doing his best to be brave.

Kneeling to his level, "Cubbi, I know this is a lot for a young cub to see in such a short time, you have to be brave and if you need to you can let it out, if that will help." Sarrika knew if a cub held in too many emotions it may cause them to hurt more inside, doing more harm than good. She looked at Plucki who came over to the two cubs to see if he could comfort them until they knew their friend Toni was stable enough.


	52. Chapter 52

Sarrika herself did not want to believe it was a suicide attempt. Being a healer, all kinds of probabilities popped into her minds as she assessed injuries. Suicide among gummies was almost unheard of and even when it did occur, she could only recall two instances where such a thing happened: self-sacrifice when using a deadly weapon, such as Gummadoon Staff which was how poor Destini met her end and self-end when captured in battle to prevent others from being injured. She knew only two of the Gummadoon knights, in all of their history, had been forced to do such a thing, during some of those horrific battles before the Ancients made the decision it was best to flee. Plucki had been close to them both and their deaths had been deeply mourned as both a tragic loss and a demonstration of their devotion to the Gummi Way.

On a child however, it had never happenedever.

For this reason, Sarrika was almost certain that what Plucki said was not how it happened. Surely, it had been an attack of some sort, perhaps some kind of magical manipulation. She refused to believe that a gummi cub, especially one not yet ten, was capable of such a horrific decision and more so than that, what could a cub Cubbis age possibly have to justify such a rash action? Still

Sir Plucki was silent, watching Sarrika work and offering his hand wherever he could. He cast a side glance at his brother, Gumlittle.

Oh, to see such a face was heart wrenching. Being knights, they had seen their share of horrors but they were each extremely attached to their trainees. That was what made Gummadoon so strong, the strong link between the fighting forces. Most gummi cities followed their example. However, it was not without its price as Plucki was deeply reminded.

Gumlittle fell to his knees beside Tonis bed and once Sarrika had finished her stitching, he took the cubs small hand in his own. Being the largest gummi in Gummadoon, Tonis tiny paw vanished in just one of his hands, never mind two. Gumlittle reached out, stroking the boys white hair back, something he used to do when the boy was younger and would awake with nightmares. Gumlittles presence was something all his squires found comfort in, feeling safe and protected. Plucki hoped that his presence now would help young Toni recover.

Speaking of the young, he turned his attention to the two young squires who had been standing awestruck and silent for such a long time that Plucki had nearly forgotten they were there. He turned, kneeling to their level. Little Flynnwhat a first week! He had been promoted to a squire and Plucki had been anxious to ease his slightly nervous mind with a gentle transition from pagehood to squirehood but it seemed that Fate had other plans. As it stood, he still did not know, entirely, what had happened. He had just been following the boys cries

_Plucki!_

_ The Gummadoon Captain turned a corner, seeing young Flynn slid to a stop, almost falling on his face as he tried to turn quickly and tore towards him. The alarm in his voice instantly brought up red flags on Plucki. Gummies as a species, tended to listen to one another far easier than humans did. Plucki, in particular, spouted to his knights on a routine basis the importance of listening to their trainees. That, after all, was how a strong team was formed and Plucki and had followed his own advice, taking note of all the tones the children used. He was still learning Cubbis but he had already figured out that Cubbis doubting tone included drooped ears. As for Flynn, he knew the boys panicked and frightened yell when he heard it and that was what he hearing._

_ Coming around the corner to meet the boy who was still struggling to run, using his paws as extra legs, Plucki knelt down so he was level with the child. Almost instantly, Pluckis heart grew heavy, the cub was coated in blood. Flynns entire tunic had turned a deep dark red and the boys hands were slick with the red liquid. His face looked white but Plucki had grown to know the different types of pale, as war and battles tended to teach one such things ,and this was not a pale of blood loss. Still_

_ Flynn, are you hurt_

_ Its not my blood Plucki!The cub screeched even though the Captain was only a few feet in front of him. He grasped Pluckis hands with his blood stained ones and started to pull. Its Tonis! Toni needs help, please! Hurry!_

_ Plucki instantly was on his feet and following the smaller gummi. Tonithat was who he had feared was in trouble. After seeing his mothers reactionher actions towards Cubbi well, the Gummadoon captain wasnt really sure what to expect now. Toni was small and that was a lot of blood he saw on Flynn. Stubborn as Toni might have been at times, he was still a little cub and that much blood loss worried Plucki immensely. _

_ Tearing around a corner, Flynn burst through into the weapons room, Plucki on his heels. As the Captain entered, his breath caught in his throat and his blood ran cold._

_ Kneeling down on the floor was Cubbi, cradling a pale Toni in his arms._

_ Blood pooled on the stone floor, Cubbi had a firm grip on the lads arms, holding them up and into the air but that really didnt seem to be doing much good. At least not by Cubbis standards. The blood was still oozing in rivers and it was staining his own arms and tunic but as Plucki jogged over, he could see it had slowed it. Upon closer inspection, he saw the cub had created a makeshift tourniquet by typing strips around Tonis upper arms. It was slowing it, and it might just have slowed it enough to make a difference._

_ Plucki fell to his knees, his pant legs getting stained in the cubs red blood and took the limp child from Cubbi, freeing the young squire from the responsibility. The small blue cub never moved and Plucki didnt waste any time from there. He wanted answers but he knew it was not the time to ask. The cub was in too critical condition. Scooping the child up, in a bridal carry, careful to keep a firm grip over the wounds on his wrists, the Captain gave a sharp command, Follow me, boys._

_ The three some tore down the hall and Plucki called something Cubbi couldnt understand to one of the knights that they passed. It musta been Latin or some sort because Cubbi heard Cavin use it sometimes. The knight gave a salute and tore down the halls and Cubbi heard shouting and yelling. It was all pretty overwhelming but Cubbi was determined to follow his Captains order to follow even if his legs did feel like jam. _

_ So, Cubbi turned to young Flynn who still looked like he wanted to slip into blissful unconsciousness and offered his hand. The younger cub took it gratefully, responding to his elder teammate with a nod as Cubbi pulled him to his feet. Cubbi was leading the way, keeping a firm grip on Flynn. They were both coated in blood, both of their hands were slick with the stuff but they pressed onward, jogging after the Gummadoon Captain._

And that was where they were presently. Flynn looked like he was ready to cry but he was trying not to. Plucki knew that Flynn would do better if Blastus was there but at the present moment, they needed some answers. He sat on his knees, so that the boys could feel a little more at ease. Boys, first off, Im very proud of you both, as is Gumlittle. He looked up to his brother who was still holding Tonis hand but the Gummadoon knight did raise his head and give a genuine smile to the younger bears.

Toni owes you his life, boys.

Cubbis head shot up, shocked, hes gonna be okay, right?

Sarrika spoke up, Luckily. He lost a lot of blood but I think hell recover. She set her sights on Cubbi, Cubbi, how did you know to tie off his arms and elevate them like that?

Ele-what?

Sarrika chuckled and clarified You raised his arms up. We call that elevating.

Oh.. Cubbi rubbed his head I..I just watched the Barbics do it when they got hurt and it seemed like it worked. I dunno why it worked but it seemed like it did.

Sarrika blinked, again dumbfounded by this child. While he seemed to drag behind in things like reading, analyzing, and scholarly knowledge, not to mention his somewhat hick manner of speech, he prevailed at survival skills. He was also an observer, she had already learned that. She saw him watching Plucki a lot, especially when Plucki would lead the adult knights in their own practice. Plucki had told her that Cubbi used that to his advantage as when they would do their sparring practices later, the cub already knew a great deal of his moves. It was a clever strategy.

Cubbi had always been an observer, always a curious and inquisitive thing. That was something that the Gummadoon Captain had learned when the cub had just moved into their halls. That very first night he had here and there, asking questions about this, inquiring about that, wanting to know about whats over there. Plucki had been worn out without even doing any training that day but Sarrika likewise had never seen the Captain so happy.

Now, it appeared that Cubbis inquisitive nature had paid off. He had pursued Toni and his remembrance of his Barbic friends ways had without a doubt in her mind played a key factor in saving young Tonis life. Flynns retrieval of Sir Plucki so quickly had been another factor. So, while she and Gumlittle had admitted that it seemed so much of Gummadoon was falling apart, it seemed that there was still a great deal of hope and life in it.

Sarrika gave Cubbi another smile Well, that was a smart call on your part, Cubbi. It slowed the bleeding down just enough.

Cubbi gave a hefty sigh at this news. He hadnt known Toni too long but he didnt want to see anyone else hurt. He had seen enough hurt and pain to last him a life time. The small pink cub cast a look at Tonis mother. She was limp, silent but there was an odd feeling about her that made Cubbis blood run cold. Likewise, when hed looked into her eyes, he had seenno, he had FELT something so cold and dark and so ungummi.

Flynn was there first. Cubbi blurted out suddenly. He had been with adults long enough to know an unspoken question when he saw it. He only knew what he had seen. Flynn had been there first and he knew what had truly happened. Cubbi had figured it out soon enough but he didnt know wha the adults would want to know and that was answers. He would tell them all he knew but it would be easier if they ALL heard what had happened before he had charged in on the charnage.

Plucki set his eyes on the smaller cub who was still looking at his feet. Plucki tilted the cubs head up and met his eyes with a gentle look. Flynn, I know this is all very frightening and unnerving but we need to know what happened. The more we know, the better we can help Toni when he wakes up. Plucki was careful with his wording. He didnt want to frighten the poor child more but he also knew not dumb down his talk, at least not more than was necessary. A calm, clear and logical address usually insured more cooperation than any other method.

As for Flynn, he was still more than just a little unnerved but hearing Plucki speak so calmly and firmly instilled a sense of duty in his heart. He wanted Toni to get better and he knew enough about him to know that the way Toni had spoken in that room had not been of his own will. At least not entirely. Toni was one of the stronger of the cubs, always cracking jokes and getting into mischief. To see him crumble like he did

T-toni ran right into the weapons room. I-I-I think he was trying to lose me but I thought itd be a really bad idea to leave him alone so I followed him. The cub bit his lip. I betcha hes gonna be mad at me.

Gumlittle smiled at the small cub and spoke up, though he never left Tonis side. Perhaps, Flynn at least for a while. But he was thank you for it one day. You used your instincts and sometimes that has to override good relations.

Flynn looked up at the large knight and asked, can you say that again? I dont get it.

Patient as ever, Gumlittle relented. Of course. What I mean is that in battle sometimes one knight cant see the whole picture. The job of the others to keep one another safe. Sometimes, that might mean that our friends dont understand us at first but in time, when they are able to see clearer, they come to appreciate what we do.

Cubbi stared, listening intently from the side. He knew that several times the adults would not tell him the whole truth, presumably to spare him or because they felt he couldnt understand it. He knew Plucki had to have done so a few times as well so it was quite shocking to him that Gumlittle was so honest about it. Adults were weird that way. Some things they would tlel and some they didnt think you were able to comprehend.

Still, Cubbi found himself oddly, reflecting on he and Tavis old argument, over that face cream and her telling on him. Looking back on it with the reflection he had now on what hed been doing to his body and about what Plucki had taught him about teamwork and leaning on one another, he could now determine that he had not seen things clearly then either. Tavi had seen what he could not. Is that what Gumlittle meant? This was all very overwhelming to Cubbi but he tried to grasp the things he was being shown and taught as best he was able. He set his sights on Flynn, hoping that the boy could give them even more answers than what they already had.

Flynn seemed to take this to heart and looked genuinely relieved so he went on.

Toni was talking to himself and he was saying stuff like not worth it just a burden and waste of gummi blood. Flynn looked deeply distressed as was the majority of the room.

Gumlittle shifted his eyes down to the small blue cub that slept deeply. Stroking the boys white hair away from his face, he was left in a great sense of dismay. Toni was a good child. He tended to be a bit wild, a bit unruly and at times faintly defiant but no more than any child could be at times. What would drive suchsuchhorriblethoughts into his mind. Low self esteem was uncommon but it was also not unheard of. It happened upon occasion but once it was discovered, the entire clan would rally together to eradicate such thoughts. Toni was an odd case though! He had always been Gumlittles little smart aleck, his little fighter. If anything, Gumlittle found himself often having to keep Tonis ego in check. He was usually proud of his accomplishments and Gumlittle and the others always tried to encourage them. Strong belief in ones self would lead to strong fighters.

But thoughts this intense were not normal and they were not gummi!

Especially given Tonis age; he was only a small cub, not even ten yet.

Flynn was not yet done with his tale yet though. The cubs voice shook and his tiny fists balled up. It looked like he was ready to break down into tears at any moment. Th-then Toni took up one of the daggers and he cut his wrists! Just jabbed it in and tore it open. An-an-and blood was going everywhere but he didnt cry or nothing. Th-then he put it up to his neck and II just snapped and knocked him down and the blade went spinning and Toni started talkin about how he was sorry it took him so lon Flynn broke down, crying. Plucki pulled the cub into his arms, gently.

Shh, now, lad. Thats enough.

Cubbi watched this, silently. Plucki was so good with kids, Cubbi had already figured that out. On the one hand, he could have the sternness of Gruffis voice and then some but at other times, like this, he reminded Cubbi more of Grammi, holding and stroking Flynns hair back and letting him cry into his chest. Cubbi remembered how Plucki had looked at him when he had come in from that nightmare. It was remarkably like he looked now. His eyes were soft and he wasnt talking. He didnt push Flynn anymore, just tried to still his fears. Cubbi didnt know his own father but he wondered, briefly, if Plucki acted this way when hed had Aldi around. Is that how he got so good with cubs? Cubbi had seen little of the other knights but they seemed good with children as well. It was like their entire lives had been devoted to the younger generation. Hed seen Gumlittle calm Toni the night before; hed seen Blastus spend time with Corvi, working on some kind of lessons that Cubbi had yet to grasp. Cubbis grasp of the life that Gummadoon led was very limited yet though. He had grown up with his clan members and they constantly supported one another but their lives were built upon survival, upon keeping their ways intact, at least until recently. By most Gummadoonian standards, one would call him a country boy because that was the kind of life he knew: survival of the clan, then the fun things such as play and hobbies. Being thrust into this world where cubs could be tended to much more readily due to the threat of survival not being as intense was a little mind boggling.

But the overall ideal was the same: clan members were essential and to be defended and protected at all costs which was why this situation threw everyone off.

Tonis mother.

Cubbi eyed the still woman off on the other bed with more than just a little distrust. He was not a wizard by any means but those possessed do not soon forget the signs and the pin kcub was certain in the small amount of time that he had interacted with the elder that he knew the darkness that had gazed out through those eyes. The cub shook his head; now was not the right time. Once they had gotten things straightened out then he would talk to Plucki but he knew enough that if he mentioned that now, that Flynmn would probably panic. Cubbi honestly didnt want to talk about it much anyway and if he could do it with as little people as possible, then the better. Besides, now, they needed to focus on Toni.

I ran in right after Flynn cause I heard him screaming. Cubbi started up. He was determined not to break down like Flynn had but he was shaking inwardly. The mere thought that a simple possession could drive Toni to do THATwell, Cubbi didnt like thinking about what had almost happened when he possessed. Maybe that was why he put up with Tavi even when she annoyed him to death by her spontaneous hugs. He didnt want to remember how he had almost killed her. It hadnt been him but thenit had been. He had fought Zorlocks influence off. But the thought entered his mind now thatwell, what if he hadnt been able to. Had Zorlock LET him fight him off? Toni wasnt even possessed himselfand yet this had come of it. The thought of anyone having this kind of influence over someones actions and thoughts made Cubbi shake. The thought that that person might be the sorceress he thought it was

Well, when I got in there, Flynn was holding to his wrists really tight. He trembled. He had never wanted to even imagine that Toni had done the injuries himself though he suspected some part of him had always known that. Still, he wouldnt believe it, even hearing it and even seeing it! It was so ungummi. Even knowing that which the others didnt, that Tonis mother was not herself, he didnt want to believe itHe didnt want to think about it and he didnt want to remember what Toni had looked like. He hated the sight of blood, more so now than ever before. He never had been real fond of it, mainly because pain usually came along with it and he didnt like pain (who honestly did?) but also with the blood came the reminder of the war

No, he was drifting! Focus, he scolded himself.

Cubbi rubbed his head So, I tol Flynn to go get help. He bit his lip I tried to get the bleeding to stop but they wouldnt soso I tore my clothes and made those little strips. He motioned to the strips Sarrika had taken off.

Gumlittle nodded and stroked Tonis head again You both did well.

Plucki nodded and pulled away from Flynn a little Indeed. Im quite proud of you both.

Cubbi normally would have beamed at the praise but it hardly seemed appropriate right now. So he just nodded and sat down by the bed, watching Toni silently.

Flynn wiped at his eyes, ready to ask Plucki when Toni would wake up when-

Mon ami, whats going on?

Blastus had finally made his way up, no doubt having heard bits and pieces from the guards and knights he had passed. Flynn broke from Plucki and rushed at his mentor. Blastus knelt to his knees and held Flynn tightly, taking note of the blood decorating Flynns clothes, realizing with relief after a moment that it was not Flynns. He set his eyes on Plucki, then Gumlittle, Sarrika then finally back to Plucki.

What in Gums name happened?

_Lady Banes Castle_

The dark sorceress barely suppressed her laugh as she observed the foolish gummies, babbling back and forth in their infirmary which held the limp form of that infernal cub. He would live, she knew that much. Unfortunately, her attack and control had slipped too far to end the boys existence as she had wanted. That in itself was infuriating. She had been so close; the boys wrists would hold scars for years. It was yet to be seen how well Sarrika could repair wrists almost sliced clean down to the bone.

The cubs spirit thoughTHAT would be another matter entirely. He was a broken spirit beforehand. What remained of his will would be an enticing discovery! Seeing that huge male knight, brought down to his knees by a tiny child was only the start of what she felt would be the pinnacle point of her plan: break then destroy. Death was, by all counts, not the harshest end to be met.

That was perhaps where she and Igthorn varied, besides their obvious differences in their intelligence. While he had potential, he was often too soft, stopped where he should have continued. Igthorn was so youngshe herself had been around when the gummi ancients had fled. It was where she had first learned a great deal of her magic. She had sat by and watched her mother work with Zorlock, though Mother was most certainly the commander of that duo, learning a great deal by their interactions.

That was where Zorlocks troubles had begun. His fascination with her mother. Mother was not something to be trifled with it. Lady Bane had been scarcely six when Mother had slaughtered Father for no longer being of any use to her. She herself had been beyond any connection to anyone by that point. That, in her mind, was what made gummies so weak!

Look at them, she said aloud to herself. A grand knight reduced to a mess of tears on his knees because of a stupid child! Here, she scoffed and she scoffed without remorse. Stupid fools. These bonds among yourselves only makes you far easier to conquer.

Mother had shown her that.

Mother had learned early that Zorlock had a deep fascination with her. Much as she had in their short partnership during the war, things that Mother had yet to unearth. He was useful.

Zorlocks terms had been foolishly different. He was astounded by Mothers beauty. That was truly the purpose that he came around so often. She had been around off and on so much that she didnt doubt he hadnt even recognized her when she had summoned him back from beyond. Oh, he would have known Mother.

Mother knew no limits. She wanted to know the magical secret abound in Zorlocks family and she used anything and everything to achieve it. Mother gave Zorlock praise; Mother gave Zorlock resources. In their later years, shed given him sex, wine and gold. It was like plucking the strings of a harp.

Zorlock in return had shared with her the secret of her sorcerer family: the spell of possession. Zorlocks father had been what they called a white magician in that he used his magic to better those with whom he was partnered. His wife had been a priestess and the two of them had offered their services to drive away demons from villages and especially from the wealthy. Back then, it had been tribes, far before the monarchies had become firmly established.

Mother was even older than them but she had shared the secret of long life when shed first met Zorlock, all those centuries ago, as a peace offering of sorts. As a result, Zorlock, in an attempt to win Father and Mothers approval, had granted them extended life and youth. Father was strict after all

It had backfired immensely.

Zorlocks father had accused his son of being allied with the devil. Zorlocks mother had collapsed in tears, saying her son had damned his soul to eternal Hell. Zorlock had fought back, insisting that he would do well by them. He came to see Mother more, trying to learn more and Mother had fed his knowledge in pieces.

The partnership lasted at least two thousand years.

Zorlock had gone to see his father years later, claiming that there had to be a way to win back his approval. He had promised.

The attempt had failed and Zorlocks father had cut off any attachment to his son, casting him out of the family. Zorlock had come back to mother and the two had remained as partners for quite some time. In fact, it was the Ancient Gummies that caused their break up. Zorlock was the one who had determined to wipe out the gummi kind so that their magic was accessible. Zorlock, along with Mother, had created Fire Plague but it was Mother who had urged him to unleash it on Aldi and Illsi, to test both its effectiveness and what it would do. The gummies stupid bonds to one another had been a subject of great mystery to her.

When the gummies had cornered her and Zorlock, Mother had abandoned her partner and escaped for several more months.

Lady Bane shook her head, that wasnt important right now. The point was that she meant to use what she had learned from watching the two to crumble her enemies. Mother and Zorlock had both known that possession made for a difficult way to counterattack. Mother had shown her that the bonds between gummies could be both crumbling and encouraging. But Lady Bane also knew from seeing the look on Zorlocks face when Mother abandoned him that too much abandonment, or in this case, too much of an emotional attack was more effective. The gummies were still recovering from the war so now was the perfect time to strike.

That little female sorceress would be her next target. She eyed the form, limp and decaying in the corner and was pleased that it was nearly complete. It was a difficult spell and quite draining. As it was, she had not been sure that she would have able to obtain the body but surprisingly, with the panic over Cubs Fever and the knights planning a small break for their boys, it had been fairly simple:

_She rose and walked to some of her old spell books. She had to keep the gummies distracted for the moment. Storm spells were easy to create. She needed one that would keep them inside. Perhaps not kill them although she wouldn't be sorry if it did. Just one with enough gall to keep them away from her target._

_With a wave of her hand and the mutter of ancient tongues, winds, hail and rain began to pound Gummadoon and Dunwyn alike. It would keep the knights inside and the squires from spying reach._

_She conjured a simple teleportation spell and was gone._

_Reappearing beside numerous graves, she walked along them, scoffing with each step. She despised being among dirt and mud and she had to be swift to avoid being caught in her own storm._

_Each name on the graves she repeated until she reached the one she wanted, one decorated brightly with flowers and notes from family. She rolled her eyes at the sentimentality. The grave of that little girl's brother._

_With a sweep of her hand, she exploded the ground into wood, dirt and mud before lifting up the partially decomposed body she had sought. The fur and skin had shrunk and started to rot and the very process of lifting it made her wince but it was for the good of her spell. With a second utterance of her teleportation spell, the sorceress vanished away, leaving behind an empty grave and upturned stones._

_Tossing the corpse at the floor of her hall, she made a face, but swiftly sought to remedy it. Resurrection was difficult and strength sapping but she had her plan and was determined to go with it._

_"Open wide the Gates of the After life. Return to this land, with body and soul, the essence of Lucki Gummi!"_

Lady Bane eyed that limp form. The flush was slowly beginning to return to the cheeks. Before too long, the rest would reunite and she need only eliminate the cubs soul to have in her possession a fighter that would be able to shatter the soul of that up and coming little magician.

_Gummadoon Infirmary_

Cubbi splashed water on his hands as he got the last of the blood from his fur. Gumlittle and Plucki were catching Blastus up to date as they waited for Toni to recover enough to wake up. Cubbi hadnt said much. He was thinking over a lot of things. Yes, he wanted to talk about Tonis mom and yes, he was glad Toni would be okay but there were also other things on his mind. Now, that the immediate danger had passed, he was free to look over the little details that were prodding his brain.

He knew that entering the weapons room would be excused in this case.

Why was he even worrying about this?

He shook his head. Plucki would understand.

Still, the nagging sense of forthcoming trouble was still preying on his mind and he never liked that feeling. He had learned that certain things were excused in cases of danger and mayhem but some were merely pushed aside for later. He still knew so little about Plucki and despite the Captains praise, he found himself worrying, especially since he himself took such great pride in-

Lad, do you need any help?

Cubbi froze and responded, too quickly No!

Unfortunately, that just made Plucki come in.

Unlike Cubbi, the Gummadoon Captain could see full well that the cub was still in shock, probably feeling overwhelmed. He was figety, he was tense and he would eye the adults like one would eye a hungry animal, as if expecting an attack. Plucki suspected the cub was still frightened. Perhaps seeing such an act, even the aftermath of one, had placed the child in a sense of shock, possibly a sense of guilt over not arriving in time, but as he had learned about Cubbi, the small child liked to hide such things inside until they exploded. This was not a good technique and Plucki had come in here, determined to fix it. In some cases, this could be overlooked but given the stress as of late, he worried about the cub making himself sick.

Are you alright lad?

Im fine! he answered, again too quickly. He wasnt looking at Plucki.

The Captain sat on his knees and tilted Cubbis head up.

Forced to look him in the eye, the cub stared, muttered a bit then said:

Sorry I tore my uniform up Plucki.


	53. Chapter 53

_Gummadoon Armory_

"That's alright, lad." He cocked his head at the cub. "What are you doing in here?"  
"Um... Investigating the scene?" He offered a slight smile, hoping it would fool Plucki. Sure, the scene earlier had boggled even the adults. No gummi hurt themselves senselessly. It made no sense! But Cubbi also knew it was a lie. He wanted a weapon - a real weapon - to practice with in his room; to arm himself against the assault he knew would be coming. He didn't wanna tell Plucki yet. Plucki would want to know details and Cubbi wasn't prepared for that yet. He'd wanna know how Cubbi could tell that Toni's mom was possessed, like he himself had been. It made Cubbi's skin crawl just thinking about it. He could not suppress a shudder at the thought.  
"It's alright. You and Flynn have had a tough morning. Come along. We'll keep this room locked until the Council sees the scene."  
Cubbi sighed. "Ookay..."  
Well, if he couldn't have a weapon, at the very least he'd tell Tavi. She knew about possession and had fought Lady Bane alongside him and even took two gummi medallions into her body to stop the evil witch. If nothing else, he felt she should be warned first cuz Lady Bane seemed to be attacking cubs now. Tavi had to be warned!  
"Um, I better go start some chores. I'll be back later to see how Toni's doing, 'kay, Plucki?" With a false cheerful wave, Cubbi raced off.  
Plucki sighed and shook his head, then locked the Gummadoon Armory. The cub was behaving a little oddly but he had to call the Council together and let them know that all was still not well inside Gummadoon's walls.

_Halls of Gummadoon_

Tavi wasn't in her room. She wasn't in the kitchen or the courtyard or anywhere else like that. Where would a gummi girl be right now? The bathrooms? As Cubbi was shrugging to himself, he was startled by a tapping on his shoulder.  
"Looking for me?"  
He whirled about. Tavi's pink face greeted him, but not with a smile. She looked as worried as he felt. Hey, did that streak of gold in her hair get longer?  
"I snuck over to the infirmary. Toni looked really bad when you brought him in. Gumlittle and the other knights are real worried but not just because of Toni. It's because of what happened, and how it happened. I think I know why."  
"Lady Bane possessed Toni's mother. That's what pushed Toni over the edge." Cubbi finished for her.  
Tavi blinked at him. "You saw it, too?"  
"I dunno what you mean by saw it but I saw the signs, sure. Hard to miss when you've been possessed before." His eyes went to the ground and he tried to erase the memory for now with the thick cobblestones of the castle floor. He took a breath, let it out. "Tavi, we gotta tell the Council what we know but I had to warn you first. If Lady Bane is possessing people again..."  
"Then no one's safe. Oh, Cubbi..." Fighting tears, Tavi threw her arms around Cubbi.  
Normally, he hated her hugs but right now it felt good to have someone not only know what he knew but to be able to give her this small comfort cuz, boy, did he need it, too! Maybe her hugs weren't so bad after all, when the time was right.  
"It gets worse." Tavi held him tighter. "I've been having nightmares. Really bad ones, Cubbi, where I lose control. She keeps trying to get me to use my powers for things I don't want to."  
"Lady Bane's in your dreams?"  
"No, Cubbi. Someone much worse." Fear shook Tavi. Her voice turned to a whisper, warm in his ear. "Emi."  
"Emi?" Cubbi frowned, deep in thought.

_Gummadoon Infirmary_

Sarrika explained what she had heard to the assembled Council. They'd come to see Toni, resting as comfortably as one could in his condition, and also Karleni, his mother. There was no trace of the evil influence they suspected had caused both Toni's injuries and the wild behavior of his mother. No trace that they could determine, at any rate.  
"We are certain it was possession. Her mind is not calm, but not maddened as you described her."  
"Why does she lay there and not hear us, Councilor Wooddale?" Gumlittle asked.  
"Trauma I would suspect." answered Councilor Berribottom. "It happens sometimes after possession. Such horrible things we've all seen lately. We gummies are not suited to such harsh things."  
Steely resolve covered the faces of the knight-captain and his two brothers. "That may be so but that is the whole reason why we train as we do. To keep such evils at bay. Lady Bane can infiltrate our very walls without stepping foot inside. How can we counter against that?"  
Councilor Spinwillow sighed. "We can attempt to lock her out but I'm afraid we must call on Tavi again. We don't want to say this too much, so please keep it in strict confidence, Sir Plucki. Tavi, having absorbed two gummi medallions, is both much more powerful and more unstable than the whole of the Council, due to the erratic nature of unleashed medallion power and the fact that she is so young. We may not be able to keep Lady Bane out without her, but we are uncertain what will happen to Tavi if we continue to utilize her powers along with our own." Spinwillow's voice dropped to a grave whisper, forcing Blastus and Gumlittle to come near and close in the group from outside ears. "We fear... we fear there are rumors of the return of Emi."  
Gasps circled the Councilmembers.  
"Great Gum!"  
"Mon dieu!"  
Plucki stared at them, unable to add his own exclamation. He swallowed hard. "And... how did you come to these rumors?" Little entered Gummadoon that he did not hear of.  
"Little Tavi has dreamed of her, Sir Plucki." Spinwillow replied.  
"No. You can't risk it." Gumlittle said to the Council. "Tavi can't use her magic if it's attracting that ... that evil."  
"Lady Bane may have had this in mind from the start. We simply don't know!" worried Wooddale.  
"There is no way to find out the witch's plans? Without Tavi?" asked Plucki.  
Five heads shook their defeat.  
Berribottom added, "Our magic was never meant for spying. It's based on life and happiness and creation. Lady Bane has twisted magic to do the dark and evil. It is an advantage she has on us. She has no scruples."  
"Is there NOTHING we can do but sit and wait for these evils to attack us?" demanded the Gummadoon Knight-Captain.  
Again, a shake of heads.  
Wooddale paused, turned to Berribottom. "Winsli? Might we use Karleni, if she were aware and willing?"  
"It won't work. She's much too traumatized." They gazed down on the poor gummi woman, awake but not aware, or at least unable to let others know she heard them.  
"Well, at least let us try and help her recover from the mental trauma. Perhaps then we can get a better understanding and regroup." Wooddale said.  
The rest of theCouncil nodded.  
Plucki and his knight-brothers left. He told them, "There MUST be more that can be done to prepare. We'll assemble the squires and lay on the training. They must be prepared."  
Gumlittle grasped his shoulder to halt him from barreling down the hallway. "Plucki... They've been through so much already. Let the Gummadoon Council do their work. We can prepare. Let the cubs have a rest. That's too much on their shoulders. I know that look in your eye. It's rare but you're not immune to fear. You got good reason to be afraid, brother. But the cubs don't need it. And they don't need to see us afraid or they'll get curious and poke around until they find out the reason on their own."  
"Mon ami, he is right." Blastus also added his hand, to Plucki's other shoulder. "It is time the little ones had a rest. We can do little until the Council knows what will be done next."  
Plucki sighed, not admitting to his brothers that they were right. He was afraid. Ever since he was a cub, the name had sent chills down the spine of anyone in the know. Emi Gummi was an evil force to be reckoned with and like no other any other gummi had ever seen. Gum help them if she could return from beyond.

_Lady Bane's Castle_

At last, the resurrection spell was done. The evil sorceress grinned in triumphant glee at the refinished body of Lucki Gummi. Now... Now she would have her fun, and her revenge. With a swipe of her hand, she magically removed the living soul from the still body. Oh, how it struggled. All in vain. Her magical grasp was sure, tight, unbreakable. She spoke the words to banish the soul for good, to leave the body the puppetary husk she needed to carry out her sadistic plans. It surprised her greatly to still feel the soul wriggling in her grasp. She said the words again, louder and with more feeling, and kept her eyes open. Again, there was no effect! Snarling, she yelled the incantation and focused all her will upon the act. The soul of Lucki faded briefly but returned into her grasp again, like some sticky candy that she could not be rid of! Bah!  
Lady Bane screamed and flipped through her spellbook with one hand. It worked fine on human souls. Gummi souls weren't that different. Why wouldn't it work!  
Finally, at a loss, she resorted to caging the soul in a magic bubble so that it could not be heard on any level and it could not escape. It would have to do until she found some means of eradicating it.


	54. Chapter 54

_Gummadoon_

Cubbi, still looking at his torn and bloody squire uniform, had retreated into his own room, looking very scared as if he was going through what could have been seen in some hardened gummi warriors as battle fatigue. Cubbi was desperately trying not to let this get to him but he knew if Emi returned, it would be the death of him and even Tavi.

He looked at Tavi; he knew if Emi was returning the both of them were now in grave danger.

"Tavi, w..w..what can we do to stop this?" Cubbi said, trying not to sound scared but his voice did show a little tiny bit of fear. Cubbi didn't like to show his emotions of fear when he was out and about in Gummadoon; he tended to save those emotions for when he was alone in his own room. Even when he was in Gummi Glen, he would hide these as best as he could for a young gummi, although there were times that the others could see the fear if he really got scared. This was true when hed seen the ghost of the Gummi Knight that he helped with his last mission so that the older Knight spirit could now rest in peace. Cubbi gulped wondering if when the battle occurred that cost a lot of the life, that one of the others had reawakened the knight, when he was possessed by Zorlock.

"Tavi, are are you scared Emi could return or he swallowed hard here, Worse Zorlock?"

Tavi did not want to panic Cubbi as she could see the look of concern he had for not only himself but her and also the others.

Tavi grabbed Cubbi by the arm and lead him toward a tunnel. Cubbi wasn't sure what she was up to but felt it was in the best to let her lead to see what plan she may have to keep all of Gummadoon and maybe the rest of Dunwyn safe from Lady Bane and also, if it was true, Emi and Zorlock.

_Gummadoon__ Infirmary_

Toni, in an induced herb coma, even in this was still murmuring and slightly moving, apparently still very much under the spell that nearly took him to suicide state. Sarrika kept close to the bedside with the cub, not wanting him to move too much till his injuries had healed more. She figured that if he was to move about in this state he could break the stitches she put into his wrists, and with as much blood as he lost, this could spell more blood loss and with more loss could spell the death for Toni.

She was still wondering what caused this young squirewhat magic would cause him to want to take his own life at such an early agewhy would he do such a thing? She worried that this may not be an isolated case, and she wondered of the Cubs Fever that affected a lot of the cubs in Gumadoon would soon cause a pandemic of great proportions of cubs taking their lives.


	55. Chapter 55

She turned the small cubs wrists over, checking the stitching. It was still holding firm but it would be a few days before she could tell if it was healing correctly. As it looked now however, she didnt foresee any problems. The boy would wake up before too long. The herbs were simply to keep him under long enough for her to ensure everything was patched up as well as could be expected. Now, all that was left to do was wait. What the boys mental state would be upon awakening was something she had to consider but in all honesty, she feared the worst. Fear however, especially given their current state of events, was not something she wished to dwell on. Instead, she devoted herself to hoping for the best.

To divert her attention, she focused on the still form of Tonis mother. There was still no change. She checked the womans vitals and paled slightly. The womans heart still beat so quickly and erratically. It was difficult to force herbs into one who would not respond. However, she must do the best she could because such a high heart rhythm was the first sign of failure. If the pulse continued as it was, her system would burn out before two nights had passed.

Taking some herbs from her cabinets, she started to slowly grind them together, adding some water to make it more liquefied. Force feeding was something she did not do often but being a healer, she had done. It was easier with children actually than adults but in this case, she had little choice. She would have loved to have an additional healer with her to make the process all the more easier but it was not an option. Once again, she wished her sister had remained behind to aid her.

Karleni.. She spoke softly, again, hoping that she could break through the poor gummi womans catatonic state. She hoped to get some kind of reply but as before, all the gummi woman did was stare blankly ahead, mouth slightly ajar, breathing deeply and heavily. She took the womans jaw and slowly opened it slightly more, easing her liquid concoction down her throat, rubbing her throat to make it contract and push the medication down her system. It was labor intensive and emotionally draining but it was also vital. She worked for almost a half hour before she calculated enough had been administered.

Sitting back, she pushed the sweat off her forehead. She gazed over at Toni and walked over, feeling his forehead. It was still hot. His body still battled a savage fever. He didnt have the symptoms of Cubs fever thank Gum. However, the presence of a fever was always alarming since gummies as a race got ill very rarely. In a young cub, it was even more alarming. So, she started to sort through her probable causes.

She had ruled out any common illnesses as well as some of the rarer ones. His flushed body and fever indicated infection of some sort and she had ruled out the wounds on his wrists. She had cleaned them thoroughly and if he had used a blade in the weapons room as the cubs had said, then there was no fear of that. The weapons were constantly kept sterile by the Gummadoon knights.

Waitshe remembered Gumlittle telling her briefly that Tonis leg had been bothering him. She turned to the small child and slowly started to undress him. She, again, wished for another acting healer, preferably a male one. Even though Toni was unconscious, she felt a twinge of embarrassment for him and whispered her apology to him, all the while reminding him that she was a medic and she needed to check him over. Truth be told, being unclothed or at least minimally clothed would help that fierce fever.

Removing the boys slacks and shirt, she started to look him over, seeking out any possible source for his infection. It didnt take her long to find the wrapped leg. She unwrapped it slowly and winced visibly.

The large cut was oozing puss and had turned the skin around it to a dark color, the pulsing hot of infection. She took out some of her disinfectant and started to wipe it down. The skin protested and screamed at the invasion of the antiseptic. It looked like she would need to drain it a bit but she wanted to clean as much of it as she could with the herbal sterilizer as she could first. That would reduce how much she would have to drain it, hopefully, by killing what it could on the surface.

She finally put down her bottle and wipe and came back with a small scalpel in hand. Cutting as gently as she could, she started to push and squeeze out the infection. The puss came out for what seemed like hours. She would press then clean, press and clean. It took forever but when she finally saw blood and no more puss, she pressured a little longer just be sure. She cleansed it and looked it over. It didnt look like it would need stitches but she did them anyway. No chance risking it. Last thing she needed was it to develop a second infection. As it was, she would need the boy on some herbs for a few days to drive the infection from his blood.

She took a seat by the boys side.

Those herbal remedies could wait until he awoke. And judging by the boys louder and longer moans, she would not need to wait long.

_Gummadoon, Sir Pluckis Office_

Plucki chose his office specifically because none of the boys liked to come within ten feet of it. He didnt know why. Somehow or another no doubt, the rumor had spread he held some kind of horrific punishment to be dealt out to the wrong doer within the oak doors. That could not be further from the truth. Plucki would have welcomed cubs into this room but as they didnt dare, he made use of it and used it to meet with his two brothers.

Thus far, little had been achieved.

The honest fact was that as well trained as Gummadoon Knights were, and these three were the best of the best, they could not attack something without a physical form. They could not defend against a threat that had yet to present itself. None of them needed reminders of Emi. All three of them had been involved in capturing her the first time. In fact, they had been the sole survivors of the attack to contain her. Plucki had led a team of fifty gummi knights and they three had been the sole knights who emerged with their lives.

There was still so much they didnt understand about Emi and all three knew that such a fact was not strength.

They needed more information.

They had obtained all the information they could on Zorlock, on the Aerials and all their other old enemies. The knowledge had told them how to attack, how told them of weaknesses. As it currently was, Emi had no weaknesses but they did not know anything of her. They knew she had originated from one of the warrens a while ago. They knew she had ravaged many a warren, torn them to pieces. They knew everywhere she went; she obtained knowledge and more magical ability. They knew more gummi blood had been spilled by her than by the Gummi Human Wars.

They knew she showed not speck of regret.

But mostly, they knew when they had gotten lucky and last time, they had gotten lucky.

Capturing her had been luck and skill but without the luck, it would not have happened. If Emi was appearing the young Tavi as the small magical apprentice reported then there had been no change of her heart. But it seemed her intelligence had had time to improve, to strategize. Every minute that passed gave her the advantage.

We need to find out more about her. Gumlittle reported simply.

Plucki nodded Agreed.

Blastus interrupted. _Mais_when we captured her, the Council received stacks of information from her home and those who had met up with her. Remember?

Gumlittle nodded I do, it was the later dated journals that sealed her fate. He shook his head. The little they translated for her trial strengthened the case.

Plucki nodded, his mind trying to block out that horrific day from his thoughts. They didnt need to translate much. Her actions in the trial sealed it more than anything else. At this, he shook his head. She had tried, almost succeeded, in killing Lumina, the one member from what would be Gummi Glen, that had come to ensure justice was served. Through magical and physical interference, she had been spared. It had been she who had volunteered the chamber and means to lock Emi away.

The Council took the manuscripts on her and hid them away.

Do they recall where?

I doubt it. Plucki mused. It was Destini who hid them and she never spoke of it again. He frowned I think they would prefer to forget it.

Gumlittle nodded I can understand that reasoning.

Silence surrounded the brothers again. Plucki sat at his desk, tapping his fingers together. The three brothers really had reached an impasse. They all agreed, silently, that the notes on their enemy were most likely their best defense but as it was, they remained hidden. It was very likely that an all out search of Gummadoons large walls was in the future. Such an undertaking was no small step. Doable but difficult. There was more the fear of the panic it would ensure.

Thankfully, their meeting was broken up by the door opening. Sir Gumlittle

Sir Jerri, how can we help you?

Sorry for the interruption Sirs, but Lady Sarrika has reported to me that Toni has woken up.

Gumlittle was instantly on his feet. Plucki gave him a smile and nod Go to your squire, brother. Perhaps he can provide some insight and even if not, he will need your strong presence.

Gumlittle gave a nod and tore out, following Sir Jerri. Blastus turned and eyed Plucki. The Gummadoon Captain stated

You should go to the other cubs Blastus. Assure them that we have not forgotten our word to them. I will join you presently once I have settled some things.

Blastus nodded; he knew his brother liked to be alone to think when he was stressed so he darted out, seeking out the trainees.

_Gummadoon Library_

Tavi where are we going?

Shh! she hissed as she led him to the back of the library. Hopefully to get some answers.

She pushed open a door Cubbi had noticed but always just assumed led to one of the old research rooms or something. However, as he followed her in, he gaped as a velvet colored book came into view.

A Great Book?

Tavi nodded Of course. She walked up, having to stretch to her tiptoes to reach it. Auntie says that it has a ton of answers. Maybe itll tell us something

Cubbi followed her. Gummadoons Great Book looked oddly like the Glens but it seemed so much larger. It was locked. Tavi pressed her fingers to the seal and it hummed the brilliant golden hue before the pages flipped open. Cubbi walked up behind her, standing on his tiptoes as well. Tavi started to turn the pages, one at a time then faster and faster. She reached past the Ds before she slowed down.

Both cubs were silent. Cubbi knew little about Emi but knew if he had mentioned the name at home that Grammi would change the subject. Not even Zummi mentioned her. If that was true, then there was definitely something to her.

Here!

Cubbi snapped his attention to the book. Tavi was pointing to a picture of a gummi with slick black hair and black fur. There was writing next to her portrait but it was unlike any writing Cubbi had ever seen. He eyed Tavi who was skimming it, moving her lips slowly, trying to read it. Tavi, can you read it? I cant.

Nu uh. She shook her head. Its Old Gummi, this hadda been written a while ago.

OldGummi?

Youve never heard of it?

Uh uh he frowned So you cant read it?

Nopehavent learned yetbut I know who can.

_Gummadoon Halls_

Corvi was headed inside himself after Blastus had met up with them and ushered them inside. He promised them a night of stories and games, followed by a trip of some sort in the morning. Corvi knew that the delay was due to Toni. He couldnt really blame them. They were all feeling it. He was glad that it seemed Toni was alright but the feeling ofuneasiness refused to settle.

Hed seen Cubbi on his way down the hall peek into Pluckis office. The cub looked like he was ready to burst, like he needed to talk but then he had frozen in the doorway and just stared. Corvi knew why. When Plucki got into thinking mode, he always looked so old, so worn. The cub had slipped away and walked slowly then torn down the hall. Curiously, now that Coriv thought of it, he had headed for the kitchen.

Responsibility for the young cub filled his heart and he went after him to see if he could aid in some form.

Cubbi wasnt sure how many leaves to use, or even if he was seeping it right but he wanted to try.

Tavi had run off to find Corvi, said that he would know what the writing said. Cubbi had insisted on going straight to Plucki, sure that the Gummadoon Captain would offer answers. However, he had never seen Plucki look like he had and it had frozen him in his tracks. Hed never seen anyone look so worn or tired. He had drawn back, not wanting to irritate him. Whenever Grammi got stressed or looked tired, Sunni would make her tea.

So, he surmised he would do the same for his captain.

Dumping the tea leaves into the water, he let them seep while he got together honey and some of the sugar. He wasnt in the kitchen much here but he knew where most of that stuff was. Setting them on a tray, he went back to the pot of water, pleased that it had turned the dark color he knew was tea.

What are you doing, Cubbi?

Cubbi whirled around and blinked. It was Corvi! Figured he would find him and not Tavi! Still, his thoughts were on Plucki now and not the writing. He tended to switch between goals readily and he had been raised that tending to anothers needs was more important. So, he reasoned that once he gave this to Plucki that he could ask Corvi. But, itd be rude not to answer so, Making some tea.

Are you? Corvi eyed the handfuls of tea leaves the cub pulled from the water and how dark the water was, internally wincing. Plucki was the knight with the most experience with children but all the same, Corvi pitied the knight. Cubbi poured some into a cup and walked out of the room, saying

When Im done, can I talk to you, Corvi?

Sure, kid. The teen replied, following after Cubbi. He should have said that he wasnt allowed to make tea, being only ten but Cubbi looked kind of cute and it was a sweet gesture so he figured it was excusable. Besides, no one had mentioned it to Cubbi yet so he could plead ignorance. He considered interfering so that the cup would never be delivered but Corvi had learned firsthand how stubborn Cubbi was and he really didnt know how he would do that without crushing the cubs feelings. He couldnt say the cub didnt know how to make it as he had observed the boy from the door. Cubbi seemed to have the basics of tea making down, but Corvi had never seen so many leaves or herbs go into one pot.

_Poor Pluckitea that strongd knock out a horse._

_Sir Pluckis Office_

Cubbi remembered to knock and he got a reply that he guessed was Latin. Plucki musta been working really hard if hed switched to Latin. Cubbi only heard him do that if he was training the adults. Still, it had been a gentle reply and when it was repeated, he surmised it meant something along the lines of it was okay to enter. He pushed the door open, balancing his small tray in one arm.

Plucki was still as he had been before. Head in one hand, slowly rubbing his face. He would occasionally tap the desk with his fingers. Cubbi took a deep breath and walked over, slowly sliding the tray onto the desk. Plucki blinked and opened his eyes at the noise and turned, meeting Cubbis bright but concerned face,

Brought you some tea, Plucki.


	56. Chapter 56

_Outside Sir Plucki's Office_

He knew spying wasn't a good trait for a knight, and frowned down upon heavily when squires were doing it, but Corvi was growing anxious. Not only was it becoming increasingly harder to pacify his littlest brother when it came to answering questions on where Mother was but his mind sought to diffuse any attention brought towards him so that none of the adults would yet find out that Mother had passed on, succumbing to whatever sickness she had. He bit his lip, blocking the sadness with pain. His eyes flicked up and down the hallway before he pressed his ear to the door. He had to know if Cubbi was going to tell Sir Plucki that he saw Corvi in the kitchen.

At first, he heard only mumbles. Plucki's voice, then Cubbi's, and then a great sputtering as Sir Plucki took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Great Gum! Who taught you to make tea like that?" came the hoarse voice of the knight-captain. Further coughing followed.

"Uh... No one, Sir Plucki. I... I'm sorry. I just wanted to help."

Silence. Corvi held his breath, not sure if the younger squire were about to get into trouble. Maybe he should have stopped Cubbi. Maybe-

Quiet at first, then with more gusto, Plucki's bass chuckling filtered through the closed door.

Out of relief most likely, Cubbi joined in. "I'm real sorry, Plucki. I'll ask next time."

Through the laughter, Sir Plucki said, "At least... At least you took out the leaves!"

Satisfied that he wouldn't be in their conversation, Corvi backed up a few steps and turned around, pretending he hadn't been spying at all.

Tavi stood right in his way, staring at him with a frown.

"Uh..." Corvi couldn't think of anything good to say.

Cubbi, tray in hand, exited Sir Plucki's office and found the two of them out in the hall. "Hey, Corvi. I found him first, Tavi."

"He was spying on you and Plucki. I saw him."

"I... I was just..." How could he counter the truth?

Cubbi frowned a moment, then said, "Maybe he knows, too." He headed toward the kitchen.

Tavi followed. "How could he know? We just found it!"

"Know what?" Corvi later asked himself why he followed either of them to begin with.

Cubbi slowed so he could whisper a reply. "The stuff in the Great Book, about Emi."

"No, you dumby!" Tavi socked him, nearly knocking the tray from his grasp. "I meant about Toni's mom being possessed!"

"Oh..." Yep. He'd let the cat outta the bag there. Given Corvi's white face. "Uh..."

"Y-you guys shouldn't be messing with anything like that. If the Council even THOUGHT we were curious about... her... they'd flip out."

"You don't understand," Tavi said. "She's been in my dreams. I HAVE to know if she can come back. I have to know more about her."

"She was the only gummi in history to turn evil. What more do you need to know? Going down that path... You especially, Tavi. I'm not gonna lie. Because you have gummi medallions inside you, who's to say you won't turn out like her, cuz that's what she did. And then she went mad."

Tavi grew quiet. She bit her lip. Not as if she hadn't thought the same thing herself.

"Hey, lay off! And keep quiet! Nobody can know about this yet."

"My Auntie knows. I told her already. That means the Council knows. I don't wanna scare anybody. I just want answers. I KNOW what could happen, Corvi. And... well... We need your help."

"MY help?"

"Yeah. You studied some Old Gummi. Your mom was fluent in it. I know she's sick but if you could help us translate from the Great Book, that'd do."

And he thought his life couldn't get any worse... If he refused, they might ask to speak to his mother and that was impossible. He could NOT let these two find out. No matter how scary this favor was that they asked, it would be more terrifying not to comply.

_Gummadoon Library_

The three cubs crept into the library. They were not alone as they had been earlier. Councilor Spinwillow was sifting through some ancient texts. Tavi signalled for the boys to hold back while she approached.

"Hi. Whatcha lookin' up?"

She'd startled Spinwillow. "Oh... Um, nothing to trouble your little head, Tavi."

She scanned the spine of the book. "Researching possession, huh?"

"Uh... well... Shouldn't you be playing?"

"I am playing. I'm playing hide-and-seek with two other cubs in here. I don't think they should know about you looking up possession though."

"Er... Likely not. I'll just borrow the book out and research in my quarters."

Councilor Spinwillow retreated from the library, casting a nervous gaze about him to try and located the other cubs.

Corvi and Cubbi met up with Tavi at the Great Book.

"You sure are devious." Corvi shook his head at her performance.

"I didn't lie at all." she defended.

"No, but you did manipulate a council member. Let's just hurry and get this done. This whole thing is givin' me the creeps."

Tavi opened the Great Book with her hand, just as before.

"Whoa..." was Corvi's response but his nose was in the book as soon as it opened. Even while Tavi turned the pages, he was scanning the text. Mother always said he was a fast reader, and fast learner. Especially with languages. Not just Old Gummi. He knew more French and Latin than most gummies twice his age. Still, with his desire to learn as well as to get on with the task at hand, he was taken aback by the picture of Emi presented on the page Tavi stopped at. Without thinking, he read the words aloud, his heart beating faster with each one.

"Ki falateh hie aouro Emi, cheh coruupei-a. Ijsh furud coruupa-a kep ijsh tandureiis. Djalk-hectet ahn-a coshiil va urrra-Destini. Ebuya-ijsh aksa'heis."

"What does that mean?" Cubbi broke the silence that followed. "That's not a spell or anything, right?"

Corvi shook his head. "It's... It just says that if you're seeking Emi, then they failed. Her prison has weakened and she'll be free. The trial's judgment put the evidence in Destini's hands. May she guide you."

"Evidence? Trial?" Cubbi looked from Corvi to Tavi.

"Well, she was a gummi. I'm sure they did have a trial, no matter what she was accused of or actually did do."

"That's still kind of obscure. They want us to sit back and let the hand of destiny help us out? That's like believing in fate. I dunno if I believe in any of that stuff."

"No, Cubbi." Corvi sighed. "It literally says Destini. As in Destini Gummi."

"... Oh. Well... If she has information on Emi, and she's... she's..."

"No longer here."

"Yeah, Corvi. No longer here. Then aren't we at a dead end?"

Cubbi and Corvi both turned to Tavi for her opinion.

"Well... Not exactly. I dreamed of Destini, too."

"But she's..." Cubbi just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Dead. I know." Tavi sighed. "There's a spell, to let us talk to the dead, if they wanna tell us something." Unsure, she turned to her fellows. This was all getting very complicated and more than a bit scary. The things Tavi had heard about Emi weren't just stories to scare little cubs. She did horrible things to her own people and there's never been any explanation for it. Did the medallions turn Emi evil, corrupt her? Just what ARE gummi medallions made from and how are they made? Isn't gummi magic not supposed to hurt gummies? Tavi was scared but more scared NOT knowing the answers to all these questions. She had to learn about Emi first, and the medallion origins, and if that meant talking to the dead, she'd do it. She felt as if her very life depended on it. She did NOT wanna go crazy and kill everybody.

The boys saw the turn of her face from scared rabbit to determined bear and knew whatever they said wouldn't matter so they better stick by her.


	57. Chapter 57

"Whaddo we hafta do?" Cubbi asked.

Well, I need a spell from the Great Book, so lets start looking. Tavi said.

Tavi and Corvi both poured over the giant book and Cubbi was left to his own thoughts while they searched. He hated it.

Cubbi thought as he bit his lip a little; hearing the news that Emi may return from her prison made him feel pale inside. He knew if she was to return... what could prevent her from bringing back Zorlock?

Got it! I found it! Corvi exclaimed, unsure why he was so excited. He wanted nothing to do with talking to the dead. Unless... Well, maybe, JUST maybe, if he had no other options, hed call the favor back and ask Tavi to summon his moms ghost if they tried to split him up from his little brothers. It was either that or they had to run away from Gummadoon. Gum it all, he did NOT wanna be thinking about this right now.

"Tavi, you can communicate with Destini, even where she is now?" Cubbi had looked puzzled when she said that she could communicate with the dead.

"Yes, Cubbi, I'll have to read this part here more in the Great Book to see how it's done, but I want to make sure if I can, that I don't end up sending a communication that Emi intercepts where she can figure out what were going to do to stop her.

Cubbi and Corvi looked at each other, not knowing exactly what she meant but went with her words as these were all they had to comfort each other. Corvi, knowing this information, hoped it was true, he thought after all this was over, that maybe he could find out what really caused his mother to die. Corvi was nervous still but blocked his emotions by means of pain once again, biting a little on his tongue.

Cubbi then had a flashback to a little after Zummi reopened Gummi Glen's Great Book of Gummi, he heard him mention this spell about talking with ones that had crossed over, but he thought more and didn't remember if Zummi ever tried this spell. After their first encounter with Zorlock, he was a little timid to ask about this, since Gruffi would complain about Zummi's use of Gummi Magic and Spells. Even though the creature Gruffi blamed Zummi for creating, was the work of Zorlock magic.

Cubbi then flashed back to when he was controlled by Zorlock, gulping quietly, not letting the others know he was becoming concerned that if Emi did return, Zorlock could return and this time destroy him for what happen. The more he thought quietly to himself, he was concerned now for his family in Gummadoon; he couldn't live to see Sir Plucki destroyed, no, this would not happen again...


	58. Chapter 58

He wouldn't let it happen again, letting Zorlock or Emi control him or Tavi, not this time.

Has anyone ever done that spell before, Tavi? Corvi cut into her thinking and she turned.

I dunno. She answered honestly and shrugged. Corvi slapped his face, groaning. The small girl pouted in protest. Sorry, Corvi! I know that its in the Great Book and Auntie says that nothing goes in here that hasnt been tested she scratched her head I think thats what she said anyway.

Swell, so were going on maybe.

Better than no.

Corvi didnt feel like arguing the point. Hed been dragged into this and now it appeared he was stuck. No sense ranting about it. Better to tackle the task at hand. Alright, so you need to research it then.

Yeah, I dont want to mess it up. Messing with the dead is not something I wanna be sayin oops with.

No argument on Cubbis part there! Hed been involved with his share of ghosts and spirits and he still wasnt entirely sure of all their abilities. Most dead people seemed to want to rest. What if they summoned up Destini and she was already cranky? He didnt like to mess with ghosts. Still, he didnt want to just sit around and do nothing either! If they had to talk to Destini, and it sure looked like it, to find out how to handle this coming threat, then he was ready!

Tavi took a deep breath and recited the spell as if shed known it all her life. Mist swirled into the library and became a smoky column which stood right in front of the young gummi wizardess. When it cleared, the ghostly vision of a transparent Destini Gummi stood in its place.

Cubbi and Corvi stared, stunned, at the ghostly image standing before Tavi. Well, not standing. She floated. Corvi stood motionless, afraid of being seen, despite the fact that this... ghost... used to be someone he knew. Cubbi, having had some experience with ghosts already, knew that at least gummi ghosts weren't to be scared of. Still, knowing it and not feeling a little weirded out were two different things. A shudder ran down his spine. Oddly enough, Tavi was the one who showed no fear or hesitation. Must be because she was so scared about turning into Emi.

"I... I called you here cuz I need to ask you some questions about Emi, and about gummi medallions." Tavi asked the ghostly Destini, her voice shaking slightly.

Destini sighed, her eyes sad. "All that I knew of Emi Gummi is hidden away. It is not meant for curious cubs."

"But... I'm not just curious, Destini! I have these dreams, and-"

Destini raised a transparent hand. "I am aware of the problem."

"Then you know we need the journals from the trial." Cubbi piped up, deciding to stand beside Tavi. They needed to stick together to get answers, plus he wanted to prove he wasn't afraid of Destini's ghost.

"I know they will be needed."

"Destini, was it really you in my dream?"

The eyes of the ghost drifted away from Tavi and her question. "Yes. I should not have tried so soon. You were not ready."

"Then..." Tavi gulped. "Then Emi really has been in my dreams, too. I'm turning into her!" Panic seized the cub. Her hands clenched. She felt trapped!

Destini floated near and kneeled. She smiled. "A great much has been placed on you, child, but you are NOT Emi and you never shall be. Perhaps it should be you who take the journals of Emi to the Council. I fear they will not find them in time without help. They are within the walls of my old studying spot. Go there and find them, bring them to the Council."

"Your study spot?" Cubbi asked.

Destini's ghost turned to him and smiled. "I studied magic. My favorite place to study was my old mentor's room. You will find the journals of Emi in the narrow passages behind Merlinni's rooms. That is all I may tell you."

Destini began to fade from view.

"Wait!" Tavi, in her desperation, reached for the ghost. Her hand passed right through. "Destini, what about the medallions? I need to know what they come from, and what's happening to me!"

The smile was the last part of Destini they could see. "You will learn, in time. Goodbye, child."


	59. Chapter 59

Tavi smiled My Auntie Toffi! Her smaller job for the council is to keep track of all the old maps. Theyre in her room. They might have something.

Cubbi eyed Corvi. And youre sure just asking them wouldnt work right?

Corvi shook his head, No. Im positive it wouldnt. Youd just make the adults more nervous if you start asking.

Tavi put her hands on her hips, Dont they think we have a right to know? She scowled; again, it seemed they were left out because of their age. That wasnt fair and it was kind of stupid in her opinion. All she knew were the horror stories that older boys got in trouble for telling littler cubs.

Corvi eyed her Emi isnt the same like other enemies.

Well, do you know where we can get more information then? You live here, and youre older than Tavi. You gotta know something else! Cubbi asked. He was bursting at the seams. He wanted to know more and he wanted to know now. He never was very good at waiting. It might have felt like they were going around in circles but he knew enough about adults to know that it was really rare for them to put all their information in one spot, or with one person. It seemed like there were always other areas but sometimes you had to dig for it.

Corvi frowned; how did he get wrapped up in this? Well, the adults wont tell you anything. The Great Book only told us this. Finding the maps and the trial journals Destini mentioned are our best bet.

Cubbi nodded, So when did all this happen again? He was beginning to wonder if Corvi knew more than he was telling.

Corvi groaned, thinking back. He knew a few stories about Emi but his knowledge was pretty limited as well. He remembered that they had trapped Zorlock about seven years before Gummadoon was forced to flee. Hed been very young back then. Emi had been sent away, about two years before Gummadoon vanished from the present. Still, back then, he was still pretty young and the adults were reluctant to discuss a lot of the details of battle with him. But some things stuck firm and hard.

I guess around the same time as the gummi-human wars.

Tavi eyed Corvi, Corvi, you were around then, werent you?

The teenager nodded, pushing some stray golden strands out of his eyes. Yeah, I was but I was young.

So, cant you tell us anything?

Corvi sighed deeply, Tavi, I was eight or nine.

So, what? Thats how old Cubbi is! And you remember your father dont you?

Corvi took a deep inhale of breath at the memory. Maybe that was why he dreaded dipping into this. So much pain had happened, in such a short amount of time. The same year that Emi had been captured, he had lost his father. He didnt like to remember anything from that year. Still, it didnt look like Tavi meant to relent any time soon so he frowned. Well, I mainly remember lots of fear. From everyone. The knights and everyone. I remember that Blastus and the others were always gone it seemed like.

Doing what?

Trailing Emi I suppose.

You think? Cubbi asked incredulously.

Well, they didnt tell me much back then. I just had to go on what I picked up from the ways they acted.

Well, so what do you know then?

Corvi frowned, trying to think. Back then, he had dismissed so much, things that he realized now would have probably been useful. Well, no use dwelling on it now. It was hard to focus on those years gone past, especially when so much had happened. I remember she never seemed to stay in one spot. She was always moving around. I remember that they brought out the enchanted weapons.

Cubbi stared at him, You can enchant weapons?

Sure. Tavi replied, jumping in. The Council just hates to do it. Auntie says that its draining and that it does something funky to the magic involved.

Corvi nodded firmly, Makes it more dangerous, harder to control I guess. He shrugged Im not sure exactly what happened except that the knights came home in less numbers and bleeding. They were all in sick bay for a long time and they looked really sad. I remember all the adults being sadbut beyond that, not much.

Except fear, he thought. So much fear in their eyes. And beyond fear, sadness he still couldnt quite place. Corvi had seen his share of sadness in his life. He had felt the burn of knowing you would never see a family member again. That lesson had been scalded into his mind when he was nine, when his father had fallen. But more than that, hed seen Pluckis eyes when Aldi and Illsi had been lost. He had been young, very young but he still remembered Pluckis eyes if nothing else. Eyes that broken did not leave your dreams for years. He remembered following Blastus and just seeing and hearing such sadness and pain from Plucki, a gummi he usually saw the same as he saw Blastus: invincible, strong and never one to crumble. Yet, Plucki had been in tears, looking a shell of who he once was. His mother had crumbled similarly after his youngest brother was born, when they had to tell her that his father was gone.

But when they had come in from capturing Emi, he had never seen such a darkness or hurt to their eyes. He had been young but even then he had understood that something horrific had happened. It still wasnt a sadness he had ever seen repeated and quite frankly, he never wanted it to be repeated. Seeing it once had been enough. Yet, here they stood, investigating the very thing that had caused such heart break. He understood the adults fear of it, their deliberate attempts to keep the cubs out of it but sometimes, such things were not possible and it seemed that they had been dragged into it.

Yet, all the same, something was telling him that Fate had directed this for a reason. While he was petrified to be walking these forbidden memories, he knew Tavi would not relent, Cubbi either and maybe that was a good thing. Why it could be a good thing he really didnt know but something told him it was. So, nothing to be done but to make due as best they could.

Youll learn more from books than from me. He said with a sad smile. Though, I still say you two are treadin dangerous waters here.

Cubbi nodded. We know.

Corvi wasnt convinced that either of them truly understood. He knew more details than most cubs, partially because he had a right to ask because he had beenwell, they had captured Emi two years before the Gummies had fled and about one year had passed, in regular time since them. Time travel and floating among millennia was confusing for ones math but essentially, for the gummies of Gummadoon, only three to four years had passed since Emi was locked away. It had been five hundred years at least for the rest of the world. Emis crimes still burned harshly within Gummadoons heart. Tavi had been too young to remember very well. But Corvi remembered all too well. His father had been killed on a mission to track her down. He had trailed after him, he had been there when he had fallen. Desperately, Corvi attempted to think back but there was so much blurriness to the memory, no doubt his minds attempt to protect him from the pain. He had never shared the fact he had seen his father die with anyone, not even his blood family. Now, for some reason, that memory seemed vital and important but at the moment, it was beyond his reach presently. Frustrated, he shook his head, almost grateful when Cubbi spoke up.

Tavi, why dont you find the maps in Wooddales room. Im gonna see if any of the other books here tell me anything.

Corvi nodded to that and Tavi took off upstairs. Cubbi headed deeper into the library but turned. Arent you coming Corvi?

In a few minutes.

Now, he was determined. How had their determination slipped into him?

The smaller cub nodded and ran out into the larger room though how he planned on searching out these possible books was beyond him, given he could barely read a story book. However, he was determined to find out anything that he could. He was well accustomed to how a library was organized but that didnt make this any easier. As if his reading wasnt bad enough, his math wasnt a great deal better.

Oh, simple equations were easy, especially the kind used to determine berry amounts or things like that. He wasnt used to calculating things to do with time travel and history though. He knew the approximate time of the gummi-human wars but that was all. Still, it was better to have something to go on than nothing. Setting his eyes upward, he scanned the shelves of the library before starting to walk along, back towards the far east end of the library. He found the shelves only because he saw how thick the books were and he saw a bunch of old maps. Maybe these were the ones that could tell them where Merlinnis room was. Cubbi was determined to find out.

Getting them down, though That was gonna be hard.

_Councilor Wooddales Room_

Tavi pouted. Why did her aunt feel the need to keep all her maps on insanely high shelves?

She knew she really should wait and ask her aunt but then she was certain that the woman would inquire why and she already knew that any questions about Emi would result in no answers. So, she stood here, looking up at her aunts large shelves, thinking. She could always use magic to bring them down but she doubted her ability to control it and not make a ton of noise. It was better to just do it the old fashioned way.

Pulling herself up, she made her way up the shelves slowly, finding her footing on each shelf and making sure they werent going to give out. She finally reached the top and after looking through some of the smaller maps, she selected a large one and pulled it loose though not without some dust and jumped down, sitting down, folded legs and started to trace a thumb along the inked routes. She realized with irritation that most of the words were written in older language, words she didnt know. However, there was a lot of information; it would just take some time to make her way through them all.

Well, it wasnt like she had more important things to do. This was the most important.

The map contained half of Gummadoons living quarters. The right half. All the wizards kinda lived next to each other, and the knights next to each other, and stuff. She saw the area for wizards, and thats who Merlinni was. She heard stories about him. Old, old stories. Never met him of course. He died a long, long, LONG time ago. Tavi wondered which one of the rooms in the wizards section was Merlinnis. The map didnt say who lived where. Hm. Did she have to search each room? It could be one of the Gummadoon councilors rooms, or one of the rooms of the five other wizards in Gummadoon. Maybe she was going about this the wrong way. Would it be as simple as trying to use the medallions inside her to help her find the room? Was that dangerous? Tavi exhaled a deep and frustrated breath. She liked magic and didnt exactly regret what she did to have the medallions reside inside her but... It sure complicated things like what was right and what was wrong, and worst of all there was no one she could ask!

_Gummadoon Sick Bay_

Hey there, sleeping beauty.

Toni blinked and opened his eyes the rest of the way, Gumlittles face instantly coming into view. The second thing that came to his mind was how much his wrists burned. The third thing was that his leg no longer hurt. The fourth was that his body felt hot but it felt better than it had before. But mostly was confusion but lightness as well. The darkness and pain that had consumed his heart over the past week or so had been diminished, immensely. It was still there but now, it was as if a haze had been lifted. The thoughts of doubt were there but not like before. The desire to impress was still there but not like before.

And the feeling of being alone and utterly unloved was gone.

Gummie?

The Gummadoon knight smiled and hugged the small child close to his chest, in pure relief. Toni, Toni, Toni, you scared us to death.

Fingering the bandages around his wrists, Toni blinked. Wh..what happened?

We were kind of hoping you could tell us that, Sport. Gumlittle replied, gently, brushing the cubs hair back slightly. Can you tell Gummie what you remember?

The small cub frowned, narrowed his eyes, Well, since when?

Well, why dont you tell me what you remember?

He frowned, thinking. I rememberwell, I remember telling you not to go outside.

That far back? Oh, you mean in the living room.

Toni nodded, then froze. He may have felt better but he still didnt want to think about what could happen. He still had a very real fear of that dream. After all, his mother had turned out as

Wheres Mother? he asked suddenly, his breath a bit short.

Shes fine, lad. Sarrika is taking good care of her. After you ran off, she passed out. She looked worried about you.

That wasnt a lie. He didnt quite know what was going on but talking to Toni was confirming more of his suspicions. Tonis entire demeanor had changed, he didnt remember many detailsall that, plus his mothers sudden slump and then her facial change and now her current state, it was all pointing to magical interference. That in itself made his blood boil.

_Gummadoon Sitting Room_

So Tonill be alright?

Sarrika said he should be. Hes sleeping right now. Gumlittle reported. His memorys foggy though, like I told you.

Plucki nodded. Unforgiveable, going after the cubs and in such a cruel manner. That was a minor way of expressing his thoughts. To magically influence a cubs feelings like that, and using their own mother! So heartless, so dark, though it did ease Pluckis heart to know one of his fellow gummies had not turned so cold but was instead a victim of outside circumstances. Yet his heart feared that more damage than could be repaired had been done. What to do now

Blastus eyed his two brothers. And you know for a fact that youre already having every thing done that you can, mes frres.

They nodded, but they hated being this helpless, especially with children involved. So it appears. You told the council your suspicions?

Yes. Gumlittle assured him. Theyre keeping a close watch on Toni and his mother. They said that the influence seems to have left Toni entirely. All hes fighting now is a fever.

And his mother?

Gumlittle shrugged They havent said much positive about her.

Silence. They all knew that such things usually meant less than positive outcomes.

Well, then, lets give little Toni something to be happy about. Blastus told them firmly. We still have plenty of time now to take the boys out this night, lets do that. We promised them a reward week, I say its time we give them what we said.

Plucki, despite his worry, smiled. You know, Blastus, youre right. It might ease our own hearts as well. He had been captain long enough to know that if he pondered over something he could not change, it would only increase his stress with nothing accomplished. The Council had said themselves that nothing could be done as things presently were, the boys were probably beginning to pick up on their stress and Gum knew that Toni could use a little bit of fun

So, lets go find our boys.


	60. Chapter 60

_Lady Banes Castle_

She paced, eyeing the magical cage containing the soul of the unlucky gummi shed selected. Unlucky How ironic. The blasted bears name was Lucki yet hed died in battle against her. Hed gone up against her personally so of course she felt very satisfied stealing his body, reanimating it, and rending his soul. However, unlucky for her, shed discovered a snag. A powerful snag, so it seemed. The soul, though she tried very hard, could not be completely severed from its corporeal host. Oh, it was an easy matter to rip a human soul from its body and destroy it, but no matter what she tried, she could not seem to break the tie of the body and soul in this gummi.

As the evil sorceress poured over books and scrolls, seeking an answer, she took, a moment to display her disgust and glanced over at the wretched bear torn in two. The body lay fine on the ground but the soul kept a filament of itself attached to it like the stickiest and most unrelenting of cobwebs!

Her disgust overflowed into frustration. She flung the books and scrolls off her study pedestal. They crashed to the ground with a flutter of paper. She glared at the pulled soul and stormed out of her study. Every great mind needs rest. Perhaps she needed just that remedy to sort out her dilemma. There had to be a way around this problem!

Lady Bane stretched out along the length of her luxurious bed, finding no solace in the rich wisps of fabric which hung in droves from the canopy. She loved rich things nearly as much as power. This eve, however, she tossed and turned on such coveted silks and satins.

Her bed chamber door was thrust open by tiny hands. A small troggle hopped in nervously. It held a violin and bow in its hands. Music? Music?

So the little beast heard her rustling. Yes, yes. Just get to playing!

She often had her troggles play for her but now that she had so few, her nights had less music. The creatures reproduced fast enough but the young still needed time to grow up and learn how to serve her. Such a pain. She refused to have the young ones anywhere near her. Only trained troggles would she have in her castle. This one was the youngest shed seen allowed by her chief troggle. Perhaps she had drained her supply of troggles more than shed thought. Well, whatever else were they for aside from gophers and servants and cannon fodder?

The music the young troggle played was decent, even soothing. Lady Bane recited her sleep protection incantation so that nothing could harm her in her sleep, from afar or from near, and only then did she feel secure enough to turn over an hourglass and shut her eyes. Sleep came for her quickly.

You silly child. You really dont understand gummies at all.

Mother? Lady Bane thought. It was a dream, a memory? Both? She saw her mother clearly. Looming, dark, frightening. It was just after that Emi gummi left. Why was Mother so interested in Emi?

They arent like we humans at all. Strong ties to the earth. Even bound. Thats where you strike them. Thats where they are at their weakest. Their binding ties. Home, family, _love_. She smeared the last word. Oh, I doubt youll ever understand.

As usual, her mother swept away, ignoring her.

The evil sorceress woke with a start.

Lady Bane did not sleep long, ever. It was wasteful, such time unawares. She refused to sleep more than three hours for every two days. Waking spells and youth spells and harmful spells she had aplenty. She checked her hourglass. One and a half hours. It was enough for now. There was little time remaining.

The young troggle gone, she yelled for one to arrive. An old troggle, she demanded a refreshing drink and kicked him out of her way as she sped to her study. Yes, the soul still clung there, stuck in her magical cage, and stuck to its body.

Vision or dream, it was a wake-up call for Lady Bane. Emi was indeed on the rise. She shuddered. Having no time to work out how to break a gummis bond to its body, or earth or whatever her mother was trying to tell her, she decided on a new and nearly as devious tactic. If she could not separate them, shed merely contain the soul and just control the puppet meat-sack for her own intentions. The soul was powerless in her magical cage. Absolutely powerless.

_Gummadoon Halls_

Tavi had no luck with the maps and even if she wanted to use her medallions to find Merlinnis room, just asking did nothing so she went back to look for her fellows. She nearly ran Cubbi down at a hall corner.

THERE you are! What took so long? he asked.

Nothing. She didnt want to tell them that she tried using the medallions. Did you find anything?

Yeah. Cubbi grinned up at Corvi. We found an old census that told us where Merlinni stayed here.

This way. Corvi led them to the wizards block of chambers. There used to be another room over here. Merlinnis room was so full of books and scrolls and stuff they just took out his bed and made it a smaller library of rarer books. Then they closed it up after the whole Emi thing.

Corvi led them back to the Library, to a side room, to a large tapestry of gummi knights holding flowers of all things.

_Huh. Weird tapestry,_ thought Cubbi. Hed noticed it sort of before but now he really looked at it. No knights he knew were on the tapestry. Old thing. Hed love to hear that story some day.

Corvi pulled back the tapestry and showed them both a large iron door. He pointed to a key hole. We need a key to get in here. So... Who do you think has a master key to Gummadoon?

Cubbi sighed, knowing at least one likely bear. Sir Plucki.

I think so, too. But how do we get it? Destini said they wont find the answers in time. It really IS up to us. So, cmon! How? Tavi demanded, feeling the pressure of time and evil weighing on her young shoulders.

Corvi shrugged, Cubbi shrugged.

They heard footsteps and quickly backtracked out to the main part of the library. Sir Gumlittle was walking through the library. He looked like he was on a mission. He saw the three cubs and stopped in his tracks.

There you are! Weve been looking all over!

Uh The three cubs exchanged glances. Were they caught?

Sir Plucki and Sir Blastus are waiting with the other pages and squires. Come on, you two! And the big knight took a hand each of Cubbis and Corvis and ushered them to some unknown destination and project.

Tavi could only look on and roll her eyes. Just great. Now its just up to me? She looked at her chest. Cmon, you medallions. Can I get some help here?


	61. Chapter 61

_Gummadoon__ Halls_

With Cubbi and Corvi now preoccupied on whatever Sir Plucki wanted them for, Tavi knew that she had to do the research to find out what she could do against Emi Gummi. Shed heard what damage Emi was capable of in battle and she wanted nothing of this to come about again, but still she knew she would have to find a way to decipher the old text of the maps and books and she knew it would have to be fast in order to keep Emi from crossing over again.

She then remembered something that her Auntie told her about a book in the library that did explain some about the old gummi language, sorta like the books they used in their classes. She seemed to remember it was one of the old text book trainers that were once used when the council were cubs or even younger. Tavi remembered when she asked her aunt a little about the old language when she heard her talking in it once to one of the other Councilors and was told that it was a language that normally was not taught to cubs, and she always wondered why. Tavi then wondered if this may have been because the elders were trying to keep the secrets of Gumadoon, Emi and Zorlock locked away.

_Gummadoon__ Knights Main Quarters_

Cubbi and Corvi were being led by Gumlittle and both exchanged glances, wondering if they would find out why they were to report to the Gummi Knight Captain. Cubbis mind was swimming, wondering if he did anything wrong and then he remembered about the day he snuck into the weapons room. Cubbi loved to explore that room when nobody was looking; he did the same in Ursalia when Ursa or Gruffi were not looking when they were staying there during the rebuilding of Gummi Glen. He got caught quite a few times, especially when he found one of the wrist sling shots that attached to a gummi's wrist sorta like Ursa's arm bands that she never saw here without. Cubbi would have gotten away with having that weapon if it wasn't for him trying to test it with one of Grammi's cookies, thinking it wouldnt hurt anything. He only found out he was wrong and almost broke a large vase that was in a wall arch. He caught it just as Gruffi had come around the corner and seen him.

Corvi gulped a little wondering if he did anything wrong or if he was in trouble for his study habits; since the events had come about, Corvi put less and less into his studies or classes and wondered if this was a talk about how each of the cubs had been doing in their classes. Corvi wasn't sure why Cubbi was coming, but he thought it was something bad, but seeing Gumlittle's actions, Corvi was confused on what this was all about. Both ubs had to take two steps for every one of Gumlittles. Neither was aware on what was about to happen as they arrived to the gummi knight quarters, as Gumlittle knocked on the Plucki's door.

Cubbi suddenly remembered something hed seen on a shelf in Sir Plucki's room, on a top shelf. There was a large key that reminded him of one that Zummi had in Gummi Glen's library, which was to one of the many tunnels that were still being examined. Before the super termite's damage was done to their home, he wasn't even sure if Zummi ever tried to explore those tunnels after the rebuilding of the Glen. These tunnels were not damaged by the insect's attack but were blocked when the tunnels and halls they did use collapsed. Most of the damage were near their main hall and kitchen areas, as well as near some of their bedrooms, but this had been repaired.

Still, it made him wonder, if that key that Plucki had that looked like a decoration was in reality the key the needed to get into the former room of Merlinni.

Cubbi whispered to Corvi "Corvi, I think I may have an idea where we can find that key, if Im right, I may know where it is."

Corvi looked at Cubbi, puzzled at what he was talking about since he thought if Plucki did have this key; it would be hidden or locked away.


	62. Chapter 62

_Lady Bane's Castle_

Lady Bane thought on what her Mother had told her, on what she may have to do to attack the gummies. She still thought of them as walking throw rugs, rodents that the world be best to be rid of. This opinion of them had not changed since the war and with the loss of her own medallion to Tavi, she knew she had to get one back to unlock the secrets of gummi magic. Her thoughts as she slept went back to what her mother told her on how to attack the very soul of a gummi bear, to strike their ties to the earth, but how would she accomplish this? She had tried many times to both attack as well as use gummi bears for her own use, but it failed many times. She thought, shed test this new knowledge with the soul of Lucki. She thought if she could use Lucki as her test subject, and was successful at her task, she may have found that weapon to use against Gummadoon and the gummies.

Gummies in general were a difficult bunch to deal with, magical wise. All creatures generally had some kind of natural magical ability. How much would determine how easily they could learn or manipulate other magics. Humans fell in-between, about middle scale. Gummies almost dripped with natural magic, enough so that they, of all creatures in the world, had learned to combine magic and technology with no malevolent effects. Used correctly, that same kind of power and technology she could use to her own needs.

Still, gummi spirits were a complex thing as she was starting to see. Luckis will and spirit did not falter or die. Most spirits would fade from existence entirely or at the very least return to the Afterlife. He didnt. He was contained, which was something but it did not satisfy her. Not in the least! Such a solution was not a permanent one. However, Mother was not being very helpful. Studying spirits and souls was something Mother was known for but she was not the type to share her knowledge. Oh, no. She could surmise that Mother was laughing hysterically at her from wherever she was, chortling at her lack of knowledge while keeping the answers to herself.

Still, she had a gummi body and soul to work with. It wouldnt displeasure her one ounce to experiment to her full malicious content on it.

_Gummadoon Halls_

Corvi, unlike Cubbi, knew full well that a key, let alone a master key, would not be left lying about. Perhaps that had been the case where Cubbi had grown up but among Gummadoon, they were well accustomed to probable attacks and not immune to spy attempts. If there were any keys lying about Pluckis quarters, they certainly werent any master key. Probably a key to one of the older rooms sure but not a master key. In fact, if he knew Plucki well enough or heck, any of the mentors well enough, any major keys they had were always in one place and that was hanging from their belts.

That certainly would complicate things. Corvi had no clue where they put them when they slept, hed never really bothered to pay attention and he didnt even know if Blastus would have such keys. Gumlittle and Plucki would for sure or the council but Blastus..well, that could go either way. It wouldnt surprise Corvi if he did but at the same time, it wouldnt surprise him if he didnt. The master keys of Gummadoon werent just given to anyone.

Corvi was known for his love of studying and he knew about the master keys creation, back when Gummadoon was first built. They had made, according to the stories, eight keys, five for the council and three for their top defenders or the top three knights. So, that meant the council had five still so..well, that would mean Blastus had one too, right? Corvi shook his head, trying to focus as they made their way outside. Gumlittle was saying something along the lines that the others were already outside.

Corvi tried to focus his attention but now his thoughts were one a bagillion other things: Emi, master keys, trial notes, secrecy, and dozens of other things he couldnt sort out at the moment. If he was right, that didnt make things any easier, regardless of what the others may have thought. Blastus may have been the most carefree of the knights, the most playful. However, Corvi knew more than any of the other squires and pages that if it was something serious, something dangerous, then he could be just as lethal and unyielding as Plucki or Gumlittle.

In short, he couldnt just waltz up and ask Blastus to borrow a master key.

There were other options but neither was really acceptable to him.

First and foremost, taking the key, regardless of if it was for a short period of time or not, was still stealing. Knights did not steal. The mere thought of stealing from anyone let alone any of the adults knights, gummies he and the other squires had come to see as second fathers, was enough to make him sick to his stomach.

Secondly, even if it came down to it, there was not one cub among all of Gummadoon, even among the squires whom were the most trained of the citys children, that could slip anything from the knights without them noticing. Done in a game or in training was one thing and the taken item was expected to be returned as soon as the session was completed. Taking off without doing such a thing would result in punishment, questions and inevitably being caught. There wasnt a cub yet born that could outmaneuver the Gummadoon knights.

So, essentially, they were still at square one.

And on top of all of this, as if it werent enough, Corvi still needed to slip away and check on his siblings. At least that was ONE thing he could manage. A rest week meant more time to venture away without being noticed. He could spend a little more time with them, give Morri a breather, maybe get some head way with another plan. He knew that as it was now, he couldnt keep this up forever. Once he was knighted, it would be easy to take his siblings in but he was only twelve. He wouldnt be knighted for six more years. There were stories of people being knighted before their eighteenth year but they were rare even among rarities. And even then, the youngest Corvi remembered reading about was sixteen.

He was almost glad to see the group appear in the courtyard. Maybe all he needed was to give his brain a break from all this thinking. Did that work the same way as watching a pot or a clock? If you focused on it too much then you got nothing. He pushed his long blond hair out of his eyes and ran out to meet the other squires.

Cubbi watched Corvi go to meet up with Flynn and Blastus. Gumlittle smiled and greeted Martinni. Plucki was in the midst of the group and Cubbi looked up at Gumlittle who motioned him forward. He headed forward to meet up with his own mentor. He wasnt sure what was going on but well, whatever it was, it looked like everyone was happy and that was a welcomed sight!

Plucki took a seat on one of the courtyards stone walls, by the center fountain. The other squires found their own seats, some perching on some of the walls around the flower gardens, some standing. Cubbi, while being older than Flynn was still smaller. He scrambled to sit on the stone beside his mentor, pushing to pull himself up. Plucki gave a low chuckle and pulled the boy up by the arm, letting him settle. Cubbi, of all of them, didnt know what to expect. This was brand new to him. This was Flynns first time getting to participate in a rest week but as a page he had heard of them.

We apologize for making you wait a bit more, boys. Plucki started out. But we havent forgotten our promise.

Plucki eyed the other squires, each in turn: Corvi, Martinni, Cubbi, Flynn. It was Martinni that spoke out. Toni isnt here. Is he gonna miss the week because hes hurt?

Gumlittle ruffled the boys hair. No Martin. He assured him. Ill be doing some things with him in sick bay for the first day or so but after that, he should be well enough to join you all.

Martinni nodded, relieved at that. Flynn eyed Gumlittle Hes okay, right?

Gumlittle gave the child an understanding smile. Hell be fine, Flynn. Hes a tough one, just like the rest of you. His injuries are healing nicely and his fever should break sometime in the next twenty four hours.

Cubbi listened to all of this was intent and interest. Plucki spoke out again, addressing Corvi, Corvi, youve had more of these rest weeks than the others, why dont you explain to Cubbi and Flynn.

Corvi hated being put on the spot like that but he had grown accustomed to it. Plucki and the knights did it on occasion, not to embarrass or intimidate but to get them used to communicating ideas. Communication was essential as a knight, vital at times. Miscommunication sometimes may just result in a _faux pas_ but at other times it could mean countless deaths.

Well, Corvi leaned back, twisting his hair around one of his fingers and rubbing the ends, a habit, a tic he had when he was a bit nervous. Blastus reached out and slapped the boys fingers lightly.

_Arrete_.

Corvi let go and snorted lightly. _Laisse-moi tranquille_! He spat at his mentor. Usually, he would use the formal and polite speech but given he spoke French almost as good as he did common (a side effect of having a mentor who was fluent) when irritated, he switched to the familiar usage. Blastus gave him a small look but Corvi shrugged it off though he did drop his hands from his hair.

He didnt think that was such a big deal but Blastus always preached to him that it was a bad habit because it gave away that he was unsure and that could be dangerous. Didnt see the point in that when he was among the others but well, sometimes it didnt do any good to argue with Blastus. All it usually did was give you a headache.

Well, it lasts a week. The first four days we do things around the palace. Last three, the entire group goes on a trip together.

Cubbi cocked his head, intrigued. A trip? The only time he took trips usually was if they needed something or were delivering supplies. What kind of trip would this be? Where would they go? What would they do? He was bursting with questions but he reminded himself that only LITTLE kids started jabbering on. He wasnt little anymore!

The first four days the mentors will do specific things with each of us, sometimes together, sometimes separate. We eat all our meals together, for each of the meals one of the squires and one of the knightsll cook. Corvi took a breath and elaborated, Like, Blastus and I might do breakfast, Martin, you and Gumlittle might do lunchwe just decide together.

Cubbi blinked. So..what kind of stuff do you guys do with us?

Plucki chuckled and ruffled the boys hair. All kinds of things, lad. Its a week we take specifically to get to know each of you better, to get a closer relationship with you. He eyed Cubbi. So, you and I will do a lot of different things. Perhaps Ill take you to some secret spots I know of. Youre my little explorer, are you not?

Cubbi couldnt argue that. He loved to explore and he really couldnt even begin to imagine all the cool places Plucki probably knew of!

Martinni spoke up And they surprise us the first day. He said beaming at Gumlittle.

Blastus laughed out loud _Qui, qui_. First trip out we choose then we let you boys led us in what you want. Remember this is a week to learn but learn what cant be taught by books.

Cubbi frowned. That was an odd thing to say. Learn but learn what cannot be taught by books. Well, he knew that not all things were written down. But well, couldnt everything be written down? So, technically, couldnt anything be learned by books? He knew Zummi always taught about how gummi lore, history and magic were preserved that way.

But, then on the other hand, the Barbic gummies had no Great Book. Yet, they knew a whole bunch. They knew lots about gummi history, sometimes more than the Glen, sometimes less but if they knew less on one thing, they knew more on another. They communicated mainly through word of mouth and they passed their legends down that way, or Buddi said that sometimes that what their traditions were for, passing on history.

Still, that didnt explain this. Learn what isnt taught in books. Well, that sounded intriguing to him at least. He was sure anything the knights could teach would be well worth it!

Plucki smiled and turned to Corvi You cover things well Corvi. He gave his gentle praise and the boy smiled. Can you tell them about the nightly routine then?

Corvi blinked, how could he have not mentioned that? That had always been his favorite part. Rightevery night after dinner, we all gather in the sitting room and we do a few games, games where we get to know other another and test our memory of each other. Then, when those are over and done, we get to ask the knights to tell us any story we want but we have ot share some of our own in return.

Cubbi was both intrigued and troubled by this bit of news. He would love to hear any of the knights tales but what tales would he have that would be of equal stature?

Plucki looked at each of the boys in turn. Do you all understand whatll be happening?

Slowly, a nod from each of them, excitement washed over all their faces.

Gumlittle eyed the group Sowho wants to cook the first meal?

_Gummadoon Library_

So far, nothing seemed to be going her way. Sure, now she knew where they needed to go but she as no closer to knowing how. She knew her Auntie would never loan out her key, that was just her way. It wasnt out of mistrust or anything like that but given she was councilmember, she needed the key far too much to let it out of her grip for too long. The only ones who could afford to loan out keys would be the knights and well, that always led to all kinds of questions and that would lead to a whole bunch of reasons to why children shouldnt worry about such things.

So, she had taken to studying the blueprints again, seeing if there was any possible around the locks but thus far, she saw no such thing. Not even a transportation spell could get through a sealed door like the one they needed into. If a room had more than one exit, then transportation spells could surpass locks but if only one door was present, then there was no way around a lock.

She laid her head down on a folded book. This was just making her head hurt and it was hard enough to study as it was early in the day, especially after so much that had gone on recently. She reasoned to herselfa brief rest, if it was indeed brief, would be fine.

And the couches in the library were really comfortable.

_Gummadoon Sitting Room_

Theyd discussed several different pairs. The boys had stated their favorites for who to make dinner and lunch and breakfast for the next day. Still, the decision to who would cook for their first meal upon this first rest day was still up in the air. Cubbi sat, looking about, thinking. He was hungry, not just for food but with anxious attention for what trips and treats and surprises the knights had in store.

Alright, boys.

Cubbi looked up as did Flynn. Well, we figure we might as well pick someone before you all wither up and blow away.

Cubbi laughed. That sounded like Grammi. His eyes focused ahead and Plucki gave him a gentle smile then a gesture forward Come on, Cubbi. You and I are up.


	63. Chapter 63

_Gummadoon Kitchen_

Have you ever cooked before? Sir Plucki asked him once theyd reached the kitchen.

Uh, no. Cubbi admitted. But Im real good at eating!

Plucki chuckled. That I can well believe. Never fear, young squire. I may not be a fancy chef by trade but I can make a hearty stew to fortify our crew. Grab that stool there and collect carrots, potatoes, and onions from the pantry. Ill start the water.

One-on-one time with Sir Plucki... Itd be perfect if he didnt have the threat of Emi on his mind. But, this was his rest week with the knights! Couldnt he take even part of a day to just be a kid? Would Tavi forgive him?

_Lady Banes Castle_

Lady Bane smirked, eyeing the bubble-like container holding the soul of the dead gummi. In response, the hostless corpse belonging to the soul smirked, also staring at what it once housed. If souls could shudder...

Well, now, this is better. Lady Bane walked up to the body and placed her hands on its shoulders. She grinned evilly at the caged soul. And you cant utter a sound in all your agony or sorrow. Oh, poor thing, she mocked. You may be in hell, you wretched bear, but I am in heaven. She kneeled down and lifted the chin of the green-furred body. Ready to wreak havoc, my meat-puppet?

_~Unknown Location~_

She was flying, or floating. Hard to tell which because she couldnt at first see. Then she heard a voice calling for help in the blurred darkness. She floated that direction, curious and wanting to help. She looked down at her hands as she floated, saw that they glowed slightly. A gold color. She looked down at her body. She was glowy gold all over. Was this a dream? Could it be a dream if she was asking herself if it were a dream? Tavi shivered, unsure.

The gummi girl followed the faint wails until she found a smudge in the blurry darkness. Or maybe it was a clear in the blur. All Tavi knew was that it stood out. She hovered near.

Hello? she asked in a hushed voice.

Help me! I cant get free! Please!

Tavi cringed. So afraid! She couldnt tell who it was who was trapped. Oh no... Could it be Emi?

Are you there? Please help me! The voice was beyond desperate.

Tavi took a deep breath and let it out. She didnt THINK this was Emi. It didnt sound like her, or how she thought shed sound, even though such a powerful magician could probably change her voice. And even if it was Emi, how could just one gummi let her out easily? That is, IF she could help this person out. She was also assuming it was a gummi. She BELIEVED it was. So Tavi bravely- or recklessly- stuck her hands into the warp in the darkness.

She jumped when someone clamped onto her hands with a steely grip. She panicked and yanked them back, yard. The person did not let go and was pulled out of the darkness mire. Tavi cringed at first but when no harm came, she opened her eyes. There lay next to her a shivering gummi lady. It was Karleni, Tonis mother!

Are you okay? Tavi asked, reaching toward Karleni.

The gummi lady faded from Tavis sight and was gone.

_Gummadoon Infirmary_

Sarrika was at a loss as to help the gummi further when suddenly the vitality poured back into her. Karleni shot up in bed, her eyes wide with terror, screaming, yet no sound came from her open mouth.

Karleni? Sarrika was at her side in a heartbeat. Youre in the infirmary. Youre okay.

Sarrika sat at the bedside. Karleni looked at her, imploring, and slumped against the healer, crying her eyes out loudly. Sarrika sighed inward. Well, at least she was aware now.

_Gummadoon Library_

Tavi woke with a start. Whoa...

She got up and raced out of the library, through the halls, down corridors, and to the infirmary. There, she peeked in and saw Sarrika holding a bawling Karleni. Not just a dream... What happened? Where had she gone? Shed saved somebody! But... _How? How did I know where to go to find her?_ Tavi shook her head. The medallions again, for sure, but what did they do? She better go find Corvi and Cubbi and tell them what happened.

She turned and ran right into Sir Gumlittle.

Hey there, little miss. Whats the hurry? he asked.

Oh, er. Sorry. Um, do you know where Cubbi or Corvi are?

Sure do. Theyre with us, in the courtyard right now. I just came back to check in on Toni.

Oh. Thanks. _Drat_, she thought, walking away. If theyre with the knights, then it must be the start of that rest week thing the knights always planned. They dont get called together too often except for training and thatd been called off for now. And even if it wasnt the rest week, she couldnt very well go into the courtyard and drag the two boys off when they were doing squire stuff. She sighed and went back to her room to think until supper. Maybe find a book or two from the library to do more research on.

Sir Gumlittle shook his head at her departure. Always in a rush, that one. He sighed, then walked in on Sarrika holding Karleni. I was hoping shed be okay soon.

Sarrika eyed him. Shes far from okay, but this is an improvement, yes.

Can I go see Toni?

Yes, but do be quiet in case hes sleeping.

The knight nodded and went to the next room. Sir Ramsei, currently reading, had been sent to watch over Toni. As he entered, Gumlittle nodded to his fellow knight. Ramsei got up and left, taking his book with him.

Toni lay quietly staring at the ceiling.

Its not a dream. Any of it. the boy said.

Gumlittle shook his head. Im afraid not.

Is that my mother crying?

Gumlittle wondered if the noise woke the cub, if Toni was in a daze. Gumlittle wondered a lot of things these days. It is. Shes... She is better than she was.

Toni glanced at his stuffed fish, propped up between the wall and his bed. He reached toward it but his bandaged hand gave him pause. He lifted his hand to his eyes, squeezed the bandage with his other hand, threw back the covers and felt the bandage on his leg. It hurts. Everything hurts so much, Gummie. Tears leaked from his eyes as he looked over at his mentor.

The knight sat at the bedside and put a hand tenderly on the cubs forehead. But we all heal, Toni. All of us heal in time.

_Gummadoon Courtyard_

Birds sang, bugs scampered, and cubs romped when finally Cubbi and Sir Plucki arrived with the stew. Cheers rang out amongst the pages and squires, much to the delight of the knights. Yes, this rest week was well deserved and well needed.

After lunch, the cubs broke up into groups as to which knight they looked to. Cubbi felt both honored and very lucky to be Sir Pluckis only squire and the knight had no pages under him, so it was just he and Sir Plucki again, currently headed to the knights room.

I did say you might be shown some secret things, Sir Plucki tempted, grinning at his squire. He opened the door to his room and let Cubbi enter first.

Back to the bed, Sir Plucki led his charge. Under it, actually. The knight-captain pulled out a small wooden box and opened it. These were my toys when I was a lad.

Cubbi looked inside with reverence but then frowned. There were only three toys: a tiny clay gummi knight figure which had been hand-made by little and unskilled hands, a blue glass marble, and a slingshot. They were pretty simple toys for someone as great as Sir Plucki.

Not very impressive maybe but it shows that everyone you admire started out just like you - a child.

Unbidden, the thought of Emi Gummi as a cub, happy and carefree, before becoming some kind of crazed monster, rose in Cubbis mind. He shuddered.

What is it? Sir Plucki, always observant, asked.

Oh, uh... Think of something quick! Um, just cant wait for tonights stories! He grinned big, hoping to fool the knight he worshipped. He wanted to know the story of Emi Gummi, and knew the knights knew it, but asking them to tell that story tonight would ruin these just-started good times. He couldnt do that. At least not yet. Hed ask Corvi when maybe he should bring it up, if they were allowed to ask them to tell any story. It was a great opportunity to get answers. Then why didnt he wanna do it? Cuz it was depressing a he just wanted to be a kid and learn and be around Sir Plucki and get to be a great knight just like him! Why couldnt he just do that, if just for a little bit? Emill still be there. She wasnt getting out yet. Right?... Cubbi couldnt even convince himself of that and just tried to focus on Sir Pluckis stories about each of the three toys and told himself hed ask Corvi what to do next as soon as he saw him again.

Plucki could tell something was bothering Cubbi. It was plain as day, yet the cub said nothing. Should he bring it up yet or wait for Cubbi to speak up? Perhaps tonight during the round of tales Cubbi might reveal what was bothering him.


	64. Chapter 64

_Gummadoon Fields_

Do it again Corvi!

Despite himself and despite all the weight on his shoulders, the teenaged cub laughed out loud. Yanking back on the reigns, he brought Vite back to the fence at the edge of the fields where Flynn was sitting on the top most post. Blastus was inside the field, leaning his back against the wooden railing, chuckling.

_Tres bien_, Corvi. He praised lightly. Your jumping is well past what it should be for your age.

At this, Corvi gave a smile. He had always loved the riding. His parents had their small farm but because of that, theyd always had at least one pony. He had been riding almost since he could walk. When he came to train under Blastus, he had been given his first introduction to the unicorns but he had taken to them easily. They were so similar to the ponies he already knew.

Blastus had taken him and Flynn out to the fields. He had taken Flynn somewhere first, giving Corvi a few hours to himself. The teenager had taken advantage of that to go check on his siblings. They were doing well as could be expected. Cori still had his questions but Morri was handling it well. Cori had been sleeping when he got there so he took some time to give Morri some time. They had not said much, just sat with one another outside by the flowers that Mother had loved so much. While it had caused pain, it had also given a faint sense of comfort. They had relaxed, laid back, enjoyed it.

In fact, he had almost completely lost track of time. When he had finally bothered to look up, he had seen that he was supposed to meet Blastus and Flynn in less than two minutes. He had rushed inside, checked on Cori, given Morri some instructions as well as promise to be back later at night when he could get away and gone running off to the courtyard to meet his mentor.

He had arrived to some small teasing that this week was not the time to be courting females but he had taken the jibes with a smile. It was an excuse he would allow for the moment and was honestly probably a lot better than some of the ones he would have come up with. Flynn had dropped them after one or two remarks and then started to jabber, jabber, jabber about how Blastus had let him into the ACTUAL COUNCIL CHAMBER and he had actually SEEN where they did all their work and HOW AWESOME it all was.

Well, naturally, of course he had seen it. Of course he knew how it worked. He had been Blastus trainee for nine years, since he was three years old.

But, well, everyone in Gummadoon, not just the knights, always commented how well Corvi handled the little ones. It came from having two younger siblings he supposed. After his father died, he got even better at it, trying to play somewhat of a paternal figure to them. It didnt always work and sometimes he wound up falling back to the annoying older brother as his sibling Morri called it but nonetheless, it was good practice.

So, he just gave Flynn a smile as they walked along and let him educate him on all the wondrous new information he had acquired. He had paused occasionally and let Corvi ask him questions and oh, Corvi had asked. Some of them even stumped Flynn and he had looked to Blastus but the elder knight had only responded, Well, answer him Flynn.

To the last of Corvis questions, Flynn had thought and thought and thought before saying, with a small bit of a pout Idunno.

The reaction to this shortcoming had not been what he had thought. Rather than being ridiculed for it, he had been praised for it. Oh he had stared for that, baffled. To his shocked look, Blastus had replied, Not everyone will always have an answer Flynn. It is _tres_ better to admit not knowing than trying to give an inaccurate reply.

Flynn didnt seem to completely understand the reasoning behind that, probably because like most of the boys, he thought the knights were all knowing and should always have an answer. It was something Corvi had learned only a few years ago, that his idols and mentors were not gods and were not undefeatable.

That brought them up to where they were at the moment. Blastus had brought them out to the fields and brought out Vite. Corvi had more practice so he had taken to jumping the stallion over various targets set up. Flynn got a kick out of just watching, his eyes darting to and fro. Blastus didnt say much until he was done but Corvi knew by his face that he was impressed and that his speed had most likely improved from last time.

Can I do it too Blastie? the smaller boy asked as Corvi turned Vite around and made his way back to the fence. Blastus eyed the smaller boy as Corvi slowly dismounted.

_Non_, no jumping yet Flynn.

Oh the boys face had fallen but Blastus gave him a smile. _Mais_, I see nothing wrong with you riding.

Now THAT face Blastus liked a whole lot better. The boys ears perked back up and his eyes sparkled. Corvi pushed himself up onto the fence as Flynn leapt down and ran for the stallion. Blastus chuckled and caught the boy about the shoulders _Attente, attente_! he commanded gently and turned the younger cub to meet his eyes. _Ecoute_ he said gently tapping the childs ears.

Flynn nodded firmly, his eyes wide. He touched his own ears and reassured his mentor _Qui_, Im listening He told him, using the little bit of French he was starting to pick up. Blastus lifted the boy up and set him on the stallions back, saying,

Good. Youre not quite ready to do this solo yet, _petit celui_. Blastus told him as he swung up to sit behind him. He nudged the stallion lightly with his ankles then handed the reins to Flynn, one in each hand, who stared at him. Blastus gently turned the boys head back around Watch where youre going, _petit celui_. He said simply. The horse will go where he is directed. He smiled and patted stallions neck. Clicking his tongue, he pulled the reins left and the horse trotted that direction. He pulled the one in his right hand and the horse turned to the right. He pulled back all at once and Vite came to a halt. He smiled down at the little one and handed the reins over. Pointing ahead, he said, Go around the barrels Corvi was jumping petit celui.

Nervously, the boy grasped them then with a gentle nudge on the horses sides, he started forward.

_Gummadoon Sick Bay_

Toni laid still, his head perched on Gumlittles chest. It had taken some doing but Gumlittle had coaxed the child into his arms. Here now, he laid, silent. He would occasionally stir if he heard something but overall, he was still. Gumlittle found this a bit disturbing because Toni was usually his little rambunctious one. Still, it wasn;t unexpected either.

The boy tensed slightly. Gumlittle eyed him What is it Toni?

He shifted his eyes up at Gumlittle and after a long moment, he asked Do I have to speak to Mother?

Taken aback, Gumlittle shifted his ears. Sure enough, he could hear the poor woman weeping. She sounded heartbroken. He looked back to Toni who shifted his eyes downward I know you all said she didnt mean to but he bit his lower lip and clutched his stuffed fish a bit more. But I dont want to see her. He buried his face into Gumlittles chest.

Wewont force you to see her, Sport. He said gently, stroking the boys hair. I know shes really upset though. Shed probably want to see you.

He knew that. He knew now what had been real and what had been magical influence. He knew his mother may have been obsessed with his father and probably still didnt believe he was dead, but she didnt hate him. Still, he couldnt erase her face from his memory of the past few days. It had cut deep, though through no fault of her own. He knew if she really WAS herself again thenyeah, she probably did want to see him, to speak. But, those memories were not imagined. They may have been created through magical influence but they DID happen. He couldnt wipe her dark look from his memory, much as he tried to. He eyed his mentor a moment and added Not yet, Gummie.

_Gummadoon Halls_

It had taken Tavi forever to find a time when she could snag Cubbi alone. She had run into him in the hallway. Plucki was heading to ready some things for dinner, said that Gumlittle and Martinni would cook that evening meal but they still needed wood for the fire among other things. Cubbi had taken this moment to slip away, though he hated to do it. He wanted to spend time with Plucki.

What Tavi?

I dunno what happened Cubbi but somethings happened. She said simply. The girl went on to describe her odd experience with Karleni. Cubbi gave her an odd look and she wasnt sure what he made of it.

Cubbi, well, he didnt know what to say. That was a good thing, wasnt it? It meant that at least there wasnt anything lingerin in that gummi woman anyway. Maybe her real self wasnt such a jerk. Still, that didnt give him anymore answers and that thought that had been loitering, that question about asking about Emi and when, well, he thought hed finally forced it out of his head! But no, now this reminder pushed it to the front again.

Should I ask them tonight? he asked Tavi. The knights know, dont they? He hoped in a way that she wouldnt answer.

Tavi blinked. Every piece of her body said that they didnt know how much time they had. But the other part of her said that if she could help Karleni like she had, then they must have still had some time otherwise, it wouldnt have been that easy. If somethin was trying to attack right here and now, wouldnt there be more signs?

And there was also a more selfish reason:

It was alright to relish in that one victory, that freeing of Karleni for a time, wasnt it? And it was okay to just let Toni try and recover first, wasnt it? It was right to let the knights relax for a little bit, wasnt it?

Not yet. She finally said. She wanted to give more, like maybe give a reason why or when would be a better time or how long they probably had but all she could stammer was Not yet, Cubbi.

Not the best answer maybebut it would do for now.

_Gummadoon Sitting Room_

Cubbi had certainly come to one conclusion. Well, actually two conclusions to be perfectly honest.

One that so far every single meal he had here had been yummy to the extreme, more so than anything Grammi had ever made, although that certainly didnt raise the bar too high. Still, he never pictured knights as people who cooked, aside from meals over a fire on a mission. The fact that both Plucki and Gumlittle had proved him wrong was mind blowing. The other squires had informed him that tomorrow morning when Blastus and Corvi made breakfast he would be blown away.

He certainly loved to eat so he looked forward to that!

Second, he had come to the conclusion that Gummadoon was far too big. He had stopped briefly to speak with Tavi and then had rushed to catch up with Plucki, only to find himself completely and utterly lost. He had wound up, somehow, back around where the Armory was. He still was trying to figure out how he managed that.

He finally managed to run into Corvi who was heading out of his room from a bath, he had been outside doing something apparently. Corvi hadnt said anything about it, hadnt even asked Cubbi if he was lost, just taken his hand and led him downstairs. Cubbi was grateful for things like that, made him feel a lot less dumb about silly mistakes like getting lost.

Plucki hadnt mentioned it either, at least not out loud. Cubbi wondered slightly if he would be treated to something about not wandering off when they were supposed to go downstairs together or not, later. In any event, he made a point of it to remember that Plucki could move pretty quickly.

But now, here they were, perched on pillows and blankets around the fireplace and actually being allowed to eat their dinner there. Cubbi had been petrified at first, worried about making a mess and being deemed, even if it was silently, as a slob or a baby or something but then Flynn had proceeded to drop the whole plate all over his front and no one had even laughed.

It meant Blastus had to leave for a minute to help him clean up, but the overall atmosphere of none of that taunting really calmed his nerves.

Now, he was nervous for another reason. He had already decided that it wasnt the right time to ask about Emi but there were lots and lots of other stories he could think to ask. However, he had heard that the boys would tell the knights some stories of their own, too. Well, what did HE have that could possibly be of interest? He wasnt a soldier or nothing like that.

Luckily, his thoughts were interrupted as the door reopened. He turned, expecting to see Blastus but to his surprise, it was Gumlittle. When had he slipped out? The knights were good at that and he wanted to learn that kind of trick! He sat up completely though, seeing that Gumlittle wasnt alone. Toni! he blurted out, grinning.

Sure enough, perched in Gumlittles arms was Toni. He still looked a wee bit flushed in the cheeks and he had thick bandages on each of his wrists but he managed a weak smile in response to Cubbis greeting. Gumlittle smiled at the pink cub then lifted his eyes to Plucki and said Sarrika was reluctant but she said as long as he doesnt overdo it, a good dose of stories would do him loads of good.


	65. Chapter 65

The other cubs, squires and pages alike, were relieved to hear the last of their group would not be missing out on this fantastic time. Cubbi snuck a look at Toni. He didn't necessarily look happy but he looked relieved and maybe even able to unwind. Something wound him up real good to make him wanna hurt himself, and that something was his mother and her being possessed. But by who? Was it Zorlock? Lady Bane? Emi Gummi? He'd heard all of them could do that. First hand experience from the great battle last season and now Tavi telling him that Emi might be able to do it too cuz she was more powerful than BOTH those dumb magicians.

Cubbi's glance was brief and went un-noticed by Toni. The cub definitely felt a huge weight had been lifted from him but any thought of his mother made him very uneasy. It was all because she'd been possessed. Gummie said so, so that had to be true, right? Why then did he feel so... so never-wanna-see-her-again? He was still terrified of her, that's why. Even hearing her crying like a lost cub in the next room, he was affected only by his fear and no ounce of sympathy. How had they both gotten so wrong? How-

"How're yer hands, Sport? Can you grip?" Gummlittle asked his charge as quiet as he could, trying not to draw attention from the others.

Grateful for the interruption from such destructive thoughts, Toni replied, "Oh, uh..." He tried to make a fist but it hurt too bad, the strength cut away by his maiming. A great sense of hatred came over him. Hatred of himself.

"Don't worry about it." Gumlittle hugged him but in such a way that he didn't really show the act to the others, who might take it as a sign of weakness in Toni's eyes. The cub was so sensitive right now. Fragile. Great care had to be taken. Gumlittle whispered, "When you get hungry just tap me and we'll step out so I can feed you."

Embarrassment overwhelmed him. He couldn't even feed himself! What about bathing, dressing, relieving himself? Argh!

Gumlittle felt the cub tense and got a more secure hold of him in his lap, adding a strong hug in the process. He hadn't voiced his concerns to his fellow knights yet but Toni had him worried. He really needed this rest week. If only he could get the cub to unwind more. He whispered again, "Don't worry. Tomorrow your hands will be better, and even more the day after."

Plucki stood up and moved closer to the fire, gaining everyone's attention. "With every rest week, it's a chance to remember things that are important, to strengthen our bonds, and one way we do that is through story." Sir Plucki looked pointedly at Sir Blastus and opened a hand toward him, inviting him up to speak.

_Lady Bane's Castle_

Lady Bane watched the soul-less, green-furred body slowly choking the life out of the old Troggle.

"Release him."

Her dead gummi slave immediately stopped.

The sorceress smirked. "Now to get inside and control you myself. A simple zombie won't do. I started this little project to make a possessed ghoul and that's exactly what I'm going to achieve. Lay on that table there."

The dead gummi obeyed her every command.

That's what she's always wanted. Everyone about her to do exactly as she commands. Was that so much to ask for? That and absolute power. Yes. Definitely one in need of power. It was the sacrifice one had to give up that rankled her. Like this. She couldn't control the gummi's body without possessing it fully. To do so, she would be fairly unaware in her own body. That would mean she'd be more vulnerable. She'd set up every magical ward she could think of and have her Troggles to defend her beautiful body, but that may not be enough to defend herself against Emi, if indeed she was to awaken. Possessing the gummi to destroy his kin and castle was the main end goal but another goal arose from her possessive snooping: the disturbing notion that Emi Gummi might break out of her prison. The most dangerous thing ever to be created. Despite herself, Lady Bane shuddered again at the thought of her.


	66. Chapter 66

_Gummadoon__ Sitting Room_

Cubbi was entranced, much like when Zummi would go on and on about his stories of ancient gummi quests. But this was different in its own way too. The stories Zummi told were passed down from at least one generation, at least. Zummi and Grammi were old but not enough to recall all those stories from memory. And well, they certainly hadnt been there on all the gummi knights missions!

Thats what made these stories so cool! These werent just stories. They were memories! Things that the knights recalled because they had lived and breathed them! They remembered because they had fought through them. Cubbi couldnt even begin to imagine all the wonderful things they had been able to go through. He was sure that all the battles he had heard from their old story books were merely scratching the tip of what plethora the knights had to bestow upon them.

Sir Blastus purposely waited a moment, letting the cub resituate themselves and get comfortable. He took a seat himself, up on the hearth of the fire. The stories they told on each rest week were not merely to enlighten but to drive home a common ideal among the Gummadoon knights: every story in one;s life is a lesson. Often times, the lesson was not uncovered until long after the adventure was completed. They found the boys tended to remember things much better if they had situations to relate them to and not just given situations but actual memories from another. It was the best teachere they had found.

Blastus also knew the boys love for action and adventure so he tried to give them a taste of that. He considered a great many stories but then settled on one in particular. Have you boys ever heard of a Caorthannach?

A few boys nodded, namely Corvi and Martinni, but the others, Cubbi included, shook their heads. Cubbi had heard of a lot of different creatures: centaur, minotaur, unicorn, dragon, cherub but well, this one was new. And complicated!

A Cao-whatis? he asked, trying to get his tongue to cooperate but it refused.

Blastus gave a gentle chuckle and smiled, repeating it No _mon__ enfant_, a Caor-than-nach. He stressed the pronunciation. Cubbi nodded and repeated in the same manner Blastus had, surprising even himself when that long complicated word flowed out of his lips. Blastus gave him a nod and praise of accomplishment Qui, _mon__ enfant_, a Caorthannach.

Corvi eyed Cubbi. You never heard of one? This shouldnt have surprised Corvi. That kind of creature was pretty rare to hear of, even in myths. But hed supposed with all the adventures and such that said pink cub loved to learn about, that he would have come across it. It seemed such an assumption was ill-conceived.

Cubbi shook his head fiercely Nu uh. What is it?

At this, Blastus chimed in An old creature of Ancient Times. World was thankfully not blessed with many. Most of them were slain by many a brave soldier _mais_ in years before our battles with the humans, when our alliances were still firm and strong, we received word of one that was troubling the villages of human and gummi alike.

Cubbi nodded to this. The notion that humans and gummies had lived together in peace before was not as alien to him as it may have been to others. He was one of the portions of the population that believed firmly in said alliances. After all, if he and Cavin could become friends, why couldnt their kind? In any event, he nodded in acknowledgement that this was many years ago, before a lot of the stories he knew of.

As for what a Caorthannach is? Blastus asked. As if chiming in with his tale, the fire behind him brightened and illuminated the large room, provoking a choice few shadows on the walls but the boys eyes were firmly focused on the French knight. Even Toni, who was still pretty melancholy was entranced and had shifted his position on Gumlittles lap so he was on all fours and leaning in closer. Blastus let them wonder a moment before he stated Caorthannach is a race, mes amis. A race of creatures that are neither serpent nor dragon. Legend says that they were born fro mthe bowels of the earth, in fire and smoke.

Sir Plucki chimed in with this, saying hence, their meaning: Fire Spitter.

_Qui, Qui, __mon__ frre ain_. Blastus smiled And not an easy one to catch

_Approximately 10 Years Before the First Gummi-Human War_

Close.

Blastus and Gumlittle stayed their stallions at Pluckis command. He paused and eyed them. Shes close. The grounds still warm from her feet.

_Qui_ and shes charring everything she comes across.

No argument there. So far, they had passed quite a few forests, or what used to be forests, and found them more likely to resemble ash remains of a good bonfire. They had seen signs of animals fleeing which was some reassurance. The less causalities, the better. Thus far, there had been far too many deaths because of this creature and not just gummi: human, sprites of the woods, nymphs, all fallen victim to her senseless plague. There was no reasoning behind it. To gummies, there was never any reasoning for such mindless destruction but even an ill-fitting excuse would have been better than no excuse at all! This there was no rationalization behind it, it was just senseless mayhem.

Gumlittle worried him too.

They had been traveling for days. Gumlittle had stopped to gather them some water. Since then, he had been oddly quiet, even for him. He was never one for a ton of conversation, at least not on a mission. He was all talk once they werent concentrating on a serious task but on a mission, especially one of such great importance, he was all business.

As for Gumlittle, he was focused but he knew all too well that this fire spitter had done something to the water. He had not thought ahead before gathering the water, had no considered the possibility of her fire containing poison. It was slowly taking affect. He was in quite the pickle of a situation. If the pain became much worse, he would not be of any use to his brothers but at the same time, he could not afford to leave them.

These thoughts couldnt ponder long though because it seemed that the Fire Spitter was done playing around. The ground rumbled underneath their feet as the long, red, snake like creature erupted from beneath the stones in a surge of dark orange magma. She was large, at least the size of an average dragon, minus the wings. Her mouth dripped with liquid fire that melted anything it touched and eyes the color of dark black coal peered out from an emotionless face. A large forked tongue slinked out of her mouth, tasting the air as she selected her means of attack.

And attack, she did.

It was a frantic battle: swords and shields out, darting to and fro. The Fire Spitter was a quick one and one that could use the environment to her advantage. Into the earth and back out again, spewing lava and spitting her fire with each second. One such attack, caught the dazed Gumlittle off guard, knocking him from his unicorn and to the earth.

Blastus turned from his battle and ran to his fallen comrade mon ami!

Go Blastus. He told him Im in your way..

Non! I refuse to leave you mon ami!

Blastus grasped his arm, muscling his way up so he supported his brothers full weight. Gumlittle was tall and quite heavy compared to Blastus small form. However, the stubborn smaller gummi knight refused to relinquish his brother. Despite Gumlittles frantic and repeated cries to do so. As it was, his weight slowed Blastus enough that a second blast had charred one of his legs.

I said leave Sir Blastus. Thats an order from your Second in Command!

And I said NON! he repeated Call it defiance and have me reprimanded later for it but I will not abandon you, Mon Frere! I will not!

_Gummadoon__ Sitting Room_

You directly disobeyed an order? Toni broke his silence to ask.

Blastus laughed out loud Qui, and it would not be the last time I did either.

The cubs stared. This did not make any sense. Wasnt a knight supposed to obey orders? That was how things stayed in sync right? That was how battles were won right? Plucki chuckled light-heartedly at their baffled looks and offered his own input. The goal of a knight, my boys, is to protect and serve, is it not?

Several nods and surprisingly, it was Cubbi, the newest of them that asked, And that means protecting each other, right?

Plucki smiled at the young child. So young and yet so wise beyond his years at times. Wisely said, my lad. A knights mission is to serve his people and his people always include his comrades.

But.. Martinni chimed in HowI mean, isnt that how you stay focused and win battles? By following orders and stuff?

_Qui, Qui_. Blastus admitted. But one thing you will learn _mon__ enfant_, as you train is when it is alright to disobey an order. He set his sights on each of the boys in turn it is a rare occasion but that is how we survive together as a unit. We are a constant check for each other. If need be, Gumlittle and myself can overturn one of Pluckis commands, should we feel it is given in misjudgment.

Corvi understood that, somewhat. Let me guess, if its given in an emotional fit or something, right?

Plucki smiled That would be the most common reason, yes. Emotions can be a fuel or they can be a hindrance, depending on how theyre used. Plucki eyed his middle brother, Gumlittles a real good example of that in this particular story.

No shame in his eyes, Gumlittle instead let out a deep-throated laugh, Ah, Ill give you that one Plucki. I chock it up to old fashioned pride.

Plucki smiled and Blastus cut in, again addressing the boys, And I know you all know the overall story of that, right? he inquired. He got a few nods of the head and Corvi laughed a little,

You mean that fact that hubris never gets you anywhere but in big trouble but it seems to be something you acquire when you become a knight?

Plucki cut in here, the Gummadoon captain giving Corvi a raised eyebrow Oh, hardly just a trait shared by knights, young Corvi. I have seen signs of it in all of you.

Cubbi blinked. Hubriswell, that had to mean pride right? He was a bit baffled. Uhisnt pride in yourself and what you can do agood thing?

Plucki grinned down at his young squire and patted the hearth next to him, inviting the child up. Though a bit nervous, he got to his feet and sat by his mentors side. Plucki rested a hand on the boys shoulder. Indeed, and you should feel proud of yourself for the things you accomplish. But answer me this, young squirewhen Gumlittle attempted to refuse aid as you just heard, was that a wise decision or not?

Cubbi felt a bit put on the spot but he felt he knew the answer to this pretty easily. Uh uh.

Plucki gave a shrug, never taking his eyes off his charge and why not?

Cubbi eyed Plucki, what kind of question was that? Well, he couldnt really move very well and he woulda gotten killed.

Gumlittle, not feeling shame in calling attention to his own failings, addressed Cubbi directly And answer me this, lad, was keeping the weakness the water had put on me a good move or a bad move?

Toni squirmed a bit but decided he didnt want to leave Gumlittles lap. He liked it there. It made him feel safe and protected. He still felt like a little fool but hearing this, it eased his soul a little bit. The fact that even a knight like his mentor could fall victim to something, to need to aid of another, and that it was given so easily that he could have it addressed right here and now without shamethat was more aid to him than anything else. It didnt completely convince him nor did it get rid of all the embarrassment he carried but it was great help.

Toni eyed Cubbi, interested just as much as the others in what their newest partner had to say on Gumlittles little inquiry.

Well, now on that one, Cubbi was stumped. He could pretty much see both sides to that! If Gumlittle had told, they may have fallen behind and not caught the crrature at all! Yet, because he didnt tell when they did encounter it, he was a liability. That was kind of a double-edged sword, wasnt it? He really didnt know how to answer that question!

Caught in the center of attention, yet with no answer he truly felt was reasonable, the cub felt the very edges of his cheek bones start to burn. He was blushing!

Embarrassed by the fact that the others could see he was embarrassed, he covered his cheeks.

A large arm jostled him a bit as Plucki pulled him into his side and gave his hair a gentle ruffle Hey, there isnt any judgment here, Cubbi. We ask you so we can both teach _AND_ learn. You boys often wind up teaching us a thing or two as well.

Cocking his head like a bird, he was taken aback. Him? What could he possibly have to teach? He didnt have any huge adventures against terrible demons or anything like that. He hadnt learned anything really...note-worthy that he was aware of.

Well, tell us one_, mon ami_. Blastus chimed in o mnthe boys thoughts. Cubbi turned, facing him, almost turning so quickly his head throbbed. _Qui_, tell us one of your stories.

Him? What stories could he possibly have to tell that could match THAT? Actually, wait a minute

He gave his captain a coy grin You guys never told us if you won or not. He said with a low laugh.

Plucki laughed aloud and looked at Blastus, saying Well, its a pretty anti-climatic ending to be perfectly honest. But, since cubs curiosity will not rest until its said, go ahead Blastus.

Sitting back, Blastus took a sip of tea and replied _Qui_not much to say_, mon ami_. We got Gumlittle to a safe place and he commented that fire and water didnt seem a good combination. We chased her a short ways, ambushed her around the edge of a cliff and she drowned in the sea.

There was a round of awww from their audience of cubs and Plucki and his brothers couldnt help another deep hearty laugh. Boys, we LIKE anti-climatic. Less danger that way.

But doesnt sound nearly as neat. Cubbi informed his mentor.

Corvi joined the other boys in a small laugh in agreement but then asked So, Cubbi, what about what Blastus asked? You have stories too, right?

Nothin THAt good! he protested and Corvi smirked.

We ALL tell stories here, Cubbi. Weve heard each others for a few years. Weve never heard one of yours.

yeah! Martinni spoke out, sitting up right. Tell us one of yours, Cubbi.

His? Well, what did he have that could be interesting. Most of his adventurous ones were either A) too childish or B) too embarrassing. What was one that wouldnt make him look stupid or babyish? He thought a moment then looked at his mentor, wincing. Plucki just gave him a smile, lad, come now. Part of this night is to build our bonds with one another, through each others tales. Each of your comrades will have their own to tell before the night is over and done.

Swelluh Can I think for a minute then?

Now to that, Plucki would cave. He nodded Now that is a reasonable request. Boys, why dont you take this time to take your dishes to the kitchen and grab a sweet if you so desire.

With the clatter of plates and pattering of feet, the cubs jostled about, talking to each other as they went. Amid the commotion, Toni reached up and tapped his mentors shoulder. Ithink Im ready now.

_Lady Banes Castle_

Impossible!

This blasted body was nearly impossible to move! It was like moving through some sort of sticky molasses to get it to do anything beyond the basic functions! It was a puppet that did not obey its master!

Frustrated, she had returned to her own body and swiftly let out her frustrations on her nearest troggel. She refused to be defeated by the reanimated corpse of a blasted child.

Slamming her fist against her mirror in frustration and anger, she paused. The clean smooth glass was cold.

Now, not that such a thing was unusual in most palaces but hers was always kept in the utmost condition. She would tolerate no drafts amid her walls. Such trivial things were easily repaired by the proper spells and incantations. However, it was not the room itself that was cold. No, it was simply the glass itself.

Then, she heard it.

A sound that sent chills down her spine. She shuddered involuntarily at it. It whistled and whisked through her ears like the distant mourning call of a phantasm. It crunched like frozen leaves would crumble under a heavy toed boot. It echoed like a lost childs wail through a thunderous sea.

And it laughed at her.


	67. Chapter 67

Lady Bane shivered, despite being the most feared sorceress around. She knew beyond a doubt that she was being watched from afar by a presence far more evil, far more feared, than she could ever become. She wouldn't touch the mirror but used her magic to flip it face-down on the bureau. The Dark Sorceress silently commanded her puppet gummi out of the room and set about removing or covering every mirror in her entire castle. Never once did she look on her own beautiful reflection while on this treacherous task, and she did it all herself and without speaking, for fear that she who saw out might take over one of her Troggles - or perhaps even her own body.

_Gummadoon Sitting Room_

All eyes on him, Cubbi gulped. "Uh..."

"Come now, lad. From what I heard from that Gruffi fellow last we spoke, you can spin us a tale or two," Sir Gumlittle prodded, leaning over to poke at the pink-furred cub playfully.

He did. He had a story right now that was horrible and wonderful and terrible and frightening and he couldn't say a word of it yet. Not yet. It wasn't the right time. And... It'd destroy this wonderful evening if he mentioned HER name now. "Well, uh... I mean, I've had a few adventures, I guess. Not like YOURS! Well, except for that big fight with every bad guy I've ever known in my life. That was pretty bad. But you guys know about that..." Cubbi trailed off, seeing a few of his fellows nod. Sometimes a story that fresh was too close to home. Couldn't go on about that one either. "Um, okay, sometimes it got really boring being the only kid at Gummi Glen and Sunni - that's the girl at Gummi Glen - Well, me and her were really bored one day and we got this magic flute out..."

As Cubbi retold the story of the dragon he and Sunni flew on and caused a bad day for Duke Igthorn, he relaxed. It was a great story cuz it didn't have death or near death in it. It was just a good story. At the end, he was surprised by the questions brought up by his peers.

"Sir Plucki says you and the others were the only gummies in the Glen for years. How'd you live all alone like that?" Corvi seemed oddly interested in this.

"Well, we had each other, but the adults really missed having everyone around. They worried about us cubs because sooner or later that would mean we'd be the only ones there. We found another gummi like that. Or, he found us." Cubbi, grinning, told them of Chummi and his airship and how they almost sailed across the sea to their gummi cousins. But if they'd done that, they'd never have been here to see Gummadoon. This story also entranced everybody. Even Sirs Plucki, Gumlittle, and Blastus looked interested, having not heard that one.

"We should probably use our gummi scope to locate where this Chummi has landed. Let him know you have more company than your ears can take now," Sir Plucki commented with a grin.

"That'd be great. He was pretty lonely. Pretty disappointed that we were the only ones at Gummi Glen. South Gumpton was also abandoned. And now that the Barbics have their Barbic Woods back, Ursalia's pretty empty, too." Cubbi added.

"Which reminds me to bring it up with the Council. The Ursalians might want to know the state of things at present, and we might have need of their specialties sometime in the near future," Sir Plucki said as an aside to Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle.

His brother knights nodded. A rather solemn nod. Cubbi wondered what that was all about.

The other squires and pages had a few more questions but the youngest were starting to nod off. Plucki decreed it was time to sleep and they were lulled by the occasional knight humming some tune as he poked at the fire.

_Tavi's Room_

Tavi slept fitfully in her bed. She was plagued by nightmares which should could not tell were sent by Emi or conjured by her own scared mind. Or perhaps it was the medallions. Who knew! Waking in her own cold sweat, Tavi got up and paced, unwilling to lay her head on her pillow any more. She stared out at the courtyard, darkness filling everything. No trace of light yet. She wondered how long until dawn. How long until answers could be gained? How long until some inner rest could be achieved?

She pondered exploring the Great Book some on her own a moment. It was risky though. Her aunt would be in soon to make sure she was up for the day. Once the palace began to awake then, well, then the library would be a hot place, as it usually was. It seemed that it was even more so now. The adults were scurrying about like ants, some grabbing research books, some looking at old maps. She didn't know for sure but she was certain that they were looking for the same reason she and Cubbi and Corvi were.

Kicking off her covers, she sat up. No point in trying to fool herself into sleep. It simply wasn't happening. Still, what more could she do right now? It was still too early for her to be wandering around. If one of the adults saw her that would inevitably lead to questions and she didn't think she could come up with proper responses right now. If she managed to get into the library and to the Great Book…well, all the info on Emi had been written in Old Gummi. Logic told her that any additional information would likely be recorded the same way. She would need Corvi to translate it and he was in the main sitting room with the other squires right now.

Flopping back on her bed, she sighed heavily. This not-being-able-to-do-anything was driving her completely insane! It was bad enough that she was getting a limited amount of sleep. Then, throw in the inability to do anything about it and you had the makings for extreme frustration. Her head was starting to hurt already.

Well, maybe…there was a chance she could start wondering around, trying to find other ways into Merlinni's old chambers. There was the main door yes but Gummadoon was ripe with old forgotten passage ways. She could always try wandering those and see what she stumbled upon, couldn't she? It wasn't an ideal answer to the current issue but at least it was better than lying here on the bed and remaining frustrated! The only problem she saw with it was that Gummadoon was full of so many twists and turns that it would be fairly easy to lose her way. Still, she reasoned she could always find a door leading back out into the main halls. Besides, she was the explorer/adventurer type!

Her mind made up, the girl walked to her closet and pulled on some clothes before venturing out into the hallway and into the nearest hidden doorway, disappearing with nary a sound.


	68. Chapter 68

_Gummadoon Sitting Room_

It was the smell of cooking foods that roused the younger boys out of their sleep, Cubbi included. He sat up, stretching slightly. Looking around the room, he found that he'd been covered up with a rich blanket when he had fallen asleep though he found he couldn't remember when exactly that had been. He saw like pallets scattered about the room, some still occupied, and others empty. It looked like Toni and Corvi were already up but Martinni and Flynn were still sleeping. Faint lights were on in the room, just low lit lamps.

Standing, Cubbi rubbed his eyes a moment to attempt to extinguish the sleep still clinging to them. The smells were coming from the nearby kitchen and it sure sounded like that's where the early risers had gathered. Yep, at closer range now, he could hear Plucki and Blastus and what sounded like Corvi. No sound of Gumlittle though if Toni was awake, he must have been nearby.

The boy pushed open the door to the kitchen, emerging into the brilliant lit room with only a faint squint of his eyes in rejection to the change in brightness. His suspicions turned out to be correct. Blastus and Corvi were working at the stove and counters, which was where those alien but oh-so-good scents were originating from. Sir Plucki was seated at a nearby table, sipping some hot tea. The threesome turned at the enty of Cubbi.

Plucki gave a good hearted chuckle "Oh, good morning sleepyhead."

Cubbi blinked but asked "How late is it?" as he took a seat by the Gummadoon Captain, pulling himself up into the chair. Plucki gave the lad a hand up and then smirked as Corvi turned from his position by the counter

"Plucki's teasin'" the teen assured the younger boy. "It's only half after eight."

Blastus smirked "Qui, qui…it is a rare day when the teenager arouses before the little ones."

Corvi gave Blastus a half annoyed look then dodged the hand that reached out to ruffle his hair. He hadn't gotten dressed yet, as was the usual fare with a rest week. Breakfast came first then clean up and dressing before heading out for the day. He hadn't been able to sleep very late, his mind awash with thoughts and fears and guilt. He needed to get back to his brothers soon. Hopefully, today would offer him an opportunity.

In any event, when the three knights had come through the sitting room, he'd been wide awake. Though they had initially asked him if he had been having difficulty sleeping, he had quickly squashed their concerns by asking if he could help Blastus with breakfast. That in itself was enough to rid them of their concerns.

Toni had aroused not long after Corvi and Blastus had begun cooking, about an hour ago. His hands were still unable to grasp. Gumlittle had taken him off into a separate room to tend to him and give him some food before the others awoke. Corvi and Blastus were being careful to prepare some foods that Toni could eat on his own, as well.

Corvi smirked lightly at Cubbi who was sniffing at all the alien smells. It was pretty funny actually, made him look like some kind of pink mouse, trying to sift out bread crumbs. "Smells good, huh, Cubbi?"

Cubbi's ears twitched and he grinned "I dunno what it is but it smells reaaaaalllly good."

The teen gave a light-hearted laugh "that'd be the crepes."

Cubbi blinked "What's a crepe?"

Corvi blinked then he beamed, widely, feeling like laughing for the first time in days "Oh, you're going to love them…"

_Gummadoon Towers_

Well, one thing was certain.

Cubbi HAD loved the breakfast. It had been rich, sweet, flaky and buttery and oh-so-good! Most of the foods he hadn't recognized at all. Still, you didn't need much instruction on how to eat something. The tongue and belly usually figured that out quickly. Anything his belly had been unable to figure out, Corvi and the other boys had swiftly showed him.

Toni had even managed to eat some of them on his own, though he did it by lifting them to his mouth. Apparentely, that wasn't the proper way to eat them but Toni's hands could not grip just yet. So, he had slipped one palm under the crepe and lifted it up and ate it that way, despite how much sauce that had gotten on his hands. Evidently, the crepes had a good enough flavor that Toni didn't care about decorum or appearance.

Now, Cubbi had never eaten a crepe so he had mimicked Toni.

Martinni had thought that Cubbi was doing it so that Toni didn't feel so bad or embarrassed and thought it was sweet so he had copied Cubbi to cut down on the embarrassment.

Flynn had followed suit.

Blastus had been too busy laughing to really care. The other two knights had seemed to catch on to what Martinni had assumed and had thought it a truly heart-felt gesture, perhaps not appropriate for praise but certainly not in need of criticism.

Cubbi paused at the stairs, waiting. Sir Plucki had said he would meet him here and take him up to use their Gummiscope before they went on their trips for the day. The other knights had split up with their squires, as they had the previous day. Cubbi was ecstatic. Once again, one on one time with Sir Plucki! And on top of that, he maybe would get to find out how Chummi was doing!

"Beat me here, did you, lad?"

Cubbi gave his captain a simple smile as he turned a corner and met up with the smaller gummi. "Yeah, I only got lost once this time!"

Plucki gave one of his deep hearty chuckles. Cubbi loved to hear those laughs. He really didn't know why but he loved it. Same reason he liked to hear anyone laugh, told him they were happy. He wanted Plucki happy. He wanted Plucki safe. Maybe it was a little weird, considering that the Gummadoon Captain had probably fought in more wars and battles than Cubbi could even hope to imagine but all the same, he wanted him safe. It was the same kind of fear he had felt for Zummi when they had gone after Zorlock. The same desire as when he had seen Thornberry in the cage when they first met Lady Bane.

"This way, lad."

Forcing those thoughts from his head, the cub turned, trotting after Plucki as he led the way up a set of spiraled stairs. Cubbi's feet made a small faint echo as he took three fast strides for each of his mentor's. It wasn't that high up and before too long, they emerged onto the top of the tower. Not much up here. It was primarily set aside for the Gummiscope.

Cubbi, despite having seen two other Gummiscopes already, was always cast into awe when he saw it loom over his head. He followed Plucki but stared over the vastness that was one of the Great Gummies' greatest accomplishments. This one was a little different though. The ones near the Glen and Ursalia had grown rusted and aged over the centuries but this one was still sparkling, like it was brand new.

"Now, lad." Plcuk itold the tiny child as they walked to the operation manel, "Do you have any ideas where he may had tried to land?"

Cubbi paused, thinking. "Well, when he came along, we had just lost our Gummiscope."

Plucki raised a brow at that. He recalled the boy speaking of that briefly though he never went into deep detail on it. It baffled the Captain. How could a Gummiscope had been lost? They were great marvels of engineering and usually quite well concealed. Still, it was a topic to be addressed at a later point. Perhaps it was a tale the boy could relish them with that eve but for the moment, he listened to the boy's response.

"But before we did, we'd found out that there were still gummies in New Gumbrea." He eyed Plucki "So, that's where he had headed. But ,didn't they come over here when the other war broke out?" he asked, his ears perked.

Plucki smiled "A great many of them did, yes, lad. Perhaps your Chummi remained behind or he may have moved onto nearby cities. At any event, it is worth asking, isn't it?" He gave the boy a small wink. "If he was as bubbly as you make him out to be, then someone ought to have an idea of where he had ended up, yes?"

Cubbi nodded, his eyes wide. Oh, so much he wanted to tell Chummi. Like…like…he was training under THE Great Sir Plucki! Like he was finally making his dream come true! Like…like…so many million-bajillion-trillion things had happened since he last saw him!

Cubbi stood on his tiptoes as Sir Plucki adjusted the scope to locate New Gumbrea. There were lots more cities on this scope, maybe they had a bigger range or had known of where the other ships were going or somethin' like that. In any event, Plucki sent an initial message out and sure enough, they got a response back.

Turning to his small squire, Plucki gently lifted the boy up so he could see the panel. "What do you want to ask Cubbi? I want you to send it."

"Me?"

Plucki chuckled "You're the only other one up here, aren't you?"

The boy nodded, staring at the panel. The symbols were alien to him but even the codes to the symbols were alien to him. He wasn't a really good reader…

"Well…I…you know I can't read really good Plucki." He reminded his captain again.

The knight nodded, responding "And there is no better cure for that than to practice every chance that presents itself. I'll help you Cubbi but I want you to do it."

Nervously, the boy read over the codes and slowly recited to Plucki what he wanted to ask. Three times the knight had to correct his spelling but it was never with malice, just the gentle patience that Cubbi had learned was reminiscent of Plucki. The message itself turned out quite long; as Cubbi wanted to be sure he got the right gummi so he was insistent on giving as much information as he could. Plucki let the boy tap the code out himself though Cubbi would always turn to him right after he had sent a word, saying "That's right, right?"

Thus, it was a lengthy message and time consuming, about an hour in fact passed before Cubbi ended his message. He slid down from Plucki's grip and the two of them just waited for the message to received and responded to.

The standing and waiting made Cubbi think. What would Chummi think of everything that had transpired? Had he done well since they parted? Had he made a life for himself in New Gumbrea?

A life…was that at risk now too? A nasty little voice inside his head asked him. What with the threat of Emi?

A bit unnerved, the cub was silent a long moment, pondering as he watched the Gummiscope shimmering in the light. Remembering how his clan's scope had ended up, he turned to Plucki "Sir Plucki?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did they make this thing a weapon?"

Plucki paused, stunned and baffled then turned and looked at the cub "A weapon?"

The cub met the elder gummi's eyes and repeated the rhyme from his old book: "It can harness the sunlight and send out a stream that can send off a message or burn with its beam." Suddenly, the boy looked almost desperate "Why did we make something so…" he tried to think of a word that described it best but what came out was "..cruel?"


	69. Chapter 69

Sir Plucki thought on his answer before giving it. "Sometimes, young Sir Knight, a thing is invented with unintended consequences. We gummies may be smart but we can't foresee everything. Take the medallions for example." It tumbled past his lips before he realized it was the worst example to make at this given time.

Cubbi's eyes rounded at how pale his mentor got. And he could guess why. Still, he pressed. "What about the medallions?"

"That's... a story for another day. Let's just see if there's a response."

Cubbi didn't want to let it rest. This was the opportunity he was looking for. Only a few things could possibly scare Sir Plucki. Emi was one of them. The whole medallion thing had to do with her, he bet. He opened his mouth but the tikka tikka of the working mechanical hand paused him as it delivered its message from New Gumbrea.

"Well? Try sounding it out. What's it say?" Plucki asked.

Forced to examine the text, he couldn't bring up the matter just yet. Sigh. He sighed for real at trying his luck at reading again. The message was not short. After several messed-up words, he got through the whole thing. Chummi had been to New Gumbrea and was gone but he'd picked up two gummies there who wanted to travel with him to do a proper census of all the gummi folks left still and it said also that he'd be by Gummi Glen and Gummadoon eventually to drop them by for their turn and to catch up on news.

"Okay. Time to head back, Sport. Let's go see what the others are up to."

Cubbi followed Sir Plucki all the way, trying in the silence to come up with a good way to insert his queries about Emi. He failed.

Everyone had gone out to the courtyard. Plucki and Cubbi found the others awaiting them.

"Bout time," Gumlittle joked. "Time for a field excursion." And, a hand on quiet Toni's back, the big gummi knight led the way out of the city entirely.

_Gummadoon's Hidden Inner Self_

Tavi knew her aunt was probably looking for her by now. She'd taken too long in the hidden passages. But she just couldn't leave yet. She felt she was actually getting somewhere. And not just because she learned she could make the gold streaks in her hair glow if she wanted them to. Boy, did that shed some light for her to move around by! No, it wasn't just that. She really felt like she was getting very close to something. Just a little further...

The cub was at present squeezing between two wall columns and wondering how any adult could possibly get back here when she noticed a faint bit of light just ahead. It looked like any other crack of light she'd seen on this excursion but she vowed to check them all. Namely because she wasn't sure exactly where she was each time she came across one. She didn't normally get lost in Gummadoon but being on the inside and looking for secret rooms and passages left her guessing where exactly she was in relation to all known rooms. She didn't feel lost and knew she could simply backtrack or exit from one of these points in order to leave the secret passages but she was tired of nothing getting accomplished. Risking punishment, risking scaring her aunt, Tavi pressed on toward the crack of light.

The passage door was small, narrow, and suspiciously cub-sized. It was also locked but from her side. She used the power of the medallions inside her to call the rusted iron lock open, pulled the antique away from the door latch, and lifted it to take a peek.

The room within wasn't lit aside from Tavi's hair streaks. The eerie glow cast weird shadows about the old abode. It sent a little chill down the cub's back but she dropped the short way to the dust-covered floor and began exploring.

This was once a cub's secret room. It had really old toys and children's books and drawings. It looked like it had been used by more than one cub. It looked REALLY old. The crudely made bed was rotting, the wood having not been dipped in the special preserving solution gummies usually used. There was a little bookcase with only two shelves which housed most of the toys and books. A nightstand held a candle and holder, long since burned to the puddlewick. The bedding was bug-eaten but she could tell it was once bright red cloth. And on the wall, written in chalk, were three names. On the bottom was Destini. On were two names side by side: Merlinni and Emari.

Emari... Never heard that name before, thought Tavi. She continued her search.

She found, under the bed, a beat-up journal but it didn't look ancient like the rest of the place. Tavi could feel a magic spell on it to keep the bugs away and the creeping yellow of age. Someone wanted this book protected. The cub's mind raced with excitement. She flipped the book open and sat on the floor to read it in eager anticipation.

The book had no title whatsoever, nor anything on the first page except for the names Merlinni and Emari. Tavi turned to the next page. Blank. The next? Also blank. She flipped through the entire thing and not a word was written in it. On the last page was a weird picture or symbol that she couldn't read or define.

"Well, book, what are you protected for if you don't have anything inside?" she asked no one in particular. Who'd answer? No one even knew of this place anymore.

Tavi was about to put the book back under the bed when she noted a faint glow coming from within. Quickly, she opened it. She saw the last traces of glow around words that appeared just as it faded. The glow left but the words remained. It read:

_Much lies within for they who are worthy of knowing._

Tavi stared long on the words. Was that an answer to her question or did they just take time to appear? She tried another query. "Well, how do I become worthy? I need answers."

The glow came again, a dim rosy hue, and then the words appeared below the first set.

_There is no becoming. You are or are not. What do you believe?_

"You're a book and you're asking ME questions? Well, I believe that anyone truly needing answers should have access to that knowledge. So if you got it, spill it! And by the way, talking to a book is really weird."

A brief glow and short message: _Hahah._

"And getting laughed at by one! Don't DO that! It's creepy! What are you? Are you locked inside the book just so you can answer questions?"

The words came again: _No. I am a book. I am a copy of the knowledge of Wizard Merlinni Gummi._

"Okay, Book, it's nice meeting you but can we get to some answers? What is this place? Who's Emari? And is this where Merlinni stored all he knew about Emi Gummi?"

The book didn't answer her for a while. Tavi started to feel really silly talking to a book but kept looking at the previous responses to confirm that she wasn't going crazy. It really was writing responses at her. After many long moments of counting to twenty, Tavi was about to ask again or put it down or shake it or something when it started glowing brightly. Words filled the first page, and the glow travelled to the next page where more words followed. Tavi read as quickly as she could.

_ This room was created by Merlinni and Emari as cubs so they might have a place to go whenever they wanted to practice magic away from adults or whenever they wanted a place to go when sad. Emari and Merlinni were close friends. Emari moved away to Gummi Glen when she fell for a gummi lad there. Merlinni remained in Gummadoon and later told his pupil, Destini, about the room but that she must find it on her own. This is how cubs find their way to this room._

_ Why do you seek knowledge of Emi?_

Tavi blinked at the question, still absorbing the history lesson. "I... I think she's been trying to contact me or get out or something. I wouldn't be digging through cobwebby secret passages if I didn't need answers, Book."

It again waited before responding. _How could Emi escape her prison?_

"Don't ask me. I don't even know what the Gummadoon council did with her. Look, I know this is scary stuff and you're trying to protect me but if she really can get out I need to know all the details. I've fought really bad people before. I do magic and even have access to Gummi medallions inside me. Destini's dead. I contacted her spirit and she said to look for answers in Merlinni's old study so here I am. Will you tell me about Emi's trial now?" She was being very open and forward with the book, and maybe a little stern, but she wasn't about to be talked to like a little kid by some old book who didn't know a thing about her.

After a long pause, the glow came and was followed by many more pages of words.

_ Emari was Emi Gummi's mother and where she got her strong magical inclination from. Emari did not live to see Emi's second birthday. Her father died in an attempt to find curative herbs to save Emari's life. Emi was raised by her aunt who thought that magic for a cub so young was inappropriate. Emi desired to learn more to become closer to her mother in a spiritual sense. Merlinni tried reasoning with her aunt to allow him tutelage of the cub but she declined. Emi harbored resentment toward her aunt and also the other magi who held such knowledge but could or would not share it with her. She felt deeply alone and outcast and fell into a depression she hid with silence and appearing to accept her aunt's wishes. Then, one day, everything changed. _

_It is not known for certain when or how but Emi Gummi became crazed and designed a plot to kill her fellow gummies and acquire as much magical power as she could and by any means necessary. She killed the magihistorian of Gummi Glen and took her medallion. She killed her young cousin next and many more gummies before leaving. When she came for the magical power within Gummadoon, she was eventually trapped, captured, and put on trial. Do you want the full record of the trial or a summary?_

"Let's start with the summary."

_There was never any doubt of Emi's guilt. Many witnesses to her horrible actions remained. What the trial determined was that they could not cure her at the time, nor could they kill her. Gummies by nature do not harm one another. This was the quandry. The trial was strung out over many weeks as the Gummadoon council tried to determine what had caused Emi's madness. Emi escaped once during this time and was recaptured again. She was found to be too dangerous at present and imprisoned for an indefinite amount of time in a magical prison from which she had no chance of escaping. Or so it was believed. Are you certain Emi has been reaching out to you?_

"Pretty certain. Destini was, too. What else can you tell me about the trial?" Tavi began to suspect that all their searching for a key was meaning just a symbolic key. Someone worthy of asking this book for the transcripts for the trial. And if this book had all the answers she needed to take to the council, she was gonna find out.

_ The entire trial is transcripted within. Shall I show you its entirety?_

"Yeah. Please."

_ The trial began with the reading of a message from the gummies of Gummi Glen..._

_ We write these notes on our lost gummi sister with heavy hearts. So much hurt has invaded these halls and we cast the full blame on our own hearts. We beseech our fellow gummies to approach our gummi kin with mercy in their hearts. There was much that we should have done, had we seen the signs. We do not know what drove her to such darkness but we pray with hope in our hearts that time will heal her soul, so weighed down with anger and hate. _

_ We could not but bind her with the fullest of our power and magic and love. We bound her with the very medallions she consumed in the once-heart of the place she was born, in the hopes that it will help heal her, remind her of who she was before all of the madness. Please, Gum, let our sister come back to us._

_ May Gum remind her of the greatest joy that is life! Time is a gift with the curse of the bind. May we allow time to heal her! _

_ In these journals presented during the trial, we hide nothing that she has done. We just ask that you all, our dearest gummi sisters and brothers, remember that Emi Gummi is also a gummi sister. We throw ourselves out with pleas of leniency. Never before has one of our own been on trial for murder. Never before has one of our own come before us and we question if she should remain living for her crimes. She is contained. Ending her life is no mercy. It would torture us all. We gummies forgive, but we do not forget. Let us remember this above all things as we weigh our decisions and cast our vote on the fate and life of Emi Gummi._

_The Gummies of Gummi Glen, [868 AD]_

Tavi continued reading, losing all track of time. After the trial had spilled out before her in a great many pages of words, she sat in silence and debated what she should do. Destini told her to take the transcripted trial to the council because they'd need it but whe she'd read... They'll be too busy trying to figure out if Emi's escaping to pay attention to her own worries. For now, she'd just take the book back to her room. Tavi stood, brushed off her rear, and headed for the unmusty and familiar common hallways of Gummadoon.

She'd just checked whether anyone was coming or going in the hall where she was to emerge when a tawny hand grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her from the secret entrance behind a tapestry.

"Gum, you've scared us!" her aunt Toffi griped, her eyes wide with anger and anxiety. "We've searched high and low for you! What did you think you were doing?"

"Uh..." Caught off guard, she glanced at the book. "I-"

"Enough of this, Tavi. You can't be sneaking off to play little adventures. These are serious times and I've no time for games!" her aunt said as she led Tavi back to her room. "You are to stay in your room until supper. I thought you had more responsibility in you. Instead I find you sneaking around the hidden passages of Gummadoon, making us sick with worry!"

"But, Aunt Toffi, I found this book and it-"

The elder sighed mightily. "Tavi, I am glad we found you safe but I simply don't have time for an old story. Into your room. I'll come collect you for supper and you had better not leave until I do."

As her aunt started away, Tavi continued to try and get her to listen. "Aunt Toffi, wait!" What could be going on that would make her aunt so distraught and needing to rush off, even after finding her wayward niece?

_Gummadoon Sick Bay_

Councilor Wooddale sighed mightily before composing herself and entering the room where a huddled Karleni sat. Sarrani was beside her with a mug of something hot, trying to get the poor gummi woman to drink.

Councilor Berrybottom turned a worried face her way. "Did you find her?"

"Yes. But I don't believe my young niece is ready for this yet. If we must determine whether Karleni was touched by Emi or some other force then it must be by ourselves. The child is behaving rather recklessly of late. The less she is involved with any knowledge of Emi Gummi, the better."


	70. Chapter 70

_Forest Outside Gummadoon_

Cubbi looked to and fro with the rest of his fellow pages and squires. They'd been tasked with trying to track the knights down, or as best they could. This would be followed by some one-on-one time back inside Gummadoon's grounds but the knights said it was important for the boys to get out into nature on this beautiful day. Cubbi had no complaints there. His fellows, however...

"This is too hard," Martinni whined. "I'm no good at trackin'."

"C'mon, Marti. They made it a little easy for us, too." Corvi reasoned. "See? That mud up ahead has all their tracks in it."

Mud. Cubbi grinned at the sudden crazy thought in his head. He wandered farther ahead toward the mud as the others coaxed and coached the younger cubs on their tracking skills. He was starting to put his plan into action when Flynn raced up to him and said, "Let's play a game!"

Corvi remarked "Like what? No hide and seek or nothin' that's boring..."

Cubbi pondered this a moment "You guys know Name?"

"Name?" Flynn remarked. "No."

"Cavin taught it to me. You take people's names and twist them around."

Corvi eyed him "Hmm...like how?"

Cubbi thought a minute "Well, like...Corvi Norvi Bip Boom Lorvi. Dorvi Torvi Rip Room Corvi!"

Martinni giggled. "Do me, do me!"

"Martinni Tartinni Tip Toom Kartinni. Gartinni Sartinni Fip Oon Martinni!" Cubbi winced "yer name's hard!"

Martinni just beamed. "Cubbi Subbi Nip Noom Bubbi. Lubbi Wubbi Lip Loom Cubbi!"

Flynn squealed "Now me, now me!"

Thus, it became an odd song that permeated the forest air. With words some known and some not, the squires took to chasing one another about, each one calling and making up different names and when they ran out of names, they used anything they saw: trees, birds, acorns, mud.

Speaking of mud...

"Corvi!"

The teen whirled around to get a bomb of mud right in the face. Cubbi fell onto his back laughing. Toni covered his mouth, the first time in a while they'd seen the cub smile. "Corvi, it's an improved look!"

"Cubbi..."

Now, Corvi was usually a very well mannered cub mind you. Heck, Blastus said multiple times that Corvi needed to grow down instead of grow up. He acted far too mature for his liking.

But Corvi was still a cub and a boy at that. His skills had been challenged.

Scooping up a small handful of mud, he slammed his aim right at Cubbi who ducked and the mudball named Toni. "hey!"

Toni threw his own.

It hit Martinni.

Martinni's hit Flynn.

An all out mud war was on!

Cubbi knocked the most mud around, being an expert at it. Toni wasn't too bad either, sending Corvi face down into the nearby mud puddles by jumping on his back. Martinni was nervous at first but before long found himself targeting Flynn.

Corvi drew up a messy handful and threw it. Cubbi ducked and it soared right over his head, meeting an unintended target.

"Garçons ! Que faites-vous ?"

Corvi looked up, as the boys froze in mid romp.

Sir Blastus wiped the mud off his face as Plucki and Gumlittle came up behind him. Oh what a scene they came upon. Toni and Cubbi could only be detected by their smaller sizes. Flynn was oddly clean on the face and Martinni and Corvi looked like a bunch of mud monsters, their hair streaming down like tentacles.

Plucki, inwardly was deeply amused and even happy, thought it would be fun to make the boys sweat a little. "And what are we doing, squires?"

The group looked at each other. Cubbi remained unfazed. He knew that gleam, the gleam one got when they were secretly deeply entertained. He looked up, wiped the mud away so he could see his eyes. "We're practicing."

"Practicing what, mon ami?"

Toni spoke up, jumping up. "We were attacking the monster!"

Gumlittle chuckled, "What monster?"

Flynn spoke out, "The monster that lives in the mud!"

"yeah!" Martinni chimed in "It comes out and eats damsels!"

"So we're doing our job and protecting them!" Corvi laughed, pulling his hair back a bit. Blastus raised at brow at Corvi.

"Corvus?"

"Yes, Sir Blastus?" he asked, nervously.

A mound of mud nailed him in the face and he was slammed into the mud and Blastus gave him a sleek grin before pushing Flynn down too "And you didn't alert us?"

Toni beamed and leapt onto Sir Blastus' back, pushing him down into the mud. Blastus threw a wad at the boy who ducked, letting it hit Gumlittle. Gumlittle not about to take that lying down, nor about to pass up a chance to play-bond with his squires, charged in, nailing three boys at once, his little brother among them.

Through all this, Cubbi stared. Oh, he'd gotten Tummi and Sunni to play like this but...never the adults...not often.

"Yie!" he went sailing face down, landing in the cool mud. He whirled around to see his attacker and found Sir Plucki, knee deep in the mud with him, laughing.

"Keep up your guard, young squire."

Cubbi stared for a moment before squealing and launching himself, mud and all, right into Plucki's chest, using his momentum to send the Gummadoon Captain onto his back in the mud before landing his mud coated hands into the knight's beard and hair.

"Practice what you preach, Sir Plucki!"


	71. Chapter 71

Oh, they were a sight, walking back to Gummadoon. None of them truly abashed for their mud play but still quite the sight. As they neared the gates of Gummadoon, two guards stared in shock and rushed toward their knight-captain.

"Er..." Martinni gulped.

"Don't worry, lad. We'll handle this." Sir Gumlittle said, striding forward to meet the pair of distressed guardss.

"What in Gum's name happened out there?" one of the two guards asked, his mouth agape.

Sir Gumlittle cleared his throat and found he was flanked by his fellows, his brothers-in-arms, just as filthy as he was.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Plucki responded, holding a smirk.

"Oui. Just a bit of trouble with some local mud monsters." Blastus added.

The other guard narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And what about them?"

"Oh, they were of the utmost assistance, having spotted the mud monsters long before we'd have known. We came upon them locked in fierce combat, defending the outskirts of Gummadoon. Come along, squires. Time to get the residue of battle off your hides." Sir Plucki stoically led the boys on.

Sir Gumlittle muffled a chuckle.

One guard turned to the other. "Mud monsters?"

The other guard shrugged.

_Tavi's Room_

Tavi had not moved very much since her aunt had banished her to her room. She was frustrated, frightened and stressed. Every speck of her being screamed to deliver this book to her Aunt instantly. However, her logic also dictated that something else, something big, must be at work for her aunt to dismiss her so readily upon finding her.


	72. Chapter 72

She eyed the book in her hands. It had gone silent since she had closed it. She was not really keen on the idea of addressing the things she had found inside it again. They had given her the willies, the creeps and any other word that meant a shiver up and down your spine that shook you to the core. She had understood some of it, though some of it was in the old language and it had been logged as such. In fact, all of Emi's logs had been in Old Gummi. She had asked the Book to translate it but all it had done was repeat the logs again.

Apparently, Old Gummi was Emi's primary language, at least as far as Tavi could ascertain. The other logs were easy for her to understand. They were spoken in common, though occasionally, she did hear some Old Gummi from the Councilors. The Councilors present were different than the ones she knew, so maybe this was a mix of gummies from different cities. Some had been called "Ursalian" councilors…perhaps the council that had proceeded over Ursalia?

She rubbed her forehead. Too many questions and not enough answers! She needed to know more about this trial. She needed to know about the people involved. However, one thing she had noticed was that the Gummadoon knights had been there, at least the three main ones. They were not in every transcript but they had popped up when the testimonies were being given. She thought theirs were pretty gruesome to hear. They spoke about the many battles they had fought against her only to have her be so cruel and callous.

Tavi thought perhaps the worst that she had read so far had come from Sir Plucki himself. Apparently, he had led the charge that eventually captured Emi. He had led a band of 150 knights….150! For one gummi! Against _one_ gummi! 150! Tavi had stared at that for a long time to make sure she had not misheard the book. Then…to hear his testimony that he had returned with only three, himself, Sir Gumlittle and Sir Blastus. Three survivors out of 150.

That in itself made her feel sick to her stomach. She didn't want to imagine what kind of deaths those other gummies had met. She didn't want to think about one of her own kind heartlessly slaughtering their own kind. Gum, even in war, gummies only took lives if there was absolutely no alternative. They possessed no desire for vengeance that other races did. Tales of some hero seeking vengeance for a wronged one were unheard of. Gummies sought out danger only if no other answer to stop the threat could be established. They were perfectly happy just keeping to themselves, living their own lives.

So…why did Emi seek out the magic like they said she did? Tavi could understand some of what the book had said about Emi, about her wanting to learn magic to feel closer to her late mother. Tavi could certainly sympathize with that. However, that didn't explain her other actions. It was one thing to want to become good at an art, to strive to learn more. But Emi had stolen the magical artifacts from other clans, had slaughtered anyone that tried to stall her or stop her. She had slaughtered anyone that carried a gummi medallion. She had slaughtered anyone she came across, seemingly for no reason. There were a few moments that the book had stumbled over, like it had hurt to address it. Those had been in Old Gummi though, Emi's own testimony.

The responses had been some clues. They had been in common. Lots of questions about mercy, about motives and there were lots of areas of stunned silence, when the trial transcript had been recorded as simply: no response or silence. It was a lot more information than she HAD but at the same time, she wanted to hear Emi's side. She wanted to know what Emi Gummi had said.

Which meant, unfortunately, even with this magical sentient book, she still needed Corvi.

_Main Courtyard of Gummadoon_

"Ah!" Toni protested, covering his head with his hands "Cold cold!"

Gumlittle chuckled, despite himself as he poured another bucket of water over the boy's head, rinsing the mounds of mud out of his fur. "Well, a little cold never hurt anyone Sport."

"That's too cold!" Toni protested.

Plucki, looking up from his own mud spattered squire just laughed "Oh and the many maids would have had our heads if we had marched in like a couple of golems from the earth." He turned to Cubbi who chose to shake his head back and forth, sending some watered down mud splattering in all directions. "Hey! You need not share THAT lad."

Cubbi pushed some of his wet hair out of his face. "Sorry!"

The knights had moved them to a side area of the main courtyard, stripped them down and proceeded to wash themselves and the boys down with the nearby water wells. It was kind of fun but the only disadvantage was that they were subjected to fresh well water and given the recent rain, that meant cold!

Still, it was kind of fun, all things considered. Cubbi had been sure they would have all been dead meat, especially given the fact that they had supposed to have been tracking the adults. Plucki had surprised the fur out of him by tackling him into the mud. He never would have thought a "noble knight captain" could be so playful. However, he was learning. Slowly but assuredly, he was beginning to understand that there was far more to a knight than just the warrior so many outsiders saw. He rather liked the homey Sir Plucki. And Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle. Man, they could be fun!

Corvi turned from his own section. While the younger boys still were subject to being rinsed off and down by the adults, he was deemed old enough to clean himself up, for which he was grateful. He poured another bucket of water over his head, shivering and shaking as the ice cold water made him resembled a gummi more and a monster less.

The sound of boots on the pavement made him turn. He blinked, recognizing Sir Ecri. It was rare to see the purple shaded knight anymore. If he wasn't training, then he was doing chores and if there was any downtime, he was either at his brother's gravesite or inside his own quarters. It was so different than the Ecri Corvi had known. He had been several years' difference in age but he still remembered the elder one's personality.

So different from the Ecri now. Nevertheless, Corvi greeted him with a smile.

It was not returned but Corvi had learned over the past few weeks that it was too much to expect that. However, the knight did lay a stack of towels and tunics on the dry stairs nearby before taking his leave. Apparently, he must have noticed them from the windows above. He still didn't talk but rather continued on his way, looked like he was heading for the outward posts.

Corvi took one of the towels from the stacks and a dry tunic before passing them around to the others. He took a spot next to Blastus as he finished rinsing Flynn off. Watching the purple knight's retreating back, he eyed Blastus from the corner of his vision. "Hey Blastus?"

"Hmm?" he asked as he pulled one of the dry tunics over Flynn's head.

"Think we'll ever get a word out of him again?"

Blastus followed his gaze a moment, pondering his reply. Truth be told, he had been so wrapped up lately with the concerns of the council that he had not addressed this issue. Now, that it was brought to the forefront of his mind, he felt like he had been cut with a knife made of regret and guilt. Yes, Sir Ecri was an adult, capable of making his own decisions, fighting his own battles. However, there it was again, the bond that the gummi knights had established over the years. Sir Ecri had been Blastus' squire. He had half raised the boy, teaching the ways of battle, of strategy, of knowledge and had presented him at age eighteen to the council for knighthood with his full blessing. He knew the boy's phobias (public speaking being a major one), he knew his likes, he knew his dislikes, and he knew everything about the boy.

Yet he was powerless to do anything about the gummi knight's current predicament. Loss in battle was expected but to lose a family member…and in Sir Ecri's case…your twin, your other half, was a devastating blow. Sir Blastus was wanting more than anything to alleviate that pain. He wanted to take it away, to take it upon himself if he had to but anything to take it off Ecri's heart.

Still, the fact that Ecri had come out and brought them supplies, something that was out of his way, was encouraging. Maybe, he would be able to heal a little bit now, little bits at a time. Blastus made a mental note to spend some time with Ecri as soon as he was able. If he could coax even one word out of him, he would be happy.

"I think we will," Blastus assured his squire "In time."

Corvi nodded and turned, fully intent on heading inside to get some of his own clothes on. The dry tunic was nice so they didn't have to parade in in just their bare fur but he wanted some of his own clothing. However, as he made his way inside, a motion on the upper windows sent his attention upward.

It was Tavi, waving at him frantically from her window. He frowned. He liked that girl, he did. He also knew all too well how important what they were doing was but still…he wanted a break, just a brief 24 hours at least to not worry about anything. To be able to just collapse next to Blastus and do absolutely nothing, perhaps even fall asleep to a roaring fire and some of their hot tea.

However, it seemed Fate was not content to offer him that. He cast a glance at the other boys slowly making their way in. He could hear the knights talking amongst themselves. He briefly heard something along the lines of the boys taking a few minutes to get themselves fixed up then to meet their mentors individually downstairs.

Toni eyed Corvi, a bit baffled. The boy was talking to Cubbi again. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It wasn;t so much wrong, as Corvi got along pretty well with pretty much anyone, but since it was so much more lately, it was weird. The way they spoke too, in hushed whispers like they were committing some horrible crime, was baffling.

The two cubs took off up the stairs together, a few strides ahead of the other boys. Toni headed to follow them when a hand fell onto his shoulder. He turned, "Huh, what is it Gummie?"

Gumlittle beamed, so glad to see a smile on the child, even if it had been brief. "Let me clean your wrists really quick, Toni." He explained "I want to make sure no mud or dirt got into those wounds. That would make for a nasty infection and since we just broke that fever, we don't want to welcome one back."

Toni eyed where Cubbi and Corvi had gone even as he followed his mentor off, half listening to Gumlittle's explanation, half not.

Yep, something was up and he felt, more than ever, that he had a right to know what.

_Tavi's Room_

Corvi felt like he was going to throw up.

When Tavi had initially presented him and Cubbi with this magical book, it had been a scene of rejoicing. Finally, success! Though, it took Corvi a moment to get used to hearing a book talk, the book had offered much knowledge, allowing them to ask for something specific. They hadn't enough time to listen to everything. Tavi had told them that later that eve, they could listen more but right now, she needed at least SOME of it translated. Some of Emi Gummi's own testimony. Apparently, it was in Old Gummi, hence her need for Corvi.

Oh, Corvi had agreed, fully anxious to get something of consequence done!

He regretted it full heartedly now as he translated the first of many of Emi Gummi's responses.

He wondered briefly if he should have translated it at all. Surely no one Cubbi or Tavi's age…

But no, they would have found a way to squeeze it out of him. He could not very well leave them out now, not when they had commanded much of this search to begin with. Besides, he did not want to risk his mother's death being discovered, for the sake of his brothers. So, he sat here, in tavi's room, slowly reciting the words into common.

The question asked of Emi had been: 'Sister, did you willingly cause the death of your cousin, Naomi Gummi?'

Corvi licked his lips as he repeated her response into common: "Did I? Did I? Ha, how could I hardly do otherwise? Indeed, she, whole heartedly invited it! She, as well as all those others who dared deny me my right! My right to magic, to the mystical ability we are all blessed with! Did I kill her? Oh, I did! Shall I tell you more, my brothers and sisters?" Corvi did not add the sneer the book had added to her term of 'brothers and sisters.' The thought made him sick. He didn't look up at his younger comrades because he was sure if he did that he would lose his nerve to translate. "Oh, she was easy. She was the easiest of them all. She came to me willingly, claiming she wanted to help me. She, who had been given the ability to learn our birthright and I had not, claimed to want to help me! Oh, I was no fool! She taunted me, same as they all did, when they thought I could not see! I could see the way she watched me. I had grown weary of those accursed eyes. So, I set out to close them! She, for all her magic, had no strength at all! It was a thrill, to see _her_ at the mercy of another's whims. Her throat was easy to crush. I could feel her veins pulse under mine, trying to fight against me but for once _I_ had power, not her, not my aunt nor anyone else! Me! I was in command!" Corvi paused, to gather his wits and his strength. "Oh, she fought. She did! I believe I still bare some of her scars. She wretched loose of me once. Hmph, imagine, thinking she could slip away so easily from me. Did she think I was going to let her steal away without giving me what I wanted? I pursued her, down the halls. A broken chair limb served my purpose well, I recall. It cut well as any blade. Its unbroken end worked just as well as any club. She screamed, damn her, oh she screamed. Not for herself, not that would be too selfish-sounding for her I believe. It was her cub she begged for, her unborn wretch. Pleaded with me, she did, with every time I hit her. Even when she looked more blue and black than pink. Even when her breaths were more blood than air—"

"Stop!" Tavi pleaded suddenly.

Corvi did.

He looked up finally, seeing his younger comrades, shaking. Unbeknownst to him, he was as well. They sat there, silent for a long moment. Looking at the clock, it appeared only a half hour had passed. It had seemed so much longer. Corvi closed the book and handed it back to Tavi. "No more right now."

She just nodded. "We…need to finish this though."

Corvi nodded. As much as that simple translation had frightened him, it just drove home how important it was to get answers at any cost. Any cost. "I can meet you tonight. Slipping out of my bed at night isn't unheard of."

"Me too" Cubbi cut in. "I want to be here too."

Tavi nodded. The thought of having to do this on her own haunted her and on a whim, she hugged Cubbi tightly. She could feel him shuddering or was that her own body? She looked up and saw Corvi was already at the door. She thought to call after him but he was walking down the hall already. She wondered what caused him to take leave so quickly but she instead just focused on getting her breath back. She eyed the book in her hand and pushed it under her bed.

She had no desire to see it right now.

_Sir Plucki's Office_

"They are healing well?"

Gumlittle nodded. "Aye, very well, brother. They are still deep, still fresh but the healing had begun. Young Toni finds it a bit fascinating now." Gumlittle finally smiled "He asked if they would scar."

Blastus laughed a bit. They had a bit of time before the boys would be coming back down. So, the three brothers had gone to Plucki's office, to recap, to try and keep their spirits light. The boys' mudside romp had made them cheery but they had not forgotten their tasks and responsibilities at hand. Still, it was nice to laugh.

"Oh, what did you tell him?"

"I told him that time would tell." Gumlittle responded. "He seemed content with that for the moment."

They were about to address another issue when the door of the room was opened, rather abruptly. Corvi stood in the doorway, looking assuredly disturbed. He was breathing a bit hard, he looked pale in the face and there was a glint in his eyes that usually was reserved for those that had seen horrors beyond their reckoning.

Blastus instantly went to his squire's side "Corvi, what is it?"

The boy was silent a long moment then he set his eyes on first Blastus, then Gumlittle then Plucki, looking them right in the eyes. It was a serious gaze, one that was a bit intimidating. There was no anger in Corvi's tone though someone that did not know the lad might have mistaken his determination for that.

Plucki stood and joined Gumlittle at the boy's side. "Lad, what-"

Corvi's voice came out like a biting snake, though not without a tremble to it:

"What do you know about Emi Gummi?"


	73. Chapter 73

The utter shock on each knight's face should have been enough to still Corvi's interest but the absolute determination which steeled him to ask it was as apparent on his face as the fact that he wouldn't leave them be without a real response.

Gumlittle beat Plucki to it. "...Where did you hear that name?"

"It doesn't matter where. What matters is if it's true. Did she... Did she really do such horrible things?" The sick feeling rose in Corvi's throat. What came out wasn't bile but the welling of tears. He had enough on his plate what with his mom passing and his little brothers. He was stressed about not getting back to them soon enough and were they doing okay alone and now Cubbi and Tavi wanted him to translate such horrible things! He couldn't help crying.

Speechless at being confronted so out of the blue, Gumlittle and Blastus looked to their Captain. Sir Plucki gestured them gently away before putting an arm around Corvi. He looked about, then led the lad into a side room so they could talk privately.

"I don't know where you heard that name, nor what stories have met your ears, but we don't speak of those times and certainly not of her. Gummies have seen dark days, Corvi Gummi, but nothing was as dark as that time. Nothing. So now you understand why we don't speak of it, don't you?"

Corvi wiped at his eyes, trying to wipe away the memory of the words he read and the horrible things they spilled into his head. It didn't work. He focused on Sir Plucki's very serious eyes. That offered him some control of self, though he still sniffed and shook. "Y-yes, Sir Plucki. But-"

"I wasn't finished. I cannot answer your question, for your own safety, but you must tell me where you heard that name."

Fear took hold of Corvi briefly. Sir Plucki wasn't gonna let him go without an answer. What had he done?... He'd stirred up a hornet's nest in his crazed state and now he'd have to tell Sir Plucki what they'd been up to and THAT would eventually lead to why they didn't ask his mom to read the Old Gummi and that she'd died and his brothers would get taken away from him and- No! Corvi mentally slapped himself, trying to compose himself and look for a way out.

"Was it Cubbi?" Sir Plucki cocked a brow at the squire.

Corvi's mouth dropped open. How could Sir Plucki have guessed it was ANYONE in particular?!

"Just as I thought." Sir Plucki sighed, shaking his head. "Gearing up for the ghost stories tonight I'd suspect. I'll have a talk with him. Perhaps the Glen Gummies have gone lax with what they feel is appropriate for children but I'll not have anything that upsetting spoken of tonight around the campfire or anywhere else, is that understood? Do NOT tell anyone else about this."

"Uh..." Wow. Sir Plucki just assumed. He didn't have to say thing at all! "O-okay. I mean, yes, Sir Plucki."

The knight Captain nodded. "Good. Now, no more talk of this, and for Gum's sake, don't worry or make a fuss over it. There's enough to worry about here in Gummadoon without the past coming to haunt us, alright?"

If only he could! But Corvi nodded dutifully.

"Off you go then. Oh, and where might I find Cubbi right now?"

Corvi gulped. He didn't want to rat out Tavi, too. "Um, the kitchen I think?" So he lied, right to his captain's face. Why didn't he feel worse about it than he did? Corvi decided to check on his brothers and get out of this mess for a short time. As he saw Sir Plucki's retreating back, he hoped Cubbi could handle himself well enough to keep it under that big blue hat of his. Otherwise, they'd all be in for it.

_Lady Bane's Castle_

She felt hideous. Dirty and hideous and old. It came from not being able to gaze at her reflection. Lady Bane glared around her luxurious room, at the covered mirrors and other reflective surfaces.

She kicked at a Troggle passing by. "You! Draw me a bath!" Anything to get the icky feeling off her body. As the Troggle scurried away, she smirked in satisfaction. A glance at the mindless body at her disposal had a full smile filling her red lips. Yes. A bath before her assault would be quite nice.

The troggle was remarkably fast, though her servants typically were. It was ill advised to leave her waiting too long, especially when she was already very agitated. Anyone that had been in her service for longer than five days learned quickly that if anything prevented her from admiring her beauty, regardless of the need, that source was to be either extinguished or respected, depending. It took a great deal for the sorceress to lose focus, but her vanity had always been a key that could be drawn on.

She gave him a kick out of the door as soon as the water was sufficiently warm enough. The steam eased her loose muscles as she undressed and eased herself into the steaming bath. She was a collector of anything that could improve the body's appearance so she was well stocked with a variety of oils and lotions and salts that she took to rubbing on her body.

She admired every aspect of her body as she did so. She felt so disgusting and revolting without her reflection to gaze upon so she took advantage of this time to admire her figure. Centuries of spells had done their work well in preserving her beauty. There was not a bit of skin that was blemished, not a bit of flesh that wrinkled.

Leaning her head back into the water, she let her hair drown in the warmth. It really did feel good and gave her time to reflect on her coming victory. That in itself brought a full faced smirk to her. Soon, soon, she would have some of her revenge carried out. Then, once Gummadoon was extinguished, a rather large thorn in her side, she could set her sights on the others that she had to blame for her failure. Then, then, finally…she could get her hands on all those magical talismans that the gummi race dared deny her.


	74. Chapter 74

_You really are a fool._

She froze, the warm water suddenly feeling as melted snow.

_You think simply blocking mirrors will keep me out? I'm not a naïve moron as you would believe. You fall into the same trap that the others did, underestimating me._

Lady Bane rose from the water though she did not exit but sat upright in the bubbles. She rubbed her arms, a subconscious attempt to ward off a chill that was not physical in nature. It did little good, save to make her acutely aware of the goose bumps that had long since taken rest on her arms, her legs, her back. Every piece of hair she possessed stood on end.

_Fool. To see you operate is to laugh. You have a great weapon in your possession yet you lack the knowledge to use it. As they say, you fail to see the trees because of the forest! Directly in front of you is the weapon you can use to do far more damage than you can imagine but you understand so little, it is as if you gave a battle sword to an infant. You cannot begin to imagine how to use it!_

Then, that laugh…that god awful laugh! So harsh and so close. Lady Bane looked about. Her mirrors were blocked. She grasped a handful of water in her cupped hands, to wash off her face. As she leaned in close, she froze. Reflected in the water, it looked murky, dark, as if encased in a bog. Then, that laugh again, so close to her ears and in the cupped water, those dark eyes appeared and gazed deep into her soul, making her feel utterly vulnerable and naked.

She threw the water down and leapt from the tub as if it were immersed with snakes and excrement. She grasped a nearby towel and swiftly dried herself off, even as that horrible laugh echoed throughout her ears. She shook her head, trying to ignore it. It was impossible. The laugh was all around her, like she had been dropped into the center of a well and the laugh was intent on drowning her.

She fled to her bed chambers, intent on drowning the laugh out by immersing herself in her spells.

It followed her.

_Gummadoon Towers_

Cubbi was disturbed. He had never heard the term Emi Gummi before now, not that he was aware of. However, one thing that kept eating at him was the statement in that book. It had stated that the Gummi Glen Gummies had pleaded for their sister's mercy. Did that mean Emi came from Gummi Glen? The thought made him feel a whole smorgasbord of emotion. He felt betrayed, angry, saddened, and a whole slew of other things that he couldn't even begin to guess at. Mostly though, he was puzzled.

Gummi Glen was his home, had been his home since he had been born. Why hadn't anyone mentioned her, even in passing? Sure, it wasn't exactly a cheery topic, but c'mon! Didn't he have a right to know? That was his home! Is that why no one went in some of those old halls? He'd been told it was because they had been closed off but no one had ever told him why.

Anger won out for the moment and the cub pulled himself up on the outer walls of Gummadoon, walking the narrow strip of rock that connected the towers. He wasn't afraid of falling. He had done worse. Besides, it made him focus on his balance instead of all the different emotions in his heart. Part of him wanted to grab any of the knights by the tunic, shake them and demand that they tell him and tell him right now!

Yet, another part of him wanted to crawl under his bed, cover his ears and try to block out those hideous things he had just heard. He frowned and leapt over a small crack in the rock. His feet never hit the stone again. He blinked, brought out of his contemplation by the realization that his feet were dangling, someone had been calling his name and now by the realization of a furry arm around his torso.

"Cubbi."

Sir Plucki. The cub turned finally and looked up at his mentor. The Gummadoon Captain didn't look happy but he didn't look angry either, though Cubbi realized abruptly that he yet to truly see Sir Plucki angry. Something told him that he did not want to press his luck on the matter. In any event, apparently, he had been calling for the boy for quite some time.

"Oh, hi Sir Plucki. Were you lookin' for me?"

The elder one set him down on his feet. "I was. I wish to speak with you on some pressing matters that have been brought to my attention."

Cubbi blinked, his ears up. What had Plucki found out? Were they found out? Had they-

"I understand your desire to learn as much as you can." Plucki began, sitting on one of the many seats they kept about the towers. Cubbi, feeling at ease, plopped down by the Gummadoon knight's feet. Oh, that got a small smile from the Captain and seemed to eliminate much of the tension. "It is an admirable trait, lad. Pursuit of knowledge is something that is vital as you grow."

Cubbi tilted his head a little, wondering where Plucki was going with this.

"However, I will not have stories of unpleasant times addressed around the fire this eve, am I clear?"

The boy blinked "Uh…okay?" he tried.

"Corvi tells me of your inquiries regarding Her." Plucki said simply, making it very clear that even her name was a forbidden topic. Cubbi didn't need to hear it to know what he was talking about.

Darn it, Corvi had told on them!

Wait, no, because Plucki wasn't scolding or anything. Somethin musta slipped. 'Sides, why would Corvi wanna get himself in trouble…

"I know not what tales the Glen has let loose to your ears—"

"let loose?" Cubbi interrupted, a bit snappy at the accusation. "They don't tell me NOTHING about her!"

"Oh, is that a fact?" Plucki asked, not accusing but rather genuinely inquiring. "Where did such dark tales find your curiosity then?"

Drats. He coulda just stuck with the my-clan-told-me excuse but nope. His mind started to reel a thousand miles a minute and he finally replied "Just heard bits and pieces here and there.' Well, that wasn't a complete lie.

Plucki looked a trifle disturbed. Truthfully, he was. The idea that his own people would spill stories on her was heart-wrenching. Corvi was not even supposed to know about her so how had the tales reached Cubbi? In addition, if they had made their way to Cubbi's ears, then what other cubs had heard of those dark times? He shuddered to think of any of the pages hearing even little bits of it.

"I see." Plucki finally responded "Well, regardless, I want you to push those tales from your mind. They are not to be addressed, either here or around the fire this night. They are not tales for cubs' ears."

No kidding. Cubbi thought silently but he replied, despite his understanding "When?"

Plucki blinked at the cub, taken by surprise.

"When can they be addressed then?" Cubbi asked again. "I mean, I understand if ya don't want us talkin' bout it but it's important too, Plucki. It's not a happy piece of history—"

"it is the darkest of the dark, lad, for gummi and human alike, that is all you need know."

"So when can I know more?" Cubbi asked simply, his ears up and his eyes shimmering. "I mean, you don't want us not knowing and repeating whatever it was that made those times so dark do you?"

Despite himself, Sir Plucki smiled and leaned his weight against a propped knee as he eyed the child. "And this is from the child who claims to not be taken with scholarly pursuits?"

Cubbi shook his head "Never said I didn't like scho-schwho—never said I didn't like learning" he told the Captain. "Just not reading."

"Fair enough." He said gently. "However, you continue to improve, don't you?" he asked the child, pleased to see that the topic had shifted to a brighter subject. He may not have gotten a definite answer from the boy but he had at least acknowledged that he was not to address it around the fire and for now, that would suffice.

Cubbi shrugged "I guess so, if you say so."

"Oh, you doubt it?" Plucki said with a smile as he stood and took the cub by the hand.

"Well, it's still hard." Cubbi replied. "Words and my mind don't like each other."

"Then all the more reason to constantly reintroduce them." The Captain remarked, as they made their way down the tower steps together. "Eventually, they will learn to embrace one another at meeting." He winked at the boy. "Already, they have started to recognize one another."

Cubbi wrinkled his nose but as they walked, he found himself content to forget about the dark gummi deeds he had just heard about. For now, could he not just enjoy time with Plucki? That was what this week was supposed to be about anyway! He would have plenty of time tonight to wallow in that dark book.

Thinking as they emerged into the hall, he inquired "Sir Plucki?"

The Captain turned, raising a brow at the inquiry "Hmm?"

"Well, since this is my week to spend time with you, does that mean I can ask you anything?"

Plucki chuckled. "You are always free to ask lad and I will respond, in kind, if I can."

The cub nodded and considering all the possibilities at hand, he met the Gummadoon knight with his wide shimmering eyes. He trotted, speeding up to keep up with his mentor's large strides. "Can I see your sword, please?" he pleaded, clinging to the knight's left arm. "Pleeeeasse?"

_Corvi's Home_

"Co'vi!"

Despite being unnerved, Corvi beamed widely at his littlest brother's greeting. He fell to his knees and caught Cori in a deep embrace, picking him up. Morri was not far behind him, clinging to his sibling's leg tightly. Corvi allowed himself a small laugh and hugged his younger brother tightly with his free arm. "Hey guys, sorry took me a bit."

Morri eyed him "We're okay, Corv but we miss you."

Guilt hit Corvi's like a dagger. "I know.."

"Why we not go with you?" Cori inquired, looking his sibling in the eye. "We go 'fore."

Corvi sighed deeply. That much was true. When his mother was alive, sometimes his little brothers would come into the palace with him. Usually, it was when they wanted to see the knights or something like that. Before cori was born, Morri would come sometimes to see his father. Being a knight, he didn't get to see his children as often as he wanted. When Corvi entered training, he saw him more.

Now Morri cut in, "yeah, Corv. Can't we do that again?"

Oh Gum, now this?! Morri wouldn't be an issue but what if Cori slipped up? What if he said his Mama was sleeping and wasn't waking up? He knew that while most of what little kids said could be dismissed as simply them being that, little kids, every time he had visited his brothers, Cori had questions. He was morbidly obsessed with the subject: where did Mama go? Is she still asleep? Is she with Papa? Will they be coming back? When? So many questions and apparently from Morri's reports, it was all the time.

Corvi understood why; it was a reasonable question of a cub Cori's age.

Didn't mean it made it any easier.

He eyed his brothers "I can't right now."

Morri's face fell. "But we miss you, it's lonely here."

"I know Morri, I know." Corvi told him, tightening his grip on him. "I think I can let you guys come to the palace with me, soon. Just not yet."

Morri eyed her, cautiously, seeking his brother's eyes for any sign of a lie. "You promise me?"

He eyed his younger sibling but gave him a firm nod as he squeezed his youngest brother tighter to his chest. "I promise Mor." He assured him "As soon as I can, we will."

He eyed his brothers a moment longer, a sudden fear pecking at his heart. If Emi was as close to being released as he thought she was. If that risk was there…well, what if she sought them out? She seemed to like weaker victims. His brothers fit that category to a T. They had no adult with them, nothing like that. He eyed them both, swallowing hard. Cori was receptive to the tightening of his eldest brother;s grip but Morri blinked, a little surprised before looking up at his sibling.

"Corv?"

Jerking himself out of the horrible images that had started to erupt through his mind, he turned his attention down to Morri. "Hmm?"

The younger gummi prided himself on being able to recognize pretty much anything that crossed his path. His eye for detail was truly something to be envied by most. So, when his brother's grip had suddenly tightened with nothing to justify it and when he felt the cold sweat even through the boy's tunic, he was bothered. "Are you okay?"

Corvi eyed his little brothers, first his older little one then the youngest. He knew very little on Emi but the little that he had heard had already imprinted into his mind that their age would not exactly dissuade her from attacking them. Yes, he could see it right now, burning in his heart. Their limp bodies on the ground, pumping blood out on the ground. Dead, just like Papa. Cold, just like…Mama.

No, not acceptable! Not acceptable!

"Cori?"

His youngest sibling lifted his head to look at him. "Yea'?"

"I need you to do something really, really important for me, okay?" he locked eyes with his brother.

Always eager to please his siblings, especially Corvi, he nodded "'kay, what?"

"Big Brother _is_ gonna take you to the palace, okay—"

Morri screeched "Yes! We get to see Blastie and them again?!"

"—BUT" Corvi stressed. "We're playing out a family game, okay?" he said, looking at Cori. "So, we're playing a big game of pretend, okay?"

Cori beamed "Like that game!"

Corvi heaved a big sigh of relief. "Good…well, part of the game is that Mama is helping the Ursalians in Ursalia, okay? Cause you know how good Mama was at languages, right? So she's helping."

Cori blinked, tilting his head "Mama in Ursalia and me be a page?" he asked.

"Sure…sure…" Corvi agreed. "But remember the rules. Cause every game has rules."

Cori grinned "I'm the bestest, speciliest page and Morri spy from 'nother gummi city teaming up with me and we gonna save the world."

Morri turned to his brother and still holding Cori on his hip, Corvi took him by the hand and opened the door, heading for the palace.

_Gummadoon Sitting Hall_

Cubbi was in the sitting hall before any of the others. He lay on his belly, thinking. He was really in a dilemma. On the one hand, he was not about to break his promise to Plucki and it was beginning to look like he would not answer his questions anyway. However, there had to be something else he could do. Some other question he could ask. There was something Plucki had said earlier that kept bugging him.

_It is the darkest of the dark, lad, for gummi and human alike, that is all you need know_

Yes, he had said for human and gummi alike. So, did that mean that Emi had waged an attack on humans too? He frowned. Sure, the trial notes would tell them a lot, when they finally got to them. That book was BIG. However, now it had been cut into his mind that humans had lived through her hell too. Did that mean that maybe some legends were with the human cities? Did maybe Cavin know some or maybe Calla?

As he sat, he kicked his legs back and forth, thinking. What about Cavin's grandfather? That old guy knew lots of gummi tales and he sure seemed to know a lot of old gummi folk tales and legends so…well, if there was any history of a gummi attack on humans, he would sure know about it right?

Cubbi bit his lip. So he needed to talk to some of the humans too…probably Cavin and his grandfather would be the best place to start. He lay his head down, groaning. His head hurt, throbbed like it weighed a thousand pounds. He was scared, nervous, angry, frustrated, and any number of other emotions. He felt like he had run a thousand miles when all he had been doing was wandering around Gummadoon. Could emotions wear you out like activities could?

In any event, Cubbi reasoned that he still had a good hour before they met for their evening round of stories, no harm in just kicking back and relaxing a little bit. He laid his head on the arm of the chair, swinging his feet over the other arm. It wasn't exactly comfortable but he had been told lots of times to not put his boots on the furniture and he didn't feel like taking them off. So, he reasoned, with them hanging off the chair, he was still abiding by the rules.

It made his neck cramp up a little because he had to curl up but it was quiet and he didn't have to think about anything. He didn't have to think on Emi, on questions, on nothing like that. It was kind of nice to just not think about anything. Maybe that would cool the pounding headache too. He closed his eyes a moment, just to stop the light from making the headache worse.

When Blastus and Gumlittle came in the ready the fire for the boys that night, about an hour and half later, it was that same scene they stumbled upon: Cubbi, curled up in one of the arm chairs, head resting on arm, his legs draped over the other, his face buried into his arms and sound asleep.


End file.
